


Cherry and the Lich

by FelliSkelli



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Animalistic Gaster, Attempted Murder, Baby blow job, Bath Sex, Beating, Beauty and the Beast, Bed Sex, Bins of dust, Biting, Blackmail, Bleeding, Breast Feeding Kink, Broken Bones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister incest (Conditioned Grillby/Sans), Claiming, Clothing Kink, Conditioning, Conditioning Frisk, Consensual, Creeper Grillby, Cursed Gaster, Cursed Ruins, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dark Lab, Discplining, Dissection, Dom W. D. Gaster, Dom/sub, Ecto boobs (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme pedophilia, Fear Tactics, Female Frisk, Feral Gaster, Fire cock, Floor Sex, Fluff is few and far between, Force Feeding, Force mating, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Gender confusion, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Transition, Forced magic corruption, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a cock-block, Gaslighting, Gaster - Freeform, Gaster does not like disrespect, Gaster gets jealous of the baby breast feeding, Gaster gets jealous too easily and takes it out on Sans, Gaster gets off on how smart Sans is, Gaster is gross, Gender Issues, Gore, Grillby in bathwater, Grillby in freezer, Grillby is Gaster's son, Grillby is conditioned, Grillby loves his new little sister, Grumpy baby, Holy shit look at all these tags why are you reading this are you people insane, Human baby of a skeleton, I'm sorry/Not sorry, Infant baby Frisk, Jerking off in entrails, Lab Sex, Lava Cum, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mad Scientist, Marking, Master/Sir/or Daddy, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Messed up shit here, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Sans, Motherly instincts Sans, Murder, Mute Frisk, Mutilation, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Ovipostition, PTSD, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Papyrus is protective, Papyrus likes his big brother in a brotherly way, Parent Sans (Undertale), Passive Aggressiveness, Past torture of Grillby, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Has a Bad Time, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Swearing, Sans is a scientist and inventor, Sans is conditioned to think he is a girl, Sans is so proud of his little brother, Sans just has such a terribly bad time, Schizophrenic episodes, Science Kink, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Harm, Seriously this is pure sin, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Skelemalepreg, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smart Sans, Soul in vagina for punishment, Spanking, Spiked Tentacle cock, Stockholm Syndrome, Table Sex, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle cock (Undertale), Terrified Sans, Threats of harm to an infant to keep mama Sans in line, Torture, Training, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trauma, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal tearing, Voyeurism, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Wall Sex, Willing Enslavement, Yandere Gaster - Freeform, bad experiments, breast feeding, delusional, dub-con, eventual love, fairytale, forced soul bond, heat - Freeform, incest confusion (Sans is conditioned to think Gaster is his daddy), manic depression, mob, non-con, not a happy one, pregnacy, tentacle penetration, undertale - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: UF!Sans has given birth only a month a go to a healthy daughter, Frisk. Just one problem, she is a human. He doesn't care, she is his little star-light, he adores her. Even Papyrus is fond of her. The rest of Snowdin is not so understanding, and Sans escapes from a murderous mob to the Cursed Ruins as his brother holds of the mob. He makes it, and the Cursed Lich Gaster allows him entry. Sans is immediately smitten by the imposing Lich, but all the stories and legends of the ancient being are horrifying and told in hushed whispers to keep children in line. But surely they are not true? Sans is a bout to find out. Based of RP on Tumblr with @tempestjewelsin





	1. Between murderous mobs and cursed Liches, who would you chose?

Only an hour ago Sans had been feeling like the happiest monster in the underground as he lovingly nursed his infant daughter while watching Mettaton on the TV. He was wearing some long thick trousers, some running shoes, a lightweight peasant blouse that was soothing on his sensitive nipples, and a heavyweight dark russet cloak with a cowl and hood. The cloak was necessary because the last time his brother had walked into the room to see him breast feeding Frisk he’d almost had a fit. His face had gone so red that Sans had been afraid his skull might explode; but with an impressive display of self-control Papyrus had just screamed at him to cover his modesty and left the room.  
  
An hour ago Papyrus had been making hot chocolate for them in the kitchen; he’d been so gentle with his big brother since he’d discovered that Sans was pregnant. He had been appalled at first, disgusted even, but had not wanted to risk the soulling. Children were so incredibly rare in the underground. Over time he’d accepted the pregnancy, but it was not until he helped Sans through the pains of childbirth that they’d truly bonded, being brothers in truth for the first time in years. Papyrus was taking such good care of them, almost as though he was little Frisk’s father.  
  
The actual sire was not in the picture, he had only been a short lived fling, a traveling Madjick. Sans had been fond enough of him to temporarily soul bond for the purpose of procreation (it was admittedly in the heat of the moment…) but he did not really care that Jack was not around. If Jack ever came back around he’d let him meet their daughter, but other than that he liked having Frisk to himself. She was his. His little star.  
  
His world had revolved around her. He could no longer imagine living without her. She was sweet, observant, absolutely brilliant. She was fussy at times, and prone to sulks, but she had a sweet temperament and even had her uncle Papy wrapped around her teensy little pinky.  
  
There was only one teensy little problem.  
  
Despite Sans being a skeleton monster, despite Jack being a wizard monster, their daughter….was to all appearances a human child. Skin and hair and organs and all. It was really weird. Sans had been horrified at first. But the moment she had blinked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, the color of cinnamon sugar, he’d been in love. She was utterly perfect to him in every way. Papyrus had been a little harder to bring around, but even he would not harm a child, not even a human child.  
  
But….unfortunately the rest of Snowdin were not so understanding.  
  
Sans routinely wore baggy clothing and he was also rather antisocial by choice and personality; he had his workshop in the shed beside the house, and he spent almost all his time either in the house, his workshop, or the bar. And the bar not so much since he got pregnant. Not that a magical pregnancy and ectowomb was in much danger from alcohol, but he did not want to spill anything while drunk. So none of the denizens of the sprawling town had even know he was pregnant. And they certainly did not know he had given birth.   
Until an hour ago.

Sans ran faster than he ever had before in his entire life, snow flying up in sheets beneath his worn running shoes, his breath was catching at his ribs like icy shards making his vision swim with stars of exhaustion and pain as he dodged between the densely growing trees, stumbling over unseen roots hidden in the snow. He had never been this deep in the black forests of Snowdin; the trees towered above him, blocking out any view of the cavern arcing so high above. They grew together so closely in places that he had to find other routes around the copses. But he could only pray that those that followed would lose his trail...even as he heard the Dogi howl in the distance. He was so tired, his bones burned with exertion, but if he stopped even for enough time to catch his breath he would be killed.  
  
Dusted.

Just like Papy had been; he had never thought it could ever happen, Papyrus the Great and Terrible was the Captain of the Royal Guard! The strongest, coolest, most amazing monster in all the underground (Except for the King of course). But it seemed a screaming lynch mob was enough to fell even the strongest of monsters.  
  
And he would certainly fare no better. Not when it was his marrow they howled for.  
  
It most certainly not tears that was causing his blurry vision; he did not cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. And he was not out of breath because he was trying not to sob. He scrubbed at his face with one sleeve of his patched cloak, the other arm cradling a swaddled bundle to his chest as if it were the most precious treasure in the world; and indeed it was. It was his daughter, his little Frisk.

And she was the reason he lived and breathed, and the reason that all of Snowdin wanted him dead.

Because she was somehow a human, or at least looked like one the wanted him dead; and the fact that he was denying them their blood they would not stand for. They wanted her soul to break the barrier. They did not care that he had carried and birthed her.

His brother’s dust lay in the snow behind them somewhere....he had not seen the brave warrior fall...but he knew that Papyrus could not possibly win that fight…the whole town of Snowdin had risen up against them.

Either way, Papyrus had sacrificed himself for his brother and neice’s chance to escape. Sans refused to allow his death to be in vain.

This deep in Snowdin there was only one option of escape.

The Ruins.

He ran as if the demons of hell were on his heels. And finally, when his vision had begun to go black around the edges, when his bones felt like jelly and Frisk had awoken to cry fitfully, cold and hungry, he saw the towering black and red doors to the ruins. He began to sob, hearing the Dogi, closer than ever. How were they so close? He threw himself at the door, it was rusted and huge and looked like it had not been opened in decades...centuries...he pounded his fist frantically against the door.

“open this fucking door right now!” he called, not caring that the Dogi and any mob with them could likely hear him.

The door to the ruins slowly opened as the hounds drew closer in sight now as they closed on their prey. The moment the door opened Sans stumbled inside, falling to his knees as his legs gave out. He started to crawl forward using on hand and knee, Frisk still cradled possessively, he only took the time to murmur soothing coos as he rocked her, nuzzling her as best he could as he continued to try and put distance between himself and the mob.  
  
Their yips and barks were annoying… Shadows launched from the doors thankfully above the weary skeleton’s skull and suddenly there was silence. No sound except the heavy snowfall, the child’s hoarse wails and the short skeletons harsh breathing.

Gaster looked down at the creature that dared to bang on his door. Correction, creatures, there were two; it appeared there was a baby. A shadow came from him and formed a spike. He would silence both wretched creatures right now

Sans only then noticed how quiet it was and he froze, slowly sitting up onto his heels to look over his shoulder, out the still open doors. It was silent. “thank you!” he called out before his eye lights rolled up and he collapsed backwards, unconscious.

Gaster withdrew the spike instantly, eyes widened a bit in shock did… Did the creature just thank him?! How long had it been since anyone had said a kind word to him? Sure the creature didn’t see him save him but still…

Gaster willed the door to close as he shadow walked into the room to see with his own eyes what had stumbled into his home. He used his boot to kick the unconscious thing onto its back.

Gaster found himself in shock for a second time that day. It was a skeleton… A beautiful skeleton! He examined him and noted he was pretty banged up but nothing seemed too recent.

He was distracted from his not oogleling by whines from the bundle that lay near the skeleton. Gaster looked at it, kneeling to move the blanket a little to see a baby… A human child.

“Oh stars just what have you sent me” he sighed and used his magic to create hands and pick up his new guests to take them to a room, his desire to kill them far less than his curiosity to learn about them.

Sans’ mind swam through a mire of pain, exhaustion, fear and sorrow, but a frantic urgency, a need deeper than instinct woke with a startled gasp, eye sockets flying open, eye lights pinpricks of shock. His skull was a dingy gray rather than a healthy bone white, he had deep furrows beneath his eye sockets, and his teeth were sharp like a shark's, one canine even replaced with a copy of gold. But he had a delicate bone structure, softly rounded features, and shapely phalanges. He looked around wildly, hands clutching at his wildly beating soul.

That was when he noticed that not only was he being carried, his hands were empty. He flailed, trying to sit up, eye lights flickering and leaving his eye sockets vacant in horror. “frisk?!” he called frantically, Finally he saw his baby being carried by the same thing that held him, a pair of disembodied hands.

That was weird, but not enough to deter him, he reached for her anxiously.

Gaster had almost made it to the old servant's room when he felt a tug on his magic, a resistance, he turned and saw the skeleton struggling. He knitted his brows trying to figure out why it was saying ‘Frisk’ but then he remembered his other temporary charge and looked toward the baby; it was closer to him than the skeleton was. So he plucked it from his magic hands and gazed at the skeleton “is this what you want?” He asked as if the baby were simply the teddy bear of a distraught child

Sans froze as his child was pulled away from him, and that was when he saw a tall thin figure seemingly manifest from the shadows. He barely gave him a second look, all of his attention focusing on the hands (hands that looked an awful lot like the disembodied ones, skeleton, but with odd holes through the fused palms), holding his baby. He began to growl, his magic flaring to life in his eye sockets, his eye lights flaring a bright crimson of determination and he snarled up at the being who dare hold his child separate from him, “you fucking give me my daughter right the fuck now or i will fucking end you!”. He struggled upright, reaching for his baby with a single minded intensity. “and if you’ve hurt her, oh stars you will wish you’d never been born!” he continued with a feral growl.

Gaster did not expect such sudden ferocity from the tiny thing but found himself laughing a little he was like a tiny kitten or maybe a puppy…“That is cute” he said dispelling his hands and dropping Sans to the floor harshly.

“Do not threaten me child” he said and used his magic hands to give Frisk to Sans “or she will pay the price for your rudeness” he promised darkly

Sans’ eye sockets narrowed in fury as all the other monster did was laugh at him. Laugh like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. That was when he got a look at the other one’s face…he was a skeleton monster. That revelation shocked him almost as much as the pain in his tailbone when he landed with a heavy thud, not having expected the sudden dispellment of the other’s magic. But since Frisk was returned to his arms a moment later he did not even make the smallest complaint. He immediately pulled her to him, cradling her possessively and nuzzling her, pressing little kisses to her face, transforming her worried expression to joy as she reached for him with chubby hands. “’m sorry baby, mama’s sorry, mama didn’t mean to let go…” he cooed softly.

He vaguely heard the other monster’s words, but anything that concerned the safety of his child was tantamount, and the threat still registered. He looked up, and his first instinct was to spit more expletives, but he held back for Frisk’s sake. Instead he nodded meekly as he carefully got to shaky legs. “i understand…” he muttered.

Gaster watched Sans interact with the baby and felt something stir inside him and was warm and made him feel vaguely ill… Disgust maybe? It was hard to tell but he felt that probably wasn’t it this situation was cute not disgusting… Hmm.

When Sans answered his threat with meekness he was pleased. He wouldn’t have liked to harm a child just to prove a point.

“Good now that we understand each other why don’t you introduce yourselves and explain why you are here” he said crossing his arms, purple rimmed eye lights gazing down at him with an expectant frown.

Sans looked up….and up. This skeleton monster was even taller than Papyrus! The thought of his brother had him wincing but he pushed away the sorrow, he could mourn later. He shifted awkwardly for a moment, clutching Frisk a little tighter before his shoulder slumps and he decided to answer, it was not a big deal anyways.

“my name is sans serif, and i lived in snowdin with my little brother papyrus since he joined the guard and we were able to move out of the barracks. I worked as an inventor to support us while papyrus worked his way through the guard, and five years ago he became captain of the snowdin patrol. we...did not really ever fit in with the town...but...it was….we managed to survive. i...had a...brief affair last year...and the results of that affair were…” he blushed a bright red and dropped his eye lights to the floor. “well, i gave birth to frisk a month ago...and...papyrus was pretty horrified but helped me hide her...but the….the town eventually found out that i’d given birth to a human child….and….and….my….brother sacrificed himself so that we could get away. i made it to the door. and….here we are…” he trailed off with a tired shrug.

Gaster hummed, watching the skeleton calculatingly, the whole time while he spoke he sensed no dishonesty in the other “I see and if I then throw you out surely you both will be killed…” He said with a hum, obviously debating the decision in his mind.

On one hand he had a cute albeit unhealthy looking new house guest with a child; which was new and Gaster definitely needed new in his life.

On the other however dealing with new houseguests was tiring and babies were annoying; what was he really getting out of this?

Sans winced and clutched his child to his chest but raised his eye lights to meet the other’s fearlessly (They were purple, he’d never seen purple before…they were beautiful…) as he straightened his spine and tried to look as determined as he could.

“yes, if you throw us out we probably will be killed. but i don’t need your pity, i can take care of us, i’m not completely helpless…i just can’t take a mob. not without a chance to prepare.” he growled. “i…am grateful for everything you have done for us already, you don’t need to…bother yourself anymore. i’ll just leave.” he added, eye lights dropping shyly and there was the slightest pink tinge to his cheekbones. This other monster was incredibly striking and he was making Sans feel flustered.

But even as he made bold claims of defending himself, he appeared about to collapse. He seemed exhausted and underfed.

Gaster was surprised, this ‘Sans’ had rose to his bait, he found that interesting.

“You may stay here for now. Sans Serif. Make your… Preparations as you claim. Stay quiet and do not disturb me and we will have no issue, dinner's at six pm sharp every night. I will make an exception for today only since you appear toward death’s door….” Gaster said, he couldn’t say no entirely to that face, it was adorable, red was his favorite color after all and this new guest had an abundance of it it seemed.

It hadn’t occurred to Gaster that he hasn’t introduced himself yet something that a gentleman like himself would be ashamed to be reminded of

Sans blinked and raised startled eye lights towards the other, his face flushing even darker and he sputtered for a moment, “y-you…what?” before remembering what little he knew of manners, face flushing even darker. “oh…um..thank you, that….is beyond kind…mr….uh…?” he realized he had no idea who this was…he had an inkling, considering that he was beyond the Ruins doors…there were stories about who lived beyond the doors. Every monster child knew to stay away. But he had never believed them.

Until now.

Gaster loved the surprised look. The little inkling of hope he may have saw there it was refreshing to say the least. He decided he was glad he had made the decision for the young skeleton to stay.

He startled when Sans asked who he was. How could he forget to introduce himself! How rude!

Gaster gave a small purple blush actually bowed slightly in apology though he still towered over the small skeleton.

“Ah! Forgive my rudeness I am ashamed that I forgot my manners. I am master of this castle and of the area around it. Wingdings Gaster, you may refer to me as Master, Sir, or Mr. Gaster. Under no circumstances are you to ever call me Master Gaster I don’t care if it rhymes I will not tolerate it” he said standing up straight. Though in the back of his mind he thought he could handle Sans calling him daddy… He mentally shook himself this was not the time to fantasize about his guest.

“Now that introductions are out of the way I will finish taking you to your room.” He said leading the way expecting Sans to follow.

The castle was tastefully decorated or at least it probably had been in its hay day now everything was dark and gloomy just like its master. Reds and golds seemed to be the main theme though various shades of purple could be seen in curtains and tapestries. Suits of armor lined the halls seemingly for decorations but the magic lights behind the visors showed that they were all active and ready to fight. Probably bound by magic.

The floors were hardwood cherry it seemed but Gaster and Sans were walking on a long red carpet that was far plusher than it looked.

Gaster didn’t really walk though is was more like he glided across the floor as if his robe was his legs and simply was just rolling shadow that propelled him. It made him look very elegant as he moved.

Sans thought that the purple blush across the taller skeleton’s cheek bones was utterly charming. He may look quite intimidating, his bones fused in a very unsettling manner, two long lines seemingly carved into his face (one curling up above his right eye almost to the crest of his skull and one curling down from his left towards his mouth), and he was enshrouded in a black cloak which showed only his head and hands. He didn’t even more in a way that seemed natural. But Sans still thought he was the most striking and attractive monster he’d ever seen. Too bad he was the monster ever mother monster warned their children about, the boogey man almost as terrifying to the striped shirts as the fearsome human.

It was said that he would come in the night and steal naughty children away to run horrible experiments on and then eat. That they would be strapped to medical tables and cut into little pieces, injected with chemicals that burned...any number of horrific tortures that could be imagined to frighten the little ones into obedience. Wingdings Gaster.

And seeing him now, Sans almost could believe all those stories were true. But conversely, he found himself not really caring. As long as Gaster did not hurt his Frisk, he didn’t actually care what happened to him. He’d always had a rather low sense of self-preservation and a high level of self-hatred. He was well aware of this failing in himself, but did not care enough to put forth the effort to change. Except for the fact that Papyrus had needed him for financial and emotional support, and now Frisk needed him.

He finally pulled his muddled thoughts out of consideration of his own worthlessness and how attractive he was finding the creature who the thought of usually sent any other monster screaming. He realized that the castle was actually very tasteful, very nice. Lots of reds and golds and purples. He had a small aesthetic sense deep inside, and it approved.

He followed Gaster without complaint although he was struggling to keep up, eye sockets drooping with exhaustion. He did not want to make his host regret taking him in for any reason.

“it might sound...like empty flattery, but it is nice to meet you sir. i’d heard all the stories, but i never actually believed them until now.” Sans spoke respectfully, a small blush on his cheekbones when he realized what he had said might have been a little rude. “ah, not that...you probably enjoy hearing about the stories that are told to keep children in line….um….oh stars i’ll shut up now…”

Gaster chuckled listening to his little guest try and keep up. He was using his magic to watch from the shadows as well and the other was absolutely adorable. He could tell the other was attracted. It pleased him greatly.

“Ah yes the petty villager’s stories… Some are true others not so much… Tell me child which do you believe? You may speak freely I will find no offense” he said stopping and turning plucking mother and child from the floor and cradling Sans he mostly wanted to see the other blush more

Sans only just managed to stifle his startled yelp into a small squeal when Gaster abruptly whirled and picked him up as easily as though he were a doll. Sans could actual feel the blush spread across his skull in a flood of red and only prayed that Gaster would be gentleman enough to ignore his obvious flusterment. He once again cursed his raging hormones; ever since his pregnancy he’d been more emotional, more easily flustered and riled, and he’d hoped that after giving birth his hormones would settle, but apparently that was not the case.

It was not only the proximity of Gaster that had him flushing like a cherry, it was the fact that laying cradled on his back with his child against his chest would display what his baggy cloak and hidden until now, a pair of very obvious breasts. He could have dusted from mortification.

Striving desperately for nonchalance, he answered his hosts quarry as calmly as he could, “seeing you now, your bearing demands respect and your presence is a little frightening, so I can only assume that the stories of how physically capable you are in combat are not exaggerated, and you seem the type who would strap someone to a table to experiment on them…”. Sans did Not sound frightened.

Gaster chuckled softly at the squeak the other gave and looked down to see his blush, as perfect as he expected. Though what truly caught his eyes were two VERY impressive lumps on his chest where the child lay. It took every ounce of gentlemanly conduct in his body to not run his tongue over his teeth or to continue staring at the glorious mounds.

Instead he forced himself to look Sans in the eye as he gave an answer. He smiled Sans was very astute. “You are very wise for a child. You are right I am very proficient in both aspects of science and fighting” he said smiling a bit he hoped it didn’t look creepy.

They arrived at the room and he opened the door with his magic. It was simple and mostly gray as it had been a maid’s room at some point. “Here you and the child will stay for now.

Sans did not miss the way Gaster’s gaze had lingered on his breasts and he felt a sudden heat shoot to his pelvis at the appreciation he’d seen flash through the monster’s violet eye lights. He squirmed slightly, feeling just a little heated, he hoped they did not have too far to go, he would need some serious alone time at this rate. And it was absolutely ridiculous, he could not believe how quickly his body was reacting to Gaster; he’d never felt such a sudden attraction, much less such sudden lust. Not even with that lovely golem monster he’d met last year.

Maybe it was because Gaster was the only skeletal monster he’d seen aside from his parents and brother? Although Gaster seemed more like a lich now that he looked closer, not that that was a bad thing. He was tall, confident, dangerous, and propertied to be brilliant and insane in equal measures. Also he’d killed for Sans. No wonder he was feeling all hot and bothered. But something Gaster said popped the bubble of desire and he scowled up at his host, blush now of indignation rather than embarrassment.

“’m not a child, ’m thirty! and i was living on the street by the age of eight with my three year old baby bro after our mother fell down, i did /anything/ i had to for money and food until i somehow got apprenticed to an inventor when i was twelve, and i worked my coccyx off getting him guard training!” He growled, feeling insulted, but trying so hard not to sound like a child throwing a tantrum. He did not want Gaster to think badly of him.

Although why he cared what Gaster’s thought was beyond him.

Gaster could smell the heat and arousal it was like his favorite cobbler… Cherry. Then Sans began throwing his little fit and Gaster thought of dropping him. But he looked too adorable.

“Hmmm I would not have pegged you for thirty… Maybe mid twenties… But it matters not, when you have lived as long as I everyone is a child. You are no exception little firework” he said petting Sans skull patronizingly.

He sat Sans on the bed and hummed looking at a shadow “dinner will be done shortly” he said.

Sans realized that blowing over a silly thing like being treated like a child by a monster that was said to be as old as the King and Queen themselves, old enough to have existed before they had been all but killed to extinction and forced Underground, was ridiculous. But at the same time, he did not want Gaster to see him like a child he wanted Gaster to see him...oh stars he was in too deep. He had to pull back. There was no way that Gaster would have the least interest in humoring Sans’ little infatuation. And he knew that if he just pulled back enough and ignored his lust his arousal would eventually fade. But it did do horrible things to his temper.

A temper which flared up at Gaster’s patronizing tone and pat, but which died out completely at the absolutely unexpected petname. He had never been given such an affectionate and unique moniker before, and it caught him completely off guard and he stared up at Gaster with wide eye lights with no idea how to respond. It, was Gaster flirting with him? But he saw Sans as a child right?

And then he sat Sans down on the bed (he noticed the room for the first time), it was nicer than his room at home, small, neat. It was apparently a servants quarter of some sort, it was plain and utilitarian. But it was warm and clean and nothing was broken and there were no drafts and the bed was soft. He could not help the sweet smile he turned shyly up to his host after he examined the room.

“thank you...this room is very nice.” he said softly, face flushing he tried nervously to meet Gaster’s eye lights.

That was when Frisk woke back up and he was so grateful for the interruption that he could have kissed her; so he did, leaning down to press little skeleton kisses to her face; but she was not to be placated. She was hungry and wanted her dinner NOW. He chuckled and lifted one side of his cloak with one hand, throwing it back over his shoulder, before adjusting his off-white peasant blouse to release one breast. He then held the hungry infant up to feed. She immediately latched on, wrapping her little fingers around his phalange while he cooed at her. He only belatedly realized that Gaster was still in the room (right in front of him), and with a shy squeak he quickly adjusted his cloak to cover his modesty while Frisk continued to suckle noisily.

He did not dare even glance in Gaster’s direction, just focused on the only thing that mattered, making sure Frisk was happy.

Gaster chuckled watching the rainbow of emotions flash on Sans’ face as he tried to figure out how he felt. The smell of arousal was getting to the man and he wanted to taste its source.

Then his little guest looked over the modest room with appreciation and even thanked him for it being nice. He felt a need to suddenly spoil the little red bean. And by spoil he meant take him to his room and ravish him till he couldn’t even move.

He was about to suggest something along those lines when that blasted child began to whine. He was going to scowl but suddenly Sans was moving his cloak and flashing him!

Gaster’s eyelights turned into hearts for about two seconds before his view was blocked by the child. The view was immediately replaced by loud obscene feeding noises and the cherry-milk scent of his liquid magic.

Gaster felt himself flush with jealousy and need, no creature had the right to smell that good and no infant had the right to make him feel envy!

He couldn’t stop staring but thankfully Sans had suddenly covered himself and Gaster was able to gain some semblance of sense. He coughed into a hand “Please forgive my rudeness… Your exposure was unexpected…”

Sans glanced up shyly to cautiously gauge the expression on Gaster’s face; though the look he saw had him flushing darker and dropping his gaze back to his daughter. Oh stars, he was going to lose it. He licked his teeth nervously and shifted to pull his legs underneath him, subtly pressing his thighs together. Ever since late in his pregnancy his ecto body had formed from his patella up to the base of his collarbones, and he had grown to like the additional mass and padding and kept the form even after giving birth. It unfortunately meant his pussy never dissipated, and it had him much more easily aroused. He could only pray that the slight red glow through his thick trousers was not apparent.

“um, sorry about that sir...when….whenever frisk wants something...i tend to blank out to anyone else. pa-...papyrus always said it would get me killed...being so unobservant…” he explained softly, breath hitching as he mentioned his brother. He began to run a hand along his daughter’s back as she fed, and that reminded him that Gaster had mentioned dinner. He cautiously raised his eye lights to his host’s.

“you...mentioned dinner? i...am very hungry…” he admitted, looking ashamed.

“Your brother was wise… Flaunting yourself in such a manner can lead to… Consequences…” Gaster said and noted the other’s saddened expression and remembered it was said that this brother of his died.

Good. That meant this person had no one to return to.

“Yes I did say dinner was soon would you like me to carry you while you feed the child?” He asked and indeed did see the glow in his trousers. He wanted to touch it, taste it, thrust into it and make the new guest scream his name. But first he had to make sure he didn’t die of hunger

Sans flushed at the mention of ‘flaunting himself’ and he made an indignant squeak as he huffed up at Gaster, “i didn’t go around breast feeding her in public! we’d have been dusted if i did that…i was hiding what she was, i wouldn’t dare risk letting anyone see her face…” he sighed tiredly. “for all the good that did…” he trailed off. He rocked Frisk gently when she murmured at him and then gazed back up at Gaster with a bright flush at the offer, mind stuttering to a halt. “uh…what?” he answered with the wit of Jerry. He did not think he could handle that, he pressed his thighs even tighter together. But he did have a pressing concern that he was able to use as a distraction. He was quite worried about the growth of his daughter…he wondered if Gaster could help.

“i…no…we….uh…i can…i can walk….” he sputtered.

Gaster chuckled, "I was teasing Sans… But since you can walk let us go my cook gets annoyed when I am late.“ He said “unless you wish to skip dinner and let me ‘dine in’?” He asked pointing to his super pressed thighs and the glow with a smirk

Sans did not think he could have gotten any redder, but now his skull rivaled the red of his ecto-body. With a startled gasp he all but threw himself off the bed, stumbling slightly before he practically ran towards the door, trembling. Had Gaster actually said that? Oh stars…how dare that monster be so fucking hot. He could not possibly have meant it, he was just teasing Sans. Sans was just a child to him, right? Just a curiosity.

And even if he had meant it…Sans had heard all the stories told about him. The atrocities it was said he’d committed during the war with humans. What he’d done to try and break the barrier. He was not a nice monster. He was not even a good monster. He was a murderer, some said a cannibal, and he was possibly a psychopath.

That did not stop Sans from wanting to just bend over the nearest flat surface and present himself. He was such a filthy slut. Damn his hormones.

“so…um, what’s for dinner?” he asked softly, staring at the floor. He slowly shifted his clothing and Frisk around so that she could suckle his other breast.

Gaster chuckled in amusement and watched the skeleton his embarrassment was adorable. He was slightly disappointed though not surprised Sans rejected his offer. He lead Sans toward the dining room.

“Sadly a tasteless dinner of burgers and fries; my cook felt lazy today” he said scowling

Sans followed on his host’s heels, as eager for his dinner as Frisk had been for her’s. He was starving; if he had a stomach it would have been growling. As it was he was feeling a little light headed. Gaster may disdain over burgers and fries, but he began to drool at the thought. “sounds just fine to me!” he exclaimed, “as long as there’s mustard.” he added with a grin. He could honestly pour mustard on anything. Or drink it straight out of the bottle. Which he had. It was delicious, his favorite thing, slightly spicy and tangy. He had stars in his eye lights just thinking about it. 


	2. Dinner and fine wine

Gaster watched his excited guest through the shadows used to looking at his life on third person, he loved the excited look, “There is indeed mustard, little firework, I promise” he said, opening the door to the extravagant dining room. Sans’ eye lights jumped to Gaster’s face shyly when the taller male repeated the earlier pet name. Sans actually kind of liked it, but it was making his soul beat so fast it was almost audible. He did not think it was fair that Gaster could have such an effect on him, and yet Gaster barely seemed the slightest bit interested in return. Sans once again reminded himself that someone like Gaster would have no desire for the company of someone like Sans, not for more than a brief entertainment.

And why did he even care about whether or not Gaster wanted him?! He’d lusted after others before, and not care a whit if they returned his lust, he just ignored the heat until it went away. But the heat he felt for Gaster was like a rising tide and he was afraid it would drown him.  
  
He distracted himself by admiring the decor of the dining room.  
  
There was a long table, candle lit and warm with a crackling fireplace and beautiful decor, silver plating and the tapestries all polished till they shone. This place was not dull or dark like the rest of the house.  
  
It seemed like a whole different realm from the rest of the palace. It was obviously someone else’s domain. And that someone was a tall dark violet fire elemental setting the food down, he wore a nice suit and tie as he hummed, not noticing his master or their guests right away. He was very striking, he had very nice posture and he was almost as tall as Gaster. His flames were hypnotizing, reds and indigos swirling through the predominantly violet and lavender.

“huh, your cook’s hot…” Sans teased before he could stop the pun from escaping, nor mask the sincerity of the appreciative claim.

Gaster snorted “He is indeed, but don’t tell him, he can get hot-headed if given too much praise...and you really ought not to oogle my son in my presence.” he said glad his guest had a sense of humor. Sans grinned, pleased that Gaster was amused, and then surprised to hear that the fire elemental was the lich’s son; he assumed it was through adoption. He was surprised, and his soul did a little flip that had him feeling warm.

Gaster was a family man.

Grillby looked up and saw them approach “Well, what have we here...a cute little angel and big bad wolf,” he said walking up taking Sans’ hand and kissing it even if he had to bend over to reach it. “Name’s Grillby darling, but you can call me anytime!” He said with a wink before he was slapped upside the head hard by Gaster “Hands of my guest!” He hissed to his son, eye lights flaring a bit as he growled. Grillby chuckled rubbing the injury, "Just a little flirting Father, you don’t often bring home guests...especially not such cute ones.” When he took Sans’ hand to kiss his phalanges he felt a flush suffuse his face once again and found himself dropping his eyes shyly, especially at the flirtatious words. He was really not used to being flirted with. It was nice.

He turned away slightly and pulled Frisk from his breasts, she had finished eating and was now a little fussy. He adjusted his shirt and cloak before putting his daughter over his shoulder and burping her expertly.

Grillby looked surprised at the emergence of the baby “What the...is that a human?” He asked curiously as Gaster began pushing Sans toward a chair.

Sans glanced cautiously up at Grillby when the monster commented on his daughter’s species, but he did not look as though he was about to attack, so Sans relaxed and continued to burp his daughter. Once she was calmed he slid her down to the crock of his arm, letting her nestle against his breasts sleepily. She blinked up at him with be big brown eyes, cooing softly and he stroke her pudgy little cheek with a gentle phalange, allowing himself to be guided to a chair and sitting down automatically.

“Yes and they are both mine thank you very much!” Gaster said, almost sounding huffy “Go find your own novelties, or better yet stick to the job I pay you for!” He growled.

Grillby laughed flames rising a bit in his mirth “You don’t pay me at all, dad. And I can flirt with whomever I want!” he said laughing more as he left and Gaster fumed  
  
Sans was not so distracted by his little girl that he did not hear what Gaster told Grillby, and he glanced up at his host with wide eye sockets. His cheeks which had just been cooling as he focused on his baby now re-reddened and he dropped his gaze quickly to the table. He glanced shyly up at Grillby when the fire elemental mentioned flirting, and watched him leave, appreciating his fine ass.  
  
“If he weren’t such a good cook….and my son...” he grumbled and made a plate. “So Sans what would you like?” He asked. Gaster tried not to bend the silver plate as he watched Sans appreciate Grillby’s posterior. Butts were overrated! Though… As far as asses go IF Gaster was as peasant-like to rate one, Sans had a 10/10 going for him.

Sans had let his eyes wander the selection of food, and began to drool again. It had been days since he’d last had a completely filling meal. Times were tough in the Underground. Papyrus did his best to keep them feed, but they sometimes had less rather than more. He looked up hesitatingly. “uh...i...i’m not really picky…” he replied softly.

“Good, and stop watching Grillby. He has no interest in you, and he would never be able to do for you what I can!” he said almost harshly. He would not have his new guest chasing his son, no, the only one this skeleton should desire or watch was he himself!  
  
Sans flinched slightly at the harsh tone with which Gaster had chided him, dropping his gaze with instinctive meekness. He felt the absurd urge to bare his throat to the taller skeleton, bought fought the instinct with a force of will that had him trembling slightly. But after he’d had a moment to reflect he realized that Gaster had almost seemed jealous? He peeped up at Gaster from underneath half lidded eye sockets in an almost coy manner. “but watching flames are soothing, ya know? and what if he does have an interest in me, sir?” he asked sweetly.

But before he could tease any further a loaded plate of food was placed before him, Gaster had made Sans a plate of a loaded burger with everything on it. And a mountain of fries beside it. Sans certainly looked like he needed the calories.

Gaster also snapped his fingers and a Frisk sized basket appeared in the chair next to Sans “for the baby” he explained giving Sans the plate and making his own.

“After this we are taking a tour of the castle and I will show you the places you are allowed to go and those that are forbidden to you” he said.

Sans beamed up at Gaster and turned to place his daughter in the padded basket, cooing at her as he got her settled. Once he was certain that she was comfortable he turned to his burger and dug in ravenously. He barely heard something about a tour and just nodded while he ate.

“That layabout son of mine has no interest in you, he’ll fuck you and leave you for dead! I forbid you from seeing him in my- are you even listening?!” Gaster demanded seeing Sans’ entire focus being on food and hissed, he ought to just bend the ungrateful skeleton over his knee and spank him! He was certain that would get his attention!

Gaster ate his food quickly in his anger, thinking of all the ways he could punish the ungrateful brat before pausing. He was going about this all wrong… He knew Sans was already at least mildly attracted to him. And he could smell the heat and arousal coming from his crotch; he would make Sans pay for his insolence but he would be more creative in his torture…

He slowly sent a tendril of his shadow to Sans and sent it crawling up the other’s leg. Smirking as he began eat his burger as if nothing was going on. He could play this game and he would win it.

Grillby will also be having a ‘pleasant’ chat with him later.

Sans vaguely heard Gaster snarling something at him, but nothing he said pinged Sans’ subconscious as anything of importance. He just let the words go through him like white noise as he devoured his burger, humming happily. He almost moaned it was so good and his eyes slid slowly shut as he savored the taste. Every now and then he would put the burger down, lick his teeth, and eat a handful of fries; he ate as daintily as he could considering how starving he was, but he knew his table manners left much to be desired.

Sans had finished his fries and picked up the second half of his burger to finish it when he felt a teasing touch against his tibia, and began to trail up to his patella. He almost choked on his burger as he gasped, twitching his leg to dislodge the light tough.

Gaster watched from the corner of his eyes and desired a smirk as he watched Sans jump.

The tendril wrapped around the bone making a slick ticklish sensation go up the bone as it climbed higher at a sensuous pace. It moved up posts the patella winding around his leg as it began trailing of the inside of his femur

Sans had thought that the strange touch was from just some loose threads in his pants, or a cat or something...but when the tendril wrapped around his bone a thrill of pleasure arced from the touch straight to his pelvis and he whined around the burger clenched in his jaws. He jerked his leg up reflexively, but by then the slick tentacle had slid up over his patella and yanked his leg down as it began to stroke along his inner thigh, squeezing his ecto flesh enough to make him squeal softly and he rocked his hips before he could stop himself. Suddenly he knew where this tendril had come from and he turned horrified eye lights towards Gaster. If the tendril went any higher it would surely come into contact with the arousal trickling down his inner thighs. He pressed his thighs together and tried to yank his leg away again.

He quickly bit through the burger in his mouth, and chewed and swallowed before he could choke, putting the burger down and continuing to watch Gaster warily, his face a bright red and he made a small mewl as the tendril stroked his inner thigh again.

Gaster pretended to notice nothing, looking completely innocent as he ate his food. The only give away to his charade was the slight glow to his eyelights indicating his use of magic.

He basked in the noises that Sans was making they were perfect. He moved the tendril up more and recoiled slightly when it touched the juices, but only a moment as it began wiggling frantically in the juices, covering itself as much as possible.

It took all of Gaster’s self control to not moan or give up his farce, he could taste through the tendril and Sans was divine! The tendril pushed forward more seeking the source of the delicious flavor.

Gaster was not even /looking/ at Sans. He hadn’t even glanced at him, but Sans did not buy his little act. If he hadn’t been doing this...whatever he was doing, then he would have been looking at Sans, talking to him, instructing him, something. So by studiously ignoring him Sans knew without a doubt that Gaster was responsible for the tendril- oh stars it had brushed right below his pelvis!

Gaster hummed and loomed toward Sans faking concern “you look troubled Sans is anything wrong?” He asked almost sweetly laying his head on steepled fingers.

“yo-your little….hn….act isn’t….foo-aah!-ling me….!” he accused with a tight whine, bucking his hips frantically as he exhaled once, trying to still himself. He felt his eye lights crossing, and he curled his hands into fists on top of the table on either side of his plate. And then the tendril began to stroke along the inside of his pelvis before slipping over the front of his soaked panties and he keened, throwing his head back and arching frantically into the tendril, wanting more. “ahh! s-stooo~p!” he wailed, but he kept rocking his hips up into the tendril, spreading his thighs to allow better access, knowing that the inside of his pants would be soaked by now.

“My dear boy I have no idea what you are speaking of” Gaster said eye lights dancing as he watched the little skeleton suffer. He made the tendril rub against his clothed slit harder with the tip flicking and circling his clit. He watch the skeleton writhe and felt immense satisfaction.

“ye-yes youooooh! you dooo~” he whined, tears forming at the corners of his eye sockets as he tried to focus. He writhed, trying to shift back further in his chair, trying to escape the teasing sensation, but he was soon trapped by the back of the chair.

“What’s wrong Sans? Are you in pain? Do you need help?” He asked still sounding concerned as he stood and made his way toward Sans smirk growing wider and more predatory as he drew closer the scent of Sans’ arousal was drowning him

He whimpered, clawing restlessly at the table. And then the tendril flicked his clit and he wailed, spreading his legs as wide as he could and leaning forward onto the table as he began to rut against the tendril as hard as he could. “pl-please~ sir! inside, please….i’m so hot…please…need it inside me..please~” he begged shamelessly.

Gaster smirked like the cat that had gotten the canary he made the tendril move inside his panties, finding it arousing how the skeleton wore them instead of underwear. The tendril then moved inside Sans suddenly wiggling its way in and Gaster let his first moan slip from his teeth and his ecto tongue to form.

“hhnn...hhaaaa~ yess!” Sans sobbed as the tendril began to wriggle inside of him, pressing his walls deliciously. He had never had anything inside him that moved like this, it was driving him crazy. It was too thin for him to get off on, but it felt just wonderful as it trailed and teased his walls. As it pressed into him fuller until it began to stretch him he made a delighted moan, rutting harder to drive it deeper.  
  
“I am going to make you feel so good child, you will never look to anyone else for pleasure again” Gaster purred while he licked his teeth.  
  
Sans could barely think straight, but he heard Gaster, the promise in his voice making him even wetter and his pussy clenched hungrily around the tendril and he whimpered in need. “Ye-es..please...make me feel goooood~” he begged.

Gaster growled as he picked Sans up, sitting in his chair and putting the skeleton on his lap, letting his erection press against his coccyx. It was far larger than the tendril inside him, though oddly it still wiggled about the same. Sans barely reacting to Gaster picking him up, but the moment Gaster sat down with him in his lap he immediately slid his legs to lay on the outside of Gaster’s, leaning forward to press his tailbone further into the taller skeletons tentacle-like cock. It felt huge, he wanted it in him. Now. “oooh~ please...want your cock….please!” he panted with a sob.

Gaster clenched his teeth, gods he had such a needy slut! He had expected more resistance and was pleased to find none. He lowered the others pants and panties eyeing the delightful display before him. His cock wiggled free from its confines and he took the head in hand, squeezing it, making himself moan as he tried to get it to sit still for at least a second so he could direct it to that delightful pussy.

He eventually got it to behave and stood sliding the head inside Sans beside the tendril that was already fucking him. He groaned as he released his cock and groaned pressing his hips flush against Sans as his thick girth wiggled inside Sans filling him up and moving far past where a cervix would be if he had one.

Sans mewled softly when Gaster lifted him to lay over the table, and had just enough presence of mind to shove the remains of his burger off to the side, and he shot a quick glance towards his baby to find her sleeping. Good, nothing to worry about, he could just let Gaster fuck him. The thought had him so hot that he clenched, more of his juices leaking down the inside of his thighs. Oh stars, Gaster really was about to fuck him, fuck him on the dinner table where anyone could see them. He arched his spine, pressed his breasts to the table and lifted his hips as high as he could by standing on his tiptoes so that Gaster would have a straight shot through his hungry pussy.

He had expected that the first tendril would have been removed, but Gaster just thrust himself into him alongside it. He squealed, scrabbling his phalanges frantically against the polished table top, searching for anything to hang onto. He mewled and sobbed as he was stretched; Gaster was bigger than anyone else he’d been with. Not just wide, but long, he was going so deep that he was pushing up through where Sans’ womb would be. And it felt so good, it burned a bit, the stretching, but that just made him even wetter. He laid his head down on the table, turned so that he could look at Gaster over one shoulder. His eye lights were dilated and glowed a soft red, hazy with lust and adoration.

“ahh~ so good daddy~ so biiiig!” he cooed without realizing what he was even saying.

Gaster paused hearing the new title and felt his cock straighten out completely in Sans for a moment threatening to touch his lowest rib. His eye lights began to glow fiercely as he leaned over covering Sans with his body “what was that child?” He cooed his cock suddenly wiggling hard and fast winding itself up and then thrusting in hard and fast. He wanted to hear Sans scream that.

“ahhhnnnn~” Sans squealed, arching his spine even further and his eye lights crossed as the tentacle within him stiffened and pressed even deeper, it almost hurt. He mewled frantically, trying to pull himself off of Gaster, but his thighs were pressed against the edge of the table, and Gaster was now laying over his back, pinning him down. He made a soft whine, writhing beneath the taller monster. And then he was being penetrated hard and fast and his breath left in a high wail and he rocked back desperately against Gaster, “daddy~!” he cried out, knowing that it was what Gaster wanted to hear. “o-oh stars...daddy...daddy….daddy!!”

Gaster growled and began snapping his hips back and forth into Sans independent of his cock’s movement, he would overwhelm Sans, he promised he had never had a lay this good. He needed to reward Sans.

“Oh my child yes cry for daddy…. You love my massive cock inside of you don’t you?!” He demanded thrusting harder inside the delicious pussy that was so tight and wet. He was going to wreck him.

Gaster leaned down breathing hoarse praises to Sans biting down on his shoulder hard tasting marrow it drove him mad.

“hnnnnnn~” Sans grunted breathlessly as all the air was shoved from his rib cage. His eye lights flickered into heart shapes and his tongue lolled out of his maw as he drooled on the table, all coherent thought fled. All he could do was just lay and take it, his pussy clenching and fluttering against the thick girth of the tentacle-cock ravaging him. “ah~ yes daddy! love your cock! so big~!” he gasped with a desperate whine. He could barely breathe, all he could think about was how good it felt to be used. He responded to every word of praise with a happy little mewl, and when Gaster bit him he shrieked, his pussy clamping down as hard as he could.

Gaster groaned unable to thrust more as his cock knotted in the tightness “damnit!” Cried as it started moving again thankfully but he was close so close. “Daddy’s going to fill you up baby… Fill you so full you’ll bulge, you want that don’t you? You want daddy to fill your slutty little cunt up!” He said slamming hard into him.

Grillby was leaning against the door to the kitchens watching swiftly stroking himself, it had been a long time since Gaster has been this feisty and he was very appreciative of the view. His dad was such a beast when he was like this, and it made Grillby so hot he almost burned his clothing off. He knew his father had hated his flirting and now he knew why. Not that he could blame him, that little skeleton had a fine ass.

“huhhn…” Sans huffed softly, clawing at the table and making little whimpering whines, his eye lights rolled back in his eye sockets as he tried desperately to buck his hips back against Gaster’s. His toes scrabbled against the floor as he tried to push himself up into Gaster, but he was too short, he barely could reach the floor. But even though he was pinned to the table, could hardly move, it felt so good, he was so full…he’d never felt so full!

He heard Gaster talking and struggled to pay attention, knowing an answer would be expected. ”ah~! yes daddy! fill me up!” he sobbed. And Gaster somehow began to fuck him even harder. He moaned as he felt his pleasure reach his peak, it tightened into a knot of tension that was almost like pain, he was so close! “da-daddy! so...close!”

Gaster smacked his bottom “ask nicely! Where are your manners!” He hissed biting his neckbones he was going to cum soon but first his baby will beg. “What do you want from daddy?” He asked

Grillby bit a knuckle smothering his moan as he stroked himself harder he was close too but he wanted to see the finale.

“Uhaaa!!” Sans shrieked, his walls clamping down at the sudden impact on his ectoplasmic ass, and he bucked wildly beneath the taller skeleton. His pussy gushed, soaking Gaster’s pants. When Gaster suddenly bit him he mewled loudly, instinctively falling limp beneath Gaster and tilting his head further to the side in submission. He whimpered softly, trying to get his mind to work again, Gaster had asked him something. “da-daddy~” he whimpered.

Gaster moaned feeling the way he clamped on him and wet his clothing it was so warm and sweet smelling.

Gaster spanked him a again his cock moving desperately in Sans sheer force of will keeping him from unloading in the little skeleton “ask daddy what you want Sansy… What do you need?” He asked biting and nibbling on his neck long ectotongue roving along the bites

Sans gasped and bucked again, digging his phalanges in the table and he tried to pull away, it was too much! The sting of the slap went straight through his pussy, it felt so good! “uhnn~ da~….” he gasped. He panted softly before finally managing to organize his thoughts enough to answer. “hn…wa-wanna cum…please…ahh~ pleaseeee~ wanna cum!” he begged with a low shuddering sob.

Gaster moaned at hearing this, “then cum for daddy, baby, let the whole world hear you!” He said slamming hard into him, as an extra hand of his squeezed Sans slit, Gaster came hard his cock straightening out again as it began filling Sans with his seed thankfully no intent for pregnancy was there yet other wise Sans would definitely be knocked up.

Gaster found this orgasm to probably be the best in his life as he rode it out in Sans filling him. He bit down on his neck once more infusing his magic into this bite claiming him as his own.

Grillby couldn’t take it and came hard covering his hand with his lava like cum feeling it run down his hand and drip on his pants. He sighed sagging against the wall watching them before he smelled something odd. He sniffed something was burning… His eyes widened and looked down to see his pants catching aflame “SHIT! DAMNIT! NOT ANOTHER!” he stumbled into the kitchen trying to put it out Gaster would flay him if he lost yet another pair of pants to jacking off. Unlike his own body flames Grillby had no control over the heat of his cum and it often set fire to his pants.

Sans clenching phalanges dug ragged furrows through the finish on the table and he gave a high keening wail as he felt the hot liquid magic pump almost violently within him, filling him until his stomach swelled as though he were pregnant again. And if that was not enough his clit was suddenly roughly squeezed, finally sending him over the edge with a high cry that broke in a breathless sobbing gasp as he collapsed on the table. His pussy pulsed and clenched frantically around Gaster’s cock, milking him dry. He barely noticed when Gaster bit him again; didn’t feel the magic infusing the bite, only arched reflexively into the taller skeleton with a soft mewl.

Gaster moaned as he was milked and nuzzled Sans’ neck “hmmm such a good boy…” He cooed kissing his cheek and rubbing his belly “you look so good full of my cum…” He said slowly pulling out his cock shrinking and disappearing into his pants

Grillby groaned laying on the floor in mold pain as he had dumped a pot of water on his pants to douse the flames and now he really hurt. But at least his stupid pants were saved…

Sans mewled softly as he was nuzzled, blushing slightly as he closed his eye sockets sleepily. He gasped softly as his cum-filled stomach was rubbed, arching into the touch slightly. When Gaster pulled out he whined softly, opening his eye sockets again to look up at Gaster with a sated expression. He looked utterly debauched; eye lights dilated and hazy, lower face soaked in drool and tears, he was limp and trembling and his pussy gaped open from Gaster’s use, slowly dribbling their mingled ejaculations down the inside of his thighs.

Gaster hummed in approval and licked his lips seeing the delicious cocktail flowing from his abused slit he had a wicked idea. He took his wine glass from the table and downed it before pressing it to his thigh and under his slit. He then used his other hand to press on his filled belly encouraging more of their mixed cum to flow out

Sans was watching Gaster lazily, thinking of just drifting off to sleep, not caring that he was still spread wide open for all to see. He had never been fucked so hard in his life, and his whole body still tingled. He had a fleeting thought of how nice it would be to have Gaster around when he next went into heat, and then wondered how Gaster’s heats would be…he might not survive those…but what a way to go. He moaned softly at the thought, starting to press his thighs together until he was stopped by Gaster placing something chill right against his thigh beneath his pussy. He opened startled eyes, squeaking when his stomach was pressed and he felt their mingled liquid magic began to all but pour from him, “nhhhhaa! wh-what…are you…doing?” he panted.

“Mixing a drink obviously” Gaster said watching as the glass filled “drink the glass of.wine in front of you and give me the glass” he ordered he would never partake in such a lovely brew alone how rude would that be? Gaster was nothing short of a gentleman and gentlemen shared

Sans had no idea what Gaster was talking about, but his hand reached for the glass with instinctive obedience before he had even had a chance to register the command. He froze for the slightest of moments before carrying through with the motion, he turned his head and tipped the wine back, carefully downing the dark, slightly sour liquid with a small hum of appreciation. He was not often in a position to be able to drink wine. After he had drained the glass he shifted up on one elbow and passed the glass back towards his host, trying to see what exactly he was doing.

Gaster set the full glass on the table and began filling the other pressing down more on Sans belly wanting to fill the second glass as well his eye lights were bright full of appreciation for the sight before him the red and purple mixed so well…. Soon the second glass was full and he eased up the pressure using his magic to seal in what was left with a chuckle “waste not want not” he cooed setting the second glass on the table

Sans froze, eye sockets wide, when he saw the glass placed beside him. It was filled with a slowly mingling red and purple fluid, turning into a rather pretty mauve. He stared in fascination at the viscous fluid before realizing what is was and flushing as bright red as his ectobody.

“ah…sir…wh-what are you…going to do with….” he panted, trailing off as Gaster pressed on his stomach more. He shifted to watch Gaster fill the second wine glass, feeling a mixture of mortification and fascination and he panted softly. When the second glass was full Gaster did something that stopped any more of their mixed cum from leaking, and he squirmed slightly, finally pressing his thighs together, feeling shy and exposed now that he was coming down from his high. He dropped his eye lights as he realized what an absolute slut he had made of himself. He hunched his shoulders and stared down at the table, feeling miserable. What must Gaster think of him?!

Gaster hummed not noticing Sans soured mood right away as he pulled the chair back to the table and sat down sliding Sans back into his lap and petting his skull. He then saw the down look and frowned “Sans? What’s wrong?” He asked tilting the other’s head up to look at him in concern

Sans whined almost inaudibly as he was pulled off of the table and back into Gaster’s lap, not expecting what was almost cuddling from the monster. Especially not the affectionate petting. It was very nice to receive such tender affections after such a hard fucking, but he had not expected it. He winced from a slight amount of pain as he closed his legs, still feeling ashamed from his wantonness. When Gaster tilted his head up he resisted for a moment before allowing his chin to be raised although he found he could not meet the older monster’s eyes. He felt like he was about to cry. “i-…you must think th-that i’m such a shameless slut…” he whimpered.

Gaster frowned and nuzzled Sans’ exposed neck “no never little firework” he promised he did not kiss Sans because kissing was for people who loved each other and though he lusted and cared for Sans he did not love him but that didn’t mean he thought he was a slut. “You are precious and young… So amazing” he promised

Sans gasped softly and tilted his head to the side with a small mewl, eye sockets half lidding as he submitted to the nuzzle. He had never had anyone show so much attention to his neck before, he was finding he rather liked it, although it was having him feeling incredibly submissive. He slowly relaxed against Gaster, closing his eye sockets the rest of the way sleepily. He smiled softly at the praise, blushing slightly as he curled against Gaster’s chest. “’m sleepy…” he muttered before his eye sockets flew open and he leaned forward to check on his baby. She had rolled over and was still asleep. He sighed with satisfaction.

Gaster chuckled “I’ll take you to your room soon… But first I believe a toast is in order” he said picking up on of the forgotten wine glasses. Their cum had now completely mixed onto the lovely Mauve shade

Sans glanced to the side and flushed a bright pink when he saw the glasses. His eye lights darted up to Gaster’s with shock, he wondered if the lich was actually being serious. As far as he could tell, he was. His eye lights dilated and he pressed his thighs together as he turned to reach for one of the glasses, licking his teeth hungrily. He wondered what Gaster tasted like; he knew he tasted like cherries, he only hoped their flavors did not clash.

Gaster doubted he would, his own grape flavor should mix well. He clicked their glasses together “to two new lives in my home, may your stay be long and pleasant” he said making his intentions clear.

Sans started to tilt the glass back to his mouth before the words registered. He blinked slowly up at Gaster, eye lights wide. “you…want frisk and i to stay? i…i thought you…just…were going to allow me to stay until i…got myself prepared to deal with the mobs in snowdin?” he asked hesitatingly. He flushed a dark red and dropped his eye lights. “not that…i don’t want to stay…i…just thought you…didn’t want us…underfoot…” He started to draw away from Gaster, preparing to be hit, Papyrus had never liked to be questioned.

Gaster huffed and pulled Sans back close “I don’t fuck and leave Sans, now drink. You don’t have to answer me now, just know you are welcome to stay” he said tipping his glass back and drinking feeling his eyes blaze from the flavor it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted

Sans made a small happy mewl, looking very pleased although he ducked his head and hoped that Gaster did not see how happy he was that Gaster wanted to keep him. “n-no…i…i wanna stay…!” he exclaimed, eye lights wide as he peeked up shyly at the older monster. After a moment he glanced away with a huff, “there…isn’t anything for frisk and i out there anyway…” he muttered before tipping his head back and downing the mauve liquid in his wine glass. Immediately his eye lights crossed and he moaned at the taste, swallowing it hungrily and licking his teeth afterwards. It was almost as delicious as mustard…

Gaster purred rubbing Sans’ bare hip adding some of his magic with the claim he had on him Sans would be more susceptible to his influence “That’s right Sans, the world out there has nothing for you or Frisk, you will only be safe and happy here with me,” he purred nuzzling the side of his skull.

Sans hummed happily as he placed the glass back on the table gently, leaning back against Gaster’s chest, feeling warm, satiated, wanted. It was a nice feeling. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gaster chuckled and finished his glass before setting it down.

“You are a cruel master” Grillby said with amusement as he came in and began cleaning off the table.

“Oh please I see those burn holes in your pants you enjoyed yourself,” he replied gathering Sans and Frisk up, the latter with his magic, to take them to bed. Grillby just huffed going back to the kitchen with his load of dishes, indignantly ignoring his father’s teasing.

Sans instinctively curled into Gaster’s chest, his arms curled between his breasts and hands curled beneath his chin, his legs curled towards his chest, his little pussy still moist. He breathed softly, having fallen into a deep sleep. He still reeked of sex, and his bones had a healthier glow about them than they had earlier.

Gaster was pleased he would continue to care for the little firework that had graced his life; he looked to the child and found he didn’t hate it as much as he had at first and stroked its cheek as he took Sans to the room he had given him and tucked him in and his daughter next to him “there we go…” He whispered fondly.

When Sans was tucked into bed he instinctively reached for his daughter and pulled her to him, and she instinctively curled into his chest, and their breathing synced as they curled together like two pieces of a puzzle. On close inspection it would be noticed that although Frisk looked human, her bone structure did look very similar to Sans’, especially while they both lay in profile. Sans face was relaxed in sleep and he looked younger and less anxious than he ever did while awake.


	3. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the first two chapters were fairly light...now is when you start seeing why this fic has so many tags. Be warned, this gets dark.

But Sans’ sleep did not stay peaceful for long, it never did, not even with his daughters calming presence; after several hours of restful sleep his mind once again fell into the void where all his terrors dwelt. Sleep paralysis held him still while his mind screamed in terror. Tears streamed down his face, and he made a small pitiful whine, his bones trembling as he fought the invisible bounds that trapped him, leaving him a slave to his deepest fears. Finding his brother dead, finding his daughter dead, being alone, unwanted, no use to anyone. Being what he was always accused of being, a lazy, good for nothing drunkard who no one cared about and who was better off dead. Someone who just made everyone else’s life more difficult, more pointless. He was in a dark enclosed space, in the wide emptiness of the void with the knowledge of the universe ripping through his mind, tearing his sanity to shreds.

Eventually his mind released him and he sat up with a stifled sob, clutching his hands over his eye sockets as he shuddered, soaked in sweat. His skull felt as though something had stabbed him from inside it; he whined softly in the back of his throat, shivering. He finally managed to slow the bird-fast panicked beating of his soul, his breathing gradually slowing from a rib-hitching gasps. He gradually lowered his hands from his eye sockets, eye lights dim, skull dingy with fear and exhaustion and as his magic reserves, as always, felt drained from the nightmare.

He had expended his magic nearly to the ergs to hold his sanity and soul both together as the void dreams tried to destroy him. He was lucky that he had been able to have such a nice dinner for once, and the sex had also given him an extra magical boost...because otherwise he would have simply passed back out from exhaustion.

Sans fell back limply, staring blankly at the ceiling. He glanced to the side, suddenly horrified that he had hurt his daughter, thrashed or rolled over onto her, smothered her while in thrall of his nightmare. He almost wept with relief when he saw that she was awake, staring at him with wide eyes, lower lip trembling. He reached for her, pulled her to his chest and cooing gently. “mama’s sorry love, sorry, sorry….” Frisk was always easily calmed and she fell back asleep after a couple of minutes. But Sans was not so lucky. And since he was feeling so wide awake now he decided that he might as well do some exploration. He slid out of bed, only then noticing that he was only wearing his blouse and cloak.

He flushed as he remembered what had happened before he’d fallen asleep...the dinner...being teased, being bent over the table...the sex. He clutched his face with an embarrassed moan. Gaster must think he was such a slut! He’d barely met the man and he’d already thrown himself at him! But...if he was honest, it had been the best sex of his life. He pressed his thighs together and moaned again, he wanted more. He wanted to be fucked again, like before, it was so good to be fucked...he froze. Fuck, he was going into heat, wasn’t he...no wonder he was so easily riled, his heat would probably be starting tomorrow or the next day.

He exhaled with annoyance. He would need to find a place to hide, a little bolt hole to wait out his heat. He’d done it before. It was painful, but after a few days, maybe 4-5, he would be back to his much calmer, more secure, dominant self.

And he’d stop throwing himself at Gaster’s feet like a whore.

He took off his cloak, his peasant blouse was long enough that it fell to mid thighs, so he decided that it was long enough to wander the halls in. Of course it did not really do much to hide his breasts, the material was too thin for modesty. But no one would be up to see him anyways. He glanced back over his shoulder at his daughter, but he knew she would stay asleep until he came back; he’d give her a midnight snack then. He turned and tried the doorknob, only now wondering if he had been locked in; but it turned easily beneath his phalanges. He opened the door with a soft sigh of relief and slipped out into the dark hallway, shivering slightly.

Now what?

\--

Gaster was in his favorite room in his manor, his lab; he had a writhing cat monster on his table. He was in his element, eye lights shining a dark violet of pure delight (a pair of lab glasses adorned his face, held in place by magic) as he gazed with satisfaction at his newest subject. He had caught this sweet little cat prowling around the back alleys of the Ruins three days ago. He had kept him locked up without food to see how that would affect his digestive track. And now he would cut up his guest to take an up close look.

“Let me go you son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” the cat screamed furiously, but his voice held more fear than anger, and Gaster just chuckled not in the least moved. The poor desperate little monster was almost crying. It was so beautiful...it was turning him on. He rubbed absently at the bulge in his trousers as he considered his little guest.

“Have you ever heard of the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat?’” He asked and chuckled as he turned away to contemplate his medical cart; the cat began to yell obscenities which he completely ignored. They always seemed to have such foul mouths at this point in his experiments. If he did not enjoy hearing them scream so much he’d have muzzled them all. "It was never said that it was the cat’s curiosity that did the killing,” he purred, turning with a deranged smile, a fresh scalpel in his hand. He began to laugh as he brought the scalpel down on the cat monster and began slicing open its abdomen, blood spurting all over his hands and chest and face.

The cat monster screamed, the sound loud and piercing, it would probably be heard at any hall in the castle the way it echoed. It was music to Gaster’s ears, it made his cock throb with pleasure, already hard enough to press against the front of his pants. Oh, if only his sweet little Sans was here to ride his cock while he worked…

But he would make due with what he had. This cute little cat could provide him all the pleasure he wanted.

Gaster smiled widely as he opened up the cat monster, seeing his lovely organs at work, he set the scalpel down and picked up a probe smiling the whole time “Let’s see what is what shall we? After all, you have such a lovely anatomy...aren’t you curious?” He asked the sobbing, screaming cat that was now begging to be released with hysteria, voice breaking on every other syllable. Gaster licked his teeth and moaned as he continued to play with his new toy.

  
They would have so much fun together.

\--

Sans had started wandering the halls at random, admiring the decor. He could see that everything was gloomy, in disrepair, but underneath that was a lovely golden and crimson splendor with violet touches. The tapestries work works of art, the walls themselves covered in a fine damask wallpaper.The manor was not cluttered with too much finery, but the tapestries, the sporadic paintings on the walls, the magically bound suits of armor that lined the halls, gave the manor a majestic air of masculinity. He approved, not that he thought Gaster would care about his opinion, but next time he saw his host he was going to let him know he liked the paintings. They were landscapes of areas around the Underground, and some things that looked like they might be the surface.

Those he spent a long time staring at.

He was working off the tension which had stiffened his bones during his nightmares and had started to relax when he heard a high shrill scream in the distance; it was the sound of some monster in utter agony. Before he could stop himself he turned and ran in the direction of the cry, not knowing why, but thinking that somehow he could help. He would later blame his newly formed maternal instincts.

The carpets and damasked walls eventually gave way to tiled floors, metal walls; the halls had become cold and industrial. Memories of memories broke like shards of glass in his mind and he flinched, but continued to run, barefoot and shivering. He could not stop now. Someone was in pain, they needed him. The screams kept echoing, shriller and weaker with every repetition. He eventually came to some stairs leading down, the screams had come from there....he hesitated. His instincts screamed at him to not take another step.

Another cry wailed up the stairs. Sans started down.

He could not leave someone to suffer...and that was his downfall.

Gaster barely registered Sans’ magic signature approach, he was too far gone to care. “Ahhhh, yesss...mmmm, oh…yes…” he moaned. The cat’s intestines were unwound and currently his cock was thrusting and wiggling amongst them, leaking his precum all over the red and blue organs. Red was his favorite color…Gaster moaned wantonly, eye lights dilated as he rutted amongst the intestines happily.

“Mmm, red, red red red! So lovely, don’t you agree pretty kitty?” He asked with a low moan before biting into the fresh liver he had just tore out, blood and fluids from the liver dripping down his face, there was a bloody handprint on the top of his skull as he giggled again, “Pretty pretty, so pretty….” He said, watching as the cat gave out its last cry, it stopped moving. Gaster watched and laughed insanely before he started to scream.

Sans stood with his hands clasped over his mouth to stifle his cry of horror, eye sockets wide and vacant. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. A horrible, disgusting, sick nightmare. He had come into the lab just in time to see the poor cat monster’s death throes while Gaster jerked himself off in his entrails. It was absolutely sickening, especially as his frantic mind kept overlaying the moment when Gaster had bent him over the dinner table and fucked him.

“No! No no! You aren’t allowed to stop yet!” Gaster said and began frantically stabbing the dead monster with his scalpel “Wake up! Wake up! We aren’t done! We aren’t done!” He almost sounded like a spoiled child told to put his toys away. He was so close to cumming, how could it die so early?!

Sans stared in horror as Gaster seemed to devolve into a spoiled toddler; he realized that if he did not get out of here, if Gaster caught him, he was as good as dead. It would be him on that table next. He had to leave. Grab Frisk, run. Had to leave. He tried to step back, only for his legs to collapse beneath him and he fell to the ground with a thud. A horrified whimper escaped his throat.

Gaster heard the thud and stopped, arm poised in the air to make another stab. He turned his head, one eye wider than the other as he processed that Sans was there. He was covered in blood and unidentifiable matter. He smiled at Sans the twisted expression nearly split his face in an unnatural manner. “Oh Sans! Did you come to play too?” He asked, climbing off the dead monster that turned to dust right after. His long cock was covered in blood and still wiggling, looking for release as Gaster walked toward Sans. Sans looked so cute, his shirt had ridden up showing his cute little slit still held closed by his magic.

He really liked the look on Sans’ face, it was just like his toys. He must really want to play. He licked his teeth hungrily with a growling moan as he approached his darling little guest, already envisioning how hot and tight his sweet little cunt was. His tentacle cock twitched, wanting Sans’ pussy.

Sans whimpered as Gaster approached him, shoving himself backwards across the floor, missing the door and hitting the wall. He made a terrified whine and kept trying to shove himself back across the floor, his bare feet scrabbling without purchase. His phalanges trembled at his teeth as he tried not to shriek, feeling that if he started he would never be able to stop. And it would just tear him apart. He felt tears beginning to trickle down his cheekbones from his eye sockets.

What scared him the most was the look on Gaster’s face, the morbid delight. The…childish glee. The hungry lust. Gaster was looking at Sans the exact same way he looked at the poor monster-cat on the table. Asking if he wanted to ‘play’…Sans knew he wanted to fuck him, to...cut him up like that cat and fuck whatever was inside...but Sans didn’t have anything inside! He made a strangled sob of fear.

Gaster lunged at Sans who shrieked in terror. He threw himself to the side but was not able to escape the lich’s grasp. He flailed wildly before freezing and crying out with fear when Gaster licked the side of his face as he took him to the dust covered table. Sitting him on it he pushed Sans to lay back, “We're going to have so much fun Sansy! It's just as well the kitty quit playing! You’ll be much more fun won’t you?” He asked petting Sans’ cheek, smearing blood and dust on him, “Plus you are already my favorite color, so much red….” He purred and ripped open Sans’ shirt revealing the luscious ecto body beneath; he got back on the table, his wiggling cock running against Sans’ thigh as Gaster reached for the restraints.

Sans flinched as he was set on the dust covered table, sobbing when the remains of that poor cat monster stuck to his bare bones. He felt like he was going to be ill. Like he would never be clean again, it was so gritty, scratching his bones. He barely heard a word that Gaster was saying, all he knew was that he had to get away. He flinched away from the touch on his cheek, whimpering as he could smell the blood smeared on him, the cat’s blood...he started to hyperventilate, shifting back from Gaster the best he could until the monster tore his shirt open. He could not help the indignant squeal that escaped his mouth as he covered his breasts with his arms and pulled his knees to his chest to hide his nudity. He shivered, gagging with revulsion and fear as he felt Gasters hard, throbbing length curling around his thigh possessively, looking for his pussy.

“gaster- sir...master...please no, please, please don’t do this!” he sobbed.

Gaster couldn’t understand that Sans was being serious, he was in the lab, in the lab everything was fun, it was a game, it wasn’t fun unless they were crying, he knew Sans wanted this. He spread his legs and chained them to each side of the table. He repeated to process with his arms and he paused, gazing at Sans “so beautiful…” He purred scooting up so his cock began pushing into his pussy.

Sans shrieked, crying for real, tugging at the restrains and trying to pull away from the insane monster as best he could. “st-topp!” he wailed, his breasts heaved with his frantic breathing, his soul beating like it would explode. And worst of all, the blood and dust of that poor cat monster was still on Gaster, still on the tentacle-dick that he was pressing against his pussy. He could safely say that he had never been less turned on, but he was unable to dispel his pussy. The gore soaked tentacle began to press into him and he shrieked even shriller than before, writhing frantically. “NOOOO!”

Gaster smiled, but it cracked, seeming to finally be registering that Sans genuinely may not want this. “Are you alright?” He asked cupping his face tenderly, leaning close, blood from his mouth dripping down to splatter onto his face

Sans breath hitched and he looked up at Gaster with dawning relief, eye lights flickering on hopefully. Maybe Gaster was…maybe he just had a split personality in the lab? And…maybe…he would not do such horrible things to Sans? “gaster, sir…please…you…scared me..” he whispered. He tugged at the restraints, glanced down and saw that Gaster was all but sprawled over him, and that they were both naked. He flushed a bright red and looked away. “c-can…you let me go, sir?” he pleaded. He felt Gaster shift his weight off of him slightly, and looked back up hopefully.

Sans saw all sense of recognition leave Gaster’s violet eye lights as they trailed down on his body before landing hungrily on his breasts and all hope of a quick escape fled and he felt as though he were about to cry. Gaster gazed down at him and frowned more “You aren’t enjoying yourself… Is it because I am not doing enough? Must be…” He said softly leaning down and looking at a breast. “You taste delicious,” he said taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling softly. Sans shivered about to call out to be let go when Gaster’s oddly hot mouth latched over his nipple. He threw his head back with a startled mewl, arching up into the lich; he’d never had anyone or anything touch his breasts aside from himself or his daughter. The tug went straight down through his pussy. He had never thought that his nipples were that sensitive.

While he suckled Gaster’s free hand moved around the table beside them, grabbing the scalpel he’d put down after cutting the cat open. He looked up at Sans while still sucking hungrily on his tead, looking deep into his frantically flickering eye lightss “I’ll make it all better don’t worry,” he mumbled around the nipple, he suckled on his breast gently before biting down hard. The scalpel slowly cutting down the ecto flesh of his sternum. Sans panted softly, eye lights dilating as he tried to adjust to the new sensation; when Gaster bit down he rocked his hips up with a violent buck, and he barely felt the sting of the knife. Oh, why did it feel so good?

Gaster felt his soul race, Sans was enjoying it now! He knew he would with proper convincing! He continued to suck and bite on his breasts as he dragged the knife down, carving a neat little line down his toy, his cock thrusting deeper into Sans, forcing its way inward, wanting to be all the way inside, as deep as it could in the tight wet heat.

“aaahhnmmm!” Sans gasped, his voice rising into a keening moan as he arched into Gaster with a wanton roll of his hips and his eye lights rolled back in his skull. He yanked at the restraints with a whimper which trailed off into a squeal as Gaster continued to suckle, and his breast began to secrete his liquid magic, responding to the ministrations. He writhed and whined, rocking his hips as he was filled once again with Gaster’s amazing girth, spearing into his unprepared pussy with an almost violent thrust which had him wailing in pain even as he welcomed it.

Gaster moaned at the delicious liquid magic that began leaking into his mouth. He began thrusting hard, so close to cumming as he carved up his little ward with the scalpel, glad that Sans was finally enjoying their game with him.

Sans gasped shallowly before he began panting with a low moan, crying and sobbing between moans as the pain of his stomach began to compete with the pleasure of his breast being suckled and his pussy ravaged; his body had begun to react to Gaster’s domination and his will, his desire to play with his toy. He was now wet enough that Gaster’s thrusts no longer hurt but instead made him want more, wanted it harder. It felt so good, the mixture of pain and pleasure, his mind had gone hazy, he could not even stop rocking his hips, drooling and sobbing.

Gaster panted, Sans was so tight, too tight… “Ah Sans… You’re squeezing the life from me… We need more room…” He groaned; taking his scalpel and staring down at where his cock pressed up against his skin, he smiled derangedly and and cut into the spot deep into Sans and opened his abdomen up so the tip of his cock wiggled through the hole. “Ah much better….”

Sans shrieked so loudly that his voice broke and his mind was filled with nothing but the desperate need to get away, anywhere, just AWAY! He instinctively pulled his magic about himself like a cocoon and threw himself skipping through the void and back out into another room, landing in a sprawled heap, sobbing and curling up in the fetal position as he began to retch and heave, losing his dinner all over himself.

He was covered in tears and drool, bile and spent magic, the liquid magic leaking from his nipples, arousal from his abused pussy, blood from Gaster’s cock, and blood from his own torso, and his bones were coated with the dust of that poor cat monster…in all, he was utterly wrecked. He found a corner to shove himself into, curled his knees to his chest, and sobbing in pain and fear he tried to figure out where he was. He had had broken bones before, but he’d never formed a body long enough for it to be damaged, and his bleeding stomach hurt, it burned and throbbed, but worst was the hole that Gaster had drilled in his abdomen, it hurt so bad he could almost feel himself blacking out as a self-defense mechanism. He literally could not stop sobbing, and he wished desperately he had never left his room.


	4. Aftermath and Aftercare and After-acclimations

Gaster fell face first into table and into the blood and dust from the cat, slamming his head against the gored encrusted table. He made a startled gasp as he sat up quickly, “Sans?!” he called, worried, and some semblance of sanity returned to his eyes. He looked at the dust all over the table in horror, the blood, the gore from cutting open his little pet...had he dusted Sans? He covered his mouth and felt tears prick his eyes, no he hadn’t meant for that at all! “Of stars no….” He should have warned Sans to not come down here sooner, he was a demon down here and now he had killed Sans!

His sweet little guest, such a biddable and delicious little monster; Gaster had not been so amused in decades, not had such a wonderful little lover. And he’d come all this way for Gaster to protect him and his precious little daughter, and now Gaster had murdered him, without even being aware of it!

Gaster crawled off the table with a moan, hitting the ground hard as he vomited, barely holding himself up as he threw up dinner and whatever body parts of his victim he ate this time. He wretched so hard that his innards felt as though they would follow.

Gaster felt pure cold despair fall over him. How could he not have controlled himself for Sans? He wracked his brain trying to figure out all he had done to the other and felt disgusted. How could he not have seen how desperate Sans was to end it!

Gaster hugged himself, shaking on the floor.

Before he felt it.

Residues of Sans’ magic.

His eyelights widened as he latched onto it, shooting up and rushing toward the source. Sans was alive! Gaster hadn’t killed him! The scientist could’ve leaped for joy if he didn’t feel the urgent need to find and care for Sans then hang himself. He wasn’t even thinking as he rushed toward the place Sans was. He should be thinking of the blood and gore that covered him or the trauma he probably just instilled in Sans, but all he could think of was healing his darling little firework and apologizing.

\----

Sans had backed himself so far into the corner that his spine was flush against the cold metal of the wall and was being pressed out of alignment, but he didn’t notice that pain when it had to compete with so many other pains that it was hard to even breath. He hurt so bad all over that it was starting to be hard to distinguish what didn’t hurt, all he knew was that it was the worst pain he’d ever been in. Especially the hole in his abdomen which he pressed a trembling hand to in order to try and stem the flow of psuedo-blood. He finally managed to stop sobbing long enough to take in his surroundings, and if his ribs had not already been spasming from the force of his sobs he would have screamed. And maybe never been able to stop. As it was, he only managed a strangled whimper as he stared at the room he had found himself in with vacant eye sockets.

He was in a large rectangular room, metal floors, metal walls, it was all but freezing in here, his breath came in wisps of fog. THe only good thing was that it was starting to numb some of his pains, although he was now shivering. It was dark, there were little runners of lights along the floor boards that offered a little illumination, and on the ceiling were light fixtures that were solid and seemingly unbreakable; those were shut off. But it was enough that he could see everything with too much clarity.

Right next to him, less than an arm's length away was a dissection table, a tall monster was laying atop the table, ribs broken open, the head laying off the table on a broken neck, eyes glassy and staring...why wasn’t it dust? He lept to his feet with a horrified wail and stumbled away, falling onto his face and he crawled away from the corpse, shivering with disgust. Past that first table was another, and another, ten in all down along the wall, each with a monster of various breeds in various states of decay and all with horrible mutilations. But how in the stars were they not dust? They...could not possibly be still alive?! How sick was Gaster?! All the stories about him were true! All true! He tortured and murdered and cannibalized...he experimented on their souls...was this really all to break the barrier?

Was it even worth that price if this is what it took?

He pulled his eye lights away a small whimper and along the far wall he saw gigantic standing tubes filled with vicious glowing fluids, red, blue, green, silver...black...and inside the tubes were monsters of various states of development. And although he did not think he could have been more horrified, he saw them move, move with purpose, raising hands, turning heads. Staring at him. He whimpered and cowered, feeling something splinter in his mind as he tried to understand what he was looking at.

The wall across from the dissection tables was full of a series of machines with tubes and wires and buttons, and several solid cabinets that Sans could only assume held the tools of Gaster’s trade. Staring at the machinery, even the bits that were covered in gore and blood and dust, was much better than anything else in the room, so he was able to finally calm his breathing and his soul’s frantic racing beats finally slowed to a pace that did not threaten to shatter his ribs. He hesitatingly turned to see what horors were along the wall he was nearest, and all he saw was a series of bins. He got cautiously to his feet, his hand still pressed against his abdomen, the other clutching at his skull. He slowly approached the nearest bin, knowing he would not like what he saw, but having to know…

It was full of dust.

He shrieked.

Gaster heard Sans’ cried and rushed into his development lab and frowned seeing Sans near the dustbin. He noted Sans’ complete lack of clothing and all the raw magic bleeding from him, Sans was shivering and crying, looking completely shattered. “Oh stars…” He said and glided over swiftly, “Sans….” He cooed softly, trying not to startle him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. His poor little firework was terrified, and in pain, and cold. He could not have this.

“Sans its okay, its okay now, I’m not going to hurt you…. Let me get you out of here… You are safe with me now.” he said, repeating this soothingly over and over as he gently pulled him away from the dustbins, trying to pick him up. He nearly vomited again seeing the damage he had done to Sans. It was unforgivable, he’d almost killed the poor child, almost destroyed him.

Sans was staring at the bins of dust with such a complete focus of all of his attention that he had not even noticed Gaster approach until he was touching him, he tried to flinch away and his knees gave out on him, he collapsed with a frantic whimper, he jerked his head back in a clumsy motion, until he was looking up at Gaster, skull going lax as he fell into shock.

Gaster watched Sans collapse and quickly scooped the small monster up before he turned and rushed out of the room; Sans made a low whimper, an animal sound of fear as he was pulled into Gaster’s arms, the monster, the…the human-like creature that was responsible for so many abominations! And the worst was to come, the moment Gaster turned to carry him from the room he saw a standing tube, smaller than the others…containing a countless number of souls. His mind went blank and he stopped resisting. He fell limp in Gaster’s grasp, staring unseeingly straight ahead.

Gaster rushed with him out of the lab before going to an empty and pristine medical room where he laid Sans down and began frantically cleaning him up all the wounds “It's okay I’ll fix you I’ll fix you like this never happened just give me time” he begged threading a needle and began sewing up his chest going downwards. Sans barely noticed the change of environment, didn’t react to being laid out on a table, did not even flinch as the scientist was beginning to sew him up. He would erase Sans’ memory, yes that should help, if he doesn’t remember then he won’t want to run! Gaster thought on this as he made it to the hole he had made in Sans’ abdomen; he turned to the trashcan grabbing it as he vomited magic, he was disgusting how could have been that way to Sans?!

Gaster worked diligently to fix up Sans and when he had treated the physical wounds he began cleaning all the blood and gore from him and then cleaned himself. The first thing Sans didn’t need to see was him all gorey again.

Sans’ mind was lost in the void, the same font of his nightmares, and he screamed into the blackness. But eventually he could no longer hide from reality, and he blinked slowly, eye lights cautiously flickering, and he watched silently as Gaster began to clean him. He had sewn up his wounds, but Sans was still in so much pain that he could not stop the whimper he made as Gaster pressed a little too hard against his abdomen.

Gaster looked up at the sound and smiled in relief “Ah you’re awake…” He said and gently rubbed a hip “How do you feel, little firework?” He asked finishing the cleaning of his abdomen. Sans looked adorable and oh so deliciously vulnerable, Gaster was still hard as a rock and it hurt but he had to take care of Sans, he had nearly killed him how could he dare think of sex at a time like this…Still he thought about it though, about how vulnerable and lost and helpless Sans looked.

Sans looked up at the taller monster in silent horror, eye lights shrinking to pinpricks as he shrunk away from Gaster with a soft whimper. He still hurt, his skull ached; his breasts throbbed, his abdomen burned and it felt like he was being impaled every time he shifted...and his pussy ached. He felt so empty. He belatedly realized that he was naked and tried to cover his nudity, wrapping his arms over his breasts (remembering how good it had felt when Gaster had suckled him, why had it felt so good), he pressed his thighs together as tightly as he could, shivering and not daring to drop his eyes from Gaster’s face, waiting for any sign that he was about to carve him up again.

He realized that Gaster probably would punish him if he did not answer, “i...hurt…” he whispered. “you frighten me…” he added.

“I know sweetheart… I know it hurts…. There is no need to be frightened anymore I promise, I just lost control...it won’t happen again...” he said, tongue sliding over his teeth as he smelled the arousal from the other. “You still want me…” He purred with amazed delight, hands reaching to his closed thighs and gripping them to pull them apart his eyes going a bit hazy, “Don’t worry… I’ll ease both our pain…”

Sans squeaked, eye lights dimming in shock at the sudden affectionate nickname and the low hungry tone in Gaster’s voice had him squirming. He shook his head in furious denial. Gaster was terrifying, he was absolutely insane! Sans didn’t want anything to do with him! He whined and tried to wiggle away, shifting up on his elbows as he tried to crawl backwards; his legs spasmed and he made a frantic moan as he tried weakly to kick out, managing to roll over onto his stomach.He tried to pull himself across the table, not realizing how he was presenting himself as he arched his spine.

Gaster’s eyelights sharped at the resistance before Sans turned over for him his mouth fell open tongue hanging out as he saw the way Sans showed himself off. He must have wanted a different position! He could have just asked. Gaster smiled with predatory satisfaction as he climbed onto the table; his cock began moving again searching for its new favorite entrance. Sans made a horrified squeal as he heard Gaster climb up on the table behind him and put more energy into trying to crawl away, getting finally up on hands and knees into time for Gaster to grab his hips. Gaster held his hips up and started to press into that delicious heat with a moan, SAns shrieked in terror, “no! no no no no! Please no!” with a sob, before his voice trailed off into a high keening whine as he was suddenly filled, eye lights rolling back in his skull.

Gaster growled, bending over and licking and kissing along his scapulae as his cock wormed its way inside again, “Oh Sans… My sweet sweet Sans….”

Sans’ arms collapsed beneath him and he fell forward to the table with a loud moan, arching his spine instinctively. “OH!” he gasped, it felt so good when Gaster just thrust in like that. When he bit him, when he was rough and relentless. “ahh...it….sir….aaaaahn…” he whined, trying to remember why he was afraid of Gaster, trying to pull away, reaching for the edge of the table. “ssst-sstop~” he sobbed.

Gaster ignored him, he truly believed he was helping, Sans wanted him, needed him. His poor little pussy was aching for Gaster’s cock! “Shhh let the good doctor take care of you” he said moving his fingers into Sans’ mouth to stifle his cries as he bit down on the back of his neck; he began fucking him hard and fast, unable to wait on being gentle

Sans whined piteously as Gaster slid his fingers into his mouth, instinctively wrapping his tongue around the long fused bones, suckling as his eye sockets slid half-way shut. He moaned in a mixture of terror and reluctant pleasure and he obligingly raised his hips to allow Gaster to more easily impale him before gasping wantonly around the fingers as Gaster’s massive fangs bit into him, holding him still as he was rutted, mated like a beast. It had him so wet and hot that his mind went blank, all he could do was submit.

Gaster was a beast after the marrow began filling his mouth all that matter was dominating the little skeleton. He thrust even harder as his cock began changing, forming slight hooks, dragging along sans’ inner walls. He dug his fingers in deeper into his mouth his free hand clawing at Sans hip. It was amazing, it was rough and Gaster felt so alive!

“mmmmmhhhhhaaa~” Sans moaned weakly around the fingers in his mouth, drool pouring out and soaking Gaster’s hand from his overactive saliva response. He whimpered softly before shifting his legs, obediently widening his stance, arching his spine to make it easier for Gaster to get as deep as possible. He mewled, a small hungry noise as his eye lights dilated, tried to rut back into Gaster, his pussy fluttering and pulsing around the lich’s cock. He made some desperate whimpering moans as the hooks caught at his walls, stinging slightly, burning mixing with the stretching of his walls. It was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Gaster moans at the catch he was getting, it was perfect “I am going to fill you up darling…. I’ll make you swell up so much you’ll look like you’re having me babies….” He growled into his ear hole before biting down hard on his neck infusing more of his magic into it deepening his claim on Sans. Sans was his, HIS! Sans would submit to him, be his in every way!

“wh-nooo!” Sans mewled with horror at the thought of this horrible beast impregnating him, but his body reacted joyously at the possibility, his pussy clenching hungrily, his juices soaking them. His body stopped reacting to his desires, he tried to pull away and his body just shifted back into Gaster, he wanted to stiffen, to stop enjoying the fucking, but he only submitted willingly. His mind whirled, he was so confused.

Gaster moaned at the clenching and came hard inside him, the hooks digging in hard inside him. He could tell this load was a blank; Sans wouldn’t get pregnant but now the thought was in his mind and he knew it wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, Sans would swell with his children and bear them over and over again. He felt his soul flutter at this thought, yes children of his own, carried by his little firework. He moaned, holding him as he tried to ride out his orgasm though only succeeded in pushing the hooks in deeper into Sans

Sans yowled as he was filled with Gaster’s hot seed, gasping with a sob before he shrieked as the spikes dug into him, trapping him. He threw his head back violently, biting down on the fingers in his mouth as he tried to flail, trying to pull away with a broken sob.

Gaster hissed withdrawing his hand and reflexively slapping Sans hard with it. “aah!” Sans yelped as he was slapped, eye lights flickering in shock and he ducked his head in with automatic submission before he could stall the reaction. He panted softly, dropping his eye lights with a small whine.

“Bad boy!” Gaster hissed moving the hand down to squeeze his breast hard for extra retaliation. When Gaster squeezed his breast he moaned with a surprised gasp and arched into his hand. “ahnnnn~” he squealed softly, turning his head away in shame, face flushed.

He held Sans close and soon felt the hooks in his cock dissipating and sighed in relief as he began slithering out of Sans. He stayed where he was as Gaster pulled out, biting hard on a knuckle to stifle his whine of complaint. Gaster hummed, watching Sans “You did not cum yet, sweetheart...are you still needy my little firework?” He asked hands rubbing his hips and moving upwards.

Sans shook his head frantically as he tried to crawl away, whimpering, even though he ached with need, he had been so close to cumming, and then Gaster had just stopped, it was not fair! But even though part of him longed to just arch back and re-impale himself he reached for the edge of the table, trying to drag himself out from under Gaster. “no! i’m not!” he lied with a frantic sob. He refused to be, he did not want Gaster to touch him, not ever again. He did not want it! He moaned softly, as Gaster began to stroke up his hips, his lower back, refusing to arch into the touch, refusing to react. “i don’t want you touching me again!” he snarled.

Gaster frowned, confused, as he removed his hands and was now not touching Sans at all, “what’s wrong my little firework have I not pleased you?” He asked in concern and disapproval, Sans was being ungrateful.

It hurt so bad…Sans trembled and whimpered, flinching as Gaster pulled away. Sans ignored Gaster’s question as he gripped the edge of the table, pulling himself frantically away from the lich before falling off in an ungraceful tumble to the floor, landing with a solid thud and a high cry of pain. He laid limply, shivering, clutching his skull as he began to sob weakly.

Gaster slid off the table immediately and scooped him up “Sans! Don’t do that!” He hissed and began looking over him to see if he injured himself further or just bumped his head. Sans’ behavior was starting to make him feel something, he couldn’t tell if it was just annoyance or something more. He was not happy watching Sans hurt himself. He was the only one allowed to hurt Sans.

Sans shivered, a small feared whimper escaping clenched teeth as Gaster scooped him into his arms, acting as though he was concerned. Sans could have dusted himself for how stupid he was. He had heard all the stories, he’d known that Gaster was dangerous and insane, he had known that, and he’d all but given himself, and FRISK…into his hands, willingly, just because he was scared of a little mob. It was his own fault, he was absolutely sick, to have let this man fuck him on the dinner table…to give himself to him.

Now he knew that all the stories were true, Gaster was evil, he tortured monsters and got off on it….and Sans STILL wanted him. Ached for him. He was still sopping wet, his pussy throbbing with unfulfilled need. He wanted Gaster’s cock in him so badly, even with the spikes! What the fuck was wrong with him? He just started to sob, curling weakly into Gaster’s chest.

Gaster frowned and carried Sans from the lab rocking him gently “Shhh it's okay child… Everything will be okay the pain will be gone soon, and you’ll feel better in the morning!” he promised, kissing his forehead lovingly. He rocked Sans like a child in his lanky arms humming to him softly. “Why don’t we get Frisk and you both can stay in my room tonight so I can keep an eye on you,” he suggested, trying to be kind. “I am sorry for the things you have seen tonight. I never intended for you to see that or experience it; had we had the tour I would have told you that part of the castle is off limits,” he explained. “You should never have come in here, my mind while in the lab is much more instinctive and feral.”

Sans could not stop crying, even as Gaster tried to soothe him, but he eventually stopped sobbing and he lay against the lich’s chest with exhaustion. It took too much energy to continuously exert himself, and now he just felt utterly drained. Too much to even complain about being forced to share the other monster’s room. At least he would have his daughter with him…he needed her with him, he should never have left her alone…

Sans sniffled silently as Gaster carried them out of the industrial section of the manor and back to the residential section. “i had a nightmare..” he he finally admitted weakly. “so i decided to take a walk…heard the….the scream…” his voice trailed off and he hid his face in Gaster’s chest with a whimper as he remembered walking in and seeing Gaster jerking his cock in the intestines of that poor monster while it still lived.

Gaster hummed “What was the nightmare? Are you okay now?” He asked opening the door to the room he gave them and picked Frisk up before carrying them both to his chambers.

Sans looked up at Gaster, eyes sockets wide with incredulous disbelief. “why the fuck do you even care?” He snarled before he could stop himself. “after…after everything i’ve seen tonight it’ll just make them worse…and…why are….are you fucking insane?!” his voice had gone a little shrill and he was obviously almost at the end of what he could handle. As he looked up at Gaster, the lich would be able to see that Sans looked even worse than he had when he’d first met the smaller skeleton. He looked haunted, drained, like he would Fall Down at any moment. He just stared up in silent shock, all but snatching his daughter from Gaster and holding her protectively to his breasts. She made a sleepy mumble and curled into her mother. Sans curled around her the best that he could, terrified that Gaster would hurt her.

Gaster scowled at Sans “Do not speak to me that way” he hissed entering his room. “I’ll make allowances this time since you appear to be so very upset, you had a stressful day after all; but you will not talk to me that way again!” Gaster snarled. Sans bared his teeth in an almost feral snarl as his eye lights flared with crimson magic, he was beyond pissed and was not about to let this bastard get tetchy just because Sans spoke disrespectfully to him. His entire body had stiffened with aggression.

“You are not the only one who will face consequences for your insolence!” Gaster hissed, sending a meaningful look to Frisk. “Bare your neck to me now” he commanded canines growing and eyes flashing. The moment Gaster made his threat as he glanced towards Frisk, all defiance fled. Sans eye lights guttered out and he went almost limp in the Lich’s arms as leaned his head back to bare his throat with a small submissive whine, closing his eyes in shame at how easily dominated he was. But he could not let this creature hurt Frisk, he couldn’t.

Gaster hummed a pleased “thought so” before digging his teeth deep into Sans’ neck and began pumping his magic and life into him Sans was not dying here! Sans mewled softly, shivering as he resisted the urge to fight the oddly possessive bite on his throat, almost as though Gaster were claiming him…his eyes opened with shock and he began to struggle with more energy before the magic began to pump into him and he arched into the bite with a gasping moan, eye lights rolling back. His drained reserves sucked up the proffered magic greedily, immediately converting it to his own use; Sans attempts to refuse the mingling of magics was for naught as his pitiful soul immediately siphoned the magic and all the little cracks and holes of his soul were filled with the possessive violet of Gaster’s magic. His mouth fell open as he panted softly, shuddering as he felt his mind submitting to Gaster’s domination.

Gaster could feel Sans body sucking in his power greedily and was all too happy to provide it. He could feel the initial rejection and bit down harder adding more and them the sweet submission came and feeling that in Sans’ soul was almost breathtaking. Sans was his, all his.

Sans writhed slightly with a breathless gasp as Gaster bit into him even further, he could no longer even think to resist. “nnnnhhhhaaa~” he whimpered softly and arched further into Gaster’s touch, his right arm holding Frisk to him protectively while his left reached up without conscious thought to wrap around Gaster’s neck, as if afraid that Gaster would pull away. He shifted to curl against Gaster, pressing into him as best he could, only enough of his own mind remained to keep from squishing his daughter. He could feel Gaster’s will flooding him along with the magic, the will/desire/intention that Sans submit, the pleasure that he was. The flood of magic felt so good, it was too much, it was overflowing, his bones felt warm, his pussy so empty; he shuddered, pressing his thighs together, squirming restlessly, praying to every star in the sky that Gaster would not notice his arousal.

“ooo….ahh….hhnnn~” he moaned despite himself. “why~?” he gasped, eyes slowly shutting. “why….claiming me?” he continued with a soft whisper.

Gaster finally pulled away once Sans had enough and licked along the wound, considering him a moment. Sans whined a little as Gaster pulled away, feeling suddenly cold and bereft as Gaster’s magic ceased pumping into him. “Oh Sans…my sweet little firework, I owned you the moment I let you into my home” he chuckled one hand gently petting Frisk sending his magic into her as well. Both of you are mine…..” He purred and nuzzled Sans. He did notice his arousal and purred “You’re needing me again…” He said with a smirk one hands going down to rub between his closed legs possessively.

He opened his eye sockets dazedly to stare up at his master, confused. He almost complained when he saw Gaster pumping his magics into his daughter, claiming her as his, somehow imprinted himself on her, but his mind was hazy and by the time he thought to try and stop him, the lich was already done. He hesitatingly returned the nuzzle before burying his face in Gaster’s shoulder and bucking his hips frantically as Gaster pressed his wonderfully skilled fingers between his legs, automatically spreading his thighs and rocking into his hand with a soft mewl. “ahhn~” he panted.

Gaster smiled and slid his fingers in easily “shhhh my love… You’ll wake the baby… And I tell you now… I am not going to stop” he said smirking as he fingered him harder his tongue lapping at his neck.

Sans whimpered softly, spreading his legs even wider with a hungry whine, his eye lights dilated and glowing softly with lust. he slowly withdrew his arm from Gaster’s neck and curled it around Frisk, shifting her to a more comfortable position. She squirmed and made a sleepy noise, Sans gasped, “ma-master…she…i need to feed her…” he whispered softly, not even realizing the term of address he had instinctively used. Even as he made the plea for a moment of reprieve on the fingering he was still rocking into Gaster’s finger’s wantonly.

Gaster smirked “Then feed her, my love” he said not slowing down his fondling in the slightest. He nibbled his neck as he rubbed a breast “They are so heavy and full… She needs her nourishment…” He said purple eyes glowing possessively. He pinched a nipple and rolled it in his fingers “Go on I don’t mind” he cooed. He had his own plans for Sans’ lovely tits.

Sans flushed a bright pinkish red, the shade slightly tinted purple from the mingling of Gaster’s magic with his own. He mewled softly with embarrassment before making a gasping whine when Gaster fondled him, and his breasts did feel heavy, about to leak at any moment. In fact when the lich pinched his nipple he did actually begin to leak his liquid magic, now a mauve, smelling like cherries, sweeter than usual. But Sans did not notice, he dropped his eye lights shyly. After a moment of hesitation he complied, he shifted Frisk up to the breast nearest to Gaster’s chest, pressing her mouth to his nipple; the child made a sleepy mewl and began to suckle hungrily.

Gaster smirked victoriously and he pulled his fingers from his pet’s sweet little pussy. He licked his wet fingers, delicious, he walked over to the bed and sat Sans down gently, making sure the small monster was steady before kneeling before Sans and leaning forward licking the untaken nipple.

He moaned at the flavor and pressed forward sucking on it eager for more of the delicious magic. He decided to begin fingering Sans again, in fact he added another and began moving more vigorously in him he wanted Sans to make noise.

Sans mewled, flush darkening as he saw Gaster licking his juices from his fingers, eye lights dilating further as he watched the lich enjoy his taste. And he was still offered no respite, Gaster kept fingering him, even as he set him on the edge of the bed, kneeled between Sans spread thighs, and latched his hot mouth around Sans’ left nipple, immediately suckling with just as much enthusiasm as Frisk. Sans arch his spine, placing one hand automatically to the back of Gaster’s skull as he clutched his master to his breast. He gasped softly before keening a quiet moan as Gaster added a second finger into his pussy, his motions making lewd squelching noises, his pussy was so wet.

Gaster purred as his mouth was given the sweet nectar of his mate. He loved how enthusiastic Sans was about this. He turned his eye light to the sleeping child, also suckling, it was amazing to be sharing the same gift in different contexts.

His eyelights moved up to Sans face as he sucked harder all that noise would not do! He formed a tentacle and sent it crawling up his little fireworks body up to his mouth

Sans panted softly, eye lights starting to glaze over with lust and he started to rock his hips needily into Gaster’s hand, wanting more, wanting to be filled; his walls clenched and pulsed around the fingers as if trying to draw them deeper inside. He moaned a little louder when Gaster sucked harder on him, before seeing the tentacle wind up his body; he keened softly before opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out, submissive to his master’s desires.

The tentacle slid inside and began thrusting it tasted like Gaster himself did. Gaster purred, Sans was such a good slut for him, he was glad the other seemed to have forgotten about earlier for now. Sans’ eye sockets fell half-lidded, and he allowed the tentacle to shove itself down his conjured throat with a happy whine, Gaster tasted so good, so addicting. He pressed his tongue against the base of the tentacle, swallowing around the girth before starting to suckle gently, rocking his hips even harder into the lich’s hand.

Gaster released his nipple with a wet pop. Sans made a high whine of complaint when Gaster stopped suckling him, and he held Frisk tighter to his other nipple, she had suckled harder than usual, her eye’s open and staring at Gaster; it was almost as if she had been competing with Gaster.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my boy?” He asked, licking around the nipple in circles. He formed another tentacle that rubbed his little mate’s clit. Sans choked slightly around the tentacle as he tried to answer Gaster, nodding frantically. He tried to call him ‘daddy’, but it came out gurgled and muffled. He whined softly and bucked his hips almost violently, spreading his legs as wide as he could. His eye lights crossed and he gurgled again as his clit was suddenly rubbed.

Gaster chuckled, removing his fingers and moved the tentacle inside his slit, swirling it inside, brushing it along his walls and lips. Sans made a terribly piteous whine when Gaster removed his fingers, feeling bereft, he almost began to cry, tears prickling in his eye sockets, only to sob with relief as the tentacle began to thrust inside of him. His face was flushed a mauve with lust, eye lights dazed and drool began to trickle from the corners of his maw.

He noticed the child awake and saw the look and glowered at her, “You think you can beat me do you child?” He asked stroking her cheek before suddenly latching onto Sans breast again and he began suckling hard, thrusting his tentacles more, he didn’t care he was being watched by an infant, they had challenged him and the immature part of his mind refused to admit defeat.

Sans was a little distracted, and did not notice that Gaster had seemingly gotten into a competition with his daughter until he began to suckle him with a vengeance and the tentacle began to thrust even harder in him, stretching his walls. He wailed around the tentacle in his throat and rocked his hips harder, shoving the tentacle in his pussy in deeper which caused him to spasm, spine arching sharply and he clutched harder to Gaster, eye lights rolling back in his skull and his toes curled.

Gaster dug his claws into those glorious fleshy hips as he bit down on the nipple loving how Sans drew him closer. He created yet another tentacle and was debating where to put it.

He flicked his eyes over to Frisk smugly gazing at her victoriously. To Gaster this was not a fight over who was best at breastfeeding, to him it was a competition for Sans’ affection, just making Sans for just a moment forget his daughter and focus only on Gaster… That was his goal

Sans writhed, bucking harder and tried to spread his legs wider but at the same time enjoying Gaster’s grip on him, he was being so possessive and controlling and it was making Sans feel warm all over. He gasped shallowly and slowly looked down at Gaster before his eye lights slid over to meet the impatient gaze of his daughter. He shifted his arm to cradle her a bit higher and she placed her hands around his breast, clutching the tit possessively as she turned to look at Gaster as if worried he would try and take it. Gaster chuckled at the child he would let her have the breast…. For now

Sans almost choked when he tried to laugh, and he drooled even more, gagging and inadvertently swallowing the tentacle even further than his throat. He jerked into the tentacle wriggling within his pussy and clutched Gaster even tighter into him and he glanced down, eye lights shrinking momentarily and then dilating to fill his eye sockets when he saw the third tentacle. After a moment he drew his hand from Gaster’s skull and slowly slipped his hand under his left thigh to lift his leg up, shifting his weight to the right until he bared the puckered hole of his ass, his face glowing as dark as his ecto body.

Gaster sat back and watched Sans show his hole to him and he grinned “So naughty…” he murmured around the teat in his mouth; having no shame in saying so even as he was fucking his mate in front of the baby. The tentacle went to the hole and circled around it and split a little like a little mouth and latched onto the hole sucking as its small tongue like extra appendage went inside moving around and stretching him out.

Sans flushed even darker as he was praised, his hips snapping up, he loved the praise. It was true, he was naughty, he was a dirty filthy little slut….daddy’s little whore. His eye lights were so dilated they filled his eye sockets, glowing a soft mauve, glassy and almost incoherent with lust and submission. He suckled as hungrily on the tentacle in his throat, as hungrily as Frisk and Gaster were suckling his breasts. He mewled as the tentacle began to lick and stretch his little hole, he shivered, his arm clutching so tightly at his thigh that his fingers were digging into the flesh and he made a choked gasp. It felt so good, he’d never had anything in his ass before, never wanted anything in his ass, but it felt so good!

Gaster groaned and moved his tentacle inside completely pumping it in and out along with the others moaning as his ass squeezed his tentacle all of the tentacles began oozing a bit the scent and taste of grape wine filling Sans. Gaster sucked his breast more feeling it dry up, moaning as his snack lessened. He vaguely entertained ideas of pushing Frisk aside and taking her breast as well but decided against it. He wasn’t that cruel to take candy from a baby.

Sans made a happy whine and his eye sockets slid shut as he even more hungrily suckled the tentacle in his throat; it tasted so good! Drool was now dripping down his chin and throat, and he mewled and moaned almost continuously as he rutted harder into the tentacles inside of him. He lifted his thigh a bit higher, stretching himself wider to allow deeper penetration. He could barely stand it, the triple penetration felt so good…not as good as if it were Gaster’s cock stretching him, but good. He was trembling, feeling himself reaching his peak, his pussy clenching more tightly as he was thrust into harder.

Gaster felt close himself but decided he wasn’t deep enough. He pushed his tentacle in more delving them deeper in Sans forcing him to stretch more as he sought to be deeper Gaster groaned seeing his tentacles through Sans’ translucent body it was so hot…

Sans’ eye sockets flew open, he started whimpering with a mixture of pleasure and fear, his face flushing darker as he felt as though he were suffocating, tears trickling down his cheeks and his jaws were forced open enough that his jaws clicked. He made a small choking gagging mewl, and his hand slid from his thigh as he reached for Gaster to dig his phalanges into his shoulder for support. he felt as though his pussy was being stretched so far that if it were to be stretched any further it would rip, and he could feel it pressing in deeper than anything else ever had, feeling pleasure spike as his entire ecto body seemed to be caressed from the inside. He clutched reflexively around Frisk who made a small noise of complaint as she finally finished suckling, clenching tighter at her mother and squirming to be put down, mama was squeezing too hard.

Gaster owned Sans completely inside and out and soon Sans would know it too as all the tentacles pulsed wildly the one in Sans’ throat touching the one from his pussy the two wrapping around each other. Gaster moaned loudly as he came, the tentacles all exploding inside Sans, coating his insides with his magic directly, making it mix everywhere  
  
When the tentacles came inside him Sans shrieked as best he could, eye lights blowing out and he fell back limply as best as he could with the tentacles inside him. His falling back caused what remained of the tentacle inside his mouth to slip out leaving a long trail of purplish cum like sludge in its exit. Gaster groaned and slowly began pulling the rest out gazing at Sans lustfully as he panted. He hasn’t had this much sex in centuries, even he was getting worn out.

One clean tentacle wrapped around Frisk pulling her from the tight hold and set her on the bed gently patting her head as Gaster crawled up himself to collapse next to Sans pulling the rest of the tentacles out and reabsorbing them into his body.

Sans made a desperate wet gasp as the tentacle down his throat pulled out, and he fell forward, eye lights crossing as he began to suck in shuddering breaths of air, his tongue lolling out and dripping with thick purple cum and he reached up with his hands to catch the thick viscous fluid, lifting his cupped hands to his mouth to slurp up Gaster’s cum greedily, it tasted so good, he closed his eye sockets half-way and moaned happily, licking his phalanges clean and then his teeth. He had barely noticed when Gaster had pulled Frisk from his arm, he just did not want to miss a drop of cum. When the tentacle slid out of his pussy he made a small whimper, pressing his thighs together to keep it within him, but too late.

He shifted tiredly, watching Gaster collapse beside him, seeing how worn he was, and he felt ever so slightly smug. He also felt a little dizzy, his mind felt foggy. He blinked in confusion, looking for Frisk. He found her to his side and scooped her into his arms before crawling sleepily over top of Gaster to the head of the bed, picking at the top of the blanket before burrowing underneath, Frisk curled to his chest. He fell asleep within moments.

Gaster watched Sans do all those things and found it adorable how he just became a lump under the covers. He had found it so fucking hot when the little firework had been so greedy and desperate for his cum. Lapping at it like an animal, it was so sexy. Had he any stamina left he would have fucked Sans again then and there. But instead he just crawled up the the Sans/Frisk lump and cuddled it possessively, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Escape attempt

Sans was so worn; physically, mentally, emotionally and magically that he slept the rest of the night without dreams, much less nightmares. When he finally slept himself out it took him a while for his internal clock to decipher what time it was, but it was rather late in the morning. He blinked sleepily, confused. His body ached horribly, but in a very nice way. His pelvis especially felt sore, it burned a little, and ached deep inside, his pelvis bones felt bruised; he had been fucked so hard yesterday, three...four times. And every single one of his bones felt sore, as though they had been yanked out and stuck back together shoddily...his skull ached, his soul felt...weird. It felt itchy, and it just...It...something was wrong. But...his magic reserves were fuller than they’d been in months, maybe a year. His soul felt...stable. He did not feel as though he might Fall Down at any moment, only holding on for Frisk.

Frisk! Where was she?!

He looked down to see her in his arms, curled against his breasts, sucking a thumb almost sulkily. He gratefully leaned down to nuzzle her, not noticing the brief flash of violet in her brown irises as she looked up at him. He cooed softly into her baby brown curls, pressing kisses to her until she giggled and relaxed against him, patting his face with her chubby baby hands.

He felt a weight over his hip, a warmth against his back; he knew without looking that it was Gaster. He also knew that Gaster was still sleeping.

Good.

Wait- why was that good? Gaster was so good to him, he made Sans feel better than anyone else ever had, he was so big and strong and tasted good and...his eye lights went vacant. Something was wrong with his mind, he was missing something, what had happened last night?

He clenched his eye sockets shut, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull as he thought, tried to remember, forced himself to remember. He’d done it before, he knew how to access blocked off memories. It was harder this time, but eventually he tore down the barricade. And then wished he hadn’t as flashes of memories flickered across his mind’s eye. He gagged, almost threw up, tears pooling in his eye sockets as he felt horror rise anew.

He’d let that….that…human in monster guise breastfeed off of him last night! Willingly! After everything he’d seen in the lab! The murder and sexual assault of that cat-monster, than his rape and partial disembowelment, and another rape after that, after seeing that…awful, horrible….ghastly room! And then….Gaster had bit him…pumped him full of his magic…Sans gasped, he had to get away. He wrapped his magic around him with a sloppy pull and yanked himself through the void recklessly. He appeared at the foot of the bed, panting with fear. He placed one hand to his chest and pulled out his soul. He stared blankly. It was still the same red, but brighter and healthier. It beat stronger. But where there had been cracks and chips were now lines of violet, forming seamlessly with his soul. There was no way to remove the taint without destroying his soul. And….he couldn’t; he couldn’t. He had Frisk to worry about; he could not leave her.

He slowly released his soul and it fled back into his rib cage. He shivered, trying not to sob. He had to leave. Had to leave now. He whirled, looking around the room, he could not stay naked, it was freezing in Snowdin. Literally. He saw the dresser, he ran to it, threw open the first drawer, saw a black turtleneck. He placed Frisk in the drawer, pulled on the turtleneck, it was loose, it fell to his knees, he rolled the sleeves up , found a t-shirt which he pulled on over Frisk to use as a swaddle. He then panicked, Gaster could wake up at any moment. He turned and ran for the door, he yanked it open and and then took off running, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gaster didn’t wake up when Sans suddenly wasn’t under him his body warm and relaxed like a hibernating being. His face twitched when he heard the gag but just hugged a pillow that had fallen in Sans’ place closer, gnawing on it softly. He did begin to wake however when he felt Sans’ and Frisk’s souls go farther away from him. Since he had given them both a part of his own being he could feel them. Gaster stirred eyes opening slowly the eyelights hazed and confused. He sat up and rubbed his skull. “Last night….” He said as his mind pieced together the events. He smiled with a pleased sigh. Last night and really all of yesterday had been the most fun he had had in centuries!

Gaster felt his whole body shiver in pleasure as he remembered the way Sans took his cock so readily and even eagerly! The ways his tentacles moved so freely into that body. The sheer amount of terror Sans had in his eyes when he found his labs-

Gaster shot up and held his skull eye blazing yes the labs…Oh what a wonderful session that had been! Sans looked so cute when he was terrified and covered in blood! Gaster moaned softly licking his teeth feeling his fangs get a little sharper he should make Sans do that again…

Though thinking of Sans… Where was he?

Gaster looked around the room, no Sans, he then remembered what woke him up in the first place. Their souls getting further away…

Gaster tried to rationalize it as he looked for them with his magic, Sans probably had went to the kitchen to find breakfast, it was quite late. Or maybe he left something in his other room- Gaster growled when he felt them in neither place. So he began searching else where and found Sans and Frisk’s souls moving away from his castle!

A feral growl left Gaster as he shot up out of the bed and into the shadows, no way his little firework would leave him willingly someone must have them! But… If Sans was trying to leave him Gaster would quickly make sure he knew why that wasn’t a good idea.

Sans sobbed as he ran headlong down the hall, feeling more grateful than ever that Gaster seemed not to need servants, no one to see him, no one to try and stop him. Only the suits of armor lining the wall, he flinched as he looked at them, suddenly feeling small and weak and terribly at danger. He was bare foot, bare legged, naked save for the turtleneck, but he did not let that concern him. But a moment later he regretted not just leaving naked; being surrounded by Gaster’s heady scent was making it hard to think straight, making him stumble and he sobbed all the louder as he felt the first stirrings of arousal pool in his pelvis. It was not fair, why did he smell so good? Why couldn’t Sans resist?!

He would strip the turtleneck off the moment he had a chance to pause; he was a skeleton, he could survive the cold for quite awhile before it affected him, even if he did really hate the cold. He could stand misery of that sort a hundred times over staying here for a single moment more.

That bastard was absolutely insane! Everything everyone ever said about him was true! He made aberrations, did soul experiments, collected dust...he probably did eat them too! And….fucked their corpses...and fucked Sans on their corpses...he stumbled and fell against the wall as his stomach rebelled. He whimpered. He would never feel clean again.

But a moment later he was up again and running, he was so close to the exit now, he turned the corner, the door was at the end of the corridor! Frisk had begun to fuss but for once since she had been born he ignored her. Every step he took he felt more anxious, more terrified. He suddenly knew that Gaster was awake. Was looking for them; but how?

Just as Sans reached the door and had it open black tendrils shot out of the ground and grabbed each of his limbs and jerked him back hard enough that his left shoulder would dislocate.

A few more shadows caught Frisk before she would hit the ground.

The shadows drug Sans back into the castle as the door closed the last sliver of the outside world, the last signs of freedom shone on Sans’ face before being taken away with a boom as the door shut.

The shadows drug Sans halfway through the foyer and right to the feet of Wingdings Gaster. He did not look pleased.

Gaster was looking down at his prey noting the tears, the heavy scent of fear and arousal, and shaking. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth feeling unadulterated rage fill his being “five seconds” he said tensely Sans had five seconds to explain himself or he was going to regret he was even born

Sans began to sob in relief as he reached the door, yanking it open with delight, it was not locked! He saw the snow, felt the frigid air, the slight glow of what passed for daylight for them. The trees were dark and foreboding, he had never been so happy to see the snow! He had made it, he was home free!

He shrieked with terror as he was yanked away from the door, reaching frantically, phalanges trying to hold on to the handle before he was ripped away, his shriek rose in pitch as his shoulder was yanked from the socket, and his phalanges fell limp. He barely noticed that he had dropped Frisk, but part of his mind noticed with relief that she had been caught, she was safe. She was safe.

He was not. He continued to sob as he was dragged across the floor, his shoulder a sharp pain that left him compliant and limp in shock. When he saw the feet of the lich he began to shiver violently, slowly lifting his vacant eye sockets up until he was looking into the rage in his eyelights, the fury twisting his face. Gaster was not pleased.He cowered, trying to curl up to protect his soul. He whimpered and tried to pull away, absolutely terrified of what Gaster would do to him; he barely understood the lich’s growled demand. 5 seconds for what? To explain himself?

“i-i-i…i...scared...” he sputtered weakly, mind whirling frantically. He did not know what Gaster wanted to hear. “you...hurt me…” he sobbed weakly.

It was the wrong answer.

Gaster lifted Sans up using his magic to grip his soul and send him flying into a wall. Gaster’s voice seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere at all as he spoke his body not moving from the center of the room.

“And you thought you could run away from me?!” The voice hissed and suddenly Sans was flying across the room again to slam harshly on the stairs that curled up to the second floor the elegant carpet the covered them not breaking Sans fall at all.

Sans squeaked piteously in fear as he felt the coldest pressure on his soul that he had ever felt before, he really did think that he was about to die in that moment, so it was something of a relief as he was instead thrown to the side and into a wall; a short lived relief as he felt some ribs snap on the impact and he shrieked, pain awoken anew. And before he could even begin to register that new agony he was sent back towards the stairs. He sobbed as he landed in a heap, struggled to get up to his hands and knees. That impact had broken a rib on the other side. He gasped wetly, trying to focus through the stars that swirled in his vision.

But his back was up and he would not take this so easily, he had a high pain tolerance, he had had worse when Papyrus was on a bender. He turned to snarl at Gaster, “i can come and go as i please! why keep me here?!”

Gaster respected Sans on some level for challenging him but respect did not outweigh his cold fury at Sans disrespecting him. He lifted Sans high in the air and slammed him hard into the floor repeatedly.

  
Sans had been about to continue to proclaim his independence when he suddenly squealed with fright as he was lifted into the air, and after being slammed into the floor he wailed, and all ability to speak failed him, he screamed shrilly every time he was lifted the next to time, gasping brokenly every time he was slammed back to the floor, but after the third time he could no longer scream, he could barely whimper. His ribs were shattered, his sternum cracked, his hips fractured.

After what seemed an eternity, Gaster seemed to become bored with him, maybe because he could not longer scream. Once he was done with that he had Sans broken body rest on the floor. But he did not have scream any longer, his terrified daughter was screaming for him, reaching for her mother, sobbing. He gasped wetly, trying to move, but everything hurt, he could not move, his body was too broken. He lifted his head, trying to see his daughter, eye lights caught on Gaster instead.

“I am the only who can protect you! The only one who can keep you safe and love you! You are nothing out there! Frisk is nothing but prey! I’ve given you everything and you repay my kindness with this betrayal! Running back to those whom would slay you and your child! What kind of mother are you!”

Gaster knew it would strike a nerve questioning Sans’ ability as a mother and felt no regret in manipulating it. Sans would not have thought he would be able to be coherent through the pain but Gaster’s words almost branded themselves upon his mind. He shivered, whimpering and finally lay limp.

Gaster was right, what had Sans been doing? Out there was nothing but death for him and Frisk, why would he ever try and leave?! He was a horrible mother, endangering her just because he was a little scared…he felt so ashamed, he lowered his head and cried silently.

Gaster felt the exact moment Sans’ soul submitted to him again when he realized the truth of his words.

It was like a switch was made sudden it was a different Gaster all warm and caring again as he rushed over “oh Sansy… It's okay now… I’m here for you…. No one will ever hurt you again I’ll protect you and keep you happy” he cooed gently scooping up the broken body and began filtering his healing magic into Sans. “It will be okay my dear everything will be okay now. You are safe with me” he promised kissing his forehead. He drew Frisk closer intending to hold her as well. “Come here my child… Everything is okay mommy is safe now.” He cooed.

This was why he hadn’t touched Sans personally for his punishment, Frisk never saw him touch Sans, she should be unable to make the connection that it was him who had harmed her mother. She would never be the wiser.

Sans watched Gaster approach, trying to crawl towards him with a whine, he didn’t even flinch when Gaster picked him up although he whimpered in pain. He tried to curl into Gaster’s chest, sobbing. He was such a horrible mother! “h-hurts…” he whimpered weakly. He gasped softly as Gaster’s magic began to seep into his bones, mending him slowly and with patience and care. As Sans’ body became less of a burning ball of agony he was able to move without wanting to die, he curled more into Gaster, wanting to be comforted, wanting to be taken care of. “‘m sorry....i was wrong to run...i was scared...that was stupid…’m sorry….’m sorry…” he sobbed softly. He saw Frisk being floated towards him, and they reached for one another like lode stones, He pulled the baby to his breasts, curling possessively around her as she sobbed tiredly into the turtleneck he wore, stained with marrow and dust.

Gaster smiled and pet him loving Sans’ apologies and cuddles. He added more healing magic when Frisk arrived knowing the aura of such magic was known to calm children.

“It's okay Sans you were scared… There is no need to be scared anymore I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe from everything out there. They won’t ever hurt you again” he promised while kissing his forehead. He petted Frisk softly to soothe her “everyone is safe now.” He promised breathily

Sans mewled softly, nuzzling Gaster’s hand hesitatingly, feeling certain that he would be punished, glancing shyly up at the lich. He had been bad, surely he would be punished. He was shivering and whimpering slightly, but he relaxed into Gaster’s arms as the healing magic increased in saturation, his pain fading as the healing increased. He arched slightly, moaning softly as his bones began to feel quite warm, the sudden relief of the worst pain in his life was having him feeling relaxed, at ease, aroused. “…frisk and i…you’ll take care of us?” he asked shyly, face flushing slightly, eye lights dilating. “i….i….why would…you bother with us?” he whispered, eyes darting away as he flushed even darker in shame. “we…i’m just a….wretched…weak…slut…and…and my illegitimate human child…what use could we…possibl-…” he remembered the lab and began to sob in fear. Frisk had curled against him, one thumb in her mouth and she looked tired, She glanced up at Gaster every so often, but did not seem afraid of him. When her mother started crying she did too.

Gaster pet him softly listening to his woes and tilted his head when he began to cry in fear again which also set the baby off. He wanted to silence them both but right now addressing Sans feelings and concern were paramount here…

“Hush my little ones hush” he cooed changing the healing magic into soothing magic it would force them to calm. “What is wrong my dear Sans? What makes you fear? There is no reason to fear me” he said; he did find the look arousing, he could imagine Sans under him writhing in agony and begging him to stop as he pounded into him, scalpel digging into his shoulder-

Gaster had to shake himself and put himself back into reality. He was hard now damnit and Sans would be able to feel it! He took a deep calming breath don’t bend over sans and fuck him don’t bend over sans and fuck him don’t bend over sans and fuck him-

He repeated that over and over again as he waited patiently for an answer.

Sans shivered and made a low hitching sob before slowly shifting to lay on his back and look up at Gaster tearfully, his arms inadvertently pressing his breasts up, Frisk cradled just below them, his nipples poking through the material of the turtleneck. He panted softly, eye lights in pinpricks of fear as he stared up at Gaster, but slowly Gaster’s cooes and the change of his magic had him relaxing again. Frisk sniffled, staring up at her mother in confusion, but the shift in magic soon had her closing her eyes, she curled in towards Gaster’s chest, made a sleepy mumble before falling asleep. Sans sniffled once before beginning to explain, “i...the...the only reason i could think for...for you to...keep us...is...is for the lab…” he whimpered. “please...please...i’ll be good...please don’t…” he sobbed softly.

Gaster smiled widely inwardly Sans was so adorable… He felt his shadows lift the sleeping Frisk off him and cradle her a bit away from them.

He gazed Sans’ breasts and licked his lips he was suddenly very thirsty. And he knew just what would satisfy him. He heard Sans’ fear of being used in the lab and that gave him a wonderful idea.

“Oh Sans… I know you’ll be a good boy… You’ve learned your lesson haven’t you? You would never make me have to put you in the lab, right my dear?” He didn’t discount the fear he would make Sans think that the punishment was on the table. He giggled internally.

Gaster took one hand and lightly grabbed a breast squeezing it softly and rubbing the nipple through the fabric “you’ll be a good boy for daddy won’t you?” He cooed

Sans flushed, licking his teeth nervously when he saw the hungry way that Gaster gazed at his breasts. He’d never been looked at that way before, with such open desire. With need. He pressed his thighs together with a soft mewling whine and didn’t complain when Frisk was gently pulled away with some shadows although he followed he with his eye lights, slightly concerned. But she was still asleep and being held within arm’s reach. He looked back up at Gaster when the lich began to praise him, flushing darker, eye lights dilating. He nodded frantically. He’d be a good boy, bad boys would wind up in the lab. He gasped and arched his spine when his breast was grabbed, moaning when Gaster pressed his thumb over Sans’ sensitive nipple. “aah~ yes...da-daddy...i’ll be good..” he whispered, face entirely red now and he dropped his eye lights shyly.

Gaster smiled gently continuing to play with the nipple. This was it, Sans was his, Sans would always be his! Never to love another never to be touched by another! He felt a deep possessive feeling over take him and he squeezed the breast hard jerking Sans up into his lap he nipped at his neck with a growl “Daddy’s thirsty, show him what a good boy you are” he ordered while also pressing Sans to his hard cock. He would make Sans worship him, someday he would be the most important thing in his life. He would make it where Sans would be unable to even breathe without him!

Gaster was consumed with his megalomanic visions at the moment, Sans attempting to leave him had truly made him upset and he was going to correct it any way he could.

“ahhn~ daah-....daddy~” Sans mewled softly and arched further into his daddy’s hand, the pinch on his nipple began to release his liquid magic, soaking a small spot on the shirt; his eye sockets half-lidded as he submitted to Gaster’s intentions. He squealed, high and excited when his breast was squeezed almost to the point of pain, his squeal becoming a desperate moan when he was pressed down against the hard, insistent erection between the lich’s legs. It was so big and hard, how long had Gaster been aroused? He tilted his head back with automatic submission, panting softly and rocking against the throbbing cock, spreading his legs to straddle Gaster’s hips, his hot, dripping pussy pressing into Gaster, only separated by the material of the turtleneck, soaking the fabric. He made a damp mess against Gaster as he absently began to rut against his daddy, wanting his cock.

“NNNH! yes….yes daddy!” he gasped, reaching to pull up the turtleneck off, uncovering his naked, swollen pussy, slick and dripping with arousal; his breasts, nipples hard and dark, already leaking slightly. He pulled the shirt up and over his head with one quick, frantic motion before placing his hands under his breasts to lift them towards Gaster, presenting them. “here daddy...just for you…” he panted wantonly, looking up coyly from underneath half lidded eye sockets. Face flushed bright with embarrassment and lust.

Holy fuck hallelujah.

Gaster had never been so fucking glad he didn’t have a solid body.

He held the back of Sans’ head and Gaster leaned down to kiss him but stopped and shook himself. No Sans was not the one yet….

He instead remembered his thirst and went straight for his breasts burying his face between them for a moment and moaning before he turned to the left one and bit the nipple hard before sucking it into his mouth and beginning to suckled, loving the pure magic that flowed into his mouth.

His cock found Sans’ dripping cunt the moment it was uncovered and jabbed its was inside wiggling up harshly into him. Sans was getting no gentleness this time. Gaster was going to fuck him hard and fast

“daddy~!” Sans mewled and threw his head back as the cock-tentacle thrust immediately into him, hilting as fast as it could squirm into him. He squealed and writhed on Gaster’s lap, his hands clutching around his own breasts almost hard enough to bruise, and he would have fallen backwards if Gaster had not cupped the back of his skull. He stared up at his daddy, eye lights dazed, glazed with lust. He gasped shallowly, his hips bucking reflexively; he did not know if he was trying to press in closer or pull away. It was so much, so quickly, he had not been prepared! He was aroused enough that it did not hurt, but he was not stretched, and it was pressing in so quickly that his walls resisted the intrusion and spasmed.

He saw Gaster leaning towards him, did not notice he was considering kissing him, instead he tilted his head back, baring his throat with a submissive whine, eye sockets shutting softly.

They flew open and he squealed as Gaster buried his face between his breasts before latching onto his left teat, suckling hungrily. Sans mewled and moaned, clutching his breasts again, causing his sweet liquid to gush from both nipples, soaking his front and Gaster’s face. His thighs twitched and he wiggled before shyly wrapping them around Gaster’s hips, slowly in case he was about to be berated for his forwardness.

Gaster grunted as the magic hit his face. That wouldn’t do at all.

He summoned a tentacle that opened at the tip with a little mouth it launched forward and attached to Sans’ free nipple and began suckling harshly.

He could feel the way Sans shyly wrapped his legs around him and gripped his hips pulling him flush against him.

His cock loved the resistance it felt and began reforming not into hooks this time but into bloated sections like large beads. Forcing the walls of Sans’ pussy to stretch even further as it thrust hard making wet popping noises when ever one of the sections popped out or in.

Gaster loved out reactive Sans was being how easily and beautifully he submitted. He wanted him to stay like this forever

Sans squeaked and trembled as what felt like a second little mouth began to suckle on his second nipple, he arched his back with a mewl, his eye lights crossing. He looked down, startled, and saw a tentacle sucking him, and it was so hot he clenched reflexively and arched his spine violently, dropping his breasts to wind his arms around Gaster’s neck. He tightened his legs around Gaster’s hip, as though he were terrified that Gaster was just teasing him and would pull away at any moment. When Gaster grabbed his hips and pulled him flush he made a happy murr, loving the possessive gesture, loving being manhandled. And Gaster did both so very, very well.

Sans threw his head back with a shocked wail as the cock inside him seemed to swell in portions, stretching him without a hint of mercy, straining his poor walls almost to the breaking point and rubbing him unforgivingly. He was finding it hard to breathe, all coherent thought fled. He clung frantically to Gaster, eye lights blown out and he moaned brokenly, drool leaking out the corners of his gaping maw. It felt so good.

Gaster frowned when suddenly Sans released his breast making the lovely organ fall from his mouth and some of his delicious magic run down his chin. No matter, Sans’ arms had went around his neck and he couldn’t punish that…

Instead he summoned more hands, these took over the job of holding those fantastic breasts, squeezing and kneading them holding them up. Gaster moaned at the way his cock was being squeezed and began focusing on pumping it faster.

He watched Sans’ debauched state and smiled “such a good boy…. Oh you look so pretty for daddy…” He cooed licking up the drool.

“oh~” Sans gasped softly when he the two disembodied hands appear to support his breasts; he made an appreciative moan. When he was this heavy with his liquid magic his breast felt heavy and sore, it was nice to have them supported. It was nice to have them drained when they were so full that he was about to burst. And he had so much to give to daddy, all he wanted. The hands then began to knead and he made a soft chirring noise, appreciating the gentleness that contrasted with the roughness below.

When Gaster praised him he made a desperately happy whine, flushing darker, eye lights flickering as he tried to focus on Gaster. “nnn….daddy…ah! daddy….am i…really pretty?” he gasped anxiously between moans, rolling his hips forward against the motions of Gaster’s cock.”i like beiAH…being a good boy for daddy…” he moaned.

Gaster moaned softly “yes… Such a good boy Sans…. And so pretty! You are the prettiest boy to ever exist for daddy…” He cooed and began thrusting harder into Sans getting closer.

Two more tentacles formed one going to his free breast and sucking on its nipple the other going to his clit and began sucking on it with vigor.

Sans wiggled happily and ducked his head shyly. He never got praised before. Not often. Papy did sometimes, but it was a rare occurrence. He liked being praised. Being made to feel good; fucked and sucked and praised. It was so good…And then a second tentacle latched to the breast that Gaster had abandoned in order to praise him, and one latched onto his clit and he began to make desperate, incoherent squeals, “oooh~ ye~ahhn….it….aaaaah~ nnnnaaa~ mo-o-ore…da-da-dahh~!” he was sobbing with pleasure, his vision going white. He bucked wildly, shoving the cock in deeper, into his womb.

Gaster smirked thrusting harder “oh babe… Yes so deep and tight” he said burying himself in him “daddy’s going to cum and you’re going to take it all aren’t you?! Take it like the little slut you are won’t you?!” He hissed slamming into him and biting his neck hard on the opposite side he normally did as he came cock filling Sans’ womb and passage making his body stretch since it couldn’t escape because of the shape of Gaster’s cock. The tentacles all sucked harder on Sans when this happened wanting to force him to cum as well

“mmph ha ha~” Sans moaned, clutching tighter at Gaster’s neck, clawing frantically at his back, feeling as though he was free falling. He mewled as he was praised, overjoyed that daddy liked his cunt so much, that it made daddy feel so good. He whimpered and nodded at Gaster’s remark, he was a slut, he was daddy’s little slut, made just for his cum! “ah~ yes, yes daddy fill me up!” he whined. He squealed as he was bitten, eyes sliding shut in submission, but a moment later they flew open and he wailed as he was filled, so much his stomach became bloated, he could feel the cum scorching him, as if it was branding him, marking him with Gaster’s scent.He panted, once, twice, before the increased suction on his clit sent him through the hardest climax of his life as he came with a high keening cry, eye lights rolling back as everything went white.

Gaster panted watching his mate cum. It was beautiful. So beautiful to watch him come so undone just from Gaster’s efforts.

He pumped in and out of Sans slowly to allow him to ride out his orgasm watching the bliss his little one was in.

Gaster withdrew the tentacles, Sans was probably running low on his liquid magic and he would need that for the baby. He moaned as the tentacles retreated into his body sharing all they had gathered with him.

“Oh Sans…. Such a good boy so tasty and willing. Daddy loves you so much” he purred nuzzling his neck

Sans lay limp and spent in Gaster’s arms, panting shallowly, trembling slightly as he rode out his orgasm. His mind felt fuzzy, but his body felt sated; he felt warm and full. The pain from before had faded, his soul beat strongly. He was making small mewls and moans as he was continuously stimulated by the tentacles and Gaster’s bulging cock, whining softly as the tentacles slowly released his nipples which felt just a little sore and a little tender.

Sans made a soft mewl when Gaster nuzzled his neck, almost affectionately, praised him, all but cooed over him. He blinked ever so slowly, mind wading through sludge of lust and an odd fog that had him desiring nothing but to please his daddy in every way. “-love…?” he muttered dazedly.

Gaster hummed in response “yes love…” He purred And nuzzled his temple and slowly pulled out of him with a groan each bulge making a wet pop and slurping noise.

He knew his magic was now flooding Sans, bending him to his will, but he knew he had to make an emotional effort hence why he told him he loved him. Sans needed to feel as if he was safe and cared for but more importantly he needed to feel loved.

Sans flushed a dark red, the red slightly tinged by purple as Gaster’s magic binding his soul whole was staining his magic, shifting it slowly to mauve. He leaned into the nuzzle shyly, hesitatingly accepting the love, his soul beating harder in his rib cage, glowing softly. All thoughts of love fled when Gaster began to pull out; he whined and arched his spine, eye lights going crossed as he moaned softly, rocking his hips against the pressure, his entrance stretching and spasming around the bulges. He flushed even darker at the lewd noises, eye lights sliding away in embarrassment. As he looked away he saw Frisk, and a flash of coherency cleared his mind. He whimpered softly, feeling confused, his mind whirling as it fought to come to terms with the last 24 hours.

It was not possible that Gaster could love him…he’d just tried to kill him for escaping, what was he trying to do? “wha-…no…no you….you don’t….you…why are you saying that…you….i’m going to stay for frisk’s safety…why bother lying to me like that?!” he whimpered softly, starting to cry with frustration and to his shame, heartbreak. He knew Gaster was lying, and for some reason, that hurt worse than all the physical pain he’d inflicted on him before. But why should Sans care? It was not like he loved Gaster?

No. He didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t!

Gaster bit back a growl at Sans’ resistance. Instead he took a deep calming breath. “Oh my poor… Sweet Sans…” He said and stroked his cheeks wiping his tears away. “It's okay my love… You don’t have to accept it right now. I understand this is so much to take in for you. You’ve had such a short time here… I have had centuries to know my own soul… I’ll let you see my love. Over time… I promise to woo you and you will love me back” he promised nuzzling him smiling as he pulled out completely “Besides… Your body already loves me… But I’ll win over your mind don’t worry” he said confidently

Sans darted a shy and startled look up to Gaster’s face, eye lights flickering weakly but he leaned into the hand, cheekbones lightly flushed. On the one hand he wanted to believe Gaster, wanted to be loved, protected…wanted a good and strong father for Frisk.

On the other hand, images of the Lab kept flashing in his mind, insistent and like a strobe light, the cat monster, his rape, the dissection tables, tubes, bins of dust. His second rape. The pain, the horror…Gaster’s fury when he had caught Sans trying to escape. The pain as his bones shattered, one after another until he felt as though he might become dust at any moment, Frisk’s horrified scream echoing in his skull.

But other than that, Gaster had rescued him, took him in, fed him. Made him feel so good, wanted. Needed. Fulfilled. And…he’d done something Sans would never thought could ever happen…Gaster had…healed him, his soul. He did not feel like he hovered on the precipice of Falling Down. The way he had all but tore his throat out to claim him- claim…? Had….Had Gaster mated him? But why? What could Gaster possibly gain from him as a mate?

He mewled and turned to nuzzle Gaster’s hand, nipping shyly at his fingers, eyes slowly sliding shut. It might be nice to see how Gaster would try and woo him. He’d never been seduced before, not really. Not the way Gaster seemed to intend. He whimpered as Gaster finally pulled completely out of him, soaking them both with their release. He flushed bright and hide his face in mortification, whining more at the comment about his body, wrapping one arm around his breasts shyly.

Gaster smiled as Sans seemed to accept his proposal, loving the way the other nibbled his fingers it was so cute! He chuckled when the other tried to hide his breasts from him “It is a bit late for modesty my dear” he chuckled. Petting Sans’ skull eyelights dancing fondly.

Sans gasped shallowly and peeked up at Gaster, still nuzzling his hand. He pouted without intending to, without really even realize that he even was pouting. Gaster was so mean to him, teasing him and making him feel like such a slut. He could at least let Sans have some semblance of modesty.

But Gaster was correct, it was a little late to be shy; their cum was still spilling out of him, thick ropes of red and violet and mauve. He huffed before hiding his face back into Gaster’s palms. His hands were so big. He blinked as he got an up close look at the hole in the lich’s palm, and suddenly curious he lapped lightly with little kitten licks at the hole, running his tongue along the inside of Gaster’s palm.

Gaster jerked his hand back with a gasp “DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” He shouted his face covered with a purple blush his cock under Sans twitched as Gaster held both of his twitching hands away from Sans.

They were so sensitive and a turn on but he hated for them to be touched because they made him the little slut. He hated being the vulnerable one and his hands being stimulated did just that to him

Sans flinched slightly when Gaster began to shout and the hand jerked away from him, automatically assuming that he would be hit, but the very next moment he realized that it was a shout of frustration and embarrassment. He glanced up at Gaster’s face, saw how flushed he was, felt his cock twitch. His eye lights dilated with lust and he made a happy mewling purr as he reached out for the hand with both of his own, wrapping one small hand around Gaster’s wrist and the other around his fingers; he mewled hungrily as he leaned up onto his knees to bring his face nearer to the twitching hand to lick him again. He liked seeing Gaster so flustered, he looked so striking with his face all violet, his eye lights flashing. Sans felt his pussy quiver, and he panted softly against Gaster’s palm.

Gaster was about to strike Sans, he was serious when he said not to do that. But then Sans’ tongue was back in his hand hole and Gaster couldn’t help the moan that left him.

He felt Sans’ body desire him again and he couldn’t refuse, he was getting hard very quickly with the most sensitive part of his body being stimulated.

Gaster panted softly, lowering his hand so Sans could sit on him properly. Oh stars he needed this to stop. He didn’t like sex that wasn’t on his terms!

Then Sans licked a sensitive bone in the hole and all protest left his mind as he laid back on the floor writhing a bit in pleasure “ah~ Sans~ stoppppp” he ordered though it sounded more like a whine.

Sans moaned softly and ran his tongue a little rougher along the inside of Gaster’s palm, he liked how he tasted, how he moved against him, the sounds he made. Sans was making him come undone, he felt so powerful and he began to purr as he licked even harder, pressing his face against Gaster’s palm. He made a happy murr as Gaster lowered the hand so that he could play with him while sitting on Gaster’s lap. He started to absently rock his hips into Gaster’s cock, loving how it writhed against him, teasing him, obviously wanting inside him, it’s tip curling down, trying to find his opening. He giggled and pressed his pelvis forward, pressing his pussy flush against Gaster’s pelvis at the base of his cock so that the tentacle could not get in. Starting to suckle at Gaster’s palm.

He vaguely noticed Gaster fall back, looking wanton and hazy; Sans got a wicked idea to begin to ride the lich. Gaster’s face was covered in blush and he was moaning Even as Sans teased his cock by making it unable to enter. Oh this was greatttttt. “Sans~” he moaned moving his hips into the riding his hands pulsing with pleasure. He was really getting into this. Sans moaned and started to rut harder when Frisk began to fuss, crying, she was hungry and wanted her mother. Now. Sans immediately dropped Gaster’s hand and leaped up from him to run to his daughter, he scooped her into his arms and held her to his least sensitive nipple. She gave him a look of reproach before sucking almost furious. Sans cooed apologetically and rocked her gently while humming a soft tone.

And suddenly Sans was gone. Gaster was shocked out of his pleasure when Sans suddenly abandoned him and he whined wantonly sitting up and looking to see where the short skeleton could be what could be more important than- his eyes landed on Sans comforting Frisk and offering his breast and scowled. How fucking dare he rile him up and then abandon him for that child!

He glowered at Frisk and could have sworn the child was giving him a smug look.


	6. Possession is 9/10ths of the law

Sans continued to rock Frisk as she suckled, raising one hand to cup the back of her little head, the other curving under her little body. Little, too little. He frowned, once again concerned by how small she was. He did not know how quickly humans grew, but skeletons grew quickly to begin with, and monster babies in general developed mentally quite quickly...they had to. And Frisk was certainly very observant, and able to make her needs known...but she was still as small as she was when she had been born...she had grown hair...stopped being all wrinkly...but...she was so tiny. He wondered if he dare bring up his concern to Gaster. He glanced up at Gaster, trying to hide the concern in his eye lights. He saw the frustration and displeasure in Gaster’s face and dropped his eyes with a slight wince as he realized what he had done. Gotten the lich riled and then just left him.

Gaster saw the wince and sighed taking a few deep breathes he knew he had to soothe Sans “I am not mad” he said. He wondered what the look of concern was for “what is wrong my sweet?” He asked

Sans shrugged, looking up with a shy, slightly twisted grin, “i’d be sore if i was in your place…and…i didn’t think you were mad, i just felt guilty for…edging you…” he murmured. He dropped his eyes when Gaster asked so gently why he was upset. He shifted his weight awkwardly, glanced down at his baby. “uh….how much do you know about the growth rates of humans? Frisk is a month old…she hasn’t grown at all…physically.”

Gaster pet him softly. Glad Sans didn’t think he was mad. He then considered his concern “She should be a tad bigger yes but for a human she is growing fine they take up to twenty five years to be fully grown,” he explains “Though it's roughly 13-16 before they reach adult size for females”

Sans stared up at Gaster, hanging onto his every word. He felt so relieved that he all but collapsed against Gaster when he was told that his daughter was fine, just fine. Nothing was wrong. She was a little small, but then, so was Sans. It may just be his fault. Or maybe he needed to start introducing more healthy foods into his own diet to better provide for her. He cradled his beloved little girl closer to his chest, cooed lovingly down to her, meeting the big brown eyes that blinked up at him so trustingly. She was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him, even if it was her fault that Papyrus was dead and he was locked up with a psychopath- he shook away such thoughts frantically, refusing to blame Frisk, he would not allow it to color his adoration for her. She was the best thing, the brightest thing in his life. His precious little star.

He tilted his head and nuzzled into the petting hand, trying not to cry. He liked having his skull stroked. He liked it when Gaster was gentle with him, as much as he liked it when he was rough. Just as long as…his mind shunted away from the horrors of last night. It was just a nightmare, just….a bad dream. If he thought about it that way, he could just…relax. He pressed his skull harder to Gaster’s hand.

“So…she’s healthy? Just…developing physically at a human pace…mentally at a monsters?” he mused with dazed relief. “ooh…but monsters reach mental maturity by ten, or younger; they have to…it’s so dangerous the need to be able to adapt to circumstances…she’ll be frustrated in a couple years…her body will not be able to keep up with the speed of her cognitive development, she’ll be frustrated, probably angry and short tempered…she may develop a dissociation disorder or a simple body dysmorphism; i may have to introduce growth hormones, but that may make things worse…she’ll remain toddler clumsy and her fine motor skills will not be able to keep pace…” his mind raced, he did not realize that he was speaking more scientifically or intellectually than his usual coarse speech.

Gaster listened amazed at Sans’ speculations, he hadn’t pegged Sans to be more than a pretty face.He recalled Sans saying he was an inventor, he had discounted it and now he was thinking maybe it warranted more exploring….Gaster hummed and nuzzled him “you’re adorable when you talk nerdy to me….” He said “Do not fear for the child my dear we will work it out I am an expert in both human and monster physiology and pediatrics” he assured “I am certain we will find a happy medium” he promised

Sans squeaked and blushed slightly at the nuzzle, looking up at Gaster shyly, had he said something weird? “i…sorry, when i start making theories my mouth just goes off on a tangent like that…” he muttered, embarrassed. But he relaxed and smiled a little happier, almost sweetly when Gaster comforted him about Frisk’s development. Gaster was brilliant, he would surely know if there was anything wrong with her, help Sans raise her strong and healthy. “that…is a huge relief…i…i’ve been worried.” he admitted softly.

“Well you don’t have to hide your worries any more. You have me now. And I find your rants adorable tell me Sans… Who taught you? Where did you learn?” He asked it was the most interest he had had in Sans’ past since he arrived

Sans dropped his gaze, feeling shy and extremely pleased by the sweet way Gaster kept soothing him. Gaster was being so supportive and comforting, it almost made Sans forget- he dropped his head to look at his little star. He met his daughter’s bright gaze, she was done with her breakfast, she was reaching up for him with grabby little hands. He lifted her up to his shoulder and she began to pat his cheeks and play with his teeth, tugging at his nostril hole and near eye socket. Sans let her do whatever she wanted. She was so curious, and every so often she would pat her own face as if comparing them. She was so smart, Sans was so proud of her. Gaster watched the child play with Sans, it was adorable he could see the makings of a bright mind within her… Now if only he didn’t dislike her so much.

He glanced up at Gaster when he was asked about his training and he shrugged. “Oh, um, no one taught me. i found an abandoned lab in hotlands, lots of textbooks and notes and files and shit, so...i just purloined interesting looking stuff, and learned in my spare time. quantum mechanics are my real passion but there is not much practical application for such a field of study in my day to day life so i don’t really do much with that...mostly i work on making items that would sell…”, he realized he was babbling excitedly, not having much chance to talk science with anyone. He flushed brightly and ducked his head again.

He listened to Sans’ story and his smile widened “oh… It seems we were fated to meet… The lab in hotland was once my own! And Quantum mechanics… That too was my passion before I had to start working on that blasted power system and the king going mad” he said scowling at the memory. His face then went back to pleasant “I think you and I have much to discuss my little love. Nothing is more amazing then seeing you light up about your science” he cooed petting him.

Sans looked up with wide eye sockets, eye lights flickering into stars of excitement, and he was almost bouncing with eagerness. Gaster understood his passions? It had been HIS lab? Oh, Sans had so many questions, he was really curious about the theory of particles of light versus waves of matter, and the issue of the uncertainty principle. He leaned into the petting hand happily, enjoying the affection, enjoying the attention. Enjoying the praise. He was starting to feel a little warm again, and that was when he realized he was still naked, and he shyly darted his eye lights to Gaster’s pelvis, wondering if the lich was still aroused from earlier. He licked his teeth nervously, unconsciously rubbing his thighs together, not noticing the small hungry whine he made.

Gaster had gone soft at the beginning when Sans had left him for the child but he was back at full attention when Sans started going nerd. It was adorable and hot finding out his eye candy had a brain. Beamed when Sans looked down and gave his whine of need. Gaster had no issues fulfilling that need…

Sans’ eye lights kept darting shyly towards Gaster’s obvious arousal, he wanted it in him so badly; just looking at the thick tentacle-cock had him feeling so empty and needy; it was almost a physical ache...he realized that he was certainly about to go into heat, and with a sudden horrified clarity he wondered if he could somehow hide from Gaster...he would need to find a bolt hole. If he could just find a place to hide for a few days, he would be able to ride out through the agony of his heat...if Gaster had access to him, was able to fully claim him...Sans may not be able to resist him ever again.

Sans carefully pulled away from Gaster, “i...um, should probably get dressed? and. um...we...uh...go...breakfast?” he whispered shyly.

Gaster focused on his words and sighed inwardly, food of course. “Of course we can have breakfast I am certain I have some clothes you can wear” he said standing and offering his hand “Come along my little firework”

He looked nervously up at the lich as he stood up, realizing just how tall he was, Sans only came up to his hip when he was standing too. He whined softly and looked away, he had such a huge size kink. Dammit, Gaster fulfilled almost all his kinks. Why did he have to be so hot. But then Gaster mentioned breakfast and he made a happy squeal, he was starving. The thought of food had him bouncing with excitement, the dinner had been great. He took Gaster’s hand without hesitation, blushing happily at the pet name.

Gaster smiled at him and chuckled. The way his breasts bounced…. Hmmm he could imagine them squishing around his cock…. But that could wait he had a hungry little one to feed. He walked him to the dining room he didn’t care that his cock was out for all to see. Though the open air was a bit uncomfortable he knew it would be nice and warm soon enough. Sans tried to ignore the fact that Gaster was all but flaunting his erection, but considering that Sans only came up to the lich’s hip, the tentacle was practically at eye level and he find himself staring at it hungrily for half the walk, and he hoped he was being subtle.

Sans had not expected Gaster to keep hold of his hand the entire way, and it had him feeling flustered and shy and he figured it was easier to just watched his daughter cooing and waving about as she gave the hall an attentive look while allowing Gaster to lead him to the dining room. She had not paid attention yesterday, and Sans had the impression that she liked the colors, she had strange taste, she did not like pastels or other ‘baby’ shades. She was his little girl all right. The Madjick who’d sired her had had the most appalling tastes in these ghastly shades of yellow and green...thankfully Frisk had inherited his sensibilities.

Once they arrived Gaster sat down and summoned Frisk’s bassinet for her “put the child down and come here” he commanded patting his lap where his cock writhed eagerly awaiting its counterpart. Sans was greatly relieved when they arrived at the dining room, and immediately busied himself with getting his little girl unswaddled and situated comfortably in the bassinet, tickling her cheeks and cooing playfully at her as she made playful growls back at him and batted his cheeks. He growled and nibbled at her tummy, eliciting a baby giggle of pure joy. He had not noticed Gaster’s gesture to join him.

Grillby came out and scowled at Gaster “you are all late” he said spitting fire between words.

“We are, I apologize my dear needed some… Guidance we shall not be late again I assure you” he said and Grillby seemed at least partially satisfied with this “fine don’t let it happen again I don’t make the best food in the underground just for you to let it squander” he said stalking back into the kitchen.

Sans noticed belatedly that Gaster had not given him a chance to get any clothing only after he saw Grillby berating Gaster for being late, and he blushed as bright red as his ectobody, shrinking back and hoping the fire elemental would not notice him. He was facing away from the elemental, so he covered his breasts with one arm and pressed his thighs together tightly, praying that neither could smell his arousal.

“Someone’s touchy” Gaster said but didn’t care really

Sans could not resist a well played pun, and as Grillby stalked back to the kitchen and Gaster complained aloud about his temper Sans gave him a wicked grin and a coy look, “ya mean, tourchy?”

Gaster sighed frowning a bit as he was ignored for the child. He really needed to hire a baby sitter or something for it. He wanted Sans’ attention, his love, his adoration, he wanted everything Sans was! He watched had hid himself in an attempt at modesty from Grillby and had to physically restrain himself from cooing at the cuteness. Then Sans made the pun. Gaster paused considered the pun and chuckled “that is a good one….” He said before laughing more and he couldn’t stop the pun was so stupid soon he was bent over on the table laughing and beating it with a fist. He didn’t even know why he was laughing it hadn’t been that funny.

Sans blinked and looked up and over at Gaster when he heard the hesitant chuckle before it became a loud guffaw and then almost hysteria. He was a little shocked, but then incredibly pleased. He loved it when people appreciated his humor. He stroked one hand through his baby’s hair (she grabbed his hand and began to gnaw on one of his phalanges), and turned partially towards the lich with a wicked grin. “he seems to have a short fuse; does his temper flare up so often? it seems like if you push him too hard you’d get burned. is he always so hot headed about you being late? he is quite flame-boyant…” he rattled off, eager to share his puns, they ran through his mind almost faster than he could speak.

Gaster couldn’t stand it and kept laughing nearly falling from his chair “s-stop it Sans they’re terrible! Hahaha!” He couldn’t stop himself until he ran out of air and began wheezing still giggling every now and again. He hasn’t laughed like that in centuries

Sans watched with delight as Gaster fell completely undone, all dignity and poise vanished as he laughed uncontrollably, even all but falling from his chair. He looked…almost adorable. Watching him just, give in, was rather charming and Sans felt a softening in his soul for the lich, a warm glow of affection. Someone that appreciated his puns could not be all bad, surely. His face was flushed purple, he was nearly crying, trying to catch his breath, he looked…vulnerable.

Sans was sorely tempted to just keep making puns, but about then Grillby came back in with the food “and what is going on in here?” He asked crossly before noting Sans’ state of dress.Sans stiffened, face flushing and he made a small frightened squeak, covering his breasts with one arm and his pussy with his other hand, dropping his eye lights in embarrassment.

Grillby wolf whistled in appreciation “have I died and gone to heaven cause I see an angel right now” he said leering at him.

Gaster looked up “he’s mine” he said growling

He was flattered by Grillby’s appreciation of his form however, and glanced shyly up at the Elemental, saw the hunger in his glowing, almost white hot eyes. He blushed even darker and could not help his posture turning almost coy. He briefly wondered if Grillby might be…a safer paramour…? He also wondered how his cock would feel inside him…he gasped and dropped his eye lights to the floor, flushing even darker, vaguely aware of Gaster’s possessive growl.

Grillby chuckled “Ahh father, it has been quite a long time since we’ve had quests. And you can’t bring a steak to a dog and not expect it to bite Father...And I sorely want a taste” he said licking his… Teeth? He certainly didn’t have a solid mouth it was more like breaks in lava and they looked sharp.

Sans had shifted slightly, turning to stare up at Grillby, absently panting, shifting uncomfortably and pressing his thighs together, a small whine escaping clenched teeth. He suddenly was desperate to feel Grillby’s flaming cock in his pussy, and a part of his mind was screaming at him; why was he feeling so hot? He was never this slutty…not unless he was in private and

Grillby smelled Sans’ arousal and the skeleton’s need for him. He felt his pants tighten a bit, he would give anything to be inside that delicious smelling cunt. He didn’t know he was reacting to his preheat hormones.

Gaster growled and grabbed Sans and harshly slammed him down on his cock when he smelled the arousal he had for Grillby “mine!”

Sans had not even see Gaster move; he squealed, eye lights darting to look at Gaster, saw the possessive fury in his violet eye lights as he was grabbed; the next moment he wailed as he was lifted up and slammed atop Gaster’s cock. His eye lights rolled back in his skull as he threw his head back, hands desperately scrambling for purchase until gripping around Gaster’s forearms. He arched his back almost to the point of snapping vertebrae as he was filled to the hilt, his walls rippling and pulsing as they tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Sans gasped frantically, trembling and sobbing as he was brutally rutted into, he may have been a little aroused but his upper inner walls were still dry, and the friction and forceful insertion hurt quite a bit. He dug his phalanges as hard as he could into Gaster’s arms, trying to cry out for Gaster to stop, or at least slow down.

Grillby was shocked out of his fantasies when Gaster growled at him and shoved Sans onto his cock, he felt himself release a low hiss. Sans’ body had called to him, not his Father! Grillby paused though, he knew better than to take on Gaster, the Lich may have adopted him centuries ago, been his beloved father for as long as he could remember, but Gaster would dust him if he challenged him right now.

Gaster saw Grillby back down and glared at him till he retreated to get their food

He looked down at Sans and smacked him across the face before beginning to rut in him violently, his cock reshaping and bringing back the hooks.

Sans moaned and clamped down on the huge cock within him, eye lights crossing as his body instinctively reacted to the punishment meted out by the dominant male rutting him. He mewled submissively, leaning back into Gaster and tilting his head to the side, panting softly as he started to rock his hips forward, meeting the lich’s thrusts as best he could, his pussy finally flooding with magic to lubricate Gaster’s thrusts, even as the spikes began to dig cruelly into him. But knowing that he deserved it just made him burn hotter and he began to moan softly.

“What the hell are you thinking! Getting aroused for him! I told you he doesn’t want you_!”

Part of his mind had become more aware of Gaster, of his voice, so he was able to hear his words, although it was as though it was from a distance. With difficulty he gasped, “you...ahh~ said...not to...sir...but….nnnh! he...he does want me!” he cried.

Gaster scowled and slapped him again before forcing him down on the table so he could thrust into him harder his eye lights were blazing in fury. Sans gasped, whinning with pain as he was slapped again, eyes watering. He made a pitiful cry of distress as he was bent over the table, sobbing with complaint at the rough treatment, upset that Gaster was upset.

“How dare you question me! He doesn’t want you! He’ll fuck you, burn you, and leave you for fucking dead!” He hissed leaning down and biting Sans’ throat hard pumping his magic into him and since it was laced with his fury it would burn like hellfireHe clutched frantically at the table, phalange tips scrabbling frantically for any sort of grip. He arched his spine in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain, tears pouring down his cheeks and he gasped broken whimpers as his pussy was torn from Gaster’s cruel pounding; but that paled in the agony of Gaster’s magic burning it’s way through his system, forcing his own magic to submit by pure brute force, not an ounce of gentleness intended. His voice rose in a high agonized wail until it broke into a silent scream.

“’m sorry, ‘m sorry master, m’sorry!” he wailed breathlessly.Responding to her mother’s pain and fear, even though she could not see what was happening, Frisk began to flail and her wail rose in tandem with her mother’s.

Gaster froze “you’re sorry?” He asked and it was like someone flipped a switch “truly my dear? You are sorry?” He asked suddenly purring as he pet Sans’ cheek gently. A tentacle rose and began rocking Frisk’s bassinet to sooth the child. Gaster was pleased with this. He picked Sans up gently, the hooks of his cock vanishing and reformed into his normal cock which seemed to be thrusting in and out at a gentler pace.

Sans continued to sob as Gaster’s voice softened, and he turned his face willingly into the hand stroking his cheek, nuzzling desperately as his sobs lessened to hitching whimpers, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He nodded frantically, wanting to please Gaster, “yes daddy!” he gasped, not even noticing that his address of Gaster changed the moment Gaster’s mood toward him did. “‘m so sorry daddy! i won’t do it again!” he pleaded. He whimpered softly as he was picked up although he fell limply back against Gaster, body shivering and he could not stop whimpering as every movement seemed to rub at a tear in his vagina.

There was still fury in his purple eyes but it was now masked with gentle concern as he nuzzled Sans, arms wrapping around him supportively “I want to protect you from him my love…. He’ll hurt you…” He said nuzzling the bite mark he had made and began pumping soothing magic into it conditioning Sans further. When Gaster’s cock stopped tearing at him he made a mewl of relief as pleasure slowly began to replace the pain, but he still hurt terribly. He could not see Gaster’s face, he only heard the soothing tone of his voice, and he wanted to be forgiven, to be praised. He had been bad, and he deserved his punishment.

With a soft whine he turned his face slightly, eyes closed, to return the nuzzle, sobbing softly as a particularly sore spot was rubbed within his cunt. He tried to clench his jaw on the sound of pain, whining helplessly, wanting to bravely accept his punishment. “yes daddy, thank you daddy!” he purred softly, wincing from pain but trying to hide it; he mewled softly as Gaster bit him again, arching into him with a gasping moan as the magic began to sooth his pains, warming his bones. He had been so bad, but daddy knew how to protect him, even from himself. He just had to listen to daddy.

Gaster chuckled inwardly Sans was putty in his capable hands. He purred softly as he pumped more magic into him. He was already feeling parts of what Sans felt but now he could get a few thoughts. It was beautiful. Sans had total faith in him at this moment. It was… Almost humbling. If someone like Gaster knew the meaning of humble. Sans’ switch to the use of ‘daddy’ was not lost on him and his cock wiggled in joy at the name. And the apologies they were making him harder in and of themselves.

“Yes my dearest Sans… My dear sweet Sansy… Daddy will always be here to protect you.” He cooed softly licking along the bites of his neck in soothing circular strokes moaning at the marrow that leaked from Sans. “You are a good boy Sans…. Daddy doesn’t like punishing his good little boy… You’ll behave for daddy right? You won’t go chasing after boys who will hurt you…” He said hands running up and down his arms soothingly but the underlying threat was there.

Sans was slowly calming down as Gaster continued his gentle ministrations. He mewled gently as he tried to turn so that he could curl up against his daddy’s chest. Daddy forgave him! He did not deserve it, he had been so bad; but daddy loved him. Daddy just wanted the best for him! He arched his spine and tilted his head submissively as Gaster began to lick him gently. He moaned, slowly starting to rock his hips against Gaster’s cock, even though he was still sore; he wanted to prove his devotion, show that he knew his place. His place was on daddy’s cock.

“yes daddy…” he panted softly. “ahhhn~i’ll be a good boy...daddy’s good boy…” he agreed with a soft moan. He did not even notice the threat, he just purred, responding to the soothing motions of his daddy’s hands, trembling beneath his touch.  
  
Gaster smiled gently and help Sans turn so he was straddling him and holding him like a koala. He loved when Sans began rocking his hips with him. Most of all he loved all the submissive thoughts and feelings that were running through his mind. He used his magic to up Sans’ dopamine levels to give him a minor high. He would do this every time Sans thought this way. Sans would soon be addicted to being his good little bitch riding on daddy’s cock like it was his own perch. His place in the universe.

Frisk had stopped crying when her mother stopped screaming, but she sniffled, fussing, flailing her hands as she tried to wriggle upright. She wanted her mommy.

Gaster’s reverie was broken however by Frisk’s fussing he did his best not to scowl and took an aura of calm. Frisk was his too now. He could not have one without the other… So now he just had to win her over…. It was a good thing child souls were so impressionable. He extended a tentacle the crawled its way into the basket and wrapped around Frisk laying her back in the bassinet as it wound around her. Its tip went into her open mouth and began releasing his magic it wasn’t like Sans’ nurturing magic, this was more of an addictive substance that would quiet her and keep her still and quiet while she suckled. Frisk was sobbing softly, upset and confused when she saw the tentacle curling into her basket.

She sniffled, staring curiously at the dark tendril, not afraid. She watched as it curled around her, it was warm and comforting. She did not fight as it entered her mouth, and once she began to suckle instinctively she discovered a delicious treat and began to suckle hungrily, closing her eyes and tightening her chubby baby hands around the thin portion near her mouth as she relaxed sleepily.

He could feel Frisk began to suck on his tentacle and was pleased she offered no resistance. Good. It was nice feeding her, it felt sort of good but nothing compared to the pleasure of Sans wrapping him tight within himself.

“Ah-ahhh, daaaddy~” Sans moaned as he was turned so that he could properly embrace his daddy. He mewled, eye lights rolling up as he was finally able to wrap his trembling legs around his daddy’s hips, his arms around his neck so that he could rut harder against his daddy. He finally felt happy again, he was in his proper place, keeping his daddy’s cock warm in his naughty little cunt. His mind felt hazy, it felt so good, each motion sent a spark of pleasure straight up his spine, from his pussy to his soul. He was so warm, it felt so good, he was so full. Nothing could ever compare, daddy had the best cock. Only daddy could make him feel so good. It was best that daddy had forgiven him, making daddy unhappy was the worst thing ever.

“aaah~ daddy...love your cock daddy! need it...need it always!” he whined, suddenly worried that his daddy would pull out now that his punishment was over.

Gaster listened to Sans mewls and his participation increasing in their activities. He loved how Sans was rutting into him, driving his cock deeper, it was amazing. He was momentarily confused at the fear until he realized that Sans actually feared he would remove his cock. Such a silly little notion his baby had. “Hmmm and daddy needs his baby’s little pussy. Your cute little cunt just swallows daddy so perfectly” he said rocking his hips into Sans faster. “Daddy loves pleasing his little Sansy… When Sansy is such a good boy daddy loves making you feel good” he said purred

Sans squealed with delight at the praise and confirmation that his daddy liked his pussy, that he was doing a good job. He liked making his daddy feel good. It made him feel good to make his daddy feel good. The more he felt as though his sole purpose was the please his daddy, the more warm and tingly his soul felt, the hazier and warm his mind felt. It was so addicting, he could no longer think of anything else except pleasuring his daddy. It was like stars exploding in front of his hazy eye lights, he panted up at his daddy, mouth agape, tongue hanging out. His face was flushed and he was drooling, looking absolutely wanton.

“ah~ daddy~ daddy, daddy daddy!” he wailed, “daddy feels so good!” he was gasping, clinging tightly to his daddy, clawing frantically at his back, eye lights flickering to red hearts, glowing faintly with devotion. “sansy is ah-ahh~ good boy, daddy’s good boy! dah~ddy al-always….ahhhn…. makes me...nnhhh….feel good!” he vowed with a soft mewl as he leaned up to lick his daddy’s neck. He made a small keening moan as his daddy began to thrust up into him faster, and he continued to rock desperately into him, wanting to be filled with his daddy’s cum. “daddy! need~ aahhhnnnnnn~ need…..need…” he gasped, sobbing as he trembled, pussy clenching around his daddy’s cock, trying to milk him.  
  
Frisk was mewling softly around the tentacle, falling asleep slowly, feeling warm and safe. She wrapped her arms around the tentacle, hugging it like a teddy bear as she began to gnaw on the tendril, gumming it.

Gaster groaned as Sans’ slit began milking him. It was fantastic feeling. And then Frisk gnawing on his tentacle it gave a nice little edge.

Gaster groaned and buried himself deep into Sans and cumming hard inside him. Sans mewled softly when his daddy slammed himself home before gasping and clutching harder at his shoulders, throwing his head back with a loud trembling moan when he was flooded full of his daddys hot seed. His inner walls pulsed as the were soothed by the potent liquid magic of his daddy’s lust. “Sans, such a good little one for daddy… You love daddy’s cock so much… Do you love it filling you up? Filling you with my seed?” He cooed licking up the side of his skull as he pumped him full of his cum.

Sans panted with a low whine as leaned forward so that he could hide his furiously flushing face against his daddy’s shoulder. Every time his daddy mentioned filling his little boy with his seed Sans felt his walls clench as though agreeing with him. He did love it, he loved it so much. He needed it. Needed his daddy’s seed in him.

“Such a young fertile womb you have it would be oh so easy to fill you up with my younglings…” He chuckled nipped his neck as he came down from his high. Though was surprised at himself wasn’t one brat enough? Did he really need more? But then he envisioned it Sans panting beneath him swollen with his seed inside him forming the younglings. Sans being entirely dependant on him till their birth and after… Yes the thought of children was now firmly planted into the Lich’s mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of burning fabric and his head shot up.

“Surface damnit Grillby! I am not buying you another fucking pair of pants!” He yelled

“Well quit fucking in my space!” Came the muffled reply from behind the door and the sounds of liquid hitting hot fire along with Grillby’s hiss of pain.

But even as he rode out his daddy’s orgasm, the proof that Sans was doing his duty, he felt unfulfilled and he started to cry with frustration.He was still rocking his hips frantically, he had not cum yet. He was so close. He wanted to cum.

“da-daddy~ please, wanna cum!” he sobbed.

Gaster looked down at his wee little Sans, going back to ignoring Grillby. His child needed him after all. Gaster smiled “of course my dear, Daddy will never leave you wanting” he promised reaching down and rubbing his clit with his thumb slowly. “But how should daddy ease his baby? Hmmm?” He wanted Sans to ask for something he found it so cute when he was flustered.

“uhn~ ahh!” Sans gasped when his daddy began to press lovingly into his sensitive clit. His legs trembled and he tightened them around his daddy’s hips, trying to force his cock in deeper, wanting to keep it inside until he came. He made a soft murr and nuzzled his daddy’s neck, daddy was so good to him, making sure he felt so good. But when daddy asked him to say what he wanted he whined and shook his head, feeling flustered and nervous. He also didn’t know what he wanted, he just wanted to cum.

His mind flashed an image of a tendril, and with a small hesitant voice he asked, “AH! c-can....da-ddyyyymmmmn...daddy’s...hhhhn...tentacle suck...m-m-....my clit?” he whispered between frantic moans as he bucked into his daddy’s hand.

Gaster chuckled “Of course baby… Daddy would be happy to…” He cooed, forming the tentacle and one more. One went to his clit. Gaster removed his finger and it opened up surrounding the clit and began to suck. The other one began teasing his butt.

San panted softly, feeling pleased when his daddy agreed to his lewd request, he was such a naughty little boy….but daddy liked that, liked him being lewd. Liked him begging for naughty things while riding his cock; he could tell. Every time he said something lewd daddy’s cock tentacle twitched inside his pussy. When the tentacle he’d begged for began to suckle his clit he threw his head back with a wail, eye lights crossing and all coherent thought fled, he barely even noticed the tentacle teasing his little puckered entrance.His body however was not unaware of the teasing and he rocked his hips back unconsciously, rolling his ass up so that the tendril would tease over his back entrance which clenched and relaxed reflexively.

Gaster moaned softly, Sans reawakening his lust, he slid the tentacle into his puckered entrance, making sure it was coated in ooze first as he pushed it inward. He began rocking his hips into Sans eager to fill him again Sans was such a good little slut

“Mmmmph-ahh!” Sans groaned as he felt the tentacle begin to slide inside his ass, and with a soft mewl he raised his head so that he could stare up at his daddy with open adoration in his heart shaped eye lights. He wanted to see the pleasure in his daddy’s face as he wrecked his little boy, made Sans come completely undone with bliss. “ah~ dah~ so….” he started to cry when the tentacle gave an especially hard suck around his clit and daddy began to rock back into him. He panted as his mind went hazy and his vision began to spark with little stars at the edges. In the back of his mind he noticed that his daddy seemed to getting hard again, was daddy gonna fill him up more? More cum? Sans made a delighted squeal at the thought, his pussy clenching as he came.

Gaster groaned as Sans clenched around him, cumming, he started thrusting more, Gaster himself we getting a bit over sensitive, this wouldn’t take long. Plus he wanted Sans riding out his orgasm as he fucked him both in the ass and his sweet cunt. “Hmm so good baby… Daddy’s little firework” he moaned

Grillby finally came out, ignoring them as much as possible as he set the food down and poured the drinks and ran off, he couldn’t afford to burn his pants again, if anyone was bothering to pay attention they would notice he had burnt the crotch out.

Sans gasped breathlessly as his daddy began to pound him even harder, forcing him to ride out his orgasm. It was too much, he could not breath, he clutched frantically at his daddy’s shoulders, whining mindlessly, his mouth hanging open as his tongue lolled out, his eye lights hazy. His pleasure just kept ramping up, even higher than his first peak, and with a high shriek, his eye lights rolling back in his skull, he trembled into a second orgasm. The pleasure was so all encompassing that his soul exploded with a bright crimson light, soaking the inside of his ribs with his thick liquid magic. He collapsed limply forward against his daddy with a tired but sated sob. “ahh...daddy….” he mewled.

Gaster felt Sans’ soul come as well and he groaned he couldn’t take it as he came hard as well. The magic feed back from Sans sending him over the edge. He growled his name possessively as he filled him a second time.

He panted and slowly sat back holding Sans close he noticed the food and chuckled. “Still hungry?”


	7. Bath time with little girls

Sans stared blankly at the lich’s chest; his mind felt as though it was floating far away, his body tingled with pleasure, his bones warm, his soul felt nothing but pure satiation. He did not really hear Gaster, he was just laying spent against the lich’s chest, feeling incredibly satisfied and warm and full. But he was aware that Gaster had asked him something, his mind registering the upward inflection that indicated a query. He slowly lifted his head to blink lazily, eye lights unfocused.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings, of the fact that he was sitting on Gaster’s lap, riding his cock again. When had that happened? He could not remember, the last few minutes were a blur. The last thing he recalled was Grillby flirting at him, and he started to respond and...Gaster had been mad. Punished Sans, put him in his place. Because it was wrong for Sans to flirt with Grillby when he belonged to Gaster.

Belonged to Gaster? Since when? He shook his head slightly, eye sockets narrowing in confusion. His skull ached. He had to think. He took a slow breath and looked back up at Gaster, blinking slowly, his confusion obvious on his face. “you...asked me something, sir? i’m sorry...my...mind was...elsewhere.”

Gaster chuckled “did I fuck your wits out of you my darling?” He asked though did not miss the change in names.

“I asked if you were ready for food my sweet” he asked rubbing his hips acting as if nothing was wrong.

If he ignored the change then Sans would eventually as well

Sans flushed a bright flustered red and ducked his head, eye lights darting to the side. He did not really know how to respond except with the obvious, “yes sir.” he squeaked, he sputtered at the embarrassing noise and pulled his arms from around Gaster’s neck to clasp them over his mouth. He realized belatedly that he actually was rather hungry, so he nodded shyly. “ah…yes…i…i’m starving.” he agreed softly. He shifted to look over his shoulder to see what Grillby had brought them, he stomach-not-stomach growling softly. He enjoyed the soothing rub on his hip, it was gentle and sweet.

He absently curled his phalanges against Gaster’s chest, almost kneading him as he considered the table. And then he realized that Frisk was being rather quiet. He stiffened and began to look for her, relaxing when he saw that she was asleep, not noticing the purple stains at the corners of her mouth. He returned his attention to the table. He was so hungry. He’d thrown up all his dinner last night, and exerted him a lot since. He was as hungry now as he’d ever been.

All he could think about now was food.

Gaster was glad he had dissipated the tentacle he didn’t want to explain it to Sans right now.

Instead he purred and helped Sans off his cock, his body eagerly absorbing what dripped out of him, he turned Sans around and picked up the fork and examining the food.

“Now this is the quality food I pay for…” He purred it was delicate raspberry crêpes with a separate plate of bacon and sausage with two glasses of what was either white wine or apple juice both excellent choices. He cut a piece of crêpe and held it to Sans’ mouth “a sweet for my sweet”

Sans hissed softly in displeasure as he was lifted up and Gaster’s cock slithered out of him, he felt suddenly all too empty. And their mingled juices now poured out with a lewd squelch, the thick viscous mix of crimson, mauve and violet covering his thighs and Gaster’s lap, the scent of cherries and grapes seemed to invade his mouth as he breathed, his eye lights went crossed and he whimpered softly. He remembered drinking their mixed fluids and started to salivate at the thought, absently reaching down with one hand to scoop some of the mixture onto his phalanges and bringing it to his mouth even as Gaster settled him back on his lap to face the table. He had not even realized what her was doing until her was sucking his phalanges clean. He quickly dropped his hand to his lap, hoping Gaster had not noticed.

Gaster had been looking at the table, surely he had not seen what Sans had done. How filthy and cum hungry he was. How much he enjoyed their flavors mixing on his tongue. How hazy and wanton it made him.

He squirmed and tried to ignore the scent as he opened his mouth obediently to the forkful of a delicious smelling doughy looking treat. It tasted as good as it looked and he moaned softly, chewing and swallowing and opening his mouth for more.

Gaster watched Sans scoop up the cum and lick his fingers clean it was… Amazing.

He missed the flavors too and decided to get him some of that delicious liquid ambrosia. He put his hand down between Sans’ legs and and caught some, lifting his hand he smiled a bit.

Until it all ran out through the hole in his hand. Gaster stared slack jawed as all the cum he collected just literally ran through the hole in his hand… Leaving him just like all his hopes and dreams.

Gaster felt it pool in his lap from Sans’ sweet abused little cunt and he wanted it damnit!

Sure he could eat and taste it right there but that wasn’t enough… And besides his Sansy wanted some too….

Gaster noticed Sans needily waiting for the next bite of crêpe and felt the wheels in his brain turn.

Gaster smirked and had his body absorb all the cum that slipped from Sans and pool it in his arm. He then lifted it over the crêpe “its good isn’t it? But I think it can be sweeter don’t you?” He said and began pouring the cum over the crêpe like syrup.

Sans had been waited eagerly, his mouth open and his eyes half-lidded. The food had been sweet and soft and like nothing he’d ever had before. It had been light and fluffy and almost like a dessert. And although if anyone else had dared try and feed him like Gaster was (even Papyrus when he was sick) he would have gotten angry, insulted by the patronizing behavior. He would have probably hit them, and at the least hit them. He was short but he was not a fucking baby-bones dammit!

But with Gaster it just felt like he was spoiling Sans. And Sans liked it very much.He thought he could happily get used to it, and he leaned back against the Lich’s chest. Then his eyes opened wide when he saw Gatser spreading a silky looking mauve liquid atop the plate, he realized it was their cum. He made a small hungry moan without realizing it, opening his mouth even wider and lolling his tongue out, salivating, eye lights flickering to hearts.

Gaster could feel the modesty and shame coming from Sans and chuckled. “What’s wrong my sweet? Do you need something?” He purred feeding him another bite.

  
Sans flushed darker when he heard Gaster laugh at him, and with a small pout he glanced up at Gaster with a soft huff. He stared into the lich’s eyes with disbelief for a moment before looking away. He hated it when Gaster made him explain himself, “i…um, i’m still naked. it’s….embarrassing.” he muttered. He wrapped one arm around his breasts. “also…it…hurts to not have support for my breasts…” he muttered almost inaudibly. When he squeezed his arm against them his nipples began to leak a little and he winced; they were still somewhat tender.

“uh…also…um…i…i would like a bath…and…more food…and…” he sputtered before realizing that if he kept asking for things like that he would sound greedy and ungrateful so he snapped his jaw shut and just stared at the tabl

Gaster smiled and hugged him close “I was thinking the same myself… Tell me Sans do you like chocolate cake?” He asked. He decided they would take a bath together or maybe he could just wash Sans that would be fun.

Sans sighed and relaxed as Gaster hugged him, and despite his pout he turned to nuzzle the lich’s chest affectionately. “um…don’t know, never had any…” he muttered thoughtfully. “probably though, i like sweets…” he added with a shy grin.

“Excellent Grillby! Chocolate cake! And bring it to my chambers!” He said and picked Sans and Frisk up sweeping out of the room

“Fuck you!” Grillby called after them

“I really need to teach that boy some manners” Gaster sighed heading for his room

Sans made a small yelp of surprise when Gaster suddenly scooped him up and rose to his feet, he was surprised by the lich’s sudden change of mood. Also by the sudden height, he kept forgetting how tall Gaster was. However, it was a little cute how excited Gaster was, and he wondered if he intended to have the cake during the bath which was weird. But he was still hungry. He made a frantic grab for the table and snatched the plate so that he could eat the rest of the crepe with a small hungry grumble. He gave Gaster the slightest of reproachful looks before turning his attention to inhaling the remains of breakfast. Then he reached for his daughter.

After cradling his daughter to his breasts, nuzzling her sleeping face with a low purr, he looked up at Gaster curiously. “how long have you known him, sir?”

“Oh? Grillby? Since he was a boy. He found this manor, alone, beaten, half starved I was tempted to kill him for being an eyesore but…. He offered to keep me warm at night in exchange for shelter…. It was the most… Well I suppose moving thing anyone has ever told me. So I kept him and he just never left” Gaster said shrugging as if it were nothing

Sans blinked up at Gaster, and something in his soul just…melted at the admission. It was the most…selfless thing that Gaster had inferred since allowing Sans and his daughter to stay, he wasn’t even looking at Sans, he was absentmindedly recalling an event from the far past. He was not trying to manipulate Sans. And in that moment Sans realized that he was half in love with the lich.

Even despite all the horrible things he had done. Maybe because of the horrible things he had done. Because no matter what he did in the labs, he was obviously capable of protecting his wards; Grillby, and now Sans and Frisk. This was quite possibly the safest place in the Underground as long as he did not get on Gaster’s bad side. All he had to do was be obedient and submissive…something that he was finding increasingly easy to do. It was becoming automatic and instinctive. He knew it was because Gaster had started conditioning him..but he was finding it harder to care. If he stayed….he would never need to worry about any harm coming to his beloved little star. Frisk would always be protected. For her…he could submit. Give himself to Gaster, even though he now knew that it would require possibly loosing himself as a he was. Gaster would continue to mold him, condition him into his perfect little toy.

But that was a small price to pay for his daughter’s safety. He curled into the lich’s chest trustingly, closing his eyes sleepily and allowing Frisk to be cradled between them.

Gaster drew a mini high from the myriad of emotions that flew through Sans from his memory. The admiration, the love, the absolute submission and faith in him. It had his soul quaking in desire and need. But it was quelled by the fierce need of protection that Sans felt toward Frisk that snapped him out of it Sans loved him because Frisk needed a home and protection… Frisk needed a father… Frisk needed a daddy.

Gaster opened the door to his room and headed for the connected bathroom thinking on these new thoughts. Sans was her mother, he was courting Sans… So delightful this was.

Sans had fallen asleep by the time Gaster had reached the bathroom, he had been emotionally and physically exhausted. He had instinctively curled as tightly against Gaster as he could, mewling softly in his sleep, starting to shiver. Frisk made a sleepy little coo as she curled closer to her mother, one thumb finding it’s way to her mouth. She had woken up and was looking up at Gaster with bright brown eyes. Eyes that as he would look closer had an odd sheen to them, almost like the tapetum of a cat’s eye. She was staring boldly at him, not the least bit frightened as she started to suck absently on her thumb.

Gaster chuckled at her “Of course you aren’t afraid of me” he said petting her hair “My little opponent,” he cooed “My little Frisk…” He said and kissed her forehead infusing more of his magic into it. Frisk blinked slowly as he stroked her hair, as if considering the gesture. She tilted her head slightly into his hand before pulling her thumb from her mouth and reaching for him with a small coo. She giggled when he kissed her forehead. She leaned into him, not seeming to react to the magic flowing into her aside from relaxing further.

He set Sans on a loveseat by the by the bath and began running it before going to find something for Sans to wear. All he had remotely his size was dresses….Gaster beamed and snatched one of the more comfortable looking ones “He’ll be fine…” He chuckled going back into the bathroom

Sans made a noise of complaint as he was placed in the loveseat, instinctively complaining over the loss of contact. He flailed slightly before curling further around his daughter, nuzzling her hair and nipping her neck slightly. Frisk cooed happily and shifted to curl into her mother, wrapping her little arms around Sans’ skull.

Gaster returned and smiled he then took Frisk gently undressing her and setting her in the tub held above by tentacles and he climbed in and melted into the water bringing Sans with him.

He got a rag and put bubbles in the water for Frisk to play with

Frisk pouted briefly as she was pulled away from her mother, but when she was put into the tub she began to splash with a delighted giggle, eyes bright and alert, she turned to watch him get in the pool with her mother before turning to play with the bubbles once she was satisfied that her mother was near. She did not struggle with the tentacles even the slightest.

Sans woke with a startled yelp when he felt the water, clutching at Gaster as he was jolted from sleep too abruptly, eye lights flickering with distress before he realized where he was and relaxed. He watched his baby play in the bubbles before turning to look up at Gaster, “oh…did i fall asleep? i’m sorry sir…” he apologized pitifully, thinking that he was about to be punished.

“Don’t be sorry my sweet you have had a long day and it isn’t even two yet” he chuckled nuzzling him “rest my dearest I will clean you” he promised

He eyed Frisk glad she was doing fine. He could clean her after he cleaned her mother.

Sans trembled slightly as a flush slowly colored his cheekbones, but he relaxed into Gaster’s arms and smiled sleepily, closing his eyes trustingly but not falling back asleep, just dozing and allowing the lich to clean him. It was nice to be taken care of, to be spoiled. He could get used to it, although such gentle ministrations were beginning to make him feel warm, a little aroused. He figured though that the scent of soap and bubbles would hide the scent of his arousal.

Of course they didn’t

Gaster could feel Sans’ arousal through his very soul. It was unhideable he smirked a bit and began delicately cleaning his rib making sure to run over sensitive places.

“Do you like the bath Sans?” He asked conversationally. Since he hasn’t had chocolate cake it probably meant he hasn’t had a warm bath with bubbles either

Sans had been enjoying the heat of the bath, he’d never had one so hot before. It was quite soothing and he felt all the tension drain from his bones and even his joints and ecto body felt relaxed by the pressure of the hot water. Until Gaster began to press gentle fingers against his ribs, he arched his spine with a small whine, eye sockets flying open as he stared up at Gaster, a darker flush on his cheeks. He started to answer until Gaster ran his fingers over an especially sensitive point, “ahh~ st-stop!” he gasped, embarrassed as he began to try and squirm away. “y-you…i…i can wash myself…” he muttered, ducking his head shyly as he pressed his thighs together.

“Are you certain my sweet?” He asked chuckling and letting him move for now. “I don’t mind spoiling you. You deserve it my dear” he said petting his skull

Sans’ eye lights darted up to Gaster’s for a moment as he peeked over his shoulder at the tall lich, and he felt a brief sting of disappointment that Gaster would just let him go, he had enjoyed the teasing. But he wasn’t going to make a slut of himself, he could go five minutes without Gaster’s cock in him. He could. He licked his teeth and hurriedly turned away as he began to wash himself, his flush having spread to the tops of his shoulders and his clavicles. He was so damn needy, he’d never been this desperate for sex before…before his pregnancy he’d gone months between sex partners. Sometimes weeks between masturbation. But ever since he had given birth he’d been horny all the time…and since meeting Gaster…he ached when his pussy was empty. He whined without realizing it as he began to slowly run his phalanges over his breasts, teasing himself before trailing his hands lower.

Gaster watched intently and could feel Sans’ need, he was going to interfere, he really was, but then Sans whined and began touching himself. Gaster suddenly found a better source of entertainment. He sat back smiling as he watched, hoping Sans would give him more soooo much more….

Sans began to press his phalanges into his ecto-flesh a little harder, hard enough that as he dragged his hands down from his breasts to his pelvis he raised welts. His eye lights were glazed and dilated and he was hardly aware of his surroundings as he got lost in his self-pleasuring. He bucked his hips with a low moan as he continued to fondle himself, stroking along his waist and pressing harder along his hips before sliding one hand up to cup a breast and the other down to stroke along his pussy lips, teasing himself before pinching his clit. He made a high squeal as he snapped his hips sharply up into his hand.

Frisk had stopped playing with bubbles to watch her mother curiously, her mother was making strange noises, but did not seem distressed. She started absently piling the bubbles around herself and turned her attention to the bath, enjoying the hot water and kicking her legs a little.

Gaster was glad Frisk had no intent to disrupt this wonderful show he was getting. He reached down feeling his hardening cock and wrapped a hand around it firmly and began stroking himself. He wasn’t one for masturbation but watching Sans like this was so arousing. And he didn’t want to end the show just to make him take care of it.

Sans was panting softly eye lights hazy and staring unseeingly into space, his mind clouded completely by lust; he moaned lowly while spreading his legs wider so that he could begin to press a phalange into himself, slowly at first. But soon he slipped a second phalange into his sopping wet pussy and began to pump quickly in and out while pinching one nipple, a small needy whine escaping clenched teeth. He was so hot….he slipped in a third finger, and then a forth, riding his hand desperately, palming his clit.

Gaster stroked himself faster. His own eyelights hazy as his tongue hung out a little, Sans was so hot. It must have been the way Sans was so unaware it made it where Gaster couldn’t touch him. Gaster couldn’t have Sans he was a forbidden fruit to him at this moment which he both wanted to take him and fuck him yet couldn’t, lest he break the spell Sans was under.

“hnnnn~” Sans whimpered as he pressed himself harder into his hand, tears of frustration starting to form in his eye sockets. His fingers were too delicate and short, he could not press against his walls rough enough; he could not reach his g-spot no matter how hard he rocked into his hand. “ahh….ahh….nnnn…pl-please…” he gasped, starting to softly sob, all but clawing at his breasts before reaching down to pinch his clit roughly, desperate for release.

Gaster could tell he really was needed and gently reached on forward and drew Sans closer. He reached down and removed his hand before sliding his own fingers in and thrusting. Twisting and searching for his G-spot while still jerking himself off

“hkk!” squeaked, freezing for a single moment; blinking as if awakening from a trance. But even while his mind whirled with a brief moment of panic his body had instinctively arched back into Gaster, and he rocked his hips into the larger hand wantonly, moaning with delight as he was stretched in a much better way than he could manage himself. He tilted his head back against Gaster’s chest, face flushed and eye lights dilated, but he looked more coherent. He was a little embarrassed, but he did not complain about Gaster’s assistance. It was much better than his own poor attempts to get off, although he was a little at a loss as to how he had gotten into this situation. His memory was a bit foggy, but as Gaster found his G-spot with his wonderfully skilled fingers, he wailed and bucked into the hand more insistently, any other concerns vanishing like fog.

“aaah~ hnnn! ohhhhh~ yessss~ there! please!” he begged, panting shamelessly as he rode Gaster’s hand, staring up into Gaster’s eye lights, wanting to see the look in the lich’s eyes as Sans behaved so lewdly on his lap, his daughter only an arm’s length away. He had never felt so kinky, he did not even care that Frisk could easily see what they were doing. And for once, the thought of his daughter did not cause him to reach out for her, he knew she was safe. He wanted his release. He wanted to be fucked. He moaned, eye sockets half-lidding into a mischievously coy look and he rocked his hips back, grinding his ass teasingly against Gaster’s cock. The feeling of the hot water against his bones was just adding to the experience.

Gaster moaned and loved how Sans’ brief flash of concern for Frisk disappeared as fast as it came. He pushed Sans forward and his cock slid into Sans’ exposed pussy. “Hmmmm, my sweet sweet Sansy” he cooed

Sans mewled softly in surprise as he was shifted forward, hands instinctively pressing into the bottom of the tub so he did not fall face first into the bath water. But a moment later all his concerns faded as Gaster’s cock began to slide into his willing entrance. “oooh~ ahhhhnn….” he moaned happily as he rocked back against Gaster, driving the cock in deeper. he spread his legs wider, folding his legs underneath himself so that he was on his knees. “i…mmmmm….hahhh-…sorry-just…aaaannn…so…”...

Gaster smirked and thrust into him. “Don’t be sorry baby, I understand your need… I promised to care for you…” He cooed reaching around and fingering his clit. “It doesn’t matter how many times I have to pleasure you, make you cum… As long as you scream my name… It is a task well worth taking” he cooed and nibbled on his shoulder blade.

Sans gasped, blushing even darker as he tilted his head back to look at Gaster shyly, relaxing as he was reassure. He did not know how Gaster had been able to tell why exactly he was upset, but the lich’s assurances that he would fuck Sans as often as Sans wanted had him feeling quite subversively pleased and he rolled his hips back to drive Gaster’s cock deeper; he kept his eye lights pinned to Gaster’s.

“ahh~…ye-yes sir…oh! hnnn….” he agreed between delighted moans as Gaster began to finger his aching clit. He even did that better than Sans could to himself.

Frisk had started watching them again, sucking on her thumb as she stared at them without any comprehensions, she did not know what they were doing, but mama sounded happy. So she was happy too. She kicked her feet a little more and started slapping at the bubble tower she had built up.

Gaster frowned “now child you don’t have to call me sir… You know who I am….” He leaned down and nuzzled his temple “call me daddy” he cooed before suddenly thrusting into Sans hard his cock shifting in form the be covered in bumps to pleasure him.

Sans was slightly upset when he saw the frown on Gaster’s face; for a moment he worried that he’d upset the lich. But then he realized that Gaster wanted him to be more informal. He mewled shyly when Gaster nuzzled him, face flushing a dark red tinged slightly purple. His eye lights dilated and he whimpered softly when Gaster actually instructed him for the first time to call him daddy, the request sent a spike of heat straight to his pussy, “DADDY!” he shrieked as Gaster rammed into him with a suddenly thicker and more pleasuring cock.

  
Gaster sat back up continuing his hard thrusts smirking widely.

“ahh-dah~…yes…hnnnn…daddy!” He moaned, tongue lolling out as he arched back against his daddy, clutching at his forearms. “aaaaannnn daaaa~dy, please….more daddy! y-you ah! mm-make me oooh! feel so good daddy!”

His eyes landed on Frisk as he thrust. And felt something come over him a sort of lust. “Yes yes yes! YES CALL ME DADDY!” He yelled a tentacle moving to Frisk’s mouth emitting a sweet scent encouraging her to suckle.

Frisk blinked, a little worried by her mother’s noises, flinching back with wide eyes, but when she saw the tentacle she reached fearlessly for it and began to suckle hungrily. She really liked the taste and made happy mewls as she closed her eyes, relaxing into the tentacle holding her steady.

Gaster was greedy always had been and now his greed called for everything! He wasn’t going to settle for Grillby wasn’t going to settle for Sansy he would have the child too. He would be their daddy. And they his children. He would have it all!

Gaster pulled Sans’ head back and bit down on his neck pumping his possessive magic into the submissive below him

Sans gasped, eye lights rolling back into his skull as he was grabbed and bitten, tilting his head submissively to his daddy. He rocked his hips back with a happy whine, “daddy! want your cum!” He begged breathlessly, almost out of his mind.

‘Oh you’ll get it my sweet child’ Gaster thought. And in this moment with them so close Gaster pumping his magic and will into Sans he would be able to hear it.

Sans mewled happily as he felt his daddy’s will seem to surround him, it was almost as though he could hear his daddy’s thoughts, and Sans all but shivered with delight. His daddy was so generous, giving Sans what he needed, what he wanted. Overflowing him.

He thrust hard into Sans hand going to the back of his head and pushing it underwater holding Sans under as he fucked him hard. He watched as Sans gasped and bubbles rose to the surface. Sans wouldn’t drown though he was pumping copious amounts of healing magic into him and was not going let him die. He felt Sans’ pussy clench around him and he came hard inside Sans filling him up.

Sans’ mind went white with panic as he was shoved without warning beneath the water, and he tried to shriek as the hot water filled his mouth and throat and eye sockets. He gagged and gasped, flailing for a moment before his daddy’s will surrounded and soothed him, he found himself rutting back against his daddy even harder than ever before, his phalanges clawing frantically for purchase against the porcelain of the tub, trying to cry out as he was ruthlessly impaled by his daddy’s wonderful cock. Despite the momentary panic he was feeling warm all over, it had never felt this good before, his adrenaline spiking his pleasure up to new heights. His bones felt so light and sensitive, pleasure sparking along every joint and he was surrounded and filled by heat in every orifice.

When he came, it was the hardest orgasm of his life and his entire body stiffened as he clenched around his daddy, his soul exploding with crimson light and soaking into the bath water, staining their bath a faint pink.

Gaster only then pulled Sans back up. “Such a naughty little one for daddy… Liking being drowned like that… Such a good little slut…” He purred nuzzling Sans as he wheezed for breath

Sans panted, dazed and drooling as he was pulled up against his daddy’s chest, purring at the praise. Frisk had been sleepily suckling on the tentacle in her mouth, but she opened her bright brown eyes with a slight squeal of surprise when she heard her mother be shoved under the water. She was frightened at first, but mama seemed ok, and daddy was not worried, they were just playing more. She watched, and clapped her hands happily when the water turned pink, so pretty!

He heard Frisk’s laughter and smiled “like what you see my dear? Maybe some day you can be as happy as mommy” he chuckled rubbing the soul he knew Sans was beyond hearing him right now anyway. Gaster was pleased Sans wasn’t fighting him since he pulled that stunt. He pet Sans gently hand going down his ribs and reaching upwards into them fingers gently touching just the aura around his soul. “Such a good child Sans…. Daddy is so proud of you…” He cooed so hopefully Sans would not freak out.

Sans mewled, arching into his daddy’s hand, gasping shallowly, eye lids drooping tiredly as he came down from the orgasm which had him still shuddering with aftershocks. His mind was hazy and he was barely aware of his surroundings. He lay limp back against his daddy’s chest, his limbs feeling weak and he squirmed against the cock still buried within him with a small whine, his eye lights crossing as he felt his daddy’s fingers nearing his over-sensitized soul. “d-daddy…m-my soul…” he gasped with confusion, he knew it was wrong to let other’s touch his soul, but his mind could not even begin to think about why he should mind if daddy did, and he arched eagerly to the touch. Daddy should do what he wanted with his little boy, “ahh~ daddy! pleaseeee~” he whined.

Gaster was pleased and took the soul in hand drawing it out and gazing upon it “so red… And purple” he loved how Sans had literally filled the cracks in his soul with his own magic it was beautiful to see the red fractured soul webbed in his magic. He rubbed the soul gently pressing his fingers in a bit as if giving a massage. It was so odd seeing a soul again. He was fascinated. He slowly brought it to his mouth and licked it

Sans eye lights flashed into heart shapes as he quivered against his daddy, small hands clutching at his daddy’s forearms as he started making small breathy whines, hips jerking frantically. It felt so good, it was so good to let his daddy touch his soul, to submit. That was his purpose, to be his daddy’s everything. His pet, his lover, his cum slut. Anything daddy wanted. And then his daddy was pressing into his soul, and Sans mind when white and he wailed, arching his spine frantically as he clutched harder to his daddy, toes curling as his legs twitched. When his daddy licked his soul he shrieked, eye lights beginning to glow mauve as drool poured down the corners of his mouth.

Gaster loved how wrecked Sans was getting it was amazing. He could hear the thoughts of being his cum slut, and he knew that was exactly what he wanted from Sans, he sent more reinforcing magic into the soul in his hands encouraging such thoughts. He then took it in his teeth and bit down gently running his tongue over it in a way he knew wouldn’t hurt Sans.

Sans panted with a hungry moan; he wanted his daddy’s cum, wanted to be filled, his mouth, his pussy, his ass. Wanted to always be bloated with daddy’s cum, stretched full and dripping like sex toy. Daddy’s sex toy. Wanted daddy’s seed, his babies! “AHH~ daddy!” he wailed, trembling and cumming with a high keening cry as his daddy pressed his teeth against his delicate soul, daddy’s precious toy. He clenched tightly around his daddy’s cock, instinctively trying to milk it for more cum. His soul exploded with more liquid magic, coating them and dribbling into the bath water. Sans panted with a tired sob as he collapsed back against his daddy, eye sockets slowly closing. He was so tired. He felt so amazingly good, but now he was so tired…

Frisk watched her daddy and mommy play, still sucking on the yummy food giver, watching as daddy played with a glowing toy from mommy. Mommy looked so happy. Frisk wiggled with joy. Gaster felt Frisk’s joy and had a tentacle begin to tickle her he sucked the soul into his mouth and held it under his tongue. “Is daddy’s little girl having fun?” He cooed at her

Sans mewled softly, face flushing a dark red, and he peeked up at daddy with shock, ‘daddy’s little girl’, did daddy want him to be his little girl? His pussy clenched and he gasped, hips bucking frantically. Daddy’s little girl wanted daddy’s cum so bad. “Daddy~ yessss….having so much fun!” he sobbed.

Frisk giggled and released the tentacle from her mouth with a wet pop as she was tickled, she flailed joyously, kicking at the water and splashing her hands in what remained of the bubbles.

Gaster moaned as Sans squeezed his cock while he came. He could sense Sans needed to be filled and had no issues obliging. What was unexpected however was Sans reacting to him calling Frisk his little Girl… Sans had taken it personally…

And the way he began rutting against him was pure heaven.

He decided that yes Sans was indeed more of a good girl than a boy….

“That’s right my dear… Daddy’s good little girl… Always so eager for daddy’s cock to fill you. Your sweet little pussy always wet and dripping for me… Such a good good girl…” He cooed getting closer to cumming “oh daddy is going to fill you up because you are such a good girl… I’ll fill you up right now!” He said slamming hard into him and cumming again forcing Sans to stretch even more..

You know, Gaster was impressed someone as old as him could keep up with his baby girl’s sex drive.

In the back of Sans’ mind, in a small little corner, his sense of self sat curled in the fetal position, screaming. Sans mind was fracturing in confusion as his identity became questioned, and for the briefest of moments he stiffened, eye lights shrinking to pinpricks, as Gaster’s hands pressed into his soul, literally impressing his intention within the very depths of Sans’ being. But it was only a moment, and something within his soul shifted, allowing Gaster’s magic to delve just that little bit deeper within him, to influence his perception.

And his body quivered as his posture suddenly shifted to reflect that new perception, he canted his hips back boldly and curvetted up against his daddy in a purely feminine wiggle, lifting his arms up to wrap them around his daddy’s neck, leaning back to stare wantonly up with adoration in his eye lights; thrusting his breasts up for his daddy’s delight, daddy liked his little girl’s breasts. Daddy would have anything he wanted from his little girl.

And daddy’s dirty talk was turning him on so much, making him so hot and tight and needy, he ached, he needed more. And then daddy came in his naughty little pussy and he shrieked with delight.

Gaster pumped load after load of cum into his little girl. “Oh such a good girl, daddy is so proud, he knew you could take all his cum” he purred nibbling her neck and squeezing her breasts

Soon there was a knock at the bathroom door “Father, I have your cake!” Grillby’s voice came from the other side.


	8. Cake and brotherly bonding

“Ahh~ hhhha~ hhhha~ hnnnnnh~ aaaannn~” “Sans mewled and moaned every time his daddy’s cock twitched and bulged as he spurt load after load of cum in his waiting pussy, his stomach began to expand as though he were pregnant again and he smirked with a smug satisfaction as he milked his daddy dry. Only he could have daddy’s cum...

“Oh such a good girl, daddy is so proud, he knew you could take all his cum” Gaster purred nibbling her neck and squeezing her breasts. She was such a good girl, so warm and willing. He would keep her full.

Sans stared up at his daddy, watching his violet eye lights as he filled his little girl with his cum like she deserved when she was well behaved. And the praise just made him beam, he loved making his daddy proud, making him feel good. He closed his eyes with a small murr as his daddy massagd his sore breasts, heavy with liquid magic. As his daddy squeezed them they began to leak.

He was distracted from his inward musings about his state as his daddy’s cock sleeve and cum slut when he heard a knock on the door, and he blinked slowly and turned to look, mind feeling heavy and slow.  
  
“Your timing is exquisite, my son, bring it here” Gaster called out with a smirk, his son had perfect timing. As usual. The elemental came in with a price of art in his hands. It was a three tiered chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and red roses crafted on top made from strawberries. His son was indeed very talented, and he once again applauded his own brilliant foresight for taking the boy in all those years ago.

“It looks, delicious!” Gaster said beginning to drool. And he was not exaggerating. He was not so fond as sweets as his son was fond of creating them, but he was partial to chocolate.

“Thank you, father!” Grillby looked absolutely delighted Gaster had complimented it, he flushed slightly with pleasure before getting so distracted by the scene in front of him that he nearly dropped the cake, his jaw falling open. His face turned a slightly pinker shade and he began to flicker embers off his hair.

Sans did not quite understand what Gaster or Grillby were saying, but when he saw the cake his eye sockets widened, his eye lights became bright red stars and he started to drool as he shifted to stare at the beautiful confection that smelled like heaven.

“that is the most delicious looking thing i’ve ever seen and i want it in my mouth now…” he gasped breathlessly, licking his teeth hungrily. He was starving, again. His pseudo stomach made known that it was not pleased with his lack of sustenance. He had drained himself of a great deal of magic from all his orgasms, and although he was absorbing a fair amount of replacement fluids by Gaster’s generous releases, he needed actual food as well.

He did not even notice the fire elemental holding the cake, that he was naked on the elemental’s father-figures cock, spread open and naked, looking absolutely debauched and with the beginning of conditioning in his eyelights, the mauve shade of his magic. That the bath water was a pale purple-pink from their mingled release, that his bones were stained with cum, his stomach swollen with seed.

Gaster chuckled watching Sans’ demeanor change over the cake. His sweet little girl was such a charming creature, so easily enraptured. So soft and willing. “My, Grillby, you’ve certainly won her over. Maybe you should do the honors… Though… You seem to have been planing on that anyway” he chuckled, feeling relaxed and happy, pleased with his little girl’s behavior enough to be playful...maybe even share her with his son.

Grillby was eyeing Sans’ prone form, the way his stomach was full of his father’s cum. He licked his teeth, how he’d love to taste that delicious concoction. He heard his his father’s implication and looked up to him while he chuckled “what makes you think that, father?” He asked, smiling mischievously.

“I smell your whisky on that cake” Gaster accused with a smirk and turned Sans toward Grillby, “It's alright though my dear, your ploy will not go to waste. My baby is hungry and we can’t allow that… Go on you’ve worked so hard my boy…” He cooed feeling generous with his little firefly. He had worked hard on the cake.

Sans was not even aware of how Gaster had chosen to refer to him, he was just staring at the magnificent confection, trying not to salivate too obviously. In the back of his mind he even noticed how pretty it was, it was quite an aesthetic masterpiece and displayed Grillby’s obvious skill; art even. No wonder Gaster kept him around, it was not just an unusual moment of sentiment, it was because Grillby served a purpose. The cake was magnificent, almost too good to eat. Almost. He licked his teeth hungrily, absently rocking a little on Gaster’s cock as he lusted for the cake.

He could hear them speaking above him, and it might have even been about him, but his entire self was focused on the cake, he made a happy mewl as he was turned to face the cake, one hand shifting to press against Gaster’s chest for balance as he leaned forward a little.

Grillby beamed, his flames burning a little brighter as he placed the cake down on a side table set beside the bathtub as he leaned over to nuzzle Gaster’s neck “thank you… Daddy” he purred.

Sans blinked, a little uncertain when he saw Grillby lean forward and nuzzle Gaster, calling him daddy. His eye lights darted up to Gaster’s face, then Grillby’s, and then back to the cake. Some coherence began to shine in Sans’ eyes and he looked a little nervous to be between two such strong personalities, pulling away ever so slightly and trying to climb awkwardly off of Gaster’s cock with a soft whine.

Grillby did not seem to notice as he crackled and sat back cutting a slice of cake and then setting it on fire. The fire was small and beautiful as it burned the cake lightly enhancing its smell it was obviously full of alcohol so it wasn’t a hot fire.

When Grillby lit a slice of cake on fire Sans slammed himself back down, his eye lights flickering into stars once again and he made a hungry moan. His eye sockets lids slid slowly down until he was gazing lazily at Grillby, his mouth obediently open and tongue lolling out for the bite of cake, all but trembling with restraint.

Grillby looked delighted by Sans’ reaction and took a forkful of cake and held it out to Sans making sure it had the perfect proportion of fire, icing and cake. “Do not worry Sans… The fire will not burn you it only enhances the flavor.” He cooed Grillby slid the cake in and crackled happily it seemed crackles were the elemental’s way of purring.

The moment Grillby slid the first piece of cake in his mouth and the flavor exploded on his tongue he moaned wantonly, eye sockets sliding shut as his hips snapped forward. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever had, moist but chewy, with a rich, dark smooth sweetness. There was a sharper sweet frosting, and the fire just made the best burn in his mouth. Every time he swallowed he immediately popped his mouth open for a new piece, purring and trembling with excitement. He could not get enough, he wanted more. And not only was it absolutely divine, it was making him hot, his pussy quivered and began to leak his cherry arousal even around gaster’s cock still stuffed in him.

Grillby took another piece and continued to feed Sans each piece was just as delicious as the first. He loved Sans’ moans and wiggles. He was getting hard just feeding him. He loved feeding people even if the only other was Gaster…. And watching Sans now gorging on cake and cum it was beautiful…

Gaster watched his ward feed his little girl he could tell how excited he was getting… Maybe he should allow his children to play…. With supervision of course. But for now he was hard again and began thrusting softly into Sans he would be far fuller than just one what he had so far.

Sans whined around the next bite placed in his mouth as Gaster began to thrust into him, pressing against the front of his pussy in the most wonderful way, the cum being stirred about, adding to his enjoyment. Without realizing it he lifted his free hand from the edge of the tub to begin to play with one of his aching breasts, he squeezed once and started to leak all over his hand; he panted softly between the next few bites, squirming with need. His eye sockets slowly slid open and he peered up at Grillby with hazy eye lights, mewling softly.

Frisk was getting bored, the bubbles were all gone and mommy and daddy were ignoring her. She started sulking, shifting around to grab at the tentacle around her waist and legs, kicking with impatience. But the big flaming monster was fascinating and drew her eye, and she could not stop staring at him with wide brown eyes. She watched him feed her mommy and then made grabby hands at him. He was so pretty! Pretty fire!

Grillby was for lack of a better work very hot and bothered, Sans had started leaking milk, he wanted to taste it so badly…

Gaster saw his firefly’s need and also Frisk’s, maybe two bird with one stone.  
“My dear Frisk you love the pretty fireman? Are you hungry too?” He asked the tentacles bringing the baby close. He kissed her little cheek.

Frisk made a happy coo when her daddy began to talk to her and she turned to make grabby hands at him, she giggled and ducked her head playfully when he kissed her, patting at his face with her chubby little hands.

“Grillby… My sweet little flame…” He cooed

Grillby’s head snapped up his purple flames burning lower in submission. Gaster always told him that when he wanted ‘warmed’, he immediately set the cake down “Yes father?” He asked, flames burning a dark blue in blush

Frisk attention was caught by the pretty fire man when she saw his color change and she clapped happily.

Sans watched in fascination as Grillby’s flames went from violet to a pretty almost indigo shade, it was so beautiful.

Gaster held up Frisk “my little sunshine wants to touch you… And to feed… But you see she can only handle one breast… Would you help her by suckling the other? And giving her a perch” He cooed offering Frisk to him.

  
Frisk cooed and waved her hands slightly in happiness before she reached for the pretty fireman with a gurgle when she was held out to him.

Sans was so fascinated that he barely heard what his daddy was saying, didn’t complain when his daughter was handed over to the fire elemental.

Grillby flared at what his daddy just asked of him and eagerly took the child “of course father…” He said. His flames weren’t burning he was like an electric blanket or a warm bath in temperature. He nuzzled Frisk.

Frisk threw her arms around his neck and returned the nuzzle with a happy squeal, he was so warm and tingly and pretty!

“Hello curious girl… Are we ready to help mommy?” He asked and smiled he then lifted her to the right breasts while he closed his hot mouth around the other already leaking one. Moaning at the taste that filled his mouth as he suckled.

Frisk made a happy squeak as he turned so that she could reach her mommy, she grabbed the breast and startled to suckle hungrily, making loud slurping noises.

Gaster purred watching his ward and Frisk begin drinking. He lifted the cake to him and took over feeding Sans as his cock took over the thrusting. “My sweet little girl has so many admirers and now your brother…. How naughty…” he purred darkly in Sans’ ear.

Sans threw his head back with a high whining moan, eye sockets sliding shut. Grillby’s mouth was so hot, it was stinging his nipple with a slight pain but it felt so good that he let out a squeal that he was not even aware of making. And then his mind went hazy as he submitted to his daddy and brother. He kept opening his mouth automatically every time daddy pressed the bite of cake towards him, and he moaned wantonly as daddy began to thrust into him again, making him feel so good. One hand went up to wrap around his daddy’s neck and the other cupped the back of his brother’s head, holding him to his nipple. “ahh~ooohh~ daddy….b-b-big bro~ther!” he whined breathlessly. “nnnnaaah~! y-yes daddy! i mmmn...like big.... brother playing-ahh! with me!”

Grillby moaned when the back of his head was pulled making him squish his face into it. He suckled harder swirling his lava tongue around the nipple Sans tasted divine! And what was Gaster saying? His sister? Grillby moaned again he always wanted a sister….

Gaster chuckled and began nipping Sans’ neck softly as he fed him, form still perfect despite the awkward position he could get used to his little girl being between him and his son…

He was even more happy Frisk was enjoying this even if she didn’t understand the context for it.

Sans was being too stimulated, cunt, breasts, mouth...he could no longer even make any semblance of thoughts, he could only react and submit. He made small animal noises of pleasures, eye lights blown out with lust as he automatically ate what daddy provided and rutted against his lap as he tried to press his big brother closer. Without thinking he slid his arm down from his daddy’s neck to grab one of his brother’s hands and pull it underneath the water to grind against his clit. He wanted more...he whined needily. “ahhhn~ more...please...more...i...i…” he sobbed softly. “da-aa~dy...big br’th~er….please!” He did not even know what exactly he was asking for, he just wanted to cum again. Again and again and again. When he was being filled and being fucked by daddy like the good little slut he was, nothing else mattered. Nothing hurt. It was only bliss.

Grillby shrieked in pain steam rising from the tub as he tried to pull his hand back his free hand going to Sans’ waist trying to get him to release him unaware that all pain was pleasure to him right now.

Frisk had made a distressed noise when the pretty fire man screamed in pain and she started to wail along with him until he was comforted. And then she started to sniffle, curling into his chest.

Gaster saw Sans take Grillby’s hand but was shocked when he immediately pulled it into the water. Gaster in his shock pressed on Sans’ soul hard in his mouth as he activated his magic quickly to protect his son. “Sans! Bad girl! You could have seriously injured your brother!” He hissed digging his claws into his waist.

Sans jolted as his brother shrieked in pain and he flinched back against his daddy, concern dimming his eye lights, but at the same time he felt a sharp pain on his side which immediately sent of jolt of pleasure to his pussy and he began to gush more arousal, the scent of cherries sharpening.  
Gaster made sure to send nothing but soothing magic to his son.

Grillby soon felt Gaster’s spells on him and the pain turned to nothing he panted hard as his hand was still pressed against Sans’ throbbing clit. He then understood what was wanted and started thumbing it. He could feel Gaster’s love and approval at his self control and so returned to suckling slowly getting back into things.

Sans wailed and threw his head back against his daddy’s shoulder, sobbing as he rutted harder against his daddy’s cock. By that time his brother had begun to thumb his clit and it felt so amazing, the hot pressure against his sensitive nub...he wailed softly, even as he became aware of his daddy’s displeasure and heard his disapproval.

Gaster felt Grillby begin pleasuring Sans and relaxed a little “you will beg his forgiveness later.” he told her with a hiss. And what a shown that will be… But for now he was close and wanted to fill his sweet cherry up.

“nnnh...sorry…’m -hah- s-s-sorry biiii~g brother…’m sor-ry da-ddy…’m a bad girl….m’ sorry” he gasped miserably, even as he whined and arched into his daddy, into his big brother’s hand. But once his daddy relaxed he did as well, not even realizing he had been tensing up, waiting for his daddy to hurt him….like before...when he tried to leave-

“yes daddy...i’ll show big brother how sorry i am!” he promised with a little mewl. Make his big brother feel good...show them he could be a good girl….deserve daddy’s love. Big brother’s love. He wiggled, gasping, eye lights blowing out again and his mind again went white.

Grillby noticed the child’s distress and curled her closer “it is alright little sunshine… Uncle Grillby has you… He is fine” he promised while kissing the top of her skull even as he felt Sans cum and promise to make things up to him which will be very interesting indeed.

Frisk sniffled once more as the pretty fire man held her tighter, she started to suck on her thumb, still a little upset although she was allowing herself to be soothed. She laid her head against him and blinked curiously as she started to pat at his chest and then reach up for his face, curious about the flowing flames of his being. He was so pretty and colorful and warm! She cooed up at him sleepily before turning to watch her mother doing the pretty light show again. She clapped happily.

Gaster groaned as Sans came yet again and squeezed his cock. He thrusts up once more hard and fills him yet again there should be no way Sans could contain all that cum and the cake yet he did. “That’s right take it all you bad girl, does it hurt? This is your punishment, you have to keep it all inside!” He said “and then we can work out an apology for your brother”

Sans fell back limply against his daddy’s chest, holding his brother’s head to his still aching and burning nipple as he fell back so that he’d be forced to lean over with him. But soon enough even that arm feel limp and he lay spent against his daddy, eye lights staring blankly ahead as he panted softly. His stomach was so swollen that he looked as though he was pregnate, the cake that he had not already absorbed was a dark swirl of magic mixed with the cumb bloating him. He was tired, his pussy ached in a way that he knew absently would cause him discomfort for the rest of the day. But he could not bring himself to feel the least bit upset. Daddy made him feel good...and so did big brother.

But he was a bad girl, tears of shame and fear pooled in his eye sockets, “...doesn’t hurt daddy...i...like it…” he whimpered. Was that bad? Was he not supposed to like it? He lifted one tired hand to stroke Grillby’s cheek, “sorry big brother for hurting you…” he whispered in a small voice that made him sound younger, eye lights shrinking with distress.

Gaster listens to Sans admission “you like it hmmm? I see that is not bad my dear….” He assured rolling his soul out of his mouth And placing it back in his chest.

Sans relaxed when he was reassured about enjoying being filled, his ecto body stretched to its limit. His daddy was so good to him, Sans was so lucky to have such a generous daddy. And then daddy placed his soul back in his chest, he mewled softly in complaint, feeling momentarily bereft; and then suddenly like he had been doused in cold water. He blinked, suddenly feeling more coherent in this moment than in the last hour; his eye lights flickered out in panic and he began to struggle.

What was going on, where was he? A bath. Why was he on Gaster cock again, and…

Grillby listened to the apology and sighed as he rocked Frisk “it is okay my little sister I forgive you….” He crackled, kissing him.

And then Grillby was kissing him and his mind went blank again and he leaned into the kiss with a soft whine, eyes closing and he opened his mouth submissively to the elemental. He reached up with both hands to cling to Grillby’s shoulders while he panted from the heat in his mouth.

Gaster thought the brief struggle was odd for Sans, but thought less of it when Sans began to submit again when Grillby kissed him. Gaster pulled out of Sans while he kissed his brother and watched as the cum gushed out into the tub. Gaster used his magic to stop it “you know Sansy maybe you should share some of this with your brother…. It's the least you can do” he cooed knowing his son had wanted a taste of their mixed cum.

Sans whined piteously when Gaster pulled out, almost sobbing as he was left empty. He heard Gaster’s suggestion as though from far away, and with a soft whimper he pulled away from Grillby before struggling up to his feet, face red and eye lights dilated as he placed his hands at the edges of his pussy and spread himself open for Grillby to indulge.

Gaster oved the way Sans easily spread her legs for her big brother. “Go on son, enjoy your sister” he cooed.

Grillby licked his teeth “thank you sister… Thank you daddy” he moaned and dove in searing tongue immediately digging into his slit as Gaster released the magic holding Sans plugged.

Sans mewled, shivering while he waited impatiently for his brother to indulge, he wanted that fiery tongue in his pussy now! But he did not have to wait too long, Grillby eagerly began to devour his cunt, and Sans wailed, hands leaving his pussy to clutch at Grillby’s head as he began to buck frantically against his brother’s mouth. So hot...so…”ahhn~ ahh! brother! so good~ so...ahh hottt~” he wailed, knees trembling. His brother’s tongue was almost too hot, it was as if he was evaporating all the moisture from within his soaked pussy as he drank greedily all the seed his daddy had given him. Daddy was so generous, and it was so nice to share with big brother. “b-big...brot-ahhh! Pleaseeeee~!”

He rocked his hips forward and back in small jerky motions, trying to drive the tongue into him deeper, eye lights rolled back in his skull as he panted, partially arched over his brother.

Grillby was nearly drowned by the rush of fluids it was so delicious, his father hadn’t exaggerated at all. His tongue was indeed evaporating the juices, feeling the delectable liquid turn into steam and filling the room with the scent of grape wine and cherries. sans was so receptive and needy he wondered how his own hot seed would taste mixed in… Maybe father would let him sometime he would ask properly…

“ahhh~ big brother~!” Sans keened softly, his phalanges gripping his brother a little tighter, it felt so good, so hot it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. “Mmm...so-aaah...so hot~ br-brother...ohhh…” he felt so good, his brother was very talented, his tongue was so long and it almost burned him. The slight pain was just making him wetter. he was melting beneath his brother’s touch. But suddenly he wanted more, wanted his brother’s cock.

But...but why would....why would he think that? Since when was he so cock hungry? He’d never been so needy before why was he able to think of nothing but being filled, being cummed into over and over...he whined softly, eye lights blowing out as he imagined what his big brother’s cum would feel like...boiling in him. Oh...that would be the best thing ever...would daddy let his brother play with him. He turned his head to peek down at his daddy with a blush. “D-daddy…?”

Frisk was still curled against the pretty fire man’s chest and had fallen asleep, snoring softly, his heat had dried her off and her dark brown hair was in little curls around her face.

Gaster hummed “what is it sweetheart? Need something?” He asked smirking watching his children play. He took Frisk from Grillby and into his tentacles sensing the impending show he would just wait for Sans to ask

Sans whined, feeling ashamed and nervous as he looked at the amusement on his daddy’s face, and face darkening he looked away, feeling sick, dirty, wanton. Slutty. Daddy’s cock was not enough, he needed his big brother’s too? Was he really such a freak? But then big brother licked even deeper inside him, a lick of flame singing his g-spot and he wailed, bucking frantically. “hhhhhooh~ my STAAAAAAAAAARS~!” he collapsed half over top of his big brother before sobbing, looking at his daddy with pure desire in his eye lights. “daddy….sansy wants big brother’s cock...pleeeee~aaaa~seee~…” he begged, panting desperately. “oh please, daddy!” he added with a sob, “please, please, please! i’ll be a good girl daddy!”

Gaster smiled and pet Sans’ skull “you need your brother’s cock? Does he want such a slutty little sister’s cunt?” He asked gazing at his son who seemed ignorant of the conversation so eager he was in his eating out…. Gaster chuckled this was the only way he could ever get Grillby to ‘eat out’.  
  
Sans nodded, whimpering as he leaned into his daddy’s hand, he did want his brother’s cock, he wanted it so much. He needed it in him so much. “Ahh~ yes daddy! please...i want big brother’s cock in my slutty cunt…” he moaned, eye lights dilating and glowing brighter with lust. His brother seemed to have noticed because he was still enthusiastically chasing every trace of cum from within him, but now Sans felt so empty...he needed more.

Gaster reached forward digging his bony fingers into Grillby’s fire hair and yanked him back. Grillby shouts in surprise and slight pain. His tongue tried to reach back into Sans but Gaster was having none of it.

“My little firefly control yourself… I have a question” he purred and saw he had his son’s complete attention.

“Your slut of a sister says she wants your cock…. Are you going to give it to her?” He asked and watched Grillby light up brighter than usual.

“Y-yes father! I… I can give it to her I would never ignore my sister’s needs!” He panted

Gaster smiled and released him “then take her” he cooed.

Grillby sat up and immediately began removing his pants.

When he watched his daddy pull his brother away from his pussy, saw how eager his brother was to continue eating him out, saw his daddy manhandle his brother, he felt his knees buckled and he had to cling to his daddy to stay upright, staring raptly at his brother’s face while daddy asked him if he would give Sans his cock. When big brother eagerly agreed and began to take off his pants Sans scrambled out of the tub after him with a small hungry whine. He knelt in front of his brother, panting and trembling with impatience.

Gaster watched as Sans scrambled out and knelt before his son. He chuckle, rocking Frisk as he watched his son’s pants fall revealing his long thick cock. It had ridges on the top side which Gaster knew gave excellent clit stimulation. And the fire that licked up it along with the lava precum already leaking…. Sans was in for a very good time.

Grillby smirked as his cock was revealed, it wasn’t as long as Gaster’s, but not much is longer than a tentacle dick. It was thick and juicy looking despite the heat coming for it. He was eager to be inside Sans, “Suck me off sister…. Get me more ready for you….” Grillby cooed letting him.

Sans stared with wide eyes at his big brother’s cock, it was so big and pretty, a really beautiful shade of reddish violet. He squirmed with eagerness, waiting to be given permission to proceed, all but salivating. When his brother ordered him to suck him he mewled and immediately got on his hands and knees to start licking frantically along the length of the pretty cock, sucking along the base of the cock before licking his way up and lapping at the precum with a purr before swallowing the length down his throat. He gagged at the heat and unexpected taste and girth, but was so eager for having his brother shoved as far down his throat as he could manage that he forced himself onto his brother even as tears streamed down his cheeks. He leaned down to press his breast to the cold tile, placing his hands on his brother’s hips and purring around the cock.

Grillby gasped as Sans began worshiping his cock. That beautiful mouth with all those sharp teeth were divine! He wanted more. And when Sans finally took him into his mouth and went as deep as possible he couldn’t help but hold his head there and buck his hips his raspberry flavor leaking heavily into the skeletons mouth and throat. He had spent so many years with Gaster, had his soul tampered with so many times, he tasted like a skeleton.

Gaster’s watched and wondered if he was jealous at how much worship Sans was inflicting on his son’s cock. Though… Grillby’s cock was a work of art. Gaster licked his lips remembering how it had been awhile since he had had a taste himself. Maybe for his birthday Gaster and Sans could give him something real special.

Sans moaned softly around the length in his throat, closing his eyes to better savor the unexpected sweetness of Grillby’s precum, it was like berries, a little tart. He was already becoming addicted, he wanted more, he startled to suckle hungrily around the hot cock, drool beginning to trickle from the corners of his gaping maw. The unusual heat caused his mind to go hazy as he felt his soul submitting to the behavior daddy desired of him. He was his daddy’s and brother’s little slut, little naughty girl for them to do with as they desired. He gasped desperately around the dick spreading his throat so wide it almost hurt, and he peeked his eyes open, peering up at his brother with a small whine, eye lights blown out with lust as he reached one hand down between his legs to begin to play with himself.

He had already begun to drip arousal between his thighs again, he felt so empty.

Gaster watched and chuckled, Sans was so young, so needy. It was absolutely delightful. He watched his son’s flames crackle and distort in his arousal, it was adorable “Don’t set the curtains on fire dear” he chided and Grillby groaned trying to control himself as he thrusted into his sister’s hot mouth.

Gaster rose from the tub and drained it, washing Frisk off and began to dress her, taking his eyes off them but a moment.

When he turned back he nearly dropped the sleeping child seeing Grillby roughly fucking Sans’ face and his little girl fingering herself. “Oh my little ones….” He cooed they were adorable, beautiful, absolutely amazing.

“My little loves… Daddy wants to see more… My Firefly, take your sister, she needs you so badly….” He said unwilling to wait for Grillby to cum in Sans’ throat this time.

Grillby moaned hearing his father’s order “y-yes daddy!” He called reluctantly pulling out of her mouth and pushing her back “Spread you legs sissy!” he moaned placing himself between them and thrusting his hard flaming cock in hard the ridges hitting Sans’ clit hard as he did.

Sans heard his daddy praise them, Sans wiggled happily. He liked hearing his daddy praise him, it made him even wetter. Sans moaned happily as he heard his daddy instruct his brother to take his sister, take him; he was a good little girl and he wanted his brother’s cock so badly he was almost sobbing when Grillby yanked himself from his maw, gasping wetly, feeling dazed as he was gently pushed onto his back, spreading his legs almost before his brother gave him the order to do so.

He licked his teeth hungrily as he lifted his trembling hands to grip his legs behind his knees, spreading himself wide for his brother to dominate. “Yes, t-take me brother, take me!” he gasped before he wailed as he felt his big brother finally slam into him, his eye lights rolled back in his skull and he arched his spine instinctively, allowing his brother to hilt. Oh, so good, so hot! “b-biiii~g br-br-brother~” he sobbed. His hands slid limply from his knees and he reached up to cling to his brother’s shoulders, almost clawing through the fabric of his shoulders. “ahhh~ aaannn~” he moaned, mind going hazy and incoherent. “pla~eeeaaase~”

Grillby moaned at the tight wet slit. If he had to be honest Sans’ pussy was tighter than his father’s…. It was good so good. He gripped Sans’ hips and began thrusting hard leaning down and kissing him wanting to give his father a good show too along with the pleasure.

Sans gasped when those hot hands gripped his hips, the heat flaring through his bones and making him relax, at the same time making him feel wetter. He mewled wantonly, leaning up eagerly into the kiss, sucking on his brother’s hot tongue hungrily. He blinked open his eyes, only just realizing he’d shut them, and looked up over his brother’s shoulder to watch their daddy while his brother took him like the slut he was.

Gaster was watching them with wide sockets eyelights flickering rapidly as if his eyelights where the shutter over a camera lens and he was taking photos after photo of their union.

Gaster was indeed photographing them with his magic. Commuting each moment and sound to memory. He was stroking his cock again, Frisk was nowhere to be seen. His entire focus and attention were on them. He was drooling slightly as he watched and rolling his hips into his hand. “Faster” he ordered and Grillby complied and began thrusting faster hard enough to bruise even as he showed his love to his father through his daughter.

Sans watched his daddy stroking himself as he watched them, watched his son fuck his little girl into the bathroom floor, slamming him against the tiles. Sans whined helplessly as he lifted his trembling legs to wrap them around his brother’s hips and his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer to the wonderful warmth of his brother, it was almost as nice as the bath. He was starting to see stars, sparking around the edges as his vision as his brother began to absolutely pound him as hard as he could, it was painful, almost putting too much pressure on his poor pussy, but the heat was so good, soothing all the soreness out of his abused bits, making him rock all the more eagerly against his big brother, moaning and sobbing continuously. His eye lights flickered into heart shapes and he suckled harder on his brother’s tonge.

Grillby moaned louder breaking the kiss when Sans pushed them closer he was close so close. He gripped Sans’ spine in warning and practically roared before slamming into him hard and spilling his white hot seed into Sans’ waiting cunt.

Gaster couldn’t take it as he watched his children come and was pushed over himself his seed spurting out and landing all over his son and daughter the cum hissing and evaporating where it hit Grillby’s bare flames filling the room with the smell of raspberry grape wine.

“oooh~ b~iiiig brother…” Sans whined softly when his big brother pulled away from his mouth before gasping when Grillby grabbed his spine, the heat was so intense, and right on his sensitive bones, it sent pleasure pouring into his soul and pussy simultaneously, and when then next moment his big brother came inside him, his seed so hot that it almost burned he wailed, coming so hard that he squirted all over his brother, spasming and keening his brother’s name over and over, his mind gone all blank and fuzzy. He collapsed back against the chill tile, panting.

His scent of cherries mingled with the raspberry grape wine like a cocktail, it was sweet and heady and Sans shivered beneath his brother, legs still wrapped around his hips, trapping him inside his still clenching pussy.

Grillby hissed as the cum his sister squirted initially stung but quickly grew to be nice. He sighed, relaxing as he began to enjoy being buried in her nice, now warm cunt. He felt them idly being lifted by magic and was just conscious enough to see father take them to bed and cover them up then Grillby was out like a light.

Gaster chuckled as his son fell asleep quickly he tucked in Frisk before joining them to rest petting Sans softly.

Gaster mewled softly as his brother relaxed into him, writhing with a happy purr, big brother was so nice and warm in him, he was beginning to feel sleepy. He meeped softly, blinking up at daddy with wide hazy eye lights as he and brother were lifted gently, and he yawned and snuggled into big brother as they were carried into daddy’s room and his bed. When they were all tucked in and big brother had fallen asleep (and he saw that his baby girl was safely tucked into a cradle at the end of the bed), he shifted to nuzzle into his daddy’s petting hand, staring sleepily up at him, squeaking softly. Big brother was still inside of him, he was a comforting heat in Sans’ pussy, keeping him filled, keeping the fiery cum in him so his body had no choice but to absorb it. He did not notice it, but his soul was beginning to gain a violet stain around the edges.

“was i a good girl daddy?” he whispered sleepily, and although something about his words pinged a feeling of unease in the back of his mind he continued to nuzzle his daddy, looking for praise.

“Such a good girl Sansy…. In fact you are such a good girl… Daddy is going to keep you” Gaster purred and kissed him “now rest my child” he said smiling.

Sans’ eye lights lit up with delight as daddy declared that he wanted to keep him, he made a happy mewl as his eyes slid shut while leaning into the kiss happily. He lapped sleepily at his daddy’s teeth before pulling away, “ok daddy…love you…” he murmured sleepily as he shifted; he wiggled slightly before curling forward into big brother, falling asleep within minutes.

But as always, his sleep did not stay restful, and after half an hour, as he fell into REM he began to whimper, twitching as he fell victim to the void once again.

Grillby noted his sister was having a nightmare and gently shook her awake. “Sister? Sans… Sans wake up” he said knowing that his father probably would not wake, he was a deep sleeper when he did sleep.

Sans gasped softly, his voice trailing into a soft whine, he trembled as he tried to thrash, beginning to hyperventilate. He was in the void, the fears tear through him, losing his brother -but he had, he had lost his brother, the mob tore him apart!- losing himself -he was, was losing himself, losing who he was…becoming what Gaster wanted, his pet, his sex toy, his cum dump. His daughter?! His slut…And loving it…- losing his daughter, being weak and worthless and unwanted and unloved and just a waste of dust…why was he even here…no one needed him. Even Frisk would be better off without him, he was a horrible mother!

Eventually Grillby’s attempts to shake him awake would prove effective, his eye sockets snapped open, vacant and unseeing. He shivered hard enough that his bones rattled.

Grillby frowned and turned the heat up in one hand and gripped Sans’ arm hoping to shock him into the present with a burn “Sans wake up!” he called, worried.

Sans eye lights flared up, burning crimson and he started to shriek with fear before reflexively stifling it, curling in on himself and stuffing one hand in his mouth, biting hard enough to draw marrow. He was breathing heavily, but after a moment his eye lights flared down and he looked up to see Grillby staring at him with something like concern. He blinked, confused. Why was he in bed with Grillby?

He pulled his hand from his mouth slowly, absently lapping at the dripping marrow from his phalanges. “oh…um…’m sorry…did i wake you?” he asked weakly before shifting away from him, only to wind up against Gaster, He squeaked, startled, and looked over his shoulder to stare at the lich. He was asleep. He looked back at Grillby. “wh-what is…why are…we in bed together?” he asked, as he felt an urge to get up, to get away from the larger males. He felt uncomfortable being between the domineering males.

Grillby frowned “you don’t remember? We had sex… After your bath… Father carried us both here to rest” he said, looking very concerned.

“w-we…what?” Sans blinked up at Grillby with clear disbelief, his eye lights shrinking to pinpricks, they had had sex? He’d had sex with Grillby? Why couldn’t he remember that?! He blinked slowly, mind racing. He remembered being taken to the bath…it had been his first bath, it had been so nice, Gaster had washed him. He’d started to touch himself…he’d been so needy…so….empty. He had needed a cock in him so badly, his pussy had ached so badly. Daddy had…GASTER. Why was he thinking of him as daddy?! What had Gaster DONE to him?! He’d…fucked Sans in the bath, took his soul…taken Sans soul! In his hand! And…all his intentions…that Sans was his little slut, his fuck toy…made Sans want that, need it…then he’d put his soul in his mouth! Said things….made Sans do things…made Sans want to be his little slutty girl…a girl! And Sans had liked it! WANTED IT. Wanted to be filled, always filled…and…he moaned in horror.

Something about a cake…and it was blurry after that…

But before he could ask Grillby about how they had come to have sex Grillby pulled his cock out of him, he hadn’t even….he whined piteously as he was left feeling empty and cold, his hands instinctively curling into Grillby’s hips, trying to pull him back in. After he realized what he was doing he recoiled in horror, hands flying back as if actually burned, whimpering with fear, “what did you….do to me…” he sobbed.

Grillby watched the flurry of emotions fly across Sans’ face and wished he was as good as his father at reading them but one thing was for sure.

Sans wasn’t having a good time.

Grillby quickly took his hands when he asked his question and pulled him closer. “Sans, Sans… Its okay its okay…. I understand…. It's all so overwhelming… Being here with him with father’s, it's like that for awhile. He’s all consuming all powerful, his influence controls everything in this place…. I know it scares you, the things we do, but I promise we won’t hurt you… Gaster doesn’t take what can’t be given…. Your soul, you offered it and his will over took you but you liked it. He can’t fabricate feelings.” He said gently and pulled him close.

Well he could manipulate the hell out of feelings that was for sure but he can’t create them. Grillby thought to himself, remembering his early months with Gaster, he had felt like Sans, so lost, confused with the memory gaps to boot, but it all eventually evened out and soon he never missed a memory, his world was Gaster and that was all he needed. Now Sans just needed to reach that point too.

Sans whimpered as Grillby pulled him closer, struggling briefly before instinctively relaxing into his embrace; he was so warm, so soothing. His voice just ran down Sans’ spine like a hot bath and he curled into Grillby’s chest with a soft whine. He tried to deny what Grillby was saying at first, shaking his head. It wasn’t just overwhelming. It was torture. Gaster was torturing him, manipulating him; changing him! Making him helpless, a wanton little slut who could not live without a cock in his pussy...but even as he tried to pull away, angry when Grillby claimed that Gaster could not fabricate feelings; that had been what Gaster had been doing to him all morning! Scaring him, then comforting him, hurting him and then soothing him...fucking him over and over and over...Sans could feel himself getting wet, his pussy ached with arousal.

“He told me you were my little sister… I have always wanted one… And now I have you… I know it's scary but things will work out. Don’t be afraid… Trust your feelings, he can’t produce those for you” he said. “Let’s try this again… Without father’s influence… If you like it then what he’s doing to you isn’t real” he said and pressed close nuzzling Sans’ neck intent to prove Sans could be happy like this, unintentionally imprinting Gaster’s influence further.

And then Grillby pulled him closer and Sans’ face was pressed against his chest and against his will he inhaled. Grillby smelt of raspberries and musk and chocolate and as he told Sans how happy he was to have Sans as his little sister Sans mind went hazy. His eye lights crossed and he moaned softly, big brother smelled so good....he rocked his hips helplessly. His pussy was so empty and cold. Then his big brother began to nuzzle him and he made a small hungry mewl as he bared his throat to his brother.


	9. Gaster punishes his children

Grillby held Sans as he struggled and then relaxed, he crackled happily at this. She was so cute, his own baby sister, he had always wanted a little sister to care for, to feed, to keep warm. And now he had one. Even if Sans was a boy, Grillby didn’t care. Sans was such a cute little girl…

Sans tried to resist, he really did. He knew it was wrong to beg his brother to fuck him (This wasn’t even his brother, a small part of his mind screamed, he had a brother somewhere else, dead, died to protect him...didn’t he?) But Big Brother smelled so good. And he ached. He was so cold. He moaned softly, writhing helplessly before spreading his legs and tilted his head back submissively. “bi-ig b-rother...please!...m-my pussy is so cold!” he sobbed.

Grillby’s fires rose “Don’t worry little sister… Big brother has you” he promised pressing close and grinding against her, he swore his little sister would never be cold again.

Sans moaned softly when his big brother’s fire rose around him, he was so warm, so strong….big brother would protect him...give him what he wanted, what he needed. Big brother knew best, knew his little slutty sister needed his big cock. Big brother would keep him warm...inside and out. Even as he concluded this big brother began to grind against his damp pussy and he cried out piteously, he needed that cock in him, he needed it now! With a desperate hungry growl he rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs wantonly as he yanked his brother on top of him, frantically rutting his hips up against him, trying to slide him inside.

“please! please please please big brother! inside now!” he sobbed as he arched his spine, grinding his throbbing slit along his brother’s hot cock. “my pussy is so cold and empty brother, i can’t take it!” he gasped, tears forming in his eye sockets, eye lights blown out with lust. If he did not get a cock in him soon he was going to start sobbing.

Grillby gasped when they were moved and he almost slipped inside. “Don't worry… I'll make you warm, so so warm!” He hissed, grabbing Sans’ wrists and pinning them above his head, he spread his knees, forcing Sans’ legs apart and up and thrusted his cock into him hard, his sister was cold, he couldn't have that. Cold was wretched, painful, lonely! He began thrusting hard he wouldn't have her cold. His body temperature began rising and to the side of them Gaster groaned beginning to sweat in his sleep.

Sans mewled, gasping as his legs were forced apart almost painfully, and he allowed his knees to be pressed up to his chest, spreading his dripping pussy wide. And the next moment his big brother had shoved inside him, filling him immediately, halfway to his ribs. His walls fluttered, pulsing around the hot cock, and he arched his spine with a whine, shoving his brother in deeper, harder. He tried to reach up to his brother but his hands were pinned, the hold almost burning his bone, the slight sting sent even more arousal curling in his pelvis.

“ah! y-yess~ big brother, aaaan….warm me up!” Sans moaned, eye lights rolling back as he writhed submissively beneath his brother. He loved the weight of his brother over him, his heat...warming him inside and out. He whined softly as he rut his hips up even harder. “big brother...so warm!” he praised.

Grillby shone under the praise and thrusted hard inside his sister, kissing her, groping her breasts and nipping her neck, he loved being buried inside her, filling her with his warm cock. He was eager to keep her warm, be her fire.

Gaster groaned and woke up in shock seeing that his son was fucking his daughter, burning her fragile bones…. Without his permission. He sat up and watched them, stewing over what he was seeing.

Sans saw how happy his big brother looked, glowing from his praise, so happy to be warming up his little sister. And then big brother was kissing him, his hot tongue deep in his mouth. Sans started to instinctively suck on the appendage with a low moan. He squeaked softly when his brother started grabbing his breasts and running little trails of flames over his nipples, sparking even more arousal deep inside his groin. Then brother was biting his throat. He whined helplessly, leaning his skull back to bare his neck, wanting to be marked. “ahh~ brother...big brother!’ he praised with a low moan. His eye lights just so happened to slide to the side, and he saw daddy watching them….daddy did not look happy. Sans made a small whimper before wailing, eye lights rolling back as he came, squeezing brother’s cock hungrily, wanting his cum.

Grillby moaned and came hard filling Sans to the brim. He stayed in and shuddered happily. “Are you warm now dear sister?” He asked licking his neck bones.

“A lot warmer than you’re about to be” Gaster growled making Grillby jump.

“F-father! I didn't know you were awake!” He said looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the candy jar.

Sans made a happy mewl when his brother filled him, he felt so warm, so full...it was the best feeling...he loved being filled by daddy and brother’s seed...but then daddy was growling, brother was upset. He gasped, shivering, trying to pull away, eye lights darting nervously between the two bigger males.

“Well I am now, and I wake to you having sex and burning your poor fragile sister without permission! You could have killed her! Or set my bed on fire again!” He hissed using his magic to forcefully yank Grillby away from Sans.

Sans yelped when he saw his father glow with a deep violet magic before Grillby was yanked away, he whined as he was left empty again, the seed spilling out of his pussy, covering his thighs and soaking the bed beneath him. Daddy was very angry, he and brother were not supposed to have sex without daddy’s permission, and now brother was going to be punished. He sat up hurriedly, reaching out a frantic hand.

Grillby gasped at suddenly being torn from his sister. He was ashamed that his first though was that she might get cold now rather than the fact he was about to be punished. “But father! She was cold! So so cold! I couldn't-”

“Silence! You have taken what was not given by me and you will be punished, give me your soul” Gaster hissed and watched as Grillby whimpered in fear and summoned the bright orange flaming construct, such a contradiction to his purple body

Gaster took it in hand and gazed at it, gaze softening a little, his mind went back to when Grillby was but a child. He was twelve at the time, he thinks, and he had just come out of the freezer, he had been punished for setting some curtains on fire, his small form was flickering terribly; Gaster had left him on far too long getting distracted by some intruders. He had rushed Grillby to the fireplace and it hadn't been enough, the poor elemental was dying of the cold. Gaster had the poor boy give him his soul as a last ditch effort, begging his father to take the cold away, to make the pain stop. Luckily it had worked that time. And his son looked like he had that time. He had fully believed Sans was cold. Gaster sighed he was weak to that look and his soul.

“Though I suppose the punishment can be less severe seeing your intent, but I think you need reminder on who runs this house and dictates who does what. Your sister is very fragile and even when cold requires supervised care, you to never touch her without me present again” he said tossing the soul to Sans

“daddy, i’m sorry, i’m sorry! don’t punish brother! it was my fault! i was having my usual nightmares, and brother woke me up...and then he pulled out...i was so empty daddy...so cold...i...i begged him to take me daddy, it was my fault!” Sans sobbed. And as he watched with dismay daddy made brother summon his soul. He stared in awe at the pretty orange soul. It suited his brother, orange for bravery. And then suddenly daddy was throwing the soul at him! He yelped in horror and got up onto his knees to catch the soul carefully in his hands. He trembled as he felt the residual shudders of his brother’s panic, his guilt...but also his affection for his new baby sister, his respect and love for his father...his desire to be an obedient son, his concern to keep his sister warm and full...and...he flushed a bright red and squirmed, dropping his eye lights, holding the soul gently to his breasts.

“what are you gonna do to him, daddy?” he sniffled sadly, looking up at daddy mournfully. This was all his fault, if he was not such a needy little slut...if he could have only gone five minutes without a cock in him...what was wrong with him?

Gaster scowled at Sans “I am going to fuck him, but you… You are going to see how easily things can go wrong when daddy isn't here. Summon a cock but keep your cunt too” he hissed, opening a drawer with his magic and pulling out a few items. Among them was some handcuffs, a large hooked dildo, cock ring, and liquid monster food.

Gaster then picked Grillby up “You are going to suffer for you and your sister's misdeeds, it was dangerous and disrespectful to take her without my permission” he said again and Grillby nodded and whimpered.

“Yes father, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'll do anything” he promised, he hadn’t made father so angry in years. His only relief was the promise of a fucking. It wasn't being thrown in waterfall or being tossed in a freezer. For that he was grateful. But then suddenly he was floating again. He squirmed and noticed that his Father was taking him to the bathroom and he cried out and began to struggle, “Please father no! It won't happen again!” He begged but Gaster only glared at him sharply, making him be silent, he was scared but knew this punishment would be weak compared it what it could have been.

Sans flinched back with a low whine when daddy scowled at him; daddy was so mad. He shrank into himself, sniffling, dropping his eye lights shrunken in distress. He was such a bad girl, a naughty little girl who did not deserve daddy’s affections. Sans started to tear up, but nodded obediently when daddy gave him instructions. “yes daddy…” he whispered submissively. He glanced up and saw what daddy was pulling out for their punishment, and made a small whimper of nervous fear, and also arousal. He dropped his eye lights again with shame.

He took a deep breath and took one hand from his brother’s soul to place it on his pelvis as he concentrated. He had not made a cock in a long time. Not that he did not prefer it for mastubatory purposes, but of late he had not had a chance...besides...it was much nicer to have daddy or brother’s cock in him...their cocks were so nice...he moaned slightly as he yanked his attention back to obeying his daddy. He stared down at his pussy and concentrated, he let his post orgasmic swirl of magic and the brief arousal stirring within him pull his magic down to his pelvis for a purpose. He formed his cock, a fair bit smaller than daddy or brother’s, but a bright cherry red and rather thick for it’s size.

He looked up in time to see daddy carrying brother out of the room. Was he not punishing brother here? Was he supposed to follow? He hesitated for a moment before scrambling out of bed. He paused, staring down at Frisk who had woken up from all the commotion, fussing, big brown eyes staring up at him. Sans fidgeted. Daddy would be made if he took too long to follow...but he could not leave his daughter alone. He scooped her up with the hand not still holding brother’s soul, held her to one aching nipple, and carried her out of the bedroom. She immediately latched on with a hungry mewl and started to suckle hungrily.

Sans felt a little lost at first as he stood in the unfamiliar hall, but he could hear his brother crying in fear and pain. He ran towards the sound, found them in the bathroom...was….was daddy gonna fuck brother in the water? Couldn’t that kill him?! He rushed into the bathroom, out of breath and nervous, brother’s soul cupped in his right hand, and his baby cradled in his left arm.

Gaster tossed Grillby into the tub and turned the cold water on and put the plug in so it began filling, it was fun to watch his son squirm away from it.Gaster grabbed his wrists and used magic to cuff his hands in the front. Gaster saw the pure terror on his face and sighed, “You know what to say if it's too much” he said allowing him to use the safe word even if this was punishment. He would not risk accidentally killing him again even if it shouldn't happen with his soul out.

Grillby whimpered and closed his eyes bracing for the pain. “Father…” he said but felt reassured, Gaster would let him cop out if needed, that meant his father cared…. He could do this… He cried out as the water finally touched his feet and began to writhe again it hurt his Father's enchantments were weekend so it hurt.

Sans whimpered softly as he felt his brother’s terror, his absolute panic as he heard the water begin to fill the tub. His daddy was gonna douse big brother! He started to cry softly, trembling even as he presented himself to his daddy. But he was in time to hear his daddy say that big brother had a safeword....he would not really hurt big brother, he was just punishing them for being bad. They deserved this.

“Silence boy I need to deal with you sister.” Gaster said, turning to Sans when he walked in. His eye twitched upon seeing Frisk but it appeared she was only feeding so she wouldn't interfere. What caught his attention next was Sans’ cock. It was…. Adorable for lack of a better term. Short but thick, it was cute. He knelt down and slipped the ring over it. “Fuck yourself on his soul” he ordered. He knew magically made genitalia didn't crush things inside them they always expanded to be just enough. But Sans didn't know that and it would be his punishment.

He shivered with shame and arousal as Daddy turned to look at him, eyeing his cock; he could see that daddy approved of his little cock, and that made him happy. But the next moment he whimpered when daddy placed the cock ring on him, knowing he would be unable to cum...that he would hurt. But not as much as poor brother, he looked up at his brother and saw he was trying not to cry, he was already in so much pain! It was hurting him! He looked up to his daddy’s eyes and knew that he would not accept any hesitation from Sans. So with a soft sniffle he nodded and started to press his brother’s soul inside him, whimpering and gasping as it pulsed against his outer lips. He’d never done this with a soul before...what if he hurt his brother? He lowered himself onto his knees and with a low whine shoved his brother’s soul inside of his pussy with a quick thrust, eye lights rolling back, and he tried not to clench, he did not want to hurt brother...but maybe his hot little pussy would protect brother...he had to keep brother warm...He fell back to sit on his heels rocking back and forth to press brother’s soul within him, still holding Frisk to his breast although she had stopped feeding and was now looking up at her mother with a concerned murmur.

Gaster hummed in approval “good…. Now what to do with this…..” He said swinging the dildo in his hand. He looked down at Grillby and chuckled spreading his legs to show a slit under his cock he chuckled and slid the dildo in and Grillby began to cry out when Gaster kissed him suddenly to silence the cries as he shoved it in entirely.

Sans moaned softly, eye lights crossing as he fell forward slightly over his knees; the next moment he was panting and crying as he felt the pain that his brother was in from his flames, his pussy...daddy was so cruel. He was so rough; big brother had not been the slightest bit prepared for the insertion, it was ripping him up with friction and spikes, if he was not made of fire he would have been bleeding. Sans sobbed in sympathy, his own pussy aching, feeling as he was being teared apart and tears trailed down his cheeks. “d-daddy...it hurts!” he sobbed.

Frisk began to sniffle and patted at his cheeks in concern, starting to cry herself, her mama was in pain.

Gaster looked toward Sans and leaned down and kissed him softly “it's a punishment my dear…” He chuckled a tentacle rising to his face “extinguish an eye light for me” he ordered the tentacle tracing his eye socket. He made a different tentacle for Frisk and pushed it into her wailing mouth releasing the addictive substance again.

Grillby was writhing squirming as his body tried to adjust to the spiked objectile inside him. Why the fuck did Father even own this?! Let alone keep it in his drawer! He groaned as his body was becoming accustomed to the pain making his fear lessen and vanish, father seemed to be ignoring him for now which was good except… Sans!

Grillby gasped and rolled over, looking to see his father start putting tentacles into both the baby and his sister….

Sans whined softly and leaned up to meet his daddy’s kiss, panting softly. He mewled softly when he saw the tentacle approaching his face, and without any hesitation he obeyed his daddy, letting his right eye light flicker out as he peered up at his daddy with trust out of his left eye light. He was still crying softly from pain, brother’s soul throbbing in his pussy. His hips were rocking absently, pressing the soul deeper within his pulsing walls, his arousal beginning to soak into his brother.

Frisk sniffled and opened her mouth immediately lapping at the tentacle with a small yummy noise before reaching up with one hand and suckling it hungrily, eyes closing slowly as she drank her daddy’s juice.

Gribbly moaned softly feeling the arousal start to seep in making him relax a bit. “Ah….”

Gaster slid the tentacle into the socket and pumped it in and out slowly pushing further till he hit the back of Sans’ skull and began swirling it around

While he did this he climbed into the tub with Grillby who seemed to be feeling Sans’ arousal and chuckled “What little whores, the both of you” he cooes.

Despite his desire to obey his daddy, to be a good little girl, he whimpered as the tentacle began to press through the malleable surface of his eye socket, pressing into his skull. And it just kept going, going until the tentacle’s width got lodged in his eye socket, pressing against the edges of his bones. He yelped a high cry of pain before he could restrain himself, his voice echoing around the bathroom.

“Hnnn…..unnf….” He clenched his teeth, trying to drop his head in shame, but he just wound up shifting further onto the tentacle. He whimpered in fear and pain as it pressed in without hesitation, not even giving him time to adjust before it was all the way in his skull, stroking around the inside of his skull, each twitch sending pain sparking down his spine. He made a pitiful gasp, tears beginning to trail even faster out of his eye sockets. His mind went blank and he began to drool absently, whining continuously in fear and pain.

He heard daddy...he and big brother were his little whores...his toys…

His arms curled tightly around his baby girl, rocking her mindlessly as he shifted his legs out to the side so that he could press his pussy directly against the floor.

The floor was cold against the heated flesh.

Gaster lifted Grillby, ignoring the burn of the water. It was superheated by Grillby's body and burned against the ‘flesh’ parts of his body, but it only added to Gaster’s pleasure, his cock was already out and he straddled Grillby's head “open up whore” he hissed. Grillby nodded, he was feeling sick and uncomfortable, Sans’ issues transferring to his own soul.

The second his mouth was open Gaster thrust in down to the hilt and Grillby gasped and struggled again. He gagged a bit, he couldn't breathe, too much of his body was submerged to breathe! But his father wasn't listening! Gaster just began thrusting eight into him, he looked at him eyes leaking lava.

Gaster smiled and began focusing his magic on them both his cock and tentacles beginning to ooze his chemicals coating the inside of Sans skull, he would make him enjoy it now. Even when being punished daddy would care for them. Daddy loved his children.

Grillby’s feelings of pure panic were slowly replaced with pleasure, he wasn't sure who it was coming from. Sans who held his heavily pulsing soul or his father who was busy fucking his throat and Sans’ eye.

Sans started sobbing even harder as he felt his brother’s pain, his fear, his shame. And then he gagged reflexively as daddy shoved himself into his brother’s throat, stretching him, suffocating him. Daddy was so rough, so mean!

But the next moment he moaned wantonly, thrusting his face further into the tentacle, rocking his hips harder against the floor. Daddy loved them so much, daddy wanted them to feel good, even when they were being rightfully punished for their misbehavior. Daddy wanted them to always feel good…”ahn..daddy~!” he squealed softly, panting as his mind was overtaken by bliss. He could not stop frantically rutting his hips against the cold floor, thrusting his face against the tentacle. All he could think of was how much daddy loved them, his daughter and son, his little slutty whores. They were made for their daddy’s pleasure.

With a desperate whimper he released his baby girl whom he was only vaguely aware of on the peripherals of his mind with one hand so that he could drag himself across the floor, wanting to be closer to his daddy and brother. Brother’s soul continued to throb within him, so warm, as hot as his cock had been...and now it was leaking an even hotter fluid within him.

Grillby’s soul was indeed leaking its fiery juices, he was try to bob his head, trying to take more of his father in; he didn't care if he couldn't breathe. He had Father's cock inside everything was okay. He felt his HP dropping low but couldn't care less when suddenly his father pulled out making him gasp for breath and whine trying to chase the cock before father held his head back. “Father….” He whined until a chunk of high energy monster food was put in front of him.

“Eat” Gaster ordered Grillby's HP has gotten too low he needed to heal before they could continue. This punishment was going so well he thought. Grillby had not been so submissive and sweet in years. He ought to do it more often. It was making his fiery son regress back to when he had been a young boy. And Gaster liked it when he was being so pliant, so willing to please.

He heard Sans’ whimper and turned watching as his sweet little girl crawled wantonly toward him. Their lovely daughter in his arm, he opened his arms to accept them “come to daddy… Come to me my sweet Sansita…” He cooed, unsure where the name came from but it suited him. Now if only he had hair…it would make him a proper little girl.

Sans moaned softly as he watched his brother swallowing daddy’s cock. Brother was doing so good, he was enjoying it now. And Sans felt lonely, he wanted to be with his daddy and brother...the tentacle in his skull felt so good, he could not think of anything aside from pleasuring his daddy and brother. Daddy called him Sansita...that was his name, he was daddy’s little girl. Daddy wanted him to join them. With a soft whine he got onto the edge of the bath tub, vaguely aware that the water was too hot, it would scald Frisk. He mewled softly, reaching for his daddy with one arm as he slid into the bath water, holding his daughter up higher. He squealed softly in pain, but he was feeling so much pleasure that he did not try to leave the water, did not even consider it for a moment as an option.

Gaster wrapped an arm around Sansita tentacles taking their daughter from him and lifting her high so she would be unharmed. He continued to feed Grillby with a tentacle, his HP rising steadily and turned his attention to his girl.”so beautiful my love…. Can you form hair for me?” He asked, the tentacle reached further into his eye roving down toward his mouth and pushing against the back of his teeth.

Grillby began feeling better bit he still wanted daddy’s cock back. But then his sister had joined them. He smiled leaning up and kissing her, sucking on Daddy’s tentacle when it pushed out of his mouth daddy was so generous….

Sansita allowed his daddy to take Frisk without the slightest protest, daddy would keep her safe and entertained...he threw his arms around his daddy and nuzzled happily against him, watching as he fed big brother. Big brother was doing such a good job, taking his punishment so well. His soul throbbed within Sansita’s pussy, he gasped softly as the tentacle pressed further into his eye socket, moaning, it felt so good...daddy wanted hair? He nodded, trying to concentrate, but it was so hard, all he could think of was his daddy and his brother’s cocks. He squirmed with a needy whine, he did not want to upset daddy...he submitted his magic to his daddy’s will, let his daddy have complete control.

After a few moments of red power flickering around his skull an ectoplasmic manifestation of hair fell in loose waves to just past his shoulders, slightly darker than his body. And before he could ask daddy if he had done good the tentacle pressed almost past what his eye socket could bear, twisting and writhing and he opened his mouth with a submissive whine. The next moment his brother’s hot mouth was pressed against his, sucking on the tentacle and he moaned, rutting against daddy’s side with brother’s soul in his slutty little pussy.

Gaster watched as his little girl began kissing her brother as he sucked his tentacle, he moaned softly as his lovely hair formed, a beautiful first attempt. He would like it longer, but it was understandable that he was having trouble focusing at the moment. It was impressive that he had manage it at all really. It was a testament of what excellent magic control Sansita had he couldn't wait till he had his finished form, but not right now.  
  
Then He was grinding against him pushing his son's soul deeper in his slutty cunt and he moaned in earnest, his children excited him, he was close and could tell his son was too.

Sans tried to moan around the tentacle in his mouth, eye light rolled back and dazed. He could feel his brother’s arousal mixing with his pain and fear; overpowering those latter emotions. Brother was so close, it made him feel close too, his pussy throbbing and squeezing around the soul within him, by now pressed in so deep it was stuck inside the back of his pussy although he never even noticed. He whined helplessly, rutting harder against his daddy, he wanted to cum, wanted to cum on his brother’s soul. Wanted to make it up to daddy for being a bad little girl. Wanted to make it up to big brother for getting him into trouble because he was a slutty little girl. But he knew they liked him being a slutty little girl, he just had to do it on daddy’s terms...be obedient to daddy’s will. That was all he was for, being daddy’s little slutty baby girl. His little cum dump...his cock sleeve.

Gaster moved and pushed his cock back in Grillby's mouth and began thrusting hard. His little ones understood their place now, they existed for him. For his pleasure, only he only allowed them to please each other as treats. It was dangerous for them to be without daddy together, Sansita was too fragile to be alone with Grillby. Grillby suddenly gasped swallowing around him hard and he could feel his hot seed splatter his back. He must have came, his naughty little boy. But he would forgive him this once. Gaster looked at his delicious daughter the desperate way she wanted to cum. He looked down at the cock ring and purred, no she hasn't earned it, she would watch them achieve their pleasure and then beg for her own.

Gaster moaned at the thought and slammed completely into his son’s mouth and came hard with a exaggerated moan to drive his baby girl wild.

Grillby moaned as he felt daddy’s hot seed pump into his throat and mouth it was so good so Delicious! But… But he couldn't feel his sister's pleasure join them he felt the pressure on his soul felt she was close but why wasn't she cumming?

Sansita whined softly, he wanted to cum so badly, not only was his pussy clenching hungrily around the soul within him, but his cock was throbbing, hard and aching and weeping with precum. He watched daddy ram his delicious cock back into brother’s hungry mouth and he felt a brief stab of jealousy. He wanted daddy’s cock! Want it so bad. He rutted harder with a muffled sob, choking on the tentacle with a soft whine. He whimpered when he saw brother cum...and tried to scream as brother’s soul exploded within him, dousing him in brother’s hot soul juice. It was almost too hot, but it just made him more aroused, it was so warm and sticky inside of him. And then daddy came...it was not fair! He wanted to come too! Wanted to cum so bad that it was a physical pain.

Tears were trailing down his cheeks and he looked up at his daddy with a pitiful mewl.

Gaster panted recovering from his orgasm and heard Sansita’s mewl and turned toward him., “Does my little Sansita want to cum? Does she promise to not to have sex with anyone when daddy isn't there?” He asked gently sliding his tentacle out of his eye socket so he could answer him.

Grillby nodded frantically on her behalf “Yes father! Please don't let her suffer I want her to feel pleasure too” he said

Sansita gasped wetly as the tentacle was pulled abruptly from his skull, trembled in reeling for a moment before moaning and nodding frantically. “yes, yes daddy! i wanna cum, wanna cum so bad! i won’t ever have sex without daddy again!” He vowed with a desperate sob. His cock hurt so bad, the cock ring digging cruelly into his ecto cock. His pussy ached to be filled, brother’s soul was not enough. He could still feel the aftermath of his brother’s orgasm, and it was just edging him. He wanted his own. “please daddy! sansita needs her daddy!”

Gaster smiled and pulled the ring off at the same time he pulled the plug in the bath and shoved his rehardened cock into Sansita and began fucking him hard, pushing Grillby's soul in further. The fire elemental cried out at the renewed stimulation, writhing and moaning in the draining tub being pushed to the edge again by the forceful assault of his soul. Gaster idly wondered how he was going to get that out of him.

Sansita wailed as the cockring was yanked from his dick, he came so hard that his cum splattered daddy and brother in their faces, but before he could even think to apologize daddy had yanked him onto his cock and he screeched with joy, “oh! oh yes! thank you daddy!” it was spreading him so wide, his pussy clenched around his daddy’s cock as though trying to keep him inside; it should have hurt, how rough daddy was being, the way brother’s soul was being forced up inside him, but all he felt was pleasure, his and his brother’s. His eye lights were dilated fully enough to fill his eye sockets, his tongue hanging out as he panted, staring up at his daddy with utter adoration. This was what he’d wanted since the moment he’d woken up, his daddy’s cock in his little pussy. He rolled his hips forward with a wanton arch of his spine as he almost cried with pleasure, eye lights never leaving his daddy’s.

Gaster smirked at how Sans came the moment the ring was gone. He was amazed however with how it hit him and Grillby, he hasn't expected such range but it was utterly adorable. His long tongue slithered out of his mouth and began cleaning his face. The cherry flavor was more concentrated in cum from his cock than from his pussy. What an interesting find… He thrust hard in the tightening pussy and was so close to cumming again when he felt Grillby wrap his arms around him and begin licking his face. Gaster turned his head toward him and was captured in a searing kiss. This kiss made him moan and slam hard into Sansita and cum filling up his willing cunt with his seed. Knowing it would bathe Grillby's soul as well. He felt Grillby jerk against him and a warmth coat his cock inside Sansita, awww Grillby's soul came again how adorable.

Grillby was lost for words as he felt father screwing his sister it was amazing. He saw sister cum with such an adorable expression on her face and he loved the way it splattered and evaporated on his body filling the air with cherries and raspberry scents.

He saw some on his father's face and licked his teeth father didn't need to be sullied with cum… he leaned forward hugging him from the side and began licking it off. Father turned toward him and kissed him! He was so excited and warm he immediately deepened it and seared his teeth. He then felt pleasant coolness envelope his soul and it made him cry out as his soul came again. Making Grillby pass out from the pleasure and overexertion.

Sansita gasped softly as daddy continued to plow his hungry pussy, both daddy and big brother had seemed pleased that he had cum on them, they were even licking it up! He moaned softly with half lidded eye sockets as he watched them, pussy clenching even harder around the cock ravaging him as he rode daddy's lap. And then daddy and brother were kissing! Sansita watched with fascination, but only for a moment. Then daddy had cum deep within him, his seed spurting into his hungry womb and brother's soul. And then right on top of that his brother came to with a cry, his hot soul juice mixing with daddy's cooler cum and Sansita could not help but wail as he came too, clinging desperately to daddy as he began to cry, it felt so good.

Gaster held both of his children trembling a bit as he panted “you both took your punishments so well… Daddy is pleased” he said kissing them both looked down to their joined bodies and sighed Grillby's soul was now firmly stuck in Sans’ womb… This was not his grandest idea. But stars it had been fun…. “Does my little Sansita love having big brother’s soul inside her?” He asked rubbing his belly.

Sans mewled with a tired but pleased wiggle when his daddy praised him, he felt his soul glowing with joy, he’d made daddy happy! He leaned into daddy’s kiss with a satisfied sigh, he felt so good with daddy’s cock still in him, brother’s soul still dripping warm fluid in him. “ahhh...yes daddy….brother’s soul is so nice in my pussy...brother was happy with being punished, daddy...he likes pleasing daddy as much as i do!” he exclaimed shyly.

Gaster chuckled “Xxcellent… I hope you both learned your lessons” he cooed and kissed her hand. He pulled out of her pussy and looked at swirling his finger in the mixed liquids and licked it moaning softly. “Now we just have to get it out and back in his chest….” He said thoughtfully. Grillby was still passed out

Sansita bit back a piteous whine when daddy pulled out, but did not try and hold him back in. He did not deserve more of daddy’s attention, he had been punished already for being a needy slut. He watched daddy tasting their mingled fluids and he echoed the moan hungrily while carefully lifting himself up so that he was crouching on the balls of his feet and without even stopping to think about it he leaned forward slightly and started stuffing his hand inside his pussy to reach for brother’s soul. He moaned, rocking into his hand absently, eye lights crossing as he managed to get his entire hand inside himself. But he was having trouble getting his hand in past the joint of his wrist, at this angle he could not slip his hand in any deeper. He could not reach brother’s soul, it was too deep.

Gaster watched in shock as Sansita somehow got his entire hand up to his wrist inside his loosened folds and just stared a moment that was definitely something they would explore later…

“Sansita my love you won't get it that way… Let daddy get it…” He cooed taking his wrist pushing it in and out a few times before pulling it out watching it ooze with their juices. He brought the hand to his mouth and began sucking on the fingers and using his tongue to clean it off while he was doing this a tentacle slid into that stretched cunt and began wiggling up into his womb wrapping around the soul and drawing it out.

Sans whimpered softly when daddy pressed his hand in deeper before thrusting it in and out of his pussy several times before pulling it out. And then daddy licked his hand clean...he leaned up with a wanton moan, staring hungrily at his daddy’s tongue; his eye lights crossed when daddy slid a tentacle into him. He rut his hips forward with a small moan, crying out as the soul was squeezed and then slowly pulled out of him, leaving him empty and cold...but this time he would not complain. Daddy and brother could not have him filled all the time...he would have to get used to it. He’ gone months without a cock before meeting daddy...he would be fine. He slowly slid back to sit down, legs trembling. He was a little sore, his bones ached, he felt empty and drained...but daddy was happy. That was all that mattered. He looked up and saw Frisk watching sleepily and he reached for her.

Gaster licked the soul clean moaning softly at the taste. Grillby groaned a bit and Gaster smiled and pressed it back to his chest letting it go in.

He looked toward Sansita and smiled giving her their child when she reached. “She's such a good little girl” he said smiling.

Sans cradled his little girl happily, she reached to pat his cheeks with a happy coo, she was warm and full and had a good nap, she wanted to play. Sansita nuzzled her hair and chirred at her before looking up at Gaster with a smug grin, “i know...she’s my greatest accomplishment...my little star…” he admitted shyly. He was about to mention how much he’d enjoyed being pregnant with her, how much he wanted to be pregnant again...with daddy’s babies...but warning bells rang dimly in the back of his mind and he kept his mouth shut. He felt a little strange, as though his mind was not wholly his own anymore...something had changed. He shifted closer to his daddy and crawled into his lap, wanting to be closer to him.

Gaster noticed Sansy had been about to say something and stopped but didn't think much of it when she got closer. He picked her up and set her in his lap.

Gaster frowned petting Sans, noting the hair hadn't been dispelled yet. Sans was a he… yet Gaster couldn't stop thinking about him being a girl… Maybe Sans should be a girl…. He smiled a bit darkly, yes, Sans would be daddy’s little girl forever..

Sans made a pleased hum when daddy pulled him close and began to to pet his hair. Hair, why had he made hair? When had he…? But it felt so good to have daddy stroking him. He closed his eyes and leaned against his daddy, nuzzling him, feeling content and almost completely at ease. The only thing that would be better was if her had a cock in him...but no. He could survive without a cock in him for more than a few minutes. He could. He would! He didn’t need to be filled all the time… he wasn’t...he moaned as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Being daddy’s cock sleeve...keeping his cock warm at all times...daddy carrying him with him everywhere...he rocked his hips desperately with a small needy whine before burying his face into his daddy’s chest with shame, hoping he had not noticed his shameless reactions.

Gaster had noticed and chuckled “Does my little lovely girl need to be filled again? So needy…. Its okay daddy understands…” He chuckled picking her up and looking toward Grillby “He'll wake up soon” he said lifting him and moving him to the bed with magic. He was beginning to suspect that Sansita was wanting to be filled always, he would have to fix that…. He chuckled softly he had a few ideas on how to fulfill that need.

Sans shivered with embarrassment and shock his head frantically as he pressed his femurs together even harder. He did not need to be filled, he was fine. He could handle it...he could...he mewled as his daddy picked him up, nuzzling his neck with a hungry whine that he was unaware of making. Daddy smelled so good...so viral and powerful…”hhn...daddy...no...i...i’m not needy…’m ok...i...i’m....” he tried to think of something to distract his daddy with. “i wanna see the library!” he finally exclaimed, and as he made the excuse he realized that he did want to see the library. It had been a long time since he had been able to study anything new.

Gaster looked back in surprise. “The library? Oh yes! The library! I am certain you will enjoy it!” He said smiling as he set Sansita down and fluttered away to get her some clothing “I cannot wait to show you!” The elder was clearly excited to share his collection as he threw a dress at her “here!”

Sans shivered with a mixture of relief and disappointment when daddy put him down. But he very determinedly clenched his jaw and did not beg his daddy to take him on the bed. Or the floor. Or against the wall. He moaned softly, turning away to hide his arousal even as the faint scent of cherries began to waft, but it was not so noticeable just yet, with Gaster’s excitement he would not notice. And then Sans himself was distracted when his daddy threw a dress at him. He made a startled squeak and caught it clumsily, eye sockets wide and eye lights shrunken in shock. It was a pretty enough dress...but…

“uh...daddy...sir?” he asked nervously. “why...a dress?” away from his daddy….Gaster’s embrace, his touch...his smell...he was starting to think slightly clearer. He knew he was daddy’s toy...he wanted to be filled...needed it so much that he was already aching for Gaster’s cock; but at the same time, he knew Gaster was not his daddy. He was the Cursed Wingdings Gaster from the Ruins, and he was Sans, a skeleton monster from Snowdin. But...things other than that were hazy. He belonged here...he loved Gaster, Gaster loved him...he belonged to Gaster, body...mind...heart...soul...he...what was he?

Gaster frowned and looked like he was confused “but Sansita… You're daddy’s little girl…. You love dresses?” He asked

It was an act, Gaster knew Sans was a bit confused and at this moment Sans probably knew it too but if he never referred to Sans as a male again it would eventually cease being a part of his identity…. He loved for that day when all that existed was his sweet Sansita and Sans cease to be.

Sans looked confused, his eye lights flickered from red to mauve as he struggled against his daddy...against Gaster’s conditioning. He was Sans...but being Sansita was so much nicer...being daddy’s little girl, his little baby girl, living just for daddy’s cum. He moaned softly and took a step forward, trembling. He liked being daddy’s girl...living just to please him...he felt a stab of pain in his skull and stumbled.

He was a boy...a male! But it was so nice having a pussy and breasts...he had a daughter...and he wanted more...maybe somewhere deep inside he always wanted to be a girl? But- no...it was not until he came here...he stepped back, clutching at his skull. He’d never wanted to be female before, not even while pregnant, not even after giving birth! He started to pant shallowly, eye lights flickering more wildly and he was starting to cry. He was so confused. He looked down at himself, he had breasts and a cunt...he had to be a woman...he was a girl...daddy’s little girl?

Gaster watched Sans’ crisis and smiled, no, Sansita now…

Gaster fixed a face of concern. And slowly walked over gently taking one of her hands and brushing away her tears with his other “My dear what's bothering you? Are you having another headache?” He asked pulling her close he saw the red battling with mauve in her eyes and smiled softly “let daddy help you…” He said softly stroking her temple with the hand that had taken the tears. He added his magic to the tips of his fingers slowly sending to through her bones. “My baby girl…. You suffer so much…. It's okay daddy is here to make it all better.” He promised. Gaster felt elated, this was the most fun he had had in years.

Sans whimpered, confused, his skull hurt so bad...it hurt...when daddy took his hand and brushed his tears away he looked up with a small sob, daddy would make it all better. He blinked at daddy with hazy eye lights, frowning slightly as he focused on his daddy’s words, it was hard...he nodded slowly. “yes daddy...my head hurts so bad...what happened?” he whimpered as he leaned into his daddy’s hand, panting shallowly.

Why did everything hurt so badly…?

Who was he?


	10. Sansita

He felt so confused, dizzy and as though he had forgotten something very important. Like it was a shadow in the back of his mind, and the more he thought about it, the fainter it became until it was just a mist seeping through his pores. And he hurt, he felt as though his skull was trying to split at the seams. It hurt down to the marrow, burned through every bone. He clutched at his skull, falling to his knees, trying not to scream. It hurt....his magic was burning in his soul, his bones...what was going on?!

As he stared down at his hands it was as though he had never seen them before and he examined them with astonishment. Had his phalanges always been so delicate, so fine boned? Like china...cracked and chipped...but elegant somehow. Fragile.

And his soul...it felt wrong as it throbbed under his ribs. Burning but slimy. It felt heavy, thicker...corrupted. But more stable, less fragile. And it felt so good as it burned...what had happened to him?

The last thing he clearly remembered was running away from the mob with Frisk, coming to the Ruins...meeting the cursed Lich...Gaster. And Gaster...he made him feel so good (Made who feel good? What was his name again? Sans…? Was that his name…? But no...no...) he made his soul sing….and...he was his daddy now...daddy loved him. He loved Sans and Frisk very much, wanted to take care of them. And Sans loved him. But daddy wanted Sans to be his little girl...his little Sansita…

And then daddy held him and he relaxed into him, it felt a little better as he leaned into his touch.

Gaster continued to hold Sansita through her pain “you were hurt badly my dear, you and our daughter were attacked now you have these hallucinations… but its okay I have you now” he said continuing to soothe her. Stroking his hand along her cheek as he began to rework her memories. She was so malleable right now. So vulnerable. So willing to believe every word he told her. That she was indeed a her, not a him. That she was his baby girl, his sweet little baby girl.

She turned her head to nuzzle her daddy’s hand, nipping softly at his phalanges with a small mewl. Sansita’s posture had shifted as she accepted her role, her hips cocking out slightly as she leaned into her daddy demurely.

“Daddy...will you help me dress?” She asked shyly, peering up at her daddy from underneath half lidded eye sockets.  
  
He chuckled when she began nibbling his fingers and he moved them around rubbing her teeth and tongue adding more magic making his story feel more believable. When she let go of his fingers and asked for help dressing with the new posture he smiled how could he ever say no to his precious baby girl?

“Of course my love…. “ he said taking the dress and helping her get it on.

Sansita nodded before wincing and clutching at her skull. “W-why does my skull hurt so bad….?” she sobbed, shivering. Gaster drew her against his chest and stroked her hair.

“My poor baby girl...don’t you remember? You were outside the Ruins with Frisk, you begged me so long for the chance to visit Snowdin…” he explained sorrowfully.

Sansita gasped, she and Frisk were attacked! She remembered that, it was a mob, a mob of monsters that wanted to tear them apart...someone had stayed behind to defend her...daddy? Daddy had protected them! She stared up at her daddy with adoration as he helped her dress. It was a short red sleeveless dress which flared out at her hips and floated to her knees. It was a little tight at her breasts, squishing them together and up a little when daddy tied the bow at the base of her spine.

Gaster loved lacing up the dress for his little girl he would love this task for a long time “give daddy a spin” he said and cooed when Sansita gave it. So cute… And the way she looked up at him in pure adoration was touching. It almost made him feel guilty.

She gave a small giggle after he was done and gave him a little spin. She thought the dress was very cute, daddy had such good taste. She looked up at her daddy with a shy mewl when he mentioned brushing her hair and she nodded shyly. And then she had a lewd idea and flushed.

Almost.

“Shall daddy brush your hair too?” He asked running his fingers through the lovely locks maybe they should be longer….

“Daddy can do whatever he wants with sansita…” she murmured coyly, standing teasingly with her phalanges laced together behind her back before she giggled and took off running across the room.

Gaster smiled when she accepted brushing her hair and he reached for a comb on the sink but then she was running from him.

He felt a flash of anger before he heard her giggles and realized this was just a game. Once the revelation was made he chuckled and stood “Daddy is going to get you naughty little sprite” he growled and began to chase her, leaving little frisk in Grillby's arms both passed out cutely.

Sansita gave a squeal of delight as her daddy indulged her. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her hair half covering her face in a charming fashion as she teased her daddy shamelessly, she ran around the edge of the bed towards the dresser before flaunting herself wantonly. She lifted the edges of her skirt teasingly, just enough to bare her her wet little pussy as she shimmied her hips ever so slightly. She wanted daddy’s attention and she knew how to get it. How to get her daddy’s cock in her hungry pussy. She then dropped her skirt and started to dodge her daddy, wanting to make him good and riled. The longer it took him to catch her the more feral he would be. She moaned with anticipation, her arousal beginning to drip down her plush thighs.

Gaster growled eye lights narrowing as he reached for her only for her to dodge him yet again. His little lady was trying his patience. He felt his fangs elongate a bit as the chase continued. He also felt something he hasn't done in a long time. He felt jackal ears and tail form on his body and he hunched just a bit. His mate was running from him and she would submit. He chased her until he had her cornered and leapt at her tackling her to the ground growling again and biting her collar bone.

Sansita was panting with arousal as her daddy chased her, the smell of sweet cherries filled the room. Her eye lights had fully dilated, all she could think about was the chase, about arousing her mate. She loved teasing her daddy, making him lose his cool. She gave a happy squeal as he finally cornered her, a squeal rising into a loud wailing moan as he pinned her to the floor and began biting her possessively. She arched wantonly beneath him, submitting instantly to her mate. She no longer tried to escape, she spread her legs wide for him to settle between her thighs.

“Aaahn...daddiiiii~” she whined softly. She wanted daddy’s cock so bad.

Gaster bit down hard enough to draw marrow he licked the wound after. Gazing at her possessively “Sansita….” He growled rubbing his cock against her fold, growling, she smelled of fire… She should smell only of cherries and grapes! He nuzzled her roughly. He'd bury any trace of Grillby's scent on her.

Sansita gasped, arching even harder into her daddy with a frantic whine as she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him into her. “daddy! yes, please!” she begged. She was utterly without shame, all she wanted was for daddy to pound her into the carpet, claim her utterly until she could not even breathe without him. “need daddy’s cock~” she sobbed. “want it so baaaaad~” She felt so empty, her pussy ached for him. She was completely lost to his will. She had flashes of a life outside the ruins, with an older (or was he just bigger?) skeleton...but daddy had always been here, and she had always been with daddy. His baby girl. His special little girl got to be filled with daddy’s cock whenever she wished.

Gaster growled and knocked Sansita away before grabbing her again and flipping her over forcing her into a doggystyle position on her hands and knees and thrust into her hard ignoring her amount of preparation or readiness and began fucking her hard. All he could think of was dominating her. Forcing her to submit. Erasing the other male's scent.

He leaned down growling into her skull possessively “mine mine mine MINE!” He practically roared to her daring defiance. He gripped her plush hips hard enough that his claws dug in.

She shrieked as daddy knocked her away, for one horrified moment she thought he did not want her, and her soul cried out for him. But the very next moment he had flipped her over and was thrusting into her with a ferocity that wiped any such thoughts from her mind; she wailed in pleasure as she submitted, letting her upper body lie prone on the floor, pressing her breasts into the carpet as she arched her back for him, rocking her hips back into him like a bitch in heat. Daddy’s little bitch. She mewled softly, sobbing as his rough treatment stretched her walls forcibly, she had been dripping wet for him, but not prepared for his huge cock. But she loved it, her walls fluttering around him as her body submitted. Like it was made just for him. “ahh~ yes! yes daddy! yours! only yours!” she wailed.

Gaster growled happily at the admission yes his mate submitted to him he would make sure she was rewarded. Yes his little Sansita would be rewarded. “my mate… My wonderful mate” he growled hips snapping harder into her but his cock was changing shape. Getting thicker spreading her pussy wide going thicker breaking into Sansita’s womb getting ready to fill her full of his seeds his eggs. “Our little ones…. You'll bear them for us….” He growled “won't you?” He hissed nibbling her neck bones.

She gasped softly, whining as daddy growled over her, his dominating aura, his urge to mate her making her even more pliant and submissive then she would have usually been. She arched her spine as much as she could, curling her phalanges into the carpet, spreading her legs as wide as she could in her position. She mewled softly as he rutted her, sounding like a cat in heat, needy and wanton. When his cock grew within her, spreading her pussy almost so wide that it was to the breaking point, shoving into her womb she gave a high keening whine, rocking helplessly back against her daddy.

When she realized what daddy was doing she made a happy squeal, eye lights glowing a deep mauve. “oh, yes! yes daddy! i want your babies! all your babies! always!” she sobbed, overjoyed that her daddy wanted her to carry his young.

Gaster moaned as Sansita again submitted to his will. He growled and bit her neck as he began pumping the first of his eggs into her groaning as they stretched the walls of his cock before popping into Sansita’s womb directly. He groaned as his body prepared the sudden clutch of them he couldn't wait to fill her full his sweet sweet mate… Egg after egg he kept pumping into her each draining him of more and more magic. He really was too old for this his clutch only had about eight eggs where he really should have had twelve to fourteen.

Sansita’s eyes crossed and she whined softly as the first egg was pumped into her womb, it was an indescribable sensation that made her feel tingly all over; she could feel it cling to one wall of her womb. And each egg that followed clung to a wall of her womb, she could feel a slight pressure from each one, a jolt straight through her pussy as they began to bond to her, securing themselves to her magic so that they could gain nutrients in case they were fertilized within the next day or so. Her mind had gone hazy and she was drooling from part maw, and she had cum around her daddy’s cock after the second egg had been implanted, and again as the fifth was implanted, and as the eighth egg was implanted she came a third time.

Gaster groaned each time Sansita came it was so hard to push the eggs through such a tight passage and it took more of his energy. He growled and bit Sansita as he pumped the last egg in. Now all he needed to do was… Was… Gaster sighed vision going hazy fertilize … Gaster groaned and passed out falling to the side and sliding out of Sansita completely spent.

Sansita gasped softly as daddy finished implanting his eggs, but he passed out before he could fertilize...but she did not mind. She slowly sat up, rubbing her womb possessively as she watched her daddy sleep. He was so cute. She looked around, tired and sated and feeling...warm. She yawned and stood up on slightly wobbly legs. She felt really good right now, she wandered to the bed and picked up her sleeping daughter, cradling her to her breasts with a happy coo. She saw her brother sleeping on the bed and her daddy on the floor. She smiled and held Frisk on her hip as she began to make her men more comfortable. She pulled a blanket over brother and then a blanket over daddy and a pillow under his head.

She then looked around, curious. She considered for a moment and decided it was late in the afternoon by now. She wandered to daddy’s dresser and after setting Frisk safely inside she pulled out one of daddy’s tank tops. It fell halfway down her thighs, one strap falling off her shoulder and her breasts pressed out the material. She thought daddy would appreciate how the thin black material clung to her. She picked up Frisk and then left the room to look for the library.

Look…?

Shouldn’t she know where it was? She lived here with daddy right?

She paused in the middle of the hallway, her skull aching. If she had lived here with daddy all her life...she should know where the library was without even having to think about it….but….she had no idea where it was...all she knew was the kitchen, the servant rooms, the bathroom….the exit to the Ruins...She did not...know where anything else was? Except...the l.a.b.o.r.a.t.o.r.y….her breathing became labored as her eye lights flickered out.

Where...Daddy (Gaster) did his secret (horrific) studies (experiments) to break (or something else?) the barrier...Sansita was not allowed in there (Sans had seen it though, and suffered….Gaster had done terrible things…)...Wait...who was...Sans? Sans was a boy...Sansita was a girl...daddy’s girl….She shrieked as her skull seemed about to split at the seams and she started to sob as she fell to her knees, clutching at her skull with one hand.

Gaster some hearing his baby girl scream and got up feeling drained but still rushed out finding her in the hallway crying and screaming and knew Frisk would soon join her if he didn't do something. He rushed over wrapping his arms around her “Sansita my love what's wrong?!” He asked checking her for injuries. Were his eggs harming her? Had he caused some other injury? Had she tripped and fallen? “Tell daddy what's wrong?” He asked also checking young Frisk over for damage relieved to find she was perfectly fine.

“d-daddy….i...don’t know where the library is...how can i have lived my whole life here with you and not know where the library is?!” Sansita cried, clutching her skull and turning to shiver against his chest. Her skull hurt so much. “and...i keep remembering the night i found you i-i-in the lab...what...you did to me…” she added with a soft sob. She also remembered how she had enjoyed a majority of what daddy had done to her. She had been wanton and willing beneath him…

Gaster listened and held her petting her skull. He nuzzled her softly and smiled kindly “It's all part of your injury my sweet cherry… Your memory was messed up but I can give you a tour of our home again tomorrow for now let me take you to the library my dear” he said and kissed her picking her up “you said you were in my lab and I caught you? Tell me about the incident…” He said wanting to hear what her muddled mind thought of that fateful night. He carried her to the library which was just a few halls from his room.

Sansita made a small whimper of pain as daddy gathered her to his chest and she nuzzled into him with a soft sigh; her skull still ached terribly. She sniffled softly as daddy picked her and Frisk up, nuzzling her skull into the curve of daddy’s neck. “my injury...i remember a mob attacking frisk and me...and you saving us daddy...but...what was i doing out there…?” she asked weakly. What had happened to her? Would she ever regain her memory?

She blinked slowly up at him and whined softly, but to please him she tried to remember the night in the lab…”i woke up...i had nightmare...i always have nightmares...of the void…” She shivered, trying not to cry, her voice had returned unknowingly to Sans slightly husky tone, “every night i dream of the void and it...it’s too much...too much knowledge, things no one should know...and it shows me all my fears...of losing frisk... losing papyrus...dying alone, unloved...unwanted...being worthless and pathetic and weak like everyone says i am…” She started the shiver and shook her head, when she spoke again her voice was lighter and more feminine. “i woke up...and...heard screaming. I...was worried...i wanted to help. And…” she furrowed her brown bones, it was so hard to remember. “daddy was....doing something to a cat-monster...daddy was playing with him...and...i was jealous…?” she sounded confused. Had that been why she’d ran inside? “but...daddy played with me...and made me feel good...until….” (no one had ever sucked her[his] breasts before...it felt so good made her[him] all wet and eager, wanted daddy’s cock so bad, even laying in the dust of the monster...daddy cutting her[him], it felt so good, pain mixing with pleasure, but then...cutting through….)”d-da-daddy cut too deep, cut me open! It scared me…” she sobbed. “sansita ran...took ‘short cut’ she learned from dreaming of void….found...scary room….” she was crying softly. “d-d-daddy found me...and...cleaned me up...and made me feel good again…” she paused...she had been wanton, like a cat in heat, wanting daddy’s cock even more, presenting herself like a dog for him to mount. She flushed in shame. She was such a whore. How could daddy stand to even look at her? “A-aa-an...and then...daddy took me..and frisk...and we went to your room…” she finished, trailing off weakly.

Gaster frowned “You know of the void? How?” He asked an idea forming his research materials of course someone as smart as Sans would have been able to price it together he probably thought it was a way to keep his past self safe and fell into the same trap. A lot of things made sense then and he held his little girl closer and rocked her. “It doesn't matter its fine you are safe here and I will never cut you that deep again” he swore though it was nice she liked a bit of it and only thought the negative feelings were jealousy… He couldn't wait to slice her up again. It made his cock twitch.

Sansita flinched and shook her head with a sob when daddy asked about the void. “I-i-i don’t know~” she wailed softly, hiding her face against his shoulder. She didn’t want to think about it. She stopped crying as daddy rocked and soothed her and she curled one arm tighter around Frisk who was awake and staring with her with her thumb in her mouth. The other hand she curled over her abdomen.

Gaster sighed the void could be responsible for why Sans had Frisk a human instead of a monster child. He would have to run a few tests. But first he needed his baby girl calm. “Ready to see the library again? You love the library” he promised and stood carrying her there he pushed open the door and it was like walking into a bookworms wet dream. It was large and well lit and books everywhere for two floors! There was a section for book binding and writing. And even an area where there was easels and pairs a half finished work laid in that section it was a picture of the surface a sunset to be exact though Sansita probably wouldn't recognize anything about it having never been there. Gaster beamed in pride and looked down to see his baby girl's reaction.

Sansita nodded with something like a pout as she watched where he carried them, and when he opened to doors to the library she gasped and her mauve eye lights shone like stars. She gave an excited squeal and squirmed out of his arms to run into the room. And now he would be able to clearly see that all she wore was one of his tank tops. She ran around in delight to re-familiarize herself with a room she was certain was where she had spent a majority of time; it was beautiful!

She spun around to face her daddy, cradling her curious baby in her arms. Her enthusiasm had caused the tanktop to ride up so high that her little pussy was only barely covered, and her breasts threatened to spill out of the tank top at any moment. “oh daddy! i feel i must have spent all my hours here when i was not keeping your cock warm!” she gushed, absolutely shameless in her lewd descriptions.

Gaster smiled at her enthusiasm and noticed how little she had on and groaned cock twitching again the purple head poking out of his body. And when she talked about being his cock sleeve while her body looked so enticing it slithered out fully. He chuckled thinking quickly “that's right sweet heart…. But you also kept my cock warm here… We would sit in my chair and read Frisk stories…” He purred going over to a plush reading chair by a fireplace and sat down. “Go on why don't you explore and pick a book. Then return to daddy and keep him warm” he cooed stroking his cock languidly with one hand and putting his reading glasses on with the other. He couldn't wait to have her just sitting on him and reading stories to their baby.

Sansita’s eyes dropped to her daddy’s pelvis as she saw his arousal and she made a small hitching mewl of delight before nodding happily, delighted by the prospect. “ok daddy!” she chirped sweetly and she turned to gaze at all the bookshelves before randomly approaching the nearest one. She glanced at a few shelves eye lights flickering over titles and genres until she remembered [figured out] how they were organized. She skipped happily along the shelf and to the next until she found some history novels. She looked for some histories about the human world. She considered them carefully, Frisk would not be able to properly understand anything just yet, but it would be best to start her off on the correct page! She also did not want to disappoint   
her daddy with her choice.

After finding a book about the pre-war monster culture she pulled it carefully from the shelf and took it too her daddy. She handed him the book and stood in front of him, fidgeting as she waited for his response. Her little pussy was already dripping down her thighs.

\--

Gaster saw her go to the history section and smiled of course his baby girl wanted to be well informed and cultured… he watched as she carefully looked through the titles and books considering each one carefully it was adorable and then she finally picked one and he watched her head back for him eagerly. She arrived and gave him the book and he took the book and examined it. Ah this one… This book always depressed him. His smile fell a little as he ran his phalanges over the spine and paper. He looked down at her and saw how she eagerly awaited his judgment. He could not disappoint her… He smiled again and patted his lap.”It's a fine book love come here.” He said though his cock had flagged a bit as his mind went to the book.

He had been on the surface before the war, before the hatred towards them boiled over and became unbearable. It had been...a better time. Peaceful almost. There had been a whole settlement of skeleton monsters, mermaid monsters that were driven to extinction. So many of their species had been destroyed in the war, the remnants that had been driven below ground were just a smattering of what had existed before.

There had been so many more of them, and they had been living to their full potential as beings made of compassion, hope and love. They had wanted nothing but peaceful coexistence with the humans! They had loved nature, loved one another...wanted to just be!

He had been a scientist back then, as he was now, but he experimented on more peaceful prospects. He had done it purely for pleasure, to see what could be done. He had caused no harm. Skeletons as a whole were a rather pacifistic people.

But then the war happened. Everything changed. The monsters had learned aggression and hate. Skeletons took up arms...and were slaughtered. He, close friends to the young Asgore, had stood by his king’s side….and committed atrocity after atrocity to try and even the losses. To help their side keep up with the cruelty of man. And it had twisted and tainted his soul until all that remained was a corrupted husk, barely capable of love any longer.

He’d murdered children for his king.

But now he had his own, his darling Grillby and beloved Sansita, and his precious little Frisk. He had his family. He would never let them leave him.


	11. The Black Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PEDOPHILIA
> 
> If that makes you squick you can skip those parts, start and end bracketed by astricks.

 

Sansita had climbed eagerly onto her father’s lap and began to stroke him, but she noticed that he did not seem to be getting hard. And in fact, when she glanced up at his face with concern he was not even looking at her. He was staring off to the distant, a slight frown twisting his mouth.

She glanced from his face to his cock and concluded that he was not as pleased with her choice as he claimed. But it was her job as his cock warmer to be able to keep him warm even in bad situations, right? Even when he was not especially aroused? Was that how it worked? She was not sure, and if made her skull hurt if she thought about it too much. She leaned forward to stroke her hand gently along his cock; she wrapped her phalanges around him and pumped gently.

 

****************************************

*********** Pedophilia starts ***********

****************************************

Frisk had turned to watch what her mama was doing and stared curiously while sucking on one thumb. Sansita climbed up to straddle one of daddy’s legs, pressing her little pussy against his thigh as she continued to pump him. Frisk leaned out of her arms to make a grab for the dark tentacle as well, it looked like the one that fed her. Sansita did not see this as a bad thing, she set Frisk on her lap and let her daughter grab his cock with her tiny baby hands. As soon as she had her hands around the tentacle Frisk leaned forward to clamp her mouth over the tip to suckle hungrily.

Gaster purred as Sansita climbed on him with Frisk though was a bit surprised when she sat on his thigh with her wet pussy instead of his cock. But all was right again when she began stroking him. He pet her skull smiling at her. His eye lights went to Frisk when she reached for his cock, oh no Sansita would never allow for that…. He created a tentacle and was bringing to Frisk to play with when Sansita set Frisk into her lap letting her take ahold of it and his eye lights flew to her in shock “Sansi- gah!” He was cut off by tiny soft lips wrapping around the head of his cock. Making his eyelights fly back down to the baby suckling him. His brain was stuttered to a halt. All of his mental calculations and cognitions about Sans had just all been proven wrong!

Sansita giggled softly as she watched her daughter suck their daddy’s cock. She paused to consider that for a moment. He was her daddy, and Frisk was her daughter...and he was Frisk’s daddy too...her skull started to hurt so she decided to not worry about it. He was their daddy, and his daughters needed to pleasure their daddy. She pumped his cock a little harder while Frisk made a frustrated whine, she was not tasting any of the usual fluids that the other tentacles gave her. Sansita shifted closer to her daddy’s pelvis, grinding her pussy against his thigh as she did so, moaning softly at the friction. She shifted Frisk to straddle his other thigh and then slid herself back towards daddy’s knee so that she could leaned down and lap at his cock, wrapping her tongue around him and sucking around him as Frisk continued to suck the tip.

Gaster's brain soon jump started as he watched Sansita set Frisk down on his other knee letting the babe continue to suck. She then ground and rubbed her pussy over his leg and he moaned a bit. He looked at Frisk when she whined and realized she was looking for the juices he normally gave her and nearly chuckled. she would find a much different juice if she continued like that….

Sansita glanced up to see what daddy thought of their ministrations before going back to lap at the base of his cock.

Soon Sansita was lapping at the places Frisk couldn't get to and moaned again, the two most precious girls in the world, both tag teaming his cock made him go cross eyed and he began leaking precum into Frisk’s mouth. Which made the baby pull away he gazed down at her wondering if she didn't like it or if she would stop. He didn't want her to stop there was something about naturally soft lips and saliva that really got his blood pumping or maybe it was the fact that a child and her mother we're taking him at the same time

His fears were unfounded as soon the child was suckling him again and Sansita was praising her! “good girl, frisk, suck daddy’s cock…” Sansita praised her daughter proudly. She reached a hand up to stroke her daughter’s hair, pleased with her daughter’s performance.

Gaster had to wonder what lead to this moment of Sansita abandoning her motherly instincts and letting Frisk participate in their sexual acts. But whatever it was he didn't want it to stop. He moaned, tongue hanging from his mouth, saliva dripping off as he watched them feeling like the most lucky man on earth.

Sansita mewled softly when she heard her daddy moan in pleasure, she peered up at him to see him watching them, his tongue hanging out as he stared at them with delighted approval. She wiggled happily, grinding her pussy against his leg, just above his knee. She and Frisk were making daddy feel so good, they were doing their duty as his little girls. She pulled away to kiss her baby’s cheek. Frisk pulled off of his cock with a wet pop, her mouth stained with his precum and her eyes slightly glazed from the effects of his concentrated magic. Frisk turned to look up at her mama and then at her daddy, blinking slowly. After a moment she returned to the cock, sucking even harder, kneading along the length near the tip with her tiny fingers.

Sansita cooed praises to her daughter, overjoyed that her little girl was doing so well. She sat back and watched her little girl suckle for a few moments and then began to pump daddy’s cock harder, wrapping both hands around his base and squeezing with one hand as she pumped up and lightening her hold as she stroked down. She did the opposite with her other hand. She wanted to make daddy cum in Frisk’s mouth...let her drink daddy’s cum.

Sansita could feel her daddy’s cock throb in her hand, she heard his moan, she saw her baby swallowing his precum. Daddy was close, he was very close! She purred praises to her daughter and moaned as she rutted against his thigh, she was dripping arousal all over his leg.

Gaster moaned, he would have no issue fulfilling the request and tried his best not to buck “So close babies... Daddy’s gonna cum be ready” he moaned, one hand petting Frisk’s hair the other jerked Sansita to him into a passionate demanding kiss.

Frisk had been suckling determinedly, the sweet but tart grape taste had startled her at first, but she was enjoying it even more than the other liquid daddy had fed her. She was so hungry, she was not getting enough. But suddenly the tentacle pulsed, she made a startled choking gasp as her mouth and throat were suddenly filled with a pulsing thick liquid, a more tart taste. She pulled back with a wet gasp, face covered in the dark purple liquid and she made a startled whimper as she struggled to swallow the fluid in her mouth. She saw daddy’s tentacle still leaking and with a sniffle leaned forward to lap up what continued to dribble out.

Gaster moaned and broke the kiss with Sansita. Looking down at Frisk’s debauched face and moaned as she crawled back to his still weeping cock. “Oh baby, look at her so eager to please, just like you….” He cooed to Sansita petting Frisk’s head as she suckled the last of his cum that dribbled out “what a good girl…..” He cooed at the baby.

Frisk continued to suckle the tentacle until daddy was dry, and when she looked up she saw him smiling at her, daddy was happy. He spoke sweetly to her but she did not understand all of it, just that she was a good girl and had done good.

Daddy had kissed her as though trying to devour her, and when he pulled away to watch their baby she gasped breathlessly, eye lights glazed and she panted as she clung to him, drool leaking down the corners of her mouth. When he spoke to her she blinked, coming back to her senses and she followed his gaze to see Frisk still sucking daddy’s cock, face soaked with his cum.

“But so messy… Whatever shall we do about that face…” He said and picked Frisk up bringing her forward and began licking the cum off her face. “Did you love daddy's cock baby? Are you satisfied?” He cooed.

Frisk cooed as she was picked up and giggled when he licked her face, cleaning the sticky stuff he’d made off of her cheek. She patted his cheeks with her little hands as he licked her, and then made a delighted chirp when her mommy joined in to lick her other cheek.

Sansita purred praises into her daughter’s ear, telling her what a good little girl she was, sucking his cock so well, taking daddy’s cum. She mewled softly, nuzzled her daughter as Frisk turned to coo at her with delight, glowing from the praise. The tank top that Sansita had borrowed from daddy had ridden up to her hips, baring pussy and ass. The scent of cherries was in the air as her arousal soaked her thighs.

Mommy told her she was a good girl and had done a good job, mommy and daddy were so pleased with her! She wiggled with joy and cooed at her mommy. Daddy’s milk had tasted tarter than mama’s, it was stronger and thicker too. She felt warm and sleepy now. She made a small little kitten yawn and reached for daddy for snuggles.

 

******************************************

**** Pedophilia ends *********************

******************************************

 

Sansita did not notice the thin ring of dark violet around Frisk’s pupil.

Gaster purred and rocked her lovingly. “Such a good little girl” he cooed feeling it odd how he had despised Frisk at first and over just a day or two she was just as important to him as her mother. But then again it wasn't Gaster was greedy he knew and having her was like a cherry on top of the delicious package that was Sansita. Then he turned to his baby girl and kissed her. “Why don't you warm Daddy’s cock and I read you both your story?” He cooed kissing her again. Feeling much better now that he felt he could read the book without feeling too upset. He wanted his children well educated after all. He didn't like thinking of life before the underground. How all the monsters used to be kind and supportive before poverty and madness overtook their lives here. Before he was…. Before he was cursed. He didn't know if monsters could ever return to what they once were he felt it was hopeless. All his experiments indicated such.

Sansita made a happy mewl up to her daddy, nuzzling him as he praised their daughter. Their darling little girl who had done so well pleasing their daddy. She gasped as daddy kissed her, thrusting her tongue hungrily into his mouth. She mewled sweetly at him and nodded eagerly. She loved warming daddy’s cock. And when Frisk was old enough she would too. But she had to wait until she was a big girl before she earned that right. She leaned up to kiss her daughter once more before scooping the sleepy baby into her arms. Frisk fussed momentarily before curling against her mother’s breasts and mewling sleepily. Sansita turned around so that she had her back to her daddy’s chest and she lifted her leg to straddle him. She slowly lowered her sopping pussy onto daddy’s big hard cock, moaning with delight as he filled her. She rocked her hips slightly, but she did not move. She was to warm daddy’s cock now, not fuck herself on him. She settled happily onto daddy’s lap, relaxing against his chest.

Gaster smiled and kissed her once more and played with her hair “Such a good girl for daddy… My favorite little girl” he cooed as he got the book and opened it. Beginning to read from it to her. She felt so good just sitting on his cock being his little sleeve… He could get used to this. Get used to it very quickly.

Sansita moaned softly at the praise, her hips rocking slightly, helpless in her lust. But she felt content for the moment to just be filled, to keep daddy warm...their baby in her arms...his eggs in her womb...she purred happily, closing her eyes as she listened to daddy read to her and Frisk. She was not sleeping, not really. Just resting her eyes. It had been a stressful day. Having daddy’s cock in her was soothing. She didn’t have to think, did not have to worry about her memories, or lack thereof. Just...be what daddy desired of her. Listening to his deep voice...being his daughter. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her daddy with adoration as he read. She was not really listening to him, but his voice flowed over her, making something deep in her soul ache with something undefinable. There was a deep sorrow within her daddy...something….old. Older than the Underground...she determined to soothe it. She would make daddy happy...her and Frisk.

Gaster read from the book world outside quickly falling away he always got absorbed into reading. Though this was a book he would much like to not get absorbed into. It caused him to read with a fervor a passion as he talked about the world before the war, how monsters were made of hope, love and compassion where LOVe was shamed and unnecessary. Gaster began to tremble as he continued to read the book talking about different monsters their habitats and how they worked together it was the exact opposite now. He didn't notice but as he read a few tears dripped from his violet eyes onto his glasses and then onto Sansita. His soul ached in a way it hadn't for centuries. Remembering all that he had lost and all monster kind had lost.

Sansita was slowly getting drawn into the picture painted by her daddy's words as he read about their past on the surface...and then daddy was crying. Sansita looked up with a startled gasp, daddy was crying! She made a mewl of distress and with a determined effort she managed to get herself turned around, a languid moan escaping her mouth and she settled Frisk in daddy's arms as she reached up to cup his cheeks and bring him down in a gentle, loving kiss as she began to roll her hips into him. “Don't cry daddy...Sansita is here…” she murmured between kisses.

Gaster dropped the book when Frisk was placed in his arms it fell to the floor in an ungraceful clatter some of the pages would surely be bent.

Gaster looked into Sansita’s eyes when she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He took her left hand and closed his eye sockets, he took a deep shuddering breath against it her soothing scent sending relief through him “yes… You are here my beloved and our daughter is here…. My Sansita… My Frisk…. My Grillby…. The only lights in this dark disgusting place…. You are here” he said kissing her hand and groaned as she began to rut on his cock. He released her hand and wrapped an arm around her “I love you so much…..”

She cooed softly up to her daddy as he took her hand in his...he looked like he was in so much pain...she hated seeing daddy so upset! But as he inhaled her scent from her hand he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her. She continued to roll her hips back and forward, a slow, teasing pace. “We love you too daddy...and we’d never leave you!” She declared as she lifted herself up on her knees and then slammed herself down into him. She mewled with delight and did it again. Daddy was so big...always so big! Always stretched her so good! She stared up at daddy with adoration as she rode him. She was panting softly, eye lights dilated and hazy.

“hnnmnm...daddy...why were you sad?” She asked softly as she forced herself to stop riding him and just lean against him lovingly.

Gaster nearly choked as she suddenly began bouncing him at a hard fast pace rational thought leaving as he bucked into her barely keeping himself from waking Frisk. He keened in displeasure when she stopped but listened to her question. Sad? He was sad? Oh yes… He had been… “I am old child…. So old… I was alive long before the war… I have seen monsters on both sides…. And we are a dying species all we do is kill maim and scratch for false power…. And there is nothing I could do about it… I am half of a whole not complete and I can't save anyone… only watch and record as madness takes us all…” He said bitterly.

Sansita blinked up at her daddy, shocked by his bitterness, she listened silently, her soul reaching for his, desperate to soothe. Her poor daddy..he was so old! Older than their civilization Underground! Ancient and lonely...Big Brother could not have been with him that entire time...poor lonely daddy! She threw her arms about his neck, arching wantonly into him as she pressed a deep, hungry kiss to his mouth. “Nonsense! You save big brother! You saved me and Frisk!” She scolded fiercely. How dare daddy think such things. She slammed her hips against his harshly. “Daddy is amazing!” she growled. She than softened and leaned up to kiss his jaw before lowering herself to nuzzle Frisk. She pressed gentle kisses to her baby and then peered up at daddy, “And...your eggs are in my belly daddy...you...you can save them too…” she whispered. There was no doubt in her mind that her daddy could save everyone.

Gaster looked at Sansita with wide eyelights. His baby had that much faith in him? Expected him to save them all? He felt like it was too much pressure he couldn't do it… But then he looked into her adoring and loving eyes. And he knew… He could he would all of them. He would save them. And their little eggs… “I will need to fertilize our eggs soon too…. As soon as I have the magic back” he said with a small smile and kissed her sweetly and began moving his hips with her slowly “Thank you my Sansita, you give me hope… Someday I will show you the sky… The stars…. Our children will play in the sun and I will make love to you in the moonlight…. I swear to you my dearest one….” He said kissing her at each pause. Moving his hips harder and faster as well.

She beamed up at her daddy as he began to appear happier, she had made him feel better! With her words and her body...she flushed with pleasure, mewling softly at the thought of daddy’s eggs being fertilized, becoming babies in her belly. Daddy’s babies. The first of many- the first...wait-what about Frisk? Was she not theirs? But...how had that been? She blinked, confused for a moment, but then daddy began to move his hips and she panted softly, all thoughts of confusion faded immediately. She moaned hungrily, eye lights rolling back as she felt the pleasure building slowly, like a rising tide. And she met his kisses softly, lovingly. She loved daddy so much! “Oh yes daddy! i want be on the surface with you! see the stars...and the planets! have rain on my skull...and bare you so many babies! All the babies you want!” she gasped recklessly, not knowing how her words would inflame Gaster.

Gaster growled at her words he'll give everything to make that come true “So many… Well have so many the dogi clans shall be jealous. You'll always be full of our babies…. So full….” He cooed rutting against her, holding one hip with his free hand as his eyes glowed and he thrust harder and harder. “You'd love that wouldn't you? To always be full of babies?! Maybe you'd even want one from your brother?! Huh daddy’s dirty little slut just wants to be full and does care who does it do you?” He demanded biting down on her neck.

Sansita mewled helplessly, eye lights going glazed and submissive as she listened to her daddy's words. She nodded with soft moan. “Yes...oh yes! Please...always wanna be filled with daddy's seed...daddy's eggs...or brother's...hmm...wanna have brother's babies too…” she moaned desperately, out of her mind with lust and daddy's desires. But his final comment had her stiffening with an indignant squeal. “I do care! Hnnn ah...daddy...mmm do care….only you or brother...don't want no one else…no one else!” She almost sobbed with distress. She did not want anyone else to touch her, was daddy going to make her lay with someone else? No!

Gaster was surprised with the vehemence of her denial to being a slut. It was…. Heartwarming. He purred and felt her distress “Oh my dear sweet Sansita…. I would never make you lay with another…. Your brother and I shall be the only ones to ever fuck you…. To fill you with our cum and children…. You are our cock sleeve… Our breeding stock no one else's” he cooed thrusting into her more. Letting his love and devotion to her pulse through his magic. “My wonderful faithful Sansita….I will never let another have you” he cooed “You belong to daddy and brother alone!”

Sansita took a hitching breath and clung possessively to her daddy, eyes still teary as she heard her daddy's comforting words. She felt daddy's love and devotion, his pleasure over her loyalty to him and big brother. She cooed happily and leaned up to kiss her daddy happily. “yes! yes daddy! please! only you and brother can have me!” She declared. She loved how daddy considered her his breeding stock, it made her pussy quiver with delight. Smiling mischievously she looked coyly, “What daddy do if someone else tries to take Sansita?” She asked sweetly.

Gaster chuckled at her question. “Oh my dear…. If anyone would dare try to take you my sweet the consequences would be dire…. First I'd catch them… And fuck you in front of them… I'd then catch their families and do the same…. I'd tear apart the culprit in front of therm and fuck you in their dust….” He cooed thrusting slower at a sensual pace licking up her jaw. Eye flaring in ecstasy at the thoughts “you would like that wouldn't you? To see them suffer for touching you…. Trying to impregnate you with their babies without your consent…. They are disgusting and will suffer for it” he cooed and began teasing her clit he was close just thinking about it. Bathing Sansita in the blood and dust of those who would dare try to steal her away he would destroy them all and fuck her in their remains and their families remains….

Sansita stared up at her daddy with slowly widening eyes, eye lights shrinking slightly before dilating to fill her eye sockets and she was panting with lust as she listened to daddy explain what he would do to her, and those that tried to take what did not belong to them. She was dripping arousal around her daddy's cock, soaking his lap as her pussy clenched reflexively.

Gaster growled loving how Sansita agreed with him and was so wet…. “Cum for me my sweet Sansita…” he ordered pressing his face into her hair and breathing the pure cherry scent. He slammed up into her jolting Frisk a little and came filling her and bathing the eggs but not fertilizing them since he lacked the magic to do so right now. “My sweet sweet Sansita…””

Sansita threw her head back with a little wail as she obeyed, clutching tightly to her daddy and rocking her hips down into him to drive him as far as she could before she came. She flooded his lap with her juices and mewled softly. She shivered and leaned forward against him reaching down to stroke a hand along Frisk’s cheek. She panted softly as she bathed in her afterglow. Something about his words had been familiar...had he done this for her before…? (a cat monster, being cut up screaming while she watched/daddy fucking her in the remains/Sansita clinging to daddy, begging for more!) She moaned softly and looked up at daddy lovingly. “Did that bad cat in the lab try and touch me daddy?” She asked sweetly, knowing that daddy had protected her, just like he said he would.

Gaster smiled and kissed her softly “Yes my dear… That cat had stolen you away… Took you away from me…” He said growling “He took you to a village near by where a mob did unspeakable things to you and tried to kill our daughter… Thankfully a skeleton monster stalled them long enough for me to arrive and kill them… I brought the cat back to punish him… Show him and you who you belong to.” he purred kissing her. He knew he couldn't destroy her memory of Papyrus defending her but he could alter it. Not her brother saving her but a kind stranger. He leaned down and kissed her softly “I am sorry it happened my love and your memory has been affected by it but daddy will never let anyone hurt you or our little one ever again…” He swore with a passion.

Sansita gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in horror, and her memories seemed to add up...she could remember the village vaguely, the mob...the terror...a tall skeleton...dashing. Handsome..he had so bravely sacrificed himself so she and her Frisk could escape. And her poor daddy! He must have been so worried. She mewled gently as her daddy kissed her, opening her mouth beneath his submissively as she leaned into the kiss. “Oh daddy...i remember...I was so scared...I knew they were going to kill me, tear frisk and I apart and I was so scared! And that handsome skeleton died to protect us…” she trailed off. She realized that she had gotten daddy soaking wet and flushed, glancing down shyly. “Oh...daddy...I got you all dirty…”

Gaster tipped his head as Sansita called the skeleton handsome how interesting… Had Sans had a crush on his brother before coming here? He wondered as he pet her. He chuckled as her eyes suddenly flew to his lap, “It is quite alright my dearest. Your fluids are my favorite mess…” He said and kissed her again “Shall we get us to bed my dearest? I must rest if I am to fertilize our eggs” he said taking his reading glasses off.

She flushed a bright red, daddy was so lewd and dirty! She huffed into the kiss but did not resist, she loves daddy’s kisses. “Actually daddy, I would like to reacquaint myself with the library again, if I may?” She asked with a sweet smile. She was not tired, she wanted to read some storybooks to Frisk.

Gaster nodded and smiled “Of course my love. Call me or your brother if you need anything and remember my rule do not go near the pond in the middle over there” he said pointing to and indent in the room where the sound of trickling water could be heard. “You can't swim and I won't be fast enough to pull you out” he said even if that reason was bullshit. He didn't know a thing about Sans’ swimming abilities but it didn't matter, he decided Sansita couldn't swim.

Sansita nodded enthusiastically and watched as her father left. She smiled wistfully, her daddy had such a fine ass. She turned to coo to Frisk, her baby had woken up. “Daddy has such a nice ass, doesn’t he sweetheart? You’ll appreciate it one day.” She teased. Frisk cooed up at her, not understanding her mama, but happy to be spoken to. Sansita hummed thoughtfully, fantasizing briefly about when her daughter was a little older...helping her with daddy. Sharing daddy with her daughter. It was not a bad thought. But for now, Frisk was much to little to concern herself with such things.

Sansita hummed happily as she continued to explore the vast library, taking almost an hour to thoroughly absorb it all. She kept up a running commentary about everything she saw and Frisk would periodically burble to her in response. She slowly wandered towards the pool in the middle of the room, curious despite her daddy’s warnings.

The pond was a bit large it was about eight feet in diameter and perfectly clear so clear it was impossible to tell how deep it was. There were lilies the floated around one side and natural looking rocks and some kind of golden fish with splashes of color swimming in it. Nothing one would find in the underground they must have come from the surface. But what drew the most attention was a large single black lotus floating in the middle of the pond on a reflective white lily pad. It seemed to darken the space yet also fill it with sorrow. Something about it seemed to make it feel more alive than it should be yet dead at the same time because what flower was black?

Sansita stared at the fish for almost five minutes, captivated by their shimmer and motion before she even noticed the flower. She felt an odd longing for the flower...even as it seemed to repulse the eye...she was drawn like a moth to a flame. She slowly sat on the edge of the pool and dangled her legs in the water to stare at it. She sat there for an hour, just staring.

Eventually she got to her feet(got to his feet). It had cleared his mind. His name was Sans...his brother was Papyrus...he’d ran from the mob and wound up with Gaster...Gaster had protected him...but...also...Gaster….Gaster had...done things to him...to his mind. He loved Gaster, that was ingrained into him so deeply that even with this brief flashes of coherency he still loved him. Adored him. He could not help it. And even as he thought about Gaster his pussy ached with a desperate need to be filled, he felt so cold and empty, he drooled at the thought of the lich’s cock...it was hard to maintain fear or anger or any negative emotion...it was hard to remember that he was male.

Even as he turned away from the lotus he felt Sansita coming over him again. Soon he would lose to her forever. But that did not seem so bad...daddy treated him right...fucked him so good...he panted with need. He was so hot. He moaned. He was going into heat. If he did not want to lose himself to Sansita forever...become entirely what daddy(Gaster)...wanted of him...he needed to hide.

It did not occur to him that Gaster would be able to find him easily, he could no longer think so coherently. He took a shortcut to Gaster’s room, tucking Frisk in with Grillby, knowing she was safe with them, daddy could feed her his milk if she was hungry...she liked daddy’s milk. Then he ran, searching for somewhere to ride out his heat...He eventually found his way to the servant's room Gaster had given him that first night. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed and curled up at the base of the closet.


	12. Like a cat in heat

Sansita managed to sleep until dawn, but when she woke up it was to discover that she had already cum at least once already. She had stuffed the pillow between her thighs and rode it in her sleep. It was already streaked with her juices, and she felt so hot...every bone felt as though her marrow was boiling, her heats had never hurt so badly! Her entire womb ached with a desperate need to be filled, her pussy was dripping constantly with a thick honey-like consistency. Her scent was not just cherries, but a sharper sweeter scent of cherries and burnt sugar.

She mewled softly, thrashing, tearing at the blanket wrapped around her until she finally untangled it from her sweaty form. Her eye lights were a bright mauve and were blown out in lust and she made frantic whines as she clutched the pillow in tense fingers and began to mindlessly rut it.   
After an hour she had come three more times, and was sobbing with need, calling for her daddy. Wailing for him, screaming herself hoarse as she continued to rut the absolutely sopping wet pillow. She was surrounded in a puddle of her thick, potent juices, the blanket ripped to shreds, claw marks on the wall. She was not coherent enough to open the door. She still wore daddy’s tank top although it was half shredded and pulled up to bare her torso, stuffed in her mouth as she suckled on daddy’s scent that was left on it. Even her nipples were weeping magic and she was clutching at one breast as she rode the pillow until it was flat.

“DAAAAhhhh~AAAAAhhhhhh~DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIeeeee~” the desperate cry wailed through the hall, the cry of a submissive calling for her mate.

Gaster, when he had left Sansita, had went and collapsed into the nearest bedroom and fell into a deep slumber. He woke around dawn however feeling an odd tug or a need “hmm Sansita?” He asked sitting up and realizing neither his mate or daughter were present. He teleported to his room and found Grillby snuggled with a sleeping Frisk but no Sansita…. He then heard her desperate wail for him and his eyelights blew wider and he felt his fangs elongate.

His mate called him.

Gaster ran toward the call, too taken to think of teleporting and he arrived at the servant's room and growled when he did not see her immediately “Sansita!” He called demandingly, Sansita’s scent saturated the room, it was so thick it was suffocating. He wants her now yet she was hiding from him! How dare she! “SANSITA!!!!” he roared, tearing apart furniture and flipping the chair and bed.

Sansita heard her daddy, her mate! She needed him now! She made the desperate yowling of a cat in heat, scratching at the door, frantically sobbing. She was all but incoherent in her desperate need to be fucked. “Daaahhhhh~hhhhhnnn…!.” she sobbed.

Gaster heard her yowl, eyes going to the door of the closet; his mate was trapped! He hissed, going to the door shoving fingers and claws right through it and wrenching it off its hinges and breaking it before throwing the pieces across the room, putting a few holes in the wall, and and growled down at seeing her and smelling how many times she already came.

Sansita started panting rapidly in anticipation as she watched the door before her get ripped off the hinges. The moment she saw her mate she gave a excited mewl as she began to turn to present herself for fucking, she had even formed an ectoplasmic tail from the base of her tail bone that had curved up over her spine, telegraphing her need to be taken.

He snatched her up and growled burying his face into her neck and biting down pumping his raw domineering magic into his little bitch. She would know he was here now and that he had her. He would fulfill her needs!

She had barely started to shift before her mate had pulled her into his arm, immediately latching his fangs into her neck. She cried out and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips as she began to rut into him with a needy sob. Daddy was here...daddy was finally here! He would give her what she needed! She went limp in his arms except for her frantically rocking pelvis as she ground her sopping wet pussy against daddy’s cock. Her eye lights rolled back in her skull and she felt her soul sucking up daddy’s magic, daddy’s will, daddy’s desires. Whatever daddy wanted of her...she was completely open to him...absolutely receptive for any conditioning….

Gaster growled and rutted back against her. He then went to the ground and flipped her, putting her back into the presenting position and sniffed her needy sex. His own jackal ears and tail had formed in response to her scent. “Our eggs need seed” he growled and bit around the base of her tail as his cock straightened out, changing shape into more of a knotted cock with an actual knot that would occur when he filled her to the brim. “Gonna feed our babies…” He growled mounting her, laying his body on hers, forcing it to the ground with her ass stuck in the air.

Sansita rutted mindlessly against her mate, sobbing with need before making a low yowl as he placed her on the ground. But as he set her on her hands and knees she immediately arched her tail up over her head as she lowered her upper body to the floor with an eager whine. “Daddy! Daddy! Want your cock!” she wailed softly as he bit around her tail. He was taking too long! She wanted him in her now! When daddy mounted her her eyes went crossed and she murred softly as she went utterly submissive, upper body limp against the floor, arms curled by her head and her eyes unfocused. “Haaaa….daaaaaa~ddy…..” she moaned with want.

Gaster growled “Of course sweet Sansita…” He growled and thrusted into her “Baby girl needs daddy’s cock…” He growled, imprinting permanently that she was indeed female, it would be a miracle if Sans ever resurfaced again. He growled and plowed into his pretty kitty, her lovely ears and tail, that long luscious red hair. He growled, biting her neck again, pumping his approval into her very bones.

Sansita mewled, throwing her head back as something indeterminable in her soul shifted, allowing for a deeper penetration of her daddy’s taint, the purple stain spreading deeper and darker over her red soul. Something snapped off in her mind, an almost painful shock that had her wailing as she came, thrashing instinctively against her mate. Her hair grew with a bright burst of red light until it lay around her on the floor in long shining strands; a mixture of red, pink, maroon and violet. Her hips widened ever so slightly and her waist became just a little more trim, her posture just a little more feminine, her voice a higher pitched wail as she rode out her orgasm, slamming her hips back into her mate’s. At the top of her head, peeking between the mass of her hair were two red feline ears made of her magic.

She was good, a good little kitty....daddy’s baby girl, his mate, his breeding partner...she would carry all of daddy’s babies...all the babies he could want! She would always be pregnant! She needed it! Always be filled with daddy’s eggs or brother’s seed! She had to, she wanted to! She was a good girl!

Gaster moaned, feeling her soul open to him and in turn he opened his mind to her since he had no soul to offer. Giving her his love and devotion as he pounded into her, his magic rising, he would fill her with his seed and fertilize their eggs, make her swell with their babies. “Sansita…. Sansita so beautiful” he growled tugging her hair and nipping her ears.

“Ahh, daddy~ daddy so good! Love you so much daddy! Love your cock!” Sansita praised in delight, feeling the sudden urge to let him know how good he made her feel. “Want your babies daddy! Need them!” she continued with a desperate sob as she arched as well as she could underneath him, she felt her daddy’s love and devotion, daddy was so happy with her, daddy wanted to fill her with his seed...so hot and warm. Her mind went hazy and she moaned.

Gaster groaned at her eager words “Give our daughter some siblings” he cooed slamming in deep “Make you so full…” He groaned and slammed in again and came hard his cock knotting up inside her. As he released his magically potent seed which bathed the eggs inside her, unaware he had already waited too long for some of the eggs. But it didn't matter, any babies his Sansy had would be the best. His sweet sweet daughter. Full of his cum and babies and someday he would share the same gift with their daughter….

Sansita mewled with pleasure of the thought, giving her baby Frisk playmates, siblings. Every time daddy slammed into her, each thrust harder than the one before she sobbed with delight. And then daddy knotted her and she wailed as she came again, her pussy hungrily milking him for every drop. She could feel the extra potency of his seed, the intent to fertilize clear. It glowed a bright violet through her ectowomb, washing over his eggs and the five viable eggs began to glow brightly as their little soullings began to form. Her mind went feral as her heat overpowered her, she mewled against her mate, panting and writhing as he pumped load after load of hot liquid magic into her.

Gaster growled as he felt the eggs come to live and rutted into her since he could no longer thrust, he was stuck inside, he would be for hours, he roared in pride and dominance. His mate held his children, their first… No no they had Frisk… Their second clutch, yes yes, Sansita was his daughter and Frisk was their daughter, so amazing, so perfect, and now he was having more children!

He growled, rutting harder and biting her neck hard, almost snapping it. Pumping her full of his magic and insistence, she was daddy’s little girl and he loved her and owned her; every breath she took would be for her daddy, every movement was for him, she existed only for her daddy’s use, his little perfect doll and mother of his children.

When her daddy-mate roared his approval Sansita went limp and pliant beneath him, eye lights rolling back and tongue lolling out as he gripped her delicate neck in his fangs, marrow bleeding from the wound, but she felt no pain, only pleasure. She mewled sweetly to her mate, her phalanges curling into the carpet as she held herself still for him. She had succeeded, she was carrying their babies, their second clutch! She was going to birth their babies...she felt so warm and happy and she began to purr. She was daddy’s precious little girl, she existed only for his pleasure, only for his will. Her every breath and movement were at his will, she was his, utterly and completely and she could not be happier. She loved her daddy-mate so much.

Gaster purred and nuzzled her, licking the blood away and healing it as he growled softly, almost like a purr. “My sweet Sansita….” He cooed, rolling to his side and taking Sansita with him so he was spooning her since his cock was still knotted inside and he was going nowhere fast. His beautiful daughter was pregnant now and he couldn't be prouder of his mate his delightful little mate….

Sansita mewled softly as she was nuzzled and licked. She answered his purr with a louder purr of her own. She did not resist him as he rolled them to the side, giggling softly and nestling back against him proprietarily. Her mate. Her daddy. She was where she belonged. In his arms, his cock inside her, his babies in her womb. She had never been happier. “Daddy…” she replied sweetly. “My daddy…”

He nuzzled her and listened happily before nipping one of her ears “How are you feeling, daughter?” he asked as his instincts demanded.

Sansita mewled happily and arched her spine and neck so that she may lay her head on her father’s shoulder so she could coo sweetly up at him. Eye lights fully mauve as she gazed lovingly at her daddy. She quivered with delight. “Oh, daddy...daddy I feel so good...you make me feel so good daddy. Full of your eggs...I love it daddy…” she purred. She looked thoughtful and shifted her hips slightly. “I like daddy’s knot in me...”

Gaster hummed and nuzzled her “I love my knot in you too my sweet.. Mmm you were just made to hold onto it to let it fill your tight cunt… Just for daddy” he purred shifting his hips more to meet her even if the were stuck together for who knows how long.

She giggled softly as she lapped tenderly at the curve of her father’s jaw. “Yes, yes daddy! My pussy was made just for you!” She agreed happily. She moaned softly as he pressed even further into her and with a smug grin she clenched her pussy walls, squeezing him tighter. Daddy was trapped within her...she would play with him.

Gaster purred when she lapped at his jaw and chuckled at her response kissing her hair his daughter was good very- “gahk!” He said in surprise when she suddenly clenched around his cock “Sansita…..” He moaned softly.

Sansita smiled sweetly and relaxed her pussy before clenching around him again, rubbing her ass against him ever so slightly as she did so before loosening again. “Yes daddy? Is something wrong?” She asked innocently.

Gaster growled softly and nipped an ear “Are you playing games with daddy? Only naughty girls play games” he cooed, having a slight presence of mind, and licked his teeth. It would be delightful to punish her again.

Sansita giggled and writhed against her father again. “I am very naughty though daddy! And I love to play games…” she purred as she rocked her hips back into him harder. She moaned wantonly as she felt him shift within her, his knot rubbing her so well.

Gaster growled and rutted harder, loving how she squeezed his knot. “I see my Sansita… well daddy can't have naughty girls…” he growled yanking her hair back and biting her throat again. He was glad he had little to no solid body anymore. He stretched the shadows of his body to start creeping over his bones as his hands squeezed her breasts.

Sansita gave a delighted gasp before moaning as her father rutted harder into her. She squealed with slight pain that nonetheless had her pussy clenching around him again as he yanked her hair back and bit her again. She went submissively limp in his hold, mewling softly as her eyes slid shut. She moaned softly when he began to squeeze her breasts.

Gaster purred and continued his ‘punishment’, causing her pleasure from pain. His baby girl needed pleased and he was going to do it. “You like that don't you my sweet? Like daddy hurting you?” He cooed.

“Ahhhn...yes, yes daddy!” She squealed shamelessly. “I like being naughty and having daddy put me in my place!” she giggled. Teasing daddy was her favorite pastime. She moaned as he continued to hurt her. It felt so good.

Gaster dug his claws into her ecto flesh and pulled, slicing her waist as he thrusted harder “Come on pet, you slutty little girl….” He moaned nipping her again. He would make her cum just from rutting and punishment.

Sansita wailed and thrashed at the sudden pain, and at the same time she slammed her hips back against her daddy. She squirmed slightly, panting and whining. “hnn….yes...I’ma slut...daddy’s naughty little slut…” she agreed eagerly, panting. She squirmed again, trying to shift onto her stomach. “D-d-daaaa~ddy~” she sobbed, “Want you...on top of me…” she pleaded. She did not like being on her side as much unless for cuddling.

“Of course sweet Sansita…” He cooed and rolled them over so he was kneeling behind her again and groaned at how it made the knot feel. He growled and began thrusting as much as he could with the knot, claws digging into her back as he nibbled her shoulders.

She gave a delighted moan when her daddy gave her what she wanted (he always did, he spoiled her!) and flipped them over so that he could rut her harder. She mewled, rocking her hips back into him, her weight held on her forearms as she arched her spine for him, her tail lashing and wrapping around his waist. She gasped and arched her spine up into his clawing fingers. The stinging pain was making her pussy clench and she could feel herself getting close. “Hnn….daddy...say...lewd things….” she begged breathlessly.

Gaster kept rutting and chuckled as his mates lovely tail wrapped around his waist. He listened to Sansita’s request and smirked “Awww my baby wants to hear daddy talk dirty?” He asked kissing her shoulder blades. “Hmmm, like maybe how well your naughty little cunt squeezes my big cock and tight knot?” He cooed. Biting down, “Or how I can imagine you fucking your own ass with that lovely little tail of yours?” He asked rutting harder feeling close again he wanted to release more seed into her…

Sansita mewled when her father so eagerly complied to her request, and she stared up at him over her shoulder with blown out eye lights as he said dirty things to her. She moaned with delight and nodded, “Ahh...yes daddy...love your big cock and tight knot in my naughty little cunt…” she whined softly. She moaned wantonly as he continued, her head falling back to the floor and she gave a small cry as she came at the thought of doing what he suggested, fucking herself with her tail...oh daddy was so naughty. She would try it for him some day...it sounded fun. She liked daddy biting her, the small stings of pain (as well as the fact that he was marking her) just added to her pleasure.

Gaster moaned and came hard inside her filling her yet again. This seed wasn't fertilizer but it was food to be absorbed by his mate and give her magic she would need to carry his young. He nuzzled her purring “I love you my little Sansy….” He purred.

Sansita moaned as she felt her daddy filling her, bloating her womb, causing her tummy to glow a bright violet through the deep mauve of her pseudo flesh. She panted out a soft whine, she felt so warm and full, her soul greedily absorbed the excess magic and even her marrow sopped it up until she was completely infused with Daddy’s magic. It also made her soul throb, her heat only growing hotter and more intense. The burnt sugar smell atop the cherries of her arousal was stronger now. Sansita made a little sob as she arched her spine, rocking her hips back against her daddy harder.

She would require much more of her daddy’s special attention after this. Once his knot went down she would need a much more thorough fucking before she was satisfied.


	13. Big brother's help with heat

They laid in comfort for almost half an hour, Gaster feeling satisfied and smug, and Sansita trying to behave. Gaster smiled at how responsive his baby girl was as he nuzzled her neck and almost dozed as he continued to cum in her, but eventually after a while his knot began to shrink and he groaned, pulling out of her. Making sure none of his juices came out. He rubbed her belly gazing at their eggs “How many my love?” He asked unable to sense which had fertilized versus those that hadn't.

She had tried very hard to be patient, whimpering to herself as she tried to relax, absorbing her daddy’s magic, letting the babies soak him in...gnawing on one knuckle to keep from pleading for him to just pound her senseless. She closed her eyes and laid against him, trying to focus on how pleased he would be that she was bearing his children.

So when he finally pulled out it was with a mixture of relief as well as disappointment that she sighed and turned her head to look at him. She barely understood his question, but the way he rubbed her womb was enough to prompt her to answer, “Ahh...five daddy...five soullings...five babies...” she panted. Her arousal was even more evident now that he had pulled out. “D-daddy...c-c-can…” she panted needily, eye lights blown out and feral as she gave a small whine. “N-need more…please…”

Gaster was so pleased “Five… Five… I knew you could do it my love… My sweet baby girl…. Daddy is so proud.” He cooed and gazed at her. He could tell she did not share his pride she was too caught up in lust. He smiled at her and kissed her softly “Alright my love. I can give you what you need… As many times as you need it… But not here.” he said and picked her up gently, heading away from the closet and the wrecked room.

Sansita mewled piteously as she was denied, picked up instead of being fucked more. She scrabbled at his chest and shoulders as he picked her up, yowling and bucking her hips, her thighs drenched in her arousal although she had curled her legs towards her chest to keep his seed inside of herself. “Nooo~ now...please!” she wailed. Her tail curved up around his wrist possessively. “Need daddy’s cock so bad~” she pleaded.

Gaster growled at her “You will wait!” he hissed at her and held her tightly as he went to his room.

Sansita moaned at the dominating aggression in her father’s voice, it only made her wetter. But her natural obedience to him had her immediately obeying and she went limp in his arms, nuzzling his chest with anxious whines as she pressed her thighs together. She was so hot...her pussy ached so badly...but daddy said to wait. She clenched her eyes shut and did her best to stay silent until her father gave her permission.

He vaguely began wondering what Grillby and Frisk were up to, he hoped they were getting along without him there to watch over them. He carried her to his room and opened the door and smiled softly at the sight that greeted him

Frisk had woken up to find her mama not in the room, but she was curled up with pretty fire-man. She had patted at his cheeks until he woke up and she had cooed at him, waggling her fingers for play.

Grillby was crackling softly to himself as he popped a pale purple flame into his niece’s waiting mouth. It smelled like raspberry pudding. It was of course warm, but it wasn't burning her. Gaster thought she was the most darling thing, the way Frisk chirped happily and clapped her hands as she devoured the sweet flames like candy, curled up against him trustingly and ate everything he fed her enthusiastically. When the door opened she looked up and saw daddy and mommy and she reached out with a happy squeal.

Sansita’s eyes snapped open again when she smelt her brother’s raspberry scent and she mewled desperately, turning blown out eyelights to fixate on him hungrily. She just barely noticed her daughter reaching for her. She glanced at her baby and saw that she was not in any danger or discomfort and then focused again on her brother.

Grillby chuckled at the baby’s enthusiasm and was about to prepare her another of his treats when the door opened. He watched the baby look over and reach and he looked up too gasping when he got smacked in the face with his sister's delightful scent. His mouth began to salivate and his cock hardened immediately. “F-father…. S-she” he could barely form words.

Gaster chuckled at his son’s and daughter's reactions to each other and glided to the bed. “My dear boy…. I see you are taking care of the child… But maybe it's time we get some proper food into her….” He said arching Sansita in a that way her breasts were thrust forward, the leaking, neglected nipples were swollen and full of her liquid magic. “Aren't you hungry my dear Frisk? And my Sweet Sansita…. Would you really ignore our child just for my cock in your needy cunt?” He cooed knowing the answer.

This was a power play, he just needed Sansita to reject Frisk one time for him… Just once…. He loved their daughter, he truly did, but he wanted to be number one in both their lives and he couldn't do that if they placed each other in that spot.

Grillby drooled, was his father offering to let him feed again? He needed to taste her… To have her…. To fill her so full of cum…. He groaned squirming in his spot with the child waiting for permission.

Sansita’s eyes darted frantically between her baby, her brother, and her daddy and she made a frantic mewl. When Father had gotten her to the edge of the bed, almost atop of her brother she squirmed almost out of his arms, wanting to throw herself into his arms...on his cock. She could smell her brother’s arousal. Her daddy’s arousal. And she could think of nothing aside from being filled. She barely heard a word that her father said, or noticed the way he pressed her forward, except that she could reach for her brother. Which she did with a needy whine. She vaguely acknowledged her father’s question. A choice...between feeding Frisk or getting daddy’s cock...but...brother was just feeding Frisk. And Sansita was so achy….”Need daddy’s cock!” she sobbed turning back to cling to him. “Daddy and brother need to fill Sansita!!” she demanded.

Gaster felt immense satisfaction at this moment as his eyes glowed in victory. Sansita had just picked taking their cocks over feeding her own child! Chosen him fucking her into oblivion than feeding their own child. He cupped her face and smiled “Of course my love you will have our cocks in your needy slutty cunt. We'll fuck you till you can't even move and when were are done you'll be fat and full of our seed. So full that you won't be even able to lift yourself without squirting as if you wet yourself” he promised eyes blazing before smiling a bit cruelly.

Sansita nuzzled into her daddy’s hand with a low moan and she gazed up at him wantonly, panting softly and pressing her thighs together as he promised such wonderfully lewd things to her. The more he promised the hotter she felt...and if he failed to follow through she would never forgive him.

“But our daughter must always come first and you must feed her” he growled and yanked her hair forcing her body to arch, thrusting her breasts into both Frisk’s and Grillby's face. “Feed… Suck her dry my little love…. Your uncle can help.” he cooed

Grillby was surprised when Sans- no, Sansita, rejected Frisk for his father and him but he wasn't complaining, all he cared about was the breasts suddenly in his face and the permission father just gave him. He wasted no time, barely uttering a thank you before lurching forward taking a nipple into his teeth and drinking, sucking too harshly and his tongue burning it which would give her more intense waves of pain and pleasure.

She whined when he yanked her hair back and shifted her forward to present her breasts to her brother and daughter. Big brother wasted no time in latching on, and when he held Frisk up to her second breast her daughter latched on as well. Both suckled hungrily and she moaned as the sensation went straight to her pussy and she rocked her hips frantically, wanting daddy’s cock. One hand clung to the hand in her hair and the other went around brother’s head to hold him to her.

Gaster watched with keen interest as his permissions were followed and smirked as she still rocked into him like a needy slut. “I suppose you can have some of my cock for so diligently feeding your sibling and child…” he chuckled and shifted her hips and swiftly entered her, his cock immediately moving its way easy deep inside her and thrusting and wiggling hard inside her. Gaster himself didn't move, not wanting to shake the breasts out of the other two mouths.

Sansita gazed up at her daddy as her brother suckled, whimpering with need. When he finally complied with her ardent desires she gave a happy sob, arching her hips back, slamming him into her so that his lovely thick cock reached her womb. She stared up with glowing mauve eye lights, gazing with adoration as she was filled, already drooling. “Oh...thank you daddy!” she gasped joyously. “Hhhn...feels so good~ yes please….” she moaned. She tightened her hand in her brother’s fiery locks, holding him closer and arching her spine even further as she tried to rock back into her daddy. She seemed to consider something, blinking in confusion before lowering her hand from her daddy’s hand and reaching down to cradle Frisk in the crook of her arm and holding her more comfortable to her breast.

Grillby took this chance to use his free arms to wrap around Sansita’s middle sucking more, he wanted to milk her luscious large breasts dry then her wanted to join his father in fucking her.

Gaster smiled when Sansita took Frisk into her own arms and and held her. “Good girl my love…” He purred and began rocking his hips with her. He bent down and began nibbling and biting her bones in reward.

Sansita mewled when her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tighter as he suckled harder. Each time he sucked it went straight to her clit, and she would gasp helplessly as her hips jerked forward. And then daddy praised her...she made a little sob and bucked frantically against her daddy, meeting his rocking hips. She arched her head to the side to bare her throat for marking. She wanted daddy’s teeth around her throat as he fucked her. She was feeling so close already...daddy’s scent of grapes and brother’s scent of raspberries mixing with her scent of burnt sugared cherries was like ambrosia, the mixture alone was almost enough to send her over, and daddy’s thick cock was so good inside her.

Gaster took the invitation and bit down hard, knowing she wanted marked up again. At the same time he slammed into her and came, filling her with more potent seed. It was getting harder and harder to hold out, Sansita was taking so much of his magic. It was good his son was here to aid him.

Grillby moaned feeling her body stiffen and expand against him as his father came inside her. Amazing…..

Sans squealed as she was bit, her eyes rolling back in her skull. And when daddy came it was enough to send her over the edge and she wailed, her fingers digging into her brother’s head, smothering him in her breast as she spasmed against her daddy. His cum flooded her womb. It felt sooo good…”Ahh daddy...fills me so good…” she panted before tugging her brother’s away from her tit. “Brother...need your cock too!” she sobbed.

Grillby gasped as she was suddenly smothering his face into her breast and just knew he would die there. But oh what a glorious death it would be… Before he could die however she pulled him away, begging for his cock making him moan. “Father please please let me aid you and fucking sister… She needs me…. Needs us both!” He panted

Gaster chuckled at his son's plea “Why of course, we can't deny her like this” he chuckled and Grillby was immediately on top of her, releasing his cock and trying to get it lined up with his father's to thrust into her, though it was difficult with Frisk still feeding, he would do it!

Sansita stared dazedly at her brother as he turned to plead daddy for her, and then glanced up at her daddy with a happy coo when he granted her brother permission. She moaned as he lifted her up so her back was pressed against his chest one arm looped under her arm and his hand gripped her throat lightly. As Grillby kneeled so that he could shove his dick inside, squeezing inside alongside their father’s dick...stretching her almost to the breaking point. “Oooooh...ah ah ah….ahhh...so...full...yes….oh yes!” she praised, almost in tears.

Grillby and Gaster both moaned being in the same hole at once, sliding against each other. Gaster wondered if it would have been possible had he been fully hard, but now Sansita could adjust and he began thrusting slowly along with his son. The boy moaned again as they picked different paces, it was so good. He loved sharing his sweet Sansita with his son.

She was his brother after all.

Even if he was adopted and she wasn't.

Sansita could barely think straight anymore, everything had gone fuzzy in her head and she was seeing stars. She had never felt so full, her little pussy stretched so wide around her daddy and brother’s big cocks. Brother’s cock was hard and hot and insistent inside her, and daddy’s was wiggling, going deeper, touching just right...together they combined to make her senseless. “Ahh! Hnn...hn...ahhhn…” she gasped as she writhed between them, trying to drive them deeper inside her. She wrapped her legs around her brother’s hips and lifted her hand from his head to wrap around her daddy’s neck as she leaned her head back to kiss him.

Gaster leaned down and kissed his daughter lovingly. He quickly deepened the kiss however and moved his long tongue into her mouth swirling around her tongue.shoving it in her throat too. He thrusted harder into her senseless body.

Grillby was in bliss as well, his sister was so cold and so was daddy… He needed to warm them both up. He turned his head sideways and opened his mouth encasing her throat and biting down softly as he sucked his claws dug into his father's waist. Making the elder moan a bit.

Sansita moaned softly as her father’s tongue pressed into her mouth, instinctively submitting to him before suckling around him, and when he began to press his tongue down her throat she made a mewling whimper and swallowed around him. And his cock was pressing harder, deeper into her. She was limp and submissive between her daddy and brother, a vessel for their dicks. She was where she belonged! When brother bit down around her throat her pussy clenched down around her mates, she came with a muffled wail.

Grillby moaned when she clenched and came hard with her, bathing her insides and his father's cock with liquid heat. The heat when straight to the eggs nestling them in warmth.

Gaster growled, nipped her tongue and felt the tightness and heat envelope his cock and buried deep inside her filling her with more cum and magic. She was huge now, her belly so stretched with their cum. She was beautiful. His little cum slut. His sweet cock sleeve. His lovely little girl.

He looked down at Frisk to see what she thought of her mother in such a state.

Sansita eyes rolled back, suckling harder around her daddy’s tongue, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth as she felt her womb distend with her mates’ cum. It was so good and hot...they made her feel so good. She could not imagine any other way, and she wanted more. She rocked her hips insistently, wanting to be fucked until she couldn’t even think. Wanted to be fucked until she could not even walk afterwards. Until she was a sobbing incoherent mess. She tried to let them know what she wanted, peering up into her daddy’s eyes, sucking his tongue hungrily.

Frisk had finished her breakfast and was watching mommy play with daddy and the pretty fire man. Mommy was having fun again. She peeked up at her mommy’s face, but mommy was looking up at daddy. She could feel mommy’s tummy getting big beneath her so she pulled off of her nipple with a wet pop and looked down, she saw a big glowing belly, swirling with magic. She cooed, it was so pretty and she leaned out of her mother’s arms to pat at her belly.

Gaster moaned as she continued to suck his tongue and chuckled moving his hips more, he had maybe one good load of magic left and as she looked into his daughter's eyes he knew exactly where he wanted it… He pulled his tongue out and then pulled his cock out. “My sweet Sansita…” He cooed.

Grillby snapped up when hiis father pulled out. “Father? Sister still ne-” he was cut off by Gaster putting a hand over his mouth. “I know my boy… Keep giving to her… Fill her with your hot seed, keep my babies warm….” He ordered, standing.

Grillby nodded enthusiastically “of course father!”

Sansita gasped wetly as her daddy pulled his tongue from her mouth, panting heavily and whining with daddy pulled out. “Hahhh...da….daddy...big brother...more~!” she begged shamelessly. She slowly let her hand drop from her daddy’s neck as he stood up before wrapping it about her brother’s neck again. She turned her pleading attention to him with a small whine. “Keep me warm, big brother!” she sobbed, rutting harder against him. She absently rocked Frisk in her arms, raising her up to her neck to nuzzle her.

Grillby nodded thrusting softly again “of course sister.” He promised though was surprised when he father took her head in his hands.

Gaster took her head and made it face his cock, the pulsing limp thing just needed a little push. Gaster was smirking down at her. “Wet me my dear and extinguish an eye light.” He ordered.

Sansita mewled softly up at her daddy when he grabbed her skull, blinking in confusion although she obediently unwrapped her arms from her brother’s neck so he could pull her down towards him. She opened her mouth with a hungry whine, lapping eagerly at his flagging tentacle. She hummed happily and suckled him until he was hard before extinguishing her right eye light for him. She looked up at him eagerly, wanting to be used.

Gaster moaned softly when Sansita obeyed and pet her hair as she sucked his cock “Such a good girl you take daddy’s cock so well… Are you looking forward to having Daddy’s big cock in your eye? Filling your cute little skull?” He cooed and felt his cock harden “That's enough sweetheart.” He said pulling it out of her lovely maw.

Once his cock was free he rubbed the lubed head around her socket “Hmm such a good little hole… It took my tentacle last time… This will be a tad easier for you,” he cooed, slowly inserting it into her socket, moaning as his dick began squirming inside her eye.

Sansita panted softly before moaning hungrily, squirming happily as daddy praised her. She rutted harder into her brother’s big cock, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips as she arched her spine wantonly. “Ah...daddy...yes...love your cock...love it so much…” she moaned. “Want it in all my holes…” she keened softly as she presented her face to him submissively. When he pressed his cock into her eye socket she keened with delight as her other eyelight rolled back in her skull. It felt so good as he pressed into the swirling magic that made up her mind, she could think of nothing but his intentions, drool leaking from her mouth.

Gaster moaned feeling her mind encase him. He knew that if he came inside it she would never escape him, not that she wanted to, he could feel her absolute love and devotion to him. When had anyone just lived for him like his daughter? He only remembers ever living for others…. Yet Sansita only lived for him. Just him. He held her skull and began thrusting into her skull. He ran his thumb over her other socket enticingly. “I love you my sweet Sansita… you are so good to daddy and brother… Taking such good care of us” he said smiling.

She panted heavily with lust as she continued to ride her brother, daddy inside her skull. Felt so good. She mewled softly as she continued to stare up at her daddy, she leaned into his hand as much as she could, trying to nuzzle him, cooing sweetly at his words of affections. When he began to thrust she started moaning lewdly, pussy clenching around her big brother’s cock tighter with every thrust into her skull. After several thrusts she came, wailing a she clenched vice tight around around her big brother’s cock. But she would not let him pull out, she wrapped her legs tighter around her big brother’s hips.

Grillby moaned watching his father socket fuck his sister. It was so hot yet so weird at the same time. It was something she could offer their father that he could not and that was good. He thrusted into her riding hips and cried out when she clenched around his cock not letting him move as she gripped him. He moaned and came hard adding more cum to the cocktail in her belly.

Gaster watched his children cum and smirked continuing his thrusts he wasn't quite finished just yet though he was truly getting tired, he would give her the last before he rested, letting her brother deal with her.

Sansita hiccuped with small sob as her brother filled her, his orgasm almost scalding her. She went mostly lax against him but kept her ankles locked at at small of his back. She stared up at their father eagerly as he continued to fuck her face. “Daddy needs to cum in me!” She demanded breathlessly.

“How can I deny you my dearest?” He asked thrusting even harder. Grillby wrapped his arms around her and purred, nipping her neck softly.

Gaster groaned and slammed into her skull, holding it flush to his body as he came, his cock swirling like an unchecked hose as it bathed the inside of her skull and her very mind in his magic.

Sansita made a high keening cry as her father's magic engulfed her mind and her eye light flared a brilliant violet for a moment before settling to a deep mauve shade, she stared with blank adoration up at him, awaiting his intentions to overwrite her will. She had cum a second time around her brother’s cock, and if it were not for his arms about her she would have fallen away from him as her entire body went limp.

Gaster moaned as he filled her skull imprinting his will.

She was Sansita Gaster, her brother was Grillby Gaster… They lived together in the ruins with their daughter Frisk. Gaster loved all his children very much. Sansita took care of her family, being a good cock sleeve for her daddy and teaching their daughter Frisk to be the same. Whenever daddy gave permission she was also allowed to warm her brother's cock. She liked being hand fed so much so she could only eat while being fed by Daddy or Grillby. She liked her long hair and pretty dresses. Daddy loved her cat ears and tail. She was Sansita Gaster and she was loved. Loved by all who gazed upon her. Though daddy and brother could get very jealous if someone tried to take her away. Daddy and brother were very strong. She was weak and defenseless she relied on her family to keep her and the babies safe.

Sasnita mewled softly as her mind reformatted itself around the new persona, accepting it without question.She wrapped both arms possessively about her brother’s neck. Her tail and ears pricked playfully as she absorbed how much daddy loved them. Her soul became completely engulfed in a violet stain throughout her red, and her magic was now mauve.

Grillby watched and caught Frisk when Sansita went limp, and watched as his sister was taken over by their father. It was beautiful. She was completely consumed by their father. He gazed up at the man adoringly. Frisk squealed softly, startled and she clung to Grillby with a small little pout, blinking up at her mama with confusion.

Gaster moaned softly and slowly drew his cock out and held her skull back so she had to absorb his magic and not let any escape. He looked down at his little firefly and let his flames smiling a little. He pet her head softly. “I love you two so much.” He said and went and sat on the bed. He gently reached for Frisk and took her into his arms. He wondered if Sans was sated, if not Grillby would need to sate her in his stead.

Grillby smiled “how do you feel sissy?” he asked kissing her softly, watching as everything about her changed, it was beautiful.

Sansita chirped sweetly up to her daddy and then lifted her head to looked up at her big brother with adoration only a little less all consuming than the adoration she watched daddy with. Grillby was the best big brother, he made her feel so good. She leaned forward into him, pressing her breasts to his chest as she nibble his neck and rocked her hips into him. “Still need more, Grilly! I need your cock more, big brother!” she begged sweetly in his ear.

Grillby growled softly and nipped her ears “of course sister I'll give you my cock… All you need” he promised pulling out of her and showing how his cock was covered in all their juices “suck me dear sister… You look thirsty.” He said petting her

Gaster watched Grillby pull out and used his magic to seal his daughter's slit so she lost none of the cum inside her.

Sansita could not help the piteous whine as her brother lifted her off of his cock. She reached for him with a girlish pout, tilting her head as she stared at him with big eyes. Before her daddy’s seed could even begin to pour from her she felt daddy’s magic seal her pussy. She moaned as the motion of Grillby setting her on the floor sloshed all the liquid magic around her womb. It felt so good, but she knew she had room for some more. She also wanted to cum a few more times. She looked up at her brother as he set her on her knees and then down at his cock. She licked her teeth hungrily. His cock was so nice, hot and thick and smelling of her and him and daddy. She moaned softly before leaning forward to engulf him with an eager swallow.

Grillby moaned when she took him all so readily and ran his fingers through her hair, it was so long now… “Ah~ sister so good…. And your hair is so pretty!” He moaned, burying his fingers into the soft magic tresses. He was so glad father let her have such lovely hair and lovely body. She was amazing…

Sansita mumbled happily around her brother’s thick cock, swallowing it down her throat as far as she could, loving his taste, his girth stretching her throat, the weight of him on her tongue. And especially the sounds he made. She wiggled in delight as he praised her, suckling hungrily on him.

 -

Gaster watched and smiled, glad his children were bonding and Grillby could satisfy her needs. He looked down at Frisk and pet her. “And how is Daddy’s little girl hmmm?” He asked her.

Frisk cooed up at her daddy and made grabby hands for his hand before bringing one of his fingers into her mouth to suckle on thoughtfully.

  
Gaster chuckled and leaned back on the bed “silly girl” he cooed letting her suck on his finger. Her booped her nose with his other hand supporting her with the bend of his legs.

Frisk pulled off of her daddy’s finger with a wet pop and giggled as he booped her nose, reaching for the offending finger playfully. After she had grasped it with her tiny hand she glanced over to see what her mama was doing and saw that she was getting milk from the fire man. She giggled and looked back at daddy before reaching forward to pat at his lap, looking for more milk herself.

Gaster chuckled as she patted his lap. “Didn't your just feed my little one?” He asked and summoned a tentacle for her to suckle and brought it close. Maybe she would accept it instead. He didn't want to overextend his magic too much, and giving her his cum would definitely be more magic to her because of his instincts to provide for her.

Frisk burbled up at her daddy when he talked to her, and when she saw his tentacle she reached for it and began to suckle happily. She wasn’t really hungry, but it tasted really good. She hummed happily as she made yummy sounds and gnawed gently at the tendril.

Gaster chuckled and let the tentacle ooze for her and let her gnaw. He decided quite wisely that as soon as she hit the teething phase that she was going no where near his cock. “Such a good little girl” he cooed.

Frisk made a small mewl and suckled harder. This tasted so good and sweet, it was like juice. She wiggled happily and stared up at daddy with bright eyes, the ring of violet around her pupil just barely discernable should he look hard.

Gaster purred at her. He gazed into her eyes and smiled as he saw his influence growing. “You have such beautiful eyes my little Frisk” he chuckled he couldn't wait till her entire eyes glowed with his power.

 -

Grillby moaned and soon began thrusting lightly into her mouth aiding in her taking him. He wanted to feed her, give her something to drink, she looked so thirsty… His cock leaked generous amounts of precum for her as he worked with her on her blow jobs, it had to be the best he had ever had…

She gagged slightly as her brother began to thrust into her mouth, shoving himself further down her throat. His cock was more consistently thicker than daddy’s tentacle cock and it pressed her throat wider. But the slight burn was extremely pleasureable, as was the taste of his pre trickling down her throat. She placed her hands on his hips and started to bob her head up and down, pulling almost completely off of him before swallowing him to the hilt. She continued to stare sweetly up at him as she did so.

Grillby moaned locking eyes with her as she bobbed. His cock began to throb showing he was close. “Going to cum Sansy….” He moaned thrusting with her more.

She purred softly around his length, eager to taste her brother’s cum, she was so thirsty for him. Once his cock started throbbing she shoved her face all the way against his pelvis, swallowing around him frantically, not wanting to miss a drop.

Grillby moaned when she swallowed around him repeatedly and came hard into her throat. “Oh sister….” He moaned and held her as she drank his cum. He felt so good knowing he was satisfying her thirst.

Sansita moaned with delight, her eye lights rolling back as she swallowed her brother’s hot seed hungrily. He tasted so good, and it warmed her up so nicely. As soon as she had finished drinking him dry she pulled off of him with a wet gasp, panting for the air she did not really need, gazing smugly up at her big brother. She always knew how to get him to come undone for her. “I still want your cock in my pussy, big brother...do you have anything more to give me…?” she asked sweetly with a small pout.

Grillby chuckled and knelt, kissing her, running his tongue over her teeth. “I have all you could ever want dear sister… But could you handle more?” He asked rubbing her taut stomach, filled with their swirling cum, she looked ready to almost pop.

Sansita moaned into her brother’s mouth, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue as she pressed closer to him. She mewled softly and pulled back to consider her womb. “I can hold a little more, brother...one more load maybe…” she responded after a moment. She wiggled and grinned up at him. “Need to keep my eggs warm, brother…” she purred.

Grillby flared as his trigger was hit. “Yes! Warm! I'll keep you and them warm!” He swore and thrusted back into her pussy quickly. With an almost terrified expression. Sister was cold… He couldn't let her stay cold. He would fill her and keep her clutch warm… “I love you sister” he said, clinging to her as he thrusted

Sansita gasped with a mixture of shock and delight as grabbed her by the hips and impaled her so suddenly. She had forgotten how terrified the thought of her being cold without him made him. But he was not being too rough...just rough enough. She threw her arms around his neck, moaning with delight as he pounded into her, her pussy clenching around him. She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, lapping lovingly at him, purring soothingly. “Yes big brother...you’ll keep me warm...you always take such good care of me!” She purred.

Grillby cooed with happiness at the praise. “I'll always take care of you sister… I'll keep you and daddy’s babies warm…” he said intensely. He loved her so much he always had… Grillby struggled to remember Sansita in his childhood but couldn't but he was older than her… So she came later. He was trying to think of it but nothing came to mind. Soon he was torn away from his thoughts by her pussy clenching around his cock. He growled thrusting harder how dare he get distracted, he had a job to do! Getting distracted leads to being cold and he didn't want the cold ever. He held Sansita and raised his body temperature a bit, he would warm her through and through.

Gaster watched as Grillby soon fell out of his fear. It was wonderful watching him truly work. His flames were always brighter and more healthy looking. It reminded him of the times he went and rolled in the snow just to get his son to look like this as he dealt with his ‘poor freezing father’. He also looked like this when he had been a boy learning new recipes. He missed seeing him like this. And if watching him screw Sansita was how he saw it, then he would let him have his sister all the time… Anytime he needed.

“Ahhhhnnnn~” Sansita mewled softly as she felt her brother heat up inside of her at the same time as he thrusted harder within her, and she gasped when she could feel his flames flaring up around her. She felt so warm and safe. “Oooh...Grilly~!” she moaned. He felt so good inside of her, the heat was just...amazing. She clung to him as she rocked her hips enthusiastically against him. “Ahh...harder!” she pleaded. “Hotter!”

Grillby did as asked his flames taking on a brighter purple tints at the edge his body almost too hot to handle.

Gaster frowned and used his magic to protect Frisk and his belongings from catching aflame.

Grillby moaned, sister was so soft and squishy, she just sucked up his warmth eagerly and he loved it “Close…“ he said and looked up at his father “May I mark her father?” He asked

Gaster nodded “You may my firefly.” He said, wanting his magic in Sansita too.

Sansita was breathless as her big brother made a more concentrated effort to warm her up. He was so hot inside her, but it felt good...so good…”Hn! Hn! Big brother! So hooo~t!” she squealed joyfully as he fucked her senseless. She looked up at him, eye lights blown out with lust, tongue lolling out as she panted with lust.

Grillby looked at her beautiful form. Took her hair and forced her head back and to the side. And he bit down into her neck, cumming hard and pumping his magic into the bite. She would never be cold again.

She mewled submissively as he yanked her hair, obediently allowing him to manipulate her as he desired, baring her throat trustingly. She wailed as he bit down on her neck, his magic infusing her...a fireblossom of a darker violet shade imprinting itself on her soul. She came around him, her pussy milking his cock for all he could give her. She felt so warm...as though she had drank a mug of hot chocolate while in a hot bath and then fallen asleep in front of a fire. “Hnn...hnnn...aaaahnn…” she moaned softly, panting and drooling mindlessly.

Grillby panted with her and slowly pulled out of her. Holding her close. “Do you feel good sister? Nice and warm?” He asked holding her close. She was glowing now with those magics and he loved it.

She whined softly as he slid her off of him, his cock made a squelching wet sound as he pulled out of her, a lewd sound that delighted her. She purred lovingly to him, feeling delightfully full and warm and satiated. “Yesss...Grilly...I’m so warm…” she cooed lovingly.

Gaster purred down at them in approval. “You are such good children… You look so beautiful with brother's bind” he told Sansita. He opened his free arm “bring her here” he ordered Grillby who complied and gave his sister to their father who held her. Grillby then crawled up to curl behind his father.

She looked up to her father with a happy chirp when he asked for her, holding her arms out to him as Grillby lifted her up to his lap. She curled possessively against him, mewling softly up at him, lapping at his throat. “I feel so good daddy…” she said softly, staring up at him with adoration.

“I know my love…. I am so glad” he chuckled petting her softly. He loved his daughter so much, he however couldn't wait till her heat was over. This was tiring.

Sansita nuzzled her cheek against her daddy’s sternum, humming thoughtfully. She blinked sleepily as she considered her condition, knowing her daddy had expanded a great deal of his almost inexhaustible magic reserves to fertilize their eggs. And big brother had just binded her, so he was likely tired too. She made a thoughtful hum and then spread her legs slightly, peeking up at her daddy. “I think I just need to cum once more daddy...your fingers?” she asked softly.

Gaster smiled “Anything for you, my love” he said reaching down and spreading her lips to slide his middle finger inside her, thrusting it in and out softly. He made sure the bones of his fingers rubbed against her clit. He was not rushing, he was taking his time to please her. “How does this feel my dearest?”

Sansita mewled softly as he teased her gently before pressing his finger inside her. She loved daddy’s fingers. They were so big...so good inside her. She moaned, arching her spine wantonly and bucking into his hand. Panting softly with renewed lust, eye lights blown out as she gazed up at him, moaning every time he rubbed her clit. “Feeeeels….goooood….” she moaned.

“That's good babygirl” he cooed and continued to finger her. Suddenly two large warm hands reached around and cupped her breasts squeezing them and kneading them “Does this help sweet sister?” Grillby asked joining in.

Her eye sockets slowly slid shut as she basked in her daddy’s praise, her face flushed, tongue lolling out as she rode his finger. She gasped, eyes flying open when her big brother’s hands cupped her breasts and she arched her spine, pressing her breasts harder into his hands. “Oh...big brother! Ah...hnn...yes…” she moaned softly. She loved it when her big brother teased her while daddy fucked her. Or when daddy teased her while Grillby fucked her...or when they both fucked her...not so much when they both just teased her.

Grillby moaned and rubbed her breasts happily. Fingers teasing the nipples burning them lightly.

Gaster added another finger in her then another chuckling at her moans. “Little Sansita likes being played with doesn't she? It reminds me of the times my little girl has been caught with her fist in her cute little pussy….” He cooed at her. ”Maybe she would like daddy to try and get his whole hand in…” he purred

Sansita cried out softly as her brother burned her nipples, the slight pain going straight the her cunt and she gushed more juice all over her daddy’s hand as she rutted harder against him. One finger was not enough, but then daddy added another, and then a third! Daddy was so good to her. She began to ride his hand wantonly, moaning loudly; she knew daddy liked it when she was vocal. She was barely listening to him tease her, he was talking to his son. But then he mentioned his hand inside her pussy and her cunt clenched tightly at the thought. “Ooooh~ yes...daddy please try!” she pleaded, looking up at him, utterly shameless.

Gaster nodded “Anything for you baby girl” he cooed and added yet another finger. He summoned some tentacles to hold her slit open to free up his hands to work.

Grillby watched, fascinated. He continued to play with her breasts and began licking her neck. Nibbling the bone.

Sansita threw her head back with a delighted wail, leaning her head against her brother’s shoulder, gasping and panting shamelessly as she rutted her daddy’s hand. He had four fingers in her now, spreading her so wide, the stretch almost painful, but felt so good. “Uhnn...ahhh~ yesss! So good daddy!” she sobbed. She tilted her head submissively to allow her brother to nibble at her neck without obstruction. She loved his soothing heat against her back, his hands on her breasts. Daddy’s hand in her naughty cunt. This was where she belonged.

Gaster looked to his son, “Grillby… Place your hand here and warm her flesh, it will ease her pain” he said pointing to where his hand was stretching her, right above it so the heat would soothe the pain.

“Yes father” Grillby said, placing his hand over the spot and sent a soothing heat to her. He then watched as Gaster worked his thumb in with the rest of his fingers, slowly pumping them in and out, he was a tiny bit jealous of his father but not much, that would be painful for him he knew.

She gasped, bucking into her father’s hand helplessly as her brother’s warmth flowed into her, relaxing her pussy enough that her daddy’s thumb was able to slide painlessly into her. He was stretching her so wide, she’d never been stretched so much before. It was amazing. She squirmed restlessly, spreading her legs wider, shifting her hips to give daddy a straighter angle. She mewled softly as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Gaster smirked and kept pumping and moving his hand in further he made it so far the hole in his hand began catching on his clit each time he pulled out.

Her breath hitched when he pressed his hand in deeper, her eye lights utterly blown out and rolled back in her skull. She reached up to cling to her brother’s biceps, shivering as her body was wracked with pleasures. When the hole in his hand began to catch on her clit she squealed, her thighs trembling and she rocked harder into his hand. “Ah! Daddy~!” she wailed with delight.

“Just a bit more baby girl” he cooed and soon made it through the thickest part of his hand and easily slid into his wrist “oh my~ you took it all! Such a good girl!”

Grillby watched impressed, very impressed, his sister was amazing…

Sansita’s legged kicked out impulsively as the protrusion of of the base of his thumb caught against her entrance before finally pressing inside, pressing her to her widest yet. She gasped breathlessly, eye lights staring blankly up at her brother as she clenched around him. She vaguely heard the words of praise, her eye lights morphed into hearts and she cooed softly.

Grillby smiled and leaned down kissIng her softly seeIng her just given over to pleasure she was so beautiful.

Gaster purred and began moving his hand inside her pumping it as much as he could…. She was squeezing him so tightly. “Hmmm such a tight girl for daddy” he cooed moving to bite at her exposed neck.

She opened her mouth between her brother’s mouth, lapping mindlessly at his tongue, mewling at the sparks of magic that flew as their tongues mingled. She gasped and clutched tighter to him as their daddy began to fist her, her fingers digging into her brother’s muscle as she tried to ground herself. Her toes were curled and she moaned softly. She heard daddy’s praise and flushed with pleasure.

Grillby growled as her sharp nails dug into him and kissed back hard, had she lips they would surely bruise as his fiery tongue dug back at her forcing it back into her mouth as he worked to subdue her.

Gaster watched chuckling as his children made out, he was pleased at the results and sped up his fisting he wanted her to cum and release her heat so they could all rest together.

Sansita mischievously pressed back, murring into her brother’s mouth before relaxing and allowing him control. Her mind went hazy as her daddy sped up and she sobbed softly as her walls trembled around him, and finally she came, wailing as her soul exploded, and finally, finally, her heat was satisfied and she fell limp against her brother.

Gaster watched with a pleased growl as she finally had her final orgasm of this heat. He carefully pulled his hand back out groaning as her body tried sucking him in, making delightful squelching sounds as he finally made it back to the hole in his hand and was soon able to pull out. “Feel better baby?” He cooed

She whined softly as her daddy slowly pulled his hand out of her, her over sensitized pussy aching from his touch, but her soul twinging with delight at his touch. She nodded tiredly, unable to keep her eyes open, “Uhnnn...yes daddy….so much better…” she replied softly before yawning and snuggling against her brother. “Thank you for helping big brother!” she cooed softly up at Grillby, it was only proper to be polite.

Grillby beamed and pecked her teeth “you're welcome sister…. Now rest, the soulings will need it to be strong” he cooed

Gaster smiled and also cuddled with his children so relieved that was over he would need to replenish his magic again.

Sansita smiled lovingly up at her brother and was about to close her eyes when she realized her arms were empty. She sat up slightly, eye lights dimming in concern as she began to look for her daughter. “Where’s Frisk?” she asked, distraught.

Gaster pet her “shh my darling she is right here” he said handing over the infant who seemed to have fallen asleep along the way. He kissed her softly “just fine” he promised.

Sansita immediately relaxed and reached for their daughter, cradling the infant to her breasts and nuzzling her happily with a soft coo. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and leaned up to kiss her daddy lovingly before curling back against her brother with a happy hum. She felt so happy, she was right where she belonged.

Grillby smiled, cuddling her with his father, he felt so happy. He didn't know why he was unhappy before… Shouldn't have Sansita always brightened their lives?

Gaster purred holding his little family happily “rest now all of you” he said smiling

Sansita hummed happily and did as her father bid, closing her eyes and and fell into a comfortable sleep. She was satiated and worn, her magic drained from all the excess build, but still much fuller than she was used to (but why should it have ever been so low she was nearly dusting from exhaustion?) and she purred contently in her sleep.

Grillby fell asleep too and Gaster fell asleep much later.


	14. Picnic in the Ruins and Family bonding

A few weeks later things had settled into a comfortable routine. The Ruins were bright and almost welcoming, a little warmer, a little more peaceful. All the monsters of the Ruins were also unexpectedly peaceful, there had been no random dustings in over a week. There were still scuffles, still power plays...but there was a growing sense of camaraderie, a growing sense of community. Some monsters were forming family groups for company and not just protection.

One such loving little family could be found by a wide, slow flowing river deep in the Ruins. Gaster laid out a large red and purple patterned quilt blanket while Grillby set up the barbeque fire. They had decided to have a nice picnic since the ruins were unusually warm lately.

Gaster was humming happily as he then set down pillows for Sansita and Frisk, letting his girl set up the food how she liked after he put the basket down in the middle. The sounds of the river were nice and soothing and the froggits were being very amenable and not coming too close. A few whimsums flittered shyly closer before fleeing if Gaster looked at them for too long.

The other monsters avoided them completely, staying out of sight underneath the trees in the distance.

Sansita was singing a soft song as she helped situate the pillows just right, not yet hindered by her swelling tummy. She settled her toddling daughter down amongst the pillows, her little violet eyes bright with curiosity as she peered at all the red leafed trees and the colors of the stone walls. Sansita leaned down to press a kiss to the little girl’s nose to the squealed delight of the child before getting up and skipping over to the basket. She wore a empire waisted gown of deep violet that swung loose about her legs. She pressed a kiss to her daddy’s cheek as she slid past him and turned to watch her big brother so effortlessly build a fire.

She had never been so happy or content.

She opened the basket to see what Grillby had made for their outing, but knowing whatever it was would be delicious. Grillby had packed several fruit salads and normal salads. To the side and carefully sealed was raw meat he was going to cook for them there was also bread and homemade buns.

Sansita gave a happy cry to see the salads and she pulled those out to set in a circle on the middle of the blanket before carrying the meat over to her brother, stealing a kiss from him as well.

  
Grillby kissed back “thank you sister” he said and began preparing the meat and cooking it.his flames had been burning brightly as well lately as he too had been lifted by Sansita’s and Frisk’s presence.

Gaster smiled at the sweet kiss and song. He knelt beside Frisk and played with her hands “you like the pretty leaves?” He asked her

Frisk cooed up at her daddy, squealing with delight as he played with her. She nodded and pointed at the leaves before clapping.

“Good girl!” Gaster said having been teaching her different words and what they meant even if she couldn't talk yet. He picked her up ,“Want to touch?” He asked her, smiling with delight at her enthusiasm. His eyelights had only been getting brighter and less burdened as they had more weeks together, his family bringing him joy he thought he would never have again.

Frisk nodded and lifted her arms to him, delighted as he picked her up. She loved her daddy! She kicked happily as she was lifted into the air, and then she reached for one of the lower branches. She wanted to pick a leaf for mommy!

Gaster lifted her high “oh! Noooo you're taller than daddy now!” He said with a chuckle putting her where she could reach the leaves.

Frisk giggled joyously and kicked again before reaching up with determination and grabbing the biggest leaf that she could reach, a bright red leaf that was orange at the edges. It was as big as her head. She tugged it free of the branch and waved it triumphantly before looking down and seeing her mama. “Maah~!” she called happily.

Sansita giggled as she ran over to her daddy and their daughter, throwing her arms around her mate and pressing herself against him as she peered up at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

He looked down at Sansita and smiled at her. “Everything getting ready?”

Sansita beamed at her daddy lovingly and nuzzled him. “Yes daddy! Brother has started the meat and I got the salads out on the blanket! We should be ready to eat in ten minutes or so!” she said before peering up at their daughter and giggling. “Oh, Frisk! What have you got there?” she cooed.

Gaster hummed pleased at her response “good girl!” He said and pulled Frisk back down “oh you have a souvenir!” He said smiling and put her toward Sansita “you want mommy?” He asked her

Frisk agreed, “MAH!” she said as she reached for her mama.

Sansita practically glowed from the praise and reached up for the little girl as she was held down to her. She nuzzled the baby with a happy coo as Frisk threw her arms around her neck, all but hitting her in the face with the leaf. She laughed and leaned back and Frisk continued to wave it at her.

“It's a very good leaf Frisk, you have a good eye” Gaster praised, kissing both their cheeks before going to his son and kissing his as well while watching him cook “It looks good by boy” he said, making the elder son of Gaster preen a bit.

Sansita laughed as she was continually attacked before managing to catch it in her mouth. Frisk shrieked with glee and tried to yank it free before letting go and patting at her mama’s cheeks. Sansita giggled before letting go of the leaf and letting Frisk catch it. She spun the girl around a bit before carrying her to the blanket and flopping down onto the pillows. She stared blissfully across the small clearing towards the two most important men in her life. She purred as she pressed her baby girl between her breasts.

Gaster helped Grillby finish and took the food back to the blanket where Grillby began putting it all together on plates smiling. “Ready to eat dear sister?” He asked holding her fork up ready to feed her if she wanted.

Sansita sat up as the men approached, shifting Frisk to lay in the curve of her arm as she prepared to be fed. She opened her mouth with a soft “Ahh~” as her tongue lolled out and her eye sockets lidded. She always felt so warm and happy when she was spoiled like this.

Grillby smiled and fed her a bit of salad. Sansita hummed happily as her brother fed her. He was always so attentive to her, she knew he loved to spoil her as much as she liked being spoiled. She moaned softly at the taste of dressing...it tasted like her brother’s whiskey. His whiskey always made her so warm. She pressed her thighs together ever so slightly as she opened her mouth for another bite.

Gaster began eating his own food offering a tentacle for Frisk to suckle on as she waited for her mother's milk. Frisk suckled happily on her daddy’s tentacle, making yummy noises as she wrapped her hands around it and squeezing slightly. She kicked out her legs slightly, daddy’s milk was almost as good as mommy’s. She glanced towards his pants. The milk daddy made from his pant-tentacle was the best though…Gaster chuckled at how enthusiastically she drank from him and continued eating not noticing her gaze.

“I was thinking we should repaint the children’s rooms blue, to get it ready for when Frisk is old enough to play…. Or do you think she would like a different color?” He asked.

Gaster had been putting more effort into making the house a home again for the past two or so weeks. He’d had the walls and floors cleaned, the tapestries dusted. The hallway flagstone floors were covered now in thick, beautiful violet rugs. They were now warm and brightly lit. Anything that could possibly fall on an adventurous child was bolted down.

Sansita slept with her father every night, but had a personal room in case she required a quiet nap with Frisk. Grillby’s quarters had been moved to a suite directly beside theirs although he slept with them often.

Gaster had opened up a conservatory for her with a harp, a piano and a selection of wood wind instruments. He’d put together a little playroom for Frisk, and a nursery for the eggs she carried.

She glanced over at her daddy at his question, it was a little strange that he had waited so long to prepare a room for Frisk...but he had been so enthusiastic and involved with preparing a nursery and playroom that she just felt nothing but excitement. She considered the very important question. “A light blue with a purple border I think! With maybe clouds!” she responded.

He looked at Sansita and smiled “I like that idea my sweet… I can also make glowing stars for the night time” he said smiling already planning on which constellations to include.

Grillby was pleased she liked his dressing like everything else he made it by hand and had used his whisky in its he was glad she liked it. He scooted closer “ready for some meat or fruit?” He asked nuzzling her as they finished the salad.

Sansita leaned happily against her brother’s side, nuzzling him lovingly as she considered. “Hmm, fruit first. And...after that I think I want your...special meat…” she suggested sweetly as she blinked innocently up at him, just the slightest emphasis to hint at her more lewd desires. She pressed her legs together more before glancing at daddy. “May I daddy?” she asked hopefully.

Frisk continued to suckle as she peeked up at her mama and uncle.

Grillby blushed and waited for an answer growling softly at his sister

Gaster rolled his eye lights “Of course my dears it is family day… Do what you wish” he said taking Frisk from Sansita’s arms entirely.

Grillby crackled pleased and cut a melon open and carved her some pieces, these he used a little fruit stick to serve her.

Sans beamed happily at her daddy and handed him their daughter as she curled closer to her brother, face flushing with desire as she continued to allow him to feed her. Her cherry scent of arousal soon became evident and her panties had become moist.

Grilly moaned softly smelling it and drew her into his lap once she had eaten half the melon. “How do you want my ‘meat’ dear sister?” He cooed running his hand up and down her leg with a purr.

\--Warning, Infant participation--

Frisk did not complain as she was taken by her daddy, but she decided that if he was going to hold her she wanted the yummier milk as so wriggled restlessly in his arms and reached down towards his pelvis insistently.

Gaster watched Frisk and sighed “Ah, you only want me for my cock” he sighed and began stroking the middle of where his pelvis would be and felt his cock start slithering out, he moaned slightly as he continued.

Frisk giggled up at her daddy, still reaching for his cock...it tasted so good when he made the special milk for her!

Gaster set her down in front of it and held it for her so she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Frisk gurgled happily and opened her mouth wide before latching onto the cock and suckling hungrily.

  
Gaster moaned as she took his head and suckled. He held his cock steady for her stopping its squirming with a nearly choking hold.

Sansita smiled sweetly up at her brother and cooed softly as he lifted her onto his lap. She immediately spread her legs wide for him, bunching her hands in her skirt eagerly as she rocked against him. “Ah...want it in my pussy, brother!” she begged.

Grillby nodded and slide her panties aside and thrusted his cock into her the moment he released it from his pants. He moaned and kissed her as he began thrusting a bit.

Sansita threw her head back with a delighted wail as she was filled, lifting her arms to wrap them around her brother's neck as she rolled her hips forward, her pussy spreading eagerly around him, allowing his entrance easily. She was always ready for a cock, they never had the least bit of trouble taking her at any moment. She whined softly, panting needily up at her big brother. "Ah...so warm!" she praised, knowing that Grillby loved hearing that.

Grillby growled happily at the praise and flared a little brighter as he began thrusting easily into his sister her little pussy was always so eager to take him and/or father she was so good to them. He moaned more clinging to her.

"AHH~ ah! Big brother! So gooood~!" she whined wantonly as she rode her big brother's cock like the good little slut she was. She slanted a quick glance at her daddy to see what he was doing and saw that their daughter was getting her 'special milk', and also continuing her training as well. "Ahn...good girl, Frisk!" she praised. "Uhn...you suck daddy's cock...good girl!" she continued before a particularly hard thrust from her brother made her mind go blank and all she could think of was riding him harder.

Frisk heard daddy's moan that let her know she was doing good and she sucked a bit harder, squeezing with her hands. She heard mommy's praise and sucked in, pulling the cock a little bit further into her mouth and she made a small whine but did not stop.

Grillby smirked as she focused on riding him after praising Frisk, it was is nice that she was so supportive, he knew their next child would be well cared for.

Gaster groaned as a little more of him was taken, “Hmmm yes, good girl... Your milk will he ready soon! Don't hurt yourself" he moaned at the little whine.

Sansita moaned, wanting brother to fill her up, keep her warm..."Uhnn...brother! Want your cum!" she begged as she rode him harder, whining as his ridges rubbed her just right. Brother's cock was just perfect...she knew daddy liked it too.

Frisk beamed up at daddy as she was praised, pressing her tongue against him as she pulled back slightly to suckle the tip, making yummy sounds as she lapped at the little bit of milk at the tip.

Grillby nodded and complied thrusting up and cumming hard filling her with his molten hot seed.

Gaster purred allowing more precum to flow for her as he began stroking his lower length to add to the pleasure so he could cum for her.

Sansita mewled as she was filled, her walls fluttering around his hot cock as her big brother gave her what she needed, warming the eggs that grew within her. She rocked a little harder against him before finding her own release. She wailed with delight as she came, her pussy clenching to milk big brother dry.

Frisk made her own soft little purrs along with a soft hungry little growl as daddy made more milk, it was a little bit sour, but the real milk was so yummy…

Grillby crackled happily and held his sister close moaning as he was milked and knowing his seed was keeping the eggs warm. "Feel better sissy?" He asks

Gaster moaned and came filling her cute little mouth.

Sansita nodded happily and curled against her brother. "Yes...I feel much warmer now...thank you brother..." she chirped sweetly. "I'd like some of that other meat now!" she added cheekily.

Frisk made a delighted coo before busily swallowing all of daddy's milk, sucking it down hungrily, clinging to his cock as she slurped and sucked every drop. The last sliver of brown faded from the adoring eyes that looked up at him, her cum smeared cheeks wrapped around his cock.

\-- Infant participation ends--

Grillby smiled and chuckled he took some of the hot dogs and burgers, he would feed her the burger first, he fixed it up with all her favorites, adding a bit of mustard. She wasn't allowed to have too much since she was pregnant, but he gave her enough to taste.

Gaster purred and pet her lifting her from his cock when he was finished looking into her eyes watching as the last of the brown faded away. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly "Good girl, daddy is so happy at your work," he said licking up the cum from her face "You full sweetie?" He asked.

Sansita relaxed back against her brother's chest, feeling safe and warm and content. She opened her mouth as he offered her a burger and her eye lights lit up into stars as she tasted the mustard. She hummed happily as she chewed.

Frisk blinked sleepily as she was lifted up, cooing at daddy and patting at his cheeks as he stared at her. She squealed as he kissed her before giggling as daddy cleaned her face. She nodded. She had a full tummy and was ready for a nap. She yawned, her baby teeth had just started to come in, and her canines seemed oddly sharp...

Grillby smiled as he saw her appreciate his gift and continued to feed her.

Gaster smiled and began rocking her "My, what sharp teeth you have baby..." He purred poking them a bit with his fingers "Wonder why..."

Frisk cooed softly, not quite understanding all of what daddy was saying but dutifully nomming on his finger before sucking lazily. She growled softly when he poked a tender tooth.

Gaster chuckled and withdrew his finger “sorry baby” he cooed and nuzzled her kissing her forehead. Frisk accepted the apology with a small pout before curling sleepily against him. Frisk closed her eyes and was asleep in moments.

Sansita continued to eat as her big brother fed her, letting him spoil her shamelessly. She cooed sweetly to him between bites. Her brother was so handsome and strong and powerful. Just like their daddy. She turned to watch him rock their baby. Their first child. She smiled lovingly as she watched them, absently stroking her womb, feeling their eggs pulsing with life. She loved having daddy’s eggs in her. She hummed thoughtfully as she considered something. “Daddy…? Next time will I carry brother’s babies?” she asked hopefully.

He turned to Sansita at her question and saw the shock and desire on his son’s face. He considered and smiled kindly “Of course my dear. I love children, the more the better” he smiled.

Sansita gave a delighted squeal and inadvertently rocked her brother's cock deeper. She moaned softly but continued to smile at her daddy. “I like being filled of babies!” She commented delightedly, not knowing how such a statement could affect some men.

Grillby growled softly and took her hips and began thrusting suddenly “I'll be sure to fill you with them then!” He growled, pleased she would want his seed.  
Sansita gasped and her hands flew to his forearms as she rocked helplessly against him with a soft mewl. Her eye lights rolled back and she moaned as he pounded into her so roughly. “Ah~ big brother!” She moaned.

Grillby growled pleased at her reaction and put her to the blanket pinning her down and holding her legs up and apart so he could drive deeper.

Gaster watched his children play and smiled, such good siblings.

She squealed as he brother pinned her, mewling up at him and arching wantonly beneath him, her tail lashing and her ears perking up, showing her delight even as she feigned indignity. She cried out as he pushed her legs up and out so that he could pound into her all the way….”AHH~ Broooooo~theeeeerrr~” she wailed with delight.

“My sweet sister…So good” he moaned and nibbled her ear and pounded even harder loving her cries of pleasure.

Sansita tightened around him as she was praised, bucking as hard as she could against him. She writhed and whined, clutching at his shoulders as he pounded her senseless, her tongue lolling out as she was used like the slut she was in front of their daddy.

Gaster was holding Frisk in one arm and was stroking his long cock in the other. “I think she's being too loud” he said with a smirk and coming over “open up Sansita” he cooed and next Grillby thrusted into her making her cry out he sat on her face pushing his cock into her and all the way down her throat.

Grillby moaned when father joined him, he knew his sister loved being used.

Sansita barely even heard daddy’s chiding words but she blinked blearily up at him as he moved towards her. She moaned softly as she saw his cock, hard and dripping for her, when brother pounded especially hard and she cried out. The next moment her mouth and throat were full of his length, her throat stretched wide around him and she could do nothing but swallow around him hungrily.

Gaster chuckled and began riding her face “oh what a good girl Sansita taking both daddy and your brother so well” he cooed

“Yes very good sister we love you so much!” The elemental agreed thrusting more.

Feeling a little naughty Sansita pulled her hands from her brother’s shoulders and clutched her daddy’s truly lovely ass, squeezing him as she suckled harder around his cock, pressing her tongue against him as much as she could while squeezing her pussy tighter around brother’s cock.

Gaster gasped pressing down more as he arched as his (admittedly sensitive), ass was squeezed.

Grillby moaned as he was squeezed “close!” He cried.

Sansita gagged slightly before relaxing her throat slightly and moaning around her daddy, rocking her hips up into brother, wanting to be filled, filled so full!

Gaster growled and came hard down her throat giving extra magic to help feed their eggs.

Grillby moaned and too came filling up her pussy and womb with more hot seed. Thrusting to push it deeper within her

Sansita went limp as she was filled, drinking her father’s milk greedily, her pussy clenching just as eagerly around her brother’s cock, her womb filling with his hot seed. She felt all warm and tingly now...it made it all so much nicer. She cooed sweetly up at Gaster as she pulled off his cock with a wet gasp.

Gaster rose up and sighed happily “such a good girl…. And you didn't wake Frisk even better darling” he purred and rose her up to kiss her. “Feel nice and full sweetheart?”

Sansita nodded happily. “I do daddy, I feel very warm and full!” she agreed sweetly. The eggs were very warm and healthy in her womb. She slowly sat up and wrapped one arm possessively around her expanding tummy.

Gaster smiled “wonderful sweetheart… Do you want to rest?” He asked as Grillby pulled out and held her.

Sansita shook her head but yawned sleepily. She was so tired lately. She didn’t want to go home just yet. She curled into Grillby’s chest with a small pout. “Not tired…” she whined.

Gaster smiled “ah okay we can stay awhile longer…” He said as Grillby turned up his heat a little to make himself lure Sansita to sleep.

Sansita grumbled sleepily and nestled closer to her brother with another sleepy yawn. She felt comfortably worn, was warm and full and safe. She fell asleep as suddenly as Frisk did.

Gaster smiled “Like mother like daughter…” he said and Grillby nodded “what shall we do now?” He asked, looking content, his flames a healthy deep violet. 

Gaster hummed “We can wait here awhile, the fresh air is good for them” he said petting Frisk and kissing her forehead.

 

\----

Papyrus leaned against the closed door to the Ruins, contemplating how best to Fall Down. 

 


	15. Papyrus Interlude

  
Papyrus was utterly despondent, nearly without hope as he stared blankly across the path leading away from the ruins. He could still see the scars of the attack, some trees destroyed, the snow displaced and discolored...mixed liberally with dust. In the distance was the bridge leading towards his brother’s station and his traps, and eventually to Snowdin.

He was sprawled on his tailbone, leaning against the door of the Ruins, eye sockets blank, skull scarred, the bone dingy and he looked ill. He had not been sleeping, barely eating. In fact he was dying of heartbreak after having lost track of his big brother and niece while holding back the idiot fucking mob that had tried to dust them.

He had found no sign of their dust in the last month, but considering how big the forest was (not to mention the snow) that didn't mean anything.

Not to say he hadn’t found a whole fuck ton of dust, but he’d eventually concluded it all belonged to the mob. None was Sans’ or Frisk’s.

He'd not expected to wake up at all after facing gown the mob to give Sans and his baby a chance to escape, but when he had it was with a skull that felt half split in two and the taste of dust in his mouth. He'd been alone.

Surrounded by dust.

Covered in it.

He'd thrown up.

After that he'd seen no sign of either his family or the monsters who had tried to kill them.

He had looked, he’d looked everywhere, scoured every inch of the forest. He’d even had the Dogi help him, blackmailed them most fiercely to have them locate his brother and niece. His ‘pack’ he told them. He had been responsible for their safety...and he’d failed.

Utterly failed in every way.

Sans was all that had kept him going these last few years, the only reason he had become a guard. And Frisk was the sweetest, purest creature he’d ever seen. Holding her that first time had been like the best burst of Love, but without the killing.

He had realized in that moment that he loved them both.

It had been quite a shock to him, he had never thought he could even feel love. It was such a weak, pointless emotion, he’d always thought. Only weaklings like his brother could feel it, he thought.

Well, the Dogi loved one another, but that was different.

But Sans was so strong, even when he was sleeping ten hours a day, barely functioning beyond the bare minimum; he was still taking care of Papyrus the best he could, making sure he did not have to worry about anything but his training as he excelled through the ranks until he was Captain Undyne’s sub-captain.

When he was taking care of his pregnant brother, and Sans began to lower some of his defenses and let him see the real Sans...he’d slowly realized just how smart his brother was. Sans was brilliant! Easily as intelligent as Alphys! And as his respect for his big brother had grown, he’d become less abusive, less angry. And realized that a warm, brotherly relationship was possible.

And then Frisk was born.

And she was just utterly perfect.

He’d decided that he would live to protect them.

And he’d failed them.

Not everyone had been supportive of Sans’ pregnancy, even Papyrus himself had been disgusted at first. It was a hideous display of weakness...and made one so very, very vulnerable. But at the same time, children were so rare. And Sans was his brother. So he’d protected his brother, made it clear that anyone who messed with him would be dusted.

There was a little bit of resentment, but he had ignored it. Sans had not even noticed, he barely left the house after he advanced to a certain point. He was so tired, Papyrus had forbidden him to leave the house. Ordered him to stay safe and warm and eat as much as he could.

And he had been so enamoured of Frisk after her birth that he had not noticed the whispers of fear and hate starting to grow like mold in the edges of Snowdin. Just a few dissidents here and there at first, one of the rabbits, one of the bears.

It had begun after the birth, when Papyrus took the new mother and baby to celebrate at the tavern. They had gotten stares of astonishment had and delight and hesitating curiosity for the baby had turned to horror when they had gotten a good look of her.

And slowly the whole town had turned against them.

He should have seen it coming, it was not exactly subtle. He should have bundled up Sans and Frisk and moved them all to Hotlands. Heck, moved into Waterfall to be near Undyne...his captain. She would have supported them, wouldn’t she? They were nearly friends...

He’d even gone to Captain Undyne after the attack. He’d needed her help, he was injured, and he was so worried for his brother and niece. Undyne had told him he was better off without his weak one HP brother to shackle him, better off without Sans’ child just getting in the way.

He’d resigned his post as Royal Guard that very moment.

He’d then gone to Alphys; begged Alphys of all monsters! BEGGED! On his knees! Like a weak willed, pathetic, pitiful monster! Alphys had reluctantly complied, but the mob had been so frantic, the sudden explosion that wiped them out so unexpected (and it took out several of the cameras too) so it was impossible to see what had happened to Sans. It was like he and Frisk had just vanished. Last seen near the Ruins.

But the Ruins doors never opened, everyone knew that. They never had before. So it was just a dead end.

It had been a month now since the mob. A week since he’d resigned. He was too tired to go on. He was just trying to decided how best to do himself in.


	16. Reunited--Good or bad?

Sansita had been in the library with Frisk reading about the basics of quantum mechanics for the last hour; she had discovered that she had a voracious delight for the learning. It seemed familiar, she knew she had studied some of this before. She understood about the concepts of motion and interaction of subatomic particles, incorporating the concepts of quantization of energy, wave-particle duality, the uncertainty principle, and the correspondence principle. And the familiar knowledge calmed her. She concluded that she must have been assisting her father with his experiments. He must just be waiting for her to recover from her trauma before having her help him again.

She put down the book after finishing the chapter on atoms, feeling the need for a break. Her mind was muggy from learning, and she needed to absorb some of the information before continuing. And she needed her daddy’s attention.She was also a little hungry.   
  
She was always hungry lately.

She hummed sweetly to her little violet-eyed baby girl as she straightened up her work space and left the library at an energetic sashay, having adjusted to the weight in her womb. She decided to look for her daddy in their chambers, he had a small workroom there.

She was a little sleepy by the time she reached their room, and she shifted Frisk to her hip as she opened the door. “Daddy…?” she called softly.  
  
Her father was indeed in his workroom, she saw his violet energy under the door that separated the room from the bed chamber.

Gaster heard his baby girl and hummed as he left his viewing mirror and going out to her, leaving the mirror for a moment, “Yes my darling?” He asked and saw her and Frisk’s tiredness. He smiled and went closer, scooping them both up “So you wish to nap my darlings?” He asked kissing each of their foreheads.

Sansita beamed when she saw her daddy, reaching up for him with one arm and snuggling into him as he scooped her and their daughter up. “I was just wondering where you were daddy, I finished study for now.” she said while nuzzling his neck.

Gaster purred and tilted his head for her “I was watching my mirror, seems someone is at our door.” He said. “It's very odd, I am wondering what to do about it” he admitted

Sansita blinked and turned to look towards the door left ajar. “Oh! I wanna see!” she chirped. She wiggled in his arms.

Gaster nodded, seeing no harm, and took her to his mirror showing the skeleton “See? It appears he's going to dust soon” Gaster said.

Sansita peered curiously at the skeletal monster, he did indeed look to be on the cusp of dusting. Such a pity. He was very handsome. And also somehow very familiar...she gasped. “Daddy! That’s the skeleton that saved Frisk and I from the mob so you could rescue us!” she declared, shaking him.

Gaster's eyelights widened, oh, that was why he looked so familiar! The one whom he had thought had died before he pulled his daughter back into the Ruins. “Did you want him rescued my darling?” He asked. He nuzzled her gently knowing the answer as he already headed out to sit her in the bed

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes daddy! Bring him here!” she declared. “Maybe you can adopt him!” she added with a big grin as she rocked Frisk in her arms. She cooed at the little girl reaching up to play with her hair.

Gaster nodded “Yes sweetie, daddy will see” he said sitting her on the bed “You two stay here” he said and swept out of the room heading for the door and his new situation.

Sansita nodded obediantly and got comfortable with her baby, settling back for a nap. She curled her baby against her egg-swollen womb, breathing softly.  
  
\---

Papyrus felt heavy, cold and disassociated from his body. He couldn't even move anymore. Well...that was good, wasn’t it? It was what he wanted. Just to stay here...dust. He closed his eyes slowly.   
  
It didn’t even hurt anymore...he wondered if he would see Sans and Frisk again when...whatever happened to a monster’s soul after death happened...he hoped he would...he missed them so much...

The last thing Papyrus ever expected was for the doors to the Ruins to open, especially while he was contemplating his death while leaning against them, so he was completely unprepared and fell back bonelessly, but before he hit the ground he was caught in warm strong arms. “Are you truly going to give up on life now? Pathetic.” Gaster said pulling the tall hero inside; Papyrus was shorter than Gaster but not much more so.   
  
When he was caught he was so shocked he did not even struggle. He blinked weakly up at whoever had caught him, eye lights flickering weakly. He had trouble focusing. But that hardly mattered, it could only be one creature...the feared Lich of the Ruins.  
  
“My family owes you a great debt… I cannot let you die just yet… “ he sighed lifting him carefully and carrying him to a fireplace.

But why was he not killing him? He slowly focused on him, and to his shock realized he had to look up at the male. He was not used to being shorter than anyone. He was a very striking lich. But his words had Papyrus bristling indignantly. “I have nothing to live for, I’ve lost everything!” he snarled. His brother, his niece, his career…

Gaster gazed down at him “None of that is my concern…. Yet my daughter, she wishes for your safety and care. This I will not deny her. So in exchange for the service you've given us I offer you new life” he said going into the dark halls that seemed to swallow everything up.

Papyrus flinched at the lich’s cold disregard. A familiar disregard. But not one that he was used to having directed at himself. “Wha...why would your daughter care?” He asked, completely confused. Off balance. He didn't even react to the way he was being carried. As if he were an invalid!

“You saved my daughter and our daughter a scant few weeks ago from a mob, if not for you surely they would have died,” he said “My daughters are kind hearted and were devastated when they believed you dead” he said and took him toward his room. “But you are now alive and thus I owe you.”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes in confusion. His daughter (and their daughter?! He had a child with his own daughter?! That….that did occur sometimes in very insular species...but...it was not usually so...bluntly flaunted!) had been involved with the mob? How was that possible? He had not seen any female at all except for some of the bitches from Snowdin...certainly no Liches...and no babies!   
  
But...one baby...was…  
  
Unless...his eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be. He clutched to the lich in silence as his eye lights flickered out. He barely even noticed the rest of the trip into the ruins.  
  
\---  
  
Sansita woke back up when she heard her daddy return and she sat up to reach for him before clapping with delight when he saw the male in his arms. “Oh daddy! You found him!” She squealed with delight.  
  
Papyrus turned towards the bed when he heard a sleepy but somehow familiar voice calling out to his captor. The child in her arms he recognized immediately as his niece, but the woman holding her was so different it took him many second looks to realize who she was. “S-Sans?!”

She turned towards the indeed very handsome skeleton. “My name is Sansita. Is that a nickname? Did we know one another? I'm so sorry, after the trauma from escaping the mob my memories of the incident...and times before then, are a little hazy. But I remember you saving me and my daughter...I thought you had died! I'm so glad you haven't!” She gushed.

Gaster held the male carefully so he didn't fall he saw the bewilderment and was about to comment before the male was freaking out a bit. Calling his daughter ‘Sans’. “Ah maybe that was all she had a chance to give to you when you rescued her? This is my daughter Sansita and our daughter Frisk.” He said proudly.

Papyrus stared, bewildered, between his feminized brother (and tried desperately to not notice how hot he looked, so adorable with that long hair and little dress that barely contained his breasts…) and the Lich. And then back at his brother, noticing with somehow more horror that he was pregnant. That was too much! “What the fuck! Sans! It's me, Papyrus! Your brother! You called me Boss! You're my big brother! Frisk’s father was a one night stand with a Madjick!” He raved.

Sansita flinched back, blinking in shock before shaking her head with a pout and stomping one foot. “Nooo. I'm Sansita! And daddy got me pregnant! Daddy will keep his Sansita pregnant always!” She huffed. “And Sansita only lets daddy and big brother Grillby touch her.” She added defensively.

Gaster frowned at the man in his arms “Sansita has no brother except for my adopted son Grillby. You are mistaken. And I would NEVER allow her to lay with such a simple monster or any other monster than myself or her brother Grillby unless it was someone worthy of her...” He said mildly put out that this male would speak such falsehoods “Are you traumatized?” He asked quizzingly.

Papyrus sputtered in rage, eye lights blazing as his gaze shifted between the two. What the fuck was going on here?! But looking at Sans...really, very little of his brother seemed to remain. Even his magic was wrong. It ought to be a slightly more pale shade of crimson than his scarlet...but now it was mauve, a deep purple tint overlaying everything.  
  
From the Lich? Had he...did they soul bond? How could Sans do such a thing?!  
  
Papyrus froze, eye sockets narrowing. He decided to play it cool, just stay calm. He’d play along until he found out what was going on. He coughed and nodded. “I had a brother, I was not very good to him, and...I think the mob that chased your daughters was...I think they destroyed him.” he explained as honestly as he could.

Sansita gasped. “Oh, how awful!” she sympathized as she slid off the bed with Frisk. Frisk stirred and looked around and then cooed when she saw Papyrus, reaching up for him. Sansita blinked. “Oh! Frisk must remember you, sir!” she cooed.

Gaster listened to the male and set Papyrus down when his lovely Sansita approached. “Ah I am sorry… That must be a terrible loss” he said and stroked his daughter's cheek and then Frisk’s “Similar must have happened to Sansita’s mother,” he said he didn't really remember the woman but he knew he had loved long ago and that his love had been taken. He had been left with only his daughter and then Grillby.

Papyrus slowly watched Gaster’s face as he responded, but to his shock and further bewilderment, the lich seemed to honestly believe that Sans was his daughter. What the hell...he stiffened and forced himself to go along with their delusionment. And realized he was still being held like a child. He flushed a bright crimson. “You...you can let me down now.” he managed to say as calmly as he could. He felt too vulnerable right now. And he hated it.

Besides, he really needed to get some privacy to deal with the build up of magic in his pelvis. ‘Sansita’ was all but falling out of her dress, and she really was just his type. But she was his brother! He tried to pull away and just ended up pressed closer to Gaster...and the lich smelled...powerful. Masculine. Dominant.

Papyrus’ bones were beginning to become flushed with arousal and he shivered enough for his bones to rattle. He had to get away before he embarrassed himself further.

Sansita leaned shamelessly into her daddy’s hand, eye sockets sliding partially shut as she nuzzled him, nipping playfully at his thumb before sucking it into her mouth lewdly. She released his thumb with a wet pop when she noticed that her savior was becoming aroused and she stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh! Daddy...should we help him?” she asked sweetly.

Gaster watched the stranger “Hmm we do owe him… Tell us, Papyrus was it? Would you like assistance?” He asked, eyes lidded, looking over the fit tall skeleton. “My daughter and our daughter along with myself are all very talented…” He said stroking his humorous with his thumb.

Papyrus’ eye lights sputtered out and his face flushed even darker and he made a strangled sound between rage and embarrassment at the offer, only a very small part of his mind picking up on the fact that Frisk was included in that offer. He shoved his hands between his legs, trying to keep the magic from building, trying to hide the glow.

Sansita giggled. “Daddy, he’s shy!” she said with a bright mischievous grin.

Gaster chuckled and moved laying him on the bed “No need to be shy… It's natural…” He said as he pulled his hands and moving them away before forcing his legs open a bit with his own body. He towered over the skeleton. “Sansita my darling, set Frisk on the bed and start undressing our guest… He seems uncomfortable” he said eyelights dancing.

Papyrus struggled briefly, eye lights back and wide with shock and reluctant lust. He’d never been overpowered before like this, and his body was responding. He groaned and flinched back slightly as the lich towered over him, but did not try and break free. He glanced nervously between his captor and his...sister.

Sansita eagerly complied. She skipped over to the bed and placed her baby down safely against the pillows and climbed onto the bed next to her savior. What was his name, Papyrus? Such a nice name. She liked it. She began to undress him, pleased that he had stopped struggling.

“Such a scarred up body… It fits you… You must struggle very hard to survive” Gaster cooed at him “Never again… If you are good and stay we will keep you safe… You'll never have to struggle again…” He swore.

Papyrus’ eyes widened and he was completely at a loss. For one, he was very flattered at the compliment, and flustered at the implication that the lich found him attractive...vaguely insulted that he would need anyone to protect him...but...he’d wanted to die. He had been contemplating suicide.   
  
He’d given up on his life.  
  
But here was his brother. His niece. Granted his brother had seemed to have been brainwashed but...he was here. And safe. And with child(s?)...so...why shouldn’t Papyrus stay too? What had he to lose?   
  
He’d already lost everything...and now...here was a chance to have some of it back. So instead of flying into a rage, he nodded.

“I...would like to stay…” he responded, almost shyly, not meeting the lich’s eyes. He was so...big. He felt nervous. He’d never actually had sex before. It had never been something he had the time or inclination for.

Sansita cooed over the scars littering Papyrus’ bones, stroking lightly over his ribs and sternum before removing the last article of clothing and revealing a large red cock, spines running along the underside. She squealed with delight.

Gaster purred at his repentance and gazed at the cock. “Sansita… It looks good… Why don't you take a ride?” He purred leaning down to kiss the skeleton first.”why don't you form a little pussy for me to fuck too, we will welcome you specially” he growled rubbed his crotch on the underside of his cock, his tentacle sliding out to rub the pelvis.

Papyrus flushed even darker and his gaze jumped back to the lich’s face, and seeing the blatant hunger in his eyes had him trembling and he nodded hesitatingly as he focused on his magic and made small pussy beneath his cock. He’d never made one before, and he was not even certain he’d done it right, and he stiffened, expecting ridicule.

Sansita stroked his cheek soothingly as she pulled off her dress, revealing she was naked underneath, and climbed eagerly onto Papyrus’ cock, impaling herself without hesitation and beginning to ride him.

Papyrus gasped, eye lights rolling back and he clutched at his brother’s hips desperately. He had not expected…”Ahh~!” he gasped. Oh, she was tight and hot and wet...she felt amazing!

Gaster chuckled and rubbed the pretty pussy with his fingers “It's beautiful” he cooed before his tentacle found it and thrusted inside after Sansita began riding him. He nibbled on his daughter's neck as she rode the handsome skeleton.

Papyrus was so distracted by the tight heat of his…’sister’s’ pussy that he almost didn’t notice the teasing contact across the sensitive pseudo-flesh of his newly conjured pussy, but he certainly noticed as the tentacle began thrusting into him. He gasped, clutching harder at Sans’ (Sansita’s?) hips, eyes flaring with a crimson energy and he tried to choke back the sounds of pleasure. It was embarrassing! He spread his legs slightly, allowing Gaster to thrust deeper into him.

The duel sensations; his cock being squeezed by such a tight, hot passage, his pussy being pounded...his tongue lolled out and he moaned wantonly as he gave in to them at last.

Sansita had no such hesitation in her motions. She got herself stuffed with Papyrus’ big cock and she was loving it. It reached up past the top of her pelvic girdle, almost to the base of her spine. So big and thick~ she could ride it all day. “Ahh~ hhhh...daddy! He’s so goooood….” she moaned as she leaned her head back on her daddy’s shoulder, letting him have access to her neck.

Gaster gazed over to Frisk to see how she was doing. The baby was suckling her thumb lazily as she blinked at them from the pillows. She was watching them quietly. She kept staring at Papyrus, she remembered him. She cooed and crawled towards him, her motions a little clumsy and unpracticed, but she made steady progress.

Gaster kept thrusting into him “I'm glad you like him my darling…” He said and began nibbling and biting her neck thrusting up harder wanting to hear the male’s noises mixed with his little girl's.

Papyrus was flushed a bright scarlet and he gave a surprised gasp as Gaster thrust at just the right point… “A-aaah! Hmm! Hhhhh!” He moaned helplessly. “Ahh! T-th-there! Oh staaaaars….” he groaned.

Sansita mewled with delight as she slammed Papyrus’ big dick so deliciously inside her, writhing back in her daddy's arms.

Gaster chuckled and began thrusting harder into the male, he was such a good slut… He should keep him… Grillby would love him.

Papyrus had never felt such pleasure. And along with the complete absence of pain. No fear of being attacked at any moment...he could drop his guard. And even if someone somehow attacked, surely the fearsome Lich of the Ruins would deter them...or destroy them. Like had happened to the mob after Sans...Sansita now.

He reached up to clutch at his ‘sister’ with one hand, reaching for Gaster with the other. It was too much...too much! He wailed and came so hard that his vision erupted in stars and his mind whited out.

Sansita delighted on having such a cute and submissive skeleton beneath her. She rode him eagerly, and when he came she squealed and followed him over the edge.

Gaster watched his little pretties cum and after a few more thrusts he slammed deep into Papyrus and filled him holding him closer and biting at his neck. “Mine” he growled “Mine forever!”

Papyrus eye lights blew out as he was filled for the first time and he sputtered in confusion, but it was a nice feeling, the powerful, potent and warm liquid magic filling him up. He whimpered and clung to Sansita and Gaster, breathing heavier. He barely noticed as he was marked, he was so out of it.

Sansita giggled as her daddy claimed the pretty male and shifted to give him room to properly bit Papyrus as she snuggled him.

Gaster took it and bit down hard on his neckbones easily cracking them and putting his magic in. “Such a good boy for us… We are going to love having you here” he said “Frisk needs more Uncles….”

Papyrus’ eye sockets flew open and he gave a silent scream of shock, writhing and thrashing beneath Sansita and Gaster, frantic and terrified by the sensation of the Lich’s magic began to burn into him. He gasped, turning his startled attention to Gaster, why was he claiming him? He whimpered, this was too intimate...why was he…

Sansita cooed softly to the pretty male, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek and kissing his jaw. “Hush, Papy~ let daddy have you…” she purred. “Daddy will keep you safe! You will be happy here…” she coaxed.

Papyrus hissed a last defiance before going limp and allowing the lich to claim him. He relaxed, giving himself over to Gaster. And once he did the pain became pleasurable and he moaned as he arched up beneath them.

“There we go…. My poor abused little Papyrus…. They were so cruel to you out there…. Now you will be safe… Always safe” he promised hands running over the scarred battle ridden form. “Won't that be nice?” He asked licking the wound.

Papyrus was startled by the concern and affection in Gaster’s voice and he blinked up at him, much more relaxed than he had been moments before. He flushed slightly and glanced slowly up at his sister and then at her mate. He exhaled slowly and allowed the lich to pet him. His touch was soothing. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes...I want to be here...with you and...Sansita. And be safe.” he agreed softly.

Gaster smiled and kissed him “good boy” he said and pet him gently. “You must rest I shall call my son to make you food” he said

Papyrus flushed deeper crimson as the lich kissed him, eye lights flickering for a moment. He nodded, smiling shyly. He would need time to get used to all this affection. But he liked it. He closed his eyes again and groaned softly as Gaster pulled out and Sansita pulled off. He felt so empty and cold all of a sudden, but he was too flustered to ask for more. And besides, even as he considered it his genitals dissipated.

Sansita hummed happily as she pulled her dress back on and fixed her hair. Papyrus had been fun to ride. She had a feeling her brother would love him. She scooped up Frisk and looked up at her father.

Gaster smiled and picked up his sweet daughter and kissed her he then kissed Frisk’s little cheek. “Shall we go find your brother?” He asked

Grillby was actually walking in at the moment to discuss their luncheon menu, “Yes father?” He asked before seeing the new skeleton on the bed his flames flickered brightly in curiosity.

Sansita beamed up at her father and nuzzled him happily as he kissed her. Frisk giggled and cooed and patted at his cheeks and kissing him back. Sansita turned to see Grillby and waved happily. “Grilly, look, the monster that saved me from the mob, Papyrus! He came here looking for me, daddy’s claimed him!” she explained with a giggle.

Papyrus was already nearly asleep by this point and had even heard them, but he turned with a soft sigh to face the door. He looked so vulnerable. His pelvis was covered in Gaster and Sansita’s juices.

Grillby approached and looked him over and due to the angle neither Sansita or Gaster could see. On his face…. Was an expression of pity.   
  
Papyrus opened his eyes enough to see Grillby staring at him, but all he got was the impression of warmth, concern, a kindred soul...but he was too tired to focus and he fell asleep. But he wanted to be closer to the warm one.  
  
Grillby then smiled at Sansita “that's wonderful sister. Yet another member of our family….” He said brightening “I shall go prepare a special dinner” he said and walked out quickly.

Gaster frowned at his sudden retreat “Perhaps he is nervous for another brother?” He said finding his son’s rushed exit a bit odd. But then again he was probably excited about dinner.

Sansita giggled and watched her brother rush off. “Maybe he’s a little jealous daddy...you’ve been giving me so much more attention recently, especially with the new babies…” she mused as she patted her womb gently.

Gaster frowned and stroked her hair “That makes sense… My poor boy, whatever shall we do for him?” He hummed. “Maybe I should order some of those special wood chips from the hotlands trees… He loves those…” He said with a hum.

Sansita nodded thoughtfully. She was certain that was what was upsetting Grillby. Father had been very focused on her this last month, more than usual. So Grillby must feel neglected. “Yes, that should make him happy! And maybe Papyrus can help him cook!” she agreed.

Gaster nodded “oh that's genius my dear! Shall we wake him though?” He asked looking at the male who seemed to be sleeping like this was the first time in his life he could relax. “Or shall we ask your brother to wait until he wakes to make dinner?”

Sansita giggled, clapping happily. “Oh, wake him up! I remember when I was with him, he loved to cook!” she said cheerily. She did not notice how exhausted Papyrus looked, she was distracted by a sudden flow of memories. She could remember being with him for several weeks at least, and part of her was wondering why she had been there for so long...why had she left the Ruins….daddy and Grillby?

Gaster nodded and approaches the skeleton cupping his cheek he looked ragged. He gently began rubbing his spine pouring some magic into him. “Wake up our Papyrus… It is not yet time for rest” he said gently.

Papyrus groaned, hissing softly in denial as he curled up a little more insistently before blinking his eye sockets reluctantly open. He looked up, skull heavy with fatigue, but eye lights bright. He saw Gaster and began to sit up. “Yes, sir?” He asked, confused.

Sansita pat Papyrus’ cheek gently. “Grillby, our brother, is the chef, but I remember you like to cook too! So you should help him!” She declared sweetly.

Gaster stroked his skull and added more magic giving him a bit more energy. He then created a purple butterfly with magic. “This will show you the way to him” he said smiling.

Papyrus looked more energized as he nodded again and he got up to slide his legs out of bed before standing up. He leaned forward at Sansita’s gesture and allowed her to kiss him before looked tentatively up at Gaster.

The lich smiled down at him and kissed him licking his teeth before straightening. “Now go on meet your brother” he said shooing him.

Papyrus flushed slightly and turned to look for his clothing. It would be unseemly to appear naked before his new...brother. He frowned slightly before shrugging. It would appear Gaster had adopted him. So...he had Sans as...his sister now. And her brother as his brother. He wondered if it was another lich...he pulled on his pants and turned to look for his shirt…

It was halfway under the bed with some tears in it, it would need fixed. Though Sans had been the seamstress of the two.

Papyrus gazed at the shirt for a moment before sighing and pulling it on. He did not bother to look for his boots or jacket. He glanced to the side and saw the butterfly. He took a cautious step towards it, and when it hovered forward he followed. This was weird….

Sansita hummed happily and laid her head on her daddy’s shoulder. “I think Grilly will really like him…” she giggled. It might just be wishful thinking, but for some reason, she was sure of it! They were perfect for each other!

“I am sure he will” Gaster said and laid her in the bed with little Frisk.

Papyrus continued to follow the butterfly, startled by how big the castle was. And it was beautifully decorated, but the suits of armor unnerved him and made his bones rattle. He hurried forward towards the kitchen.


	17. Brothers in like

  
Papyrus slowed to a walk as he neared the kitchen, feeling suddenly a little uncertain. This had become a dreadfully common sensation for him of late, and he hated it. But he still could not help but feel as though he was intruding. He knew he hated to be interrupted when he was in the midst of cooking...and if his new brother was the official chef for the Lich...then he must see the kitchen as his own personal territory. Would he be angry?

Papyrus came to a sudden stop as he entered the kitchen, eye lights widening as despite himself he was impressed. Unlike the archaic decor of the rest of the castle, the kitchen was very high tech and very beautiful. It was colored in chrome, purple, and dark reds. It was a large facility; several oven ranges, three separate islands, a separate section for working with meat or working with baked goods...it was very luxurious.

Grillby heard him approach and turned slowly, a polite smile breaking his facial flames. “Oh, hello…. Papyrus?” He said wondering if he had the name right.  
  
Papyrus’ head snapped up and his eye lights widened in shock. A fire elemental…he flushed a brilliant crimson and pulled his shoulders back as he stood up straighter. He was a little miffed to realize that the violet flame was a couple inches taller than he…”Yes, I am the ferocious and magnificent Papyrus!” he declared boldly, before flushing even darker. Fuck. He sounded so...full of himself. But he wanted to make a good impression of himself! He had not expected his new brother to be so….hot.

…

Puns were alright if he made them!

Grillby chuckled, not seeming offended at all as he began burning a bit brighter. “I see…. I am the mysterious, wonder chef Grillby” he said chuckling “It is a pleasure to meet you” he added with a graceful bow.  
  
Papyrus hesitated for a moment more before crossing the room to stand beside the handsome elemental. He was still a little disgruntled that the elemental was taller than him, but he felt so much more approachable than the lich that he did not feel intimidated.

The situation itself was still incredibly awkward and he sputtered slightly as he tried to open a conversation. “Greetings...Grillby. I am...it is nice to meet you. And I...suppose you must have heard that...I...uh...your father adopted me, it seems.” he said, a little uncomfortable with the circumstances still. “And...uhmmm…” he hesitated. “Sans...I mean--Sansita thinks that...she knows that I like to cook and…”  
  
“It must be odd seeing your brother be someone else, he transitioned into a female so easily...” Grillby said absently while looking through the food “What would you like for dinner? You want to assist me? I would not mind such a cute assistant.” He added flirtatiously.  
  
Papyrus’ eye lights flickered out and he stumbled back from Grillby. “What?! What brother? What do you mean?” he sputtered defensively. How did Grillby know when Sans and Gaster didn’t?!  
  
Grillby frowned “oh I see I must have been wrong then…” He said “forgive me” maybe he had his mind rewritten as well. “It was a simple misspeak, now what would you like for dinner?” He asked.   
  
Papyrus instinctively reached out to clasp Grillby's hand in his own, stepping closer to him. He looked around nervously for any witnesses before peering up into Grillby's eyes. “Sansita was my brother, Sans. Frisk is my niece...but her father was a Madjik, not...Gaster.” He said in a frantic rush.   
  
Grillby sighed and hugged the male, Papyrus flushed slightly as the beautiful male hugged him, clutching instinctively at his shirt. He smelled so good...like cinnamon...he realized he was breathing heavier and flushed a deep crimson and stiffened in embarrassment. Why was he getting so worked up?

“I'm sorry for your loss…. Gaster was manipulating Sans, making him love him… But as the feelings became real… Gaster… Got caught in his own scheme,” he said in a low, sorrowful tone, “Now Sans no longer exists…. And Gaster has real daughters.” he said knowing this would probably shock and anger the other.

Papyrus sighed with a sense of defeat, shoulder slumping. So it was true. Nothing of Sans was left. His eye sockets filled with frustrated tears.   
  
Grillby nodded “I'm sorry” he said and wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. “If ever this weighs on you I am here… And you do not have to call me brother if you do not wish” he assured and held him.  
  
Papyrus felt flustered and for a moment he was furious and almost attacked Grillby for showing such affectionate concern and making him feel weak...but then he just collapsed against him with a tired sob. “I thought he was dead...I thought I lost them both...to the mob...I couldn’t find them anywhere...I looked...every moment for this last month...I...I was so…” he whispered weakly. He was so tired, he’d barely slept this whole month.  
  
He shivered so hard his bones rattled as he took a deep breath. “So...I don’t mind that...that Sans is Sansita now. Because he...she’s still alive. And Frisk is alive. They are alive! That was more than I could ever hope for! And...Gaster loves them?” he looked up, staring into Grillby’s eyes, desperate to hear those words.   
  
Grillby held him and nodded “Yes, he loves them, loves them as much as someone like him can love. He will care for them and love them forever.” he said reassuringly, “But be warned, he is cruel, he can be very cruel, so be careful.” he said laying his face against his own. “We should make dinner as we speak.” He said, he felt the same as Papyrus; at one point he understood the confusion, the fear, the longing…. Feelings he had felt when Sans first came, feelings he felt as a young flame himself.  
  
Papyrus looked relieved at first when Grillby reassured him that Gaster loved the girls and would care for them, but stiffened with concern as he was warned. His eye lights shrunk and he growled. He had thought...when Gaster claimed him...that he would not need to be forever vigilant, always watching his back...always wary. He was so tired of always being on guard. Maybe he should have just dusted...Sansita and Frisk didn’t need him anymore anyways...his eye lights flickered out as he began to consider how to off himself.   
  
Grillby watched him for a moment in silence “Death doesn't suit you, stay here with me,” Grillby said taking his hand “He shall not hurt you.” he promised and kissed him gently. “Do not fret, since your brother has come, Gaster has improved much. Besides he respects you, you are the Savior of his beloved daughter he will not harm you” he said gathering supplies “I shall make lasagna it would be good…” He said.  
  
Papyrus’ eye lights re-lit with a startled pop and he stared up at the elemental in shock. How had he known what he was considering? He flushed. Was he so transparent? His whirling thoughts stilled as he was kissed, he found himself leaning into the kiss without even thinking about it. It was much nicer than Gaster’s, less demanding and also promising more warmth. He blinked slowly as his new brother pulled away, a little dazed, but also calmer.   
  
He considered the elemental for a few moments. Grillby was much older than he was. And he felt powerful. He shyly edged up against Grillby, hip to hip and began help him prepare the pasta dish. He looked up coyly. “Lasagna is my best dish…” he said with delight.   
  
Grillby felt him press close. He almost wanted to bat him away…. Yet he couldn't… It felt nice to be relied upon… This Papyrus was seeking protection from him. And that felt good. “How fortuitous then” he said and nuzzled his skull and began working with him.  
  
Papyrus really liked how warm Grillby was. It was soothing in fact. And he was so beautiful, such a deep violet color mixed with reds and pinks...he realized he was staring and dropped his eye lights to began laying out stripes of noodles in the pan. He was flushed crimson over his elegant cheekbones. He realized he had been acting a little more forward than he would have ever dared, and that he must surely be making his ‘brother’ uncomfortable and started to shift away.

“ I won’t have a problem...I don’t mind calling you...brother…” he added shyly.  
  
“You...if you do not mind...I have wanted a brother for so long.” Grillby smiled before flushing. “And you do not need to distance yourself… I am not… rejecting your advances…. I just am not sure how to reciprocate” Grillby said blushing a bit himself blue tinting his cheeks.

Papyrus glanced quickly up at Grillby, flushing darker and going still. His eye lights widened slightly, softening around the edges. He was not used to flirting, he’d never had an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship, but he was pleased that Grillby seemed to be receptive to him.

He turned toward Papyrus and kissed him cupping his beautifully crafted face. Papyrus gasped, moaning softly and leaning into it. Grillby tasted so good, just like cinnamon.

“No one has ever pined for me before” Grillby said smugly as he returned to cooking. “Do you know how to make bread? Or shall I?” He added, once again changing the subject for food. It was obvious Grillby had a nearly one track mind.

He blinked up at Grillby in confusion for a moment when the elemental pulled back before snorting indignantly. “W-who said I’m pining for you?” he asked flippantly, flushing darker. He was not pining. That was ridiculous. That was...that would mean he was...that he wanted him...like...romantically. And he didn’t.   
  
Well...Grillby was very handsome. And powerful. And kind. And he smelled good.   
  
He glanced sidelong at his brother, skull crimson. “I….have never made bread before.” he admitted.   
  
Grillby chuckled as his reactions and smiled “I see… I shall teach you later, for now make the lasagna and I shall make our bread.” he said and kissed his temple “Your blush suits you.” he whispered to him huskily before getting to work enjoying reading his brother.  
  
Papyrus sputtered, eye lights flaring and his entire skull flushed a deep crimson. He hissed indignantly and tried to pretend that he was not enjoying the kisses and the praise. He was not that sappy after all! He huffed and turned to focus on the pasta, as he expertly placed the noodles and added the fixings.   
  
Grillby made the bread, watching the other work, his hands were beautiful… Long and shapely. Delicate hands made to work far too hard… He would change that. He would ensure those delicate bones received the care they needed as they learned to cook and pleasure.  
  
Papyrus finished preparing the lasagna and turned to place it in the oven and turned to look up at Grillby, now a little uncertain. “Um...what now?” he asked weakly, wringing his phalanges.   
  
“The dough is rising, shall we discuss desert?” He asked and went to him wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.  
  
Papyrus eye light’s widened and he made a small embarrassed whine as he was pulled close to the handsome male. He glanced nervously to the side. “Ah...dessert…? Ah...well...cake?” he suggested.   
  
“Cake is good… What kind shall we make?” He asked hands sliding down his spine, he liked teasing the male. He couldn't wait till after dinner…. Or during…  
  
Papyrus gasped and arched against Grillby, eye lights going fuzzy. His spine was so sensitive, he had never been touched like that before. He reached up to press his hands against Grillby’s chest and shifted his eye lights back to his face. “Ah...the...cake….hmmm...red velvet?” he suggested, stuttering slightly. He’d flushed again, Grillby was making him feel so warm.   
  
“Hmm an excellent choice let's make it” he said abruptly releasing him and gathering the ingredients, by the time everything was ready Papyrus would be begging for him… Hopefully.  
  
Papyrus gasped as Grillby pulled away, leaving him grasping weakly after him, eye lights glazed slightly with lust. He panted softly, his pelvis felt warm and itchy and although he did not realize it, there was a pale red glow beginning to shine through the crotch of his pants. He pressed his femurs together with a weak groan and followed after Grillby to help mix the cake batter. He kept turning his eye lights up to stare at Grillby hungrily, wanting his touch again. His bones ached for him. He found himself pressing up against the older male, nudging him, wanting to feel his heat.   
  
He was feeling terribly conflicted on multiple levels. On the one hand, he was behaving like a total, heat-mad slut, practically presenting himself to be mounted. This kind of behavior would have gotten him raped and dusted back in Snowdin. On the other hand, after being fucked by Gaster and Sansita he just felt so horny...like they’d somehow ramped his libido up; and apparently Grillby just happened to fit all his types because he could not imagine being as attracted to anyone else as he was to him. He needed him…and Grillby just kept teasing him!   
  
He was incredibly frustrated and flustered by the time Grillby began to bake the cake. At some point he’d formed a pussy, dripping enough arousal that his pants were sticking to him. His pants made lewd squelching sounds every time he moved . Papyrus was nearly ready to completely break down and beg. He couldn’t stand it…  
  
Grillby was enjoying this immensely he could feel all the LOVe Papyrus possessed so in the outside world he must have been powerful, yet now that he was in a place where he didn't need to be his true self could form…  
  
And apparently that true form was a sex deprived slut. Grillby wanted to take him and claim him, make the halls echo with his cries of ecstasy. But he didn't, not yet. As much as Grillby wanted these things he didn't want to be like Gaster. Gaster manipulated and took what he wanted. Grillby wanted to ease into it. Not to say they weren't about to have sex, but more like he wasn't going to do any crazy mind tricks.  
  
Once the food was in the ovens and things were cared for he turned to his little quarry and drew him close, hands on his pelvis and began kissing him hotly as he ground against him. Grillby was a hopeless pervert, he couldn't resist.  
  
Papyrus was quivering slightly with need, he did not even notice how Grillby was watching him. When he was captured he gasped, but did not resist. He returned the kiss with a hungry moan, clutching at the elemental’s shoulders. He whined softly as Grillby ground against him, eye lights widening as he felt his brother's hot length...and realized he'd formed a vagina. And it was already weeping for his brother to plunder. “Ahh...Grillby….please…” he gasped weakly. His eye sockets filled with frustrated and embarrassed tears. Why was he acting like such a slut?!  
  
Grillby undid the other's, quite stylish in his opinion, belt and let pulled those sticky leather pants off, watching as the arousal sought to bind them. He knelt down and spread his legs, look at the delicious smelling puffy folds he licked his lips “I could flavor our icing with this…” He said going closer and beginning lick the folds, moaning and pressing his hot tongue inside, and grabbing his hips growling as he began aggressively eating him out.  
  
Papyrus was a little confused at first when the other began undoing his belt. They were in the kitchen, why was Grillby...he groaned as his pants were slowly peeled off, baring his throbbing red need. The pale red slick attached to his leather pants in sticky strands and he almost dusted of mortification. He tried to cover himself, shame and arousal making him tremble. But when the older male spread his legs he turned to gaze at him in confusion, flushing a deep crimson. “What are yo--ahhh~ hhhh!” He gasped, clutching at Grillby's flaming hair and bucking helplessly against his mouth, his sweet strawberry taste nearly virginal. Only Gaster had plundered him once.   
  
Grillby purred as his flames were grabbed and pressed closer digging his hot tongue in hard he wished he could taste him untainted, but the slight wine flavors were fine too. He was fast and hot. All tongue and teeth, he gave Papyrus no reprieve or rest from the pleasure.  
  
“Nyyyeaaaah! Grriiiii~hhhh! Haaa! Nyyyy….hah!” He cried out, eye lights blowing out in lust as he forgot all about his dignity and eagerly rode his brother's face. He shifted his weight toward, pressing as closely as he could, moaning lewdly. It felt so good. Nothing had ever felt this good! His tongue lolled out and he made a high submissive mewl as Grillby found his g-spot.   
  
Grillby chuckled softly when he heard the mewl and was proud of himself for finding his g-spot so easily and began assaulting it with his tongue. His cock was rock hard and he couldn't wait to be buried deep in his delicious tasting pussy.  
  
“Gyyya! Nyeh! Hhhh! Ohhh~!” Papyrus gasped and moaned as his new brother utterly devoured him. His tongue was so long, and hot and it felt amazing...he was bucking more frantically against Grillby's searing maw, curling phalanges tighter in his fiery hair. Almost sobbing with pleasure. “Hnnn~ pleassssse!” He begged. He wanted to cum….  
  
Grillby withdrew his tongue and lapped at his clit a moment before nipping it a bit harder than necessary. His cries were beautiful.  
  
Papyrus wailed, his knees buckled and he gushed his sweet liquid magic into Grillby's hungry maw. He trembled, vision going white as he came.   
  
Grillby caught him and leaned him against the counter as he drank his sweet liquid. He removed his face and stood, pulling him in for a kiss. One of his hands moved down and undid his own pants.  
  
Papyrus groaned softly, nearly incoherent as he was laid back. He was quite pliant and submissive after his orgasm and he unconsciously spread his legs for more. He whined as he was sucked clean before sobbing and presenting himself for more. He mewled softly into Grillby's mouth, lapping coyly at his tongue.   
  
Grillby chuckled and stepped back releasing his large cock that like the rest of him was flaming though it felt hotter. “You ready my dear brother…?” he said, purring ‘brother’ like it was the sexiest dirtiest name in the world.  
  
Papyrus shifted up on his elbows and watched as Grillby released his cock, his eye lights flashing into stars. He smirked and shifted off of the counter and turned around so that he was leaning his weight on his elbows but his ass was facing Grillby. “Wreck me, big brother~” he purred.   
  
Grillby chuckled and walked up behind him teasing his pussy with his cock before thrusting in hard going to the hilt with his first thrust he grabbed his hips and began thrusting flames billowing from his mouth “Gladly” he hissed.  
  
Papyrus rolled his eye lights with annoyance as he was teased, but all indignation fled when Grillby thrust in. He gasped and clutched at the counter. “Hhhhng! Hhhhkk- Gr-rrr-rrilll~ahhh….hhhhhn!” He gasped breathlessly.   
  
Grillby chuckled and began thrusting into him “You feel so good brother!” He cried and held his pelvis tightly. He leaned over him and began biting and nipping his neck  
  
Papyrus stuffed one first into his mouth to muffle the absolutely obscene sounds he was making. He sounded like a bitch in heat, a submissive mare, begging to be bred! What was wrong with him? He came here...and got adopted or something... and while he had felt drawn to Gaster, something about Grillby just made him so weak, so needy. But he could not help it! It felt so good! Grillby was so big, and hard, like a molten iron rod inside him...he was bucking back eagerly to meet him, his pussy clamping down every time Grillby pulled out.   
  
Grillby grabbed his wrist and pulled it out of his mouth “Don't muffle your voice” he growled, nipping his clavicles harshly and thrusting harder. He loved how submissive this male was for him. It felt good to have someone pleasured by him and him alone not on Gaster's behalf or assistance.  
  
Papyrus groaned and struggled against Grillby, stiffening up and resisting having his hand pulled away. But after a moment he whimpered and went limp, breathing heavier as his unmuffled cries continued. “Ah~ ah! Hnn….hhhh….n-nooo...ahhh! It...hhhhh-hhhhhn….feels too good~” he sobbed. He gasped as he was bitten, his eye lights blowing out entirely in lust and he moaned loudly.   
  
Grillby purred “That's what I want to hear” he cooed and nuzzled his neck, licking over his father's mark. He thrusted harder into him, wanting to cum inside him, to fill him with his burning seed.  
  
Papyrus arched beneath the fire elemental with a low groan, rocking his hips harder, trying to get Grillby's cock in deeper. He felt sensitive all the way throughout his pussy, and Grillby was so big...and he ached for more. He mewled as the mark Gaster had made was licked and impulsively begged, “Brother~ claim me too!”   
  
Grillby nodded and nuzzled his neck “Gladly….” He said, he acted confident but inside his insides were burning with excitement. He was asked to claim! He flared brightly and latched onto his neck, his mouth easily burning through the bones, out-marking Gaster as he slammed inside and came hard inside him. He filled him with his burning seed and his desires burning Gaster's taint from his body.  
  
Papyrus moaned in anticipation as Grillby agreed to claim him; he wailed as Grillby bit into him, the burn searing through his body and his marrow almost boiling as Grillby’s magic surged through him. He came so hard he squirted, sobbing with pleasure as Grillby’s magic infused him. “Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Gril….Gri….Grillllliiii~!” he wailed, clawed phalanges digging into the counter beneath him.

Grillby growled in pleasure and released his neck licking it as he pulled out. “Hmmmm sweet Papyrus…” He purred watching his seed spill from between his legs he swiped some up and licked his finger. The Cinnamon and strawberry flavor was exquisite. He took a cup and gathered it up for later. “Let us see if dinner is ready my dear” he said.  
  
Papyrus lay limp and spent on the counter, breathing heavily and mewling softly, eye sockets sliding shut. He could sleep right here...his eyes snapped open at Grillby's suggestion and he pushed himself clumsily to his feet with a quick nod before flushing at the mess they'd made. He covered his pelvis shyly.   
  
Grillby chuckled and kissed him giving him his pants “you can rest after dinner” he promised before getting on to getting the food out of the ovens.  
  
\------

Sansita looked up as the faint wail of delight echoed through the halls. She giggled and bopped her baby’s nose. “It sounds like Papy and Grilly are having fun…” she giggled smugly. She tilted her head. “It sounds like Grillby is wrecking Papy…” she added.

Gaster chuckled and held his sweet doves “yes it does…. Maybe this will brighten my little flame's life” he chuckled. “We should watch them sometime.”

Sansita giggled and clapped. “Yes, maybe they will be mates! That would be so wonderful! And That way Grillby could have all the babies he wants!” She declared, assuming that, of course Papyrus would let Grillby breed him.

Gaster chuckled “oh yes that would be perfect” he said carrying them to the dining room. “I hope they remembered to make dinner.”


	18. Dinner with the family

Grillby stroked Papyrus’ skull gently after passing him his pants. Papyrus flushed even further at how affectionate Grillby was; he was unused to such physical affection, even Sans had never been so...forward. But he docilely pulled his pants back on and after buckling the tight leather pants he followed his...brother? Mate? He paused, eye lights wide with shock. Why would he even think that? He didn’t have time for a mate!!  
  
After a moment he frowned. They had not soul bonded, they had just had sex. But...after the initial panic had faded he realized he could have a mate now. And Grillby would be perfect. He slowly crossed to Grillby’s side and assisted him in pulling out the food. He was amazed that it was done already...had they really spent that entire time fucking?!

He flushed so darkly it almost hurt.  
  
Grillby set the table as Papyrus brought food out, gazing at his companion every now and then. Grillby really liked him, he was already smitten. He wondered if Gaster would let him have him as his own mate. He loved watching the other flush. “You are very beautiful” he said. Then smirked “-and very, very sexy”  
  
Papyrus sputtered before lifting his chin and puffing out his chest. He flushed as he stared up at his lover, posturing smugly. “W-well...of course! I am...the terrible and magnificent Papyrus! I have the perfect bone-structure for beauty and...sexiness!” he declared.  
  
“And very grateful am I” Grillby chuckled, kissing him deeply, sliding his hand down his spine again.  
  
Papyrus felt a little flustered as Grillby pulled him forward, trying to maintain a dignified posture, but he could not help but melt into Grillby’s embrace, moaning into his mouth and he placed his palms on the hard plans of the older male’s chest, leaning eagerly into the kiss.  
  
Grillby growled happily but they were interrupted when Gaster walked in. “Oh my… You two are getting along well it seems” he said sitting in his chair after putting Frisk and Sansita in their own.  
  
“Yes father… I quite enjoy my new brother” Grillby said with a shameless leer.  
  
Papyrus did not even hear Gaster enter with Sansita, and he flinched back when he heard the lich’s deep voice, flushing hotly and dropping his eye lights in shame, only now realizing he was still shirtless. He felt exposed and ashamed of his slutty behavior. And he was angry at himself for dropping his guard. He should be more aware of his surroundings! He would die if he was so unobservant! He vaguely realized he did not have to worry about being dusted here for dropping his guard, but his mind whirled with anxiety.

Sansita giggled when she saw her big brother devouring Papy like he was starving. “Does he taste good, Grilly?” she teased lovingly. She was so happy to see her brothers enjoying themselves. When Papy looked upset she frowned. She squirmed in her seat and set Frisk in her high chair.  
  
Grillby nodded and held Papyrus from behind nuzzling his neck, burning warmer to a soothing heat. He was instinctively trying to calm his sweet brother; he thought Papyrus was adorable when he was flustered, but he did not like seeing him frightened or angry.

Papyrus gasped, flinching slightly before slowly relaxing in Grillby’s arms. He was so warm, so strong. Grillby was just large enough to be able to wrap him up, and he liked it. He glanced shyly up at the older male.

Gaster watched them with a smirk, they were cute, but his new son had a lot of relaxing to do. He was so high strung and prickly! It was admittedly adorable, but it was also draining on the young skeleton.  
  
Sansita watched Grillby calm Papyrus and smiled before turning to begin serving her daddy a plate of lasagna and bread before serving herself. It smelled delicious. And familiar. She remembered that Papyrus was good with pasta. “This is your lasagna, isn’t it, Papyrus? I remember that you make lasagna….” she commented lightly.  
  
Papyrus brightened and looked at Sansita with a more relaxed expression. “Yes, it is my best dish!” he declared smugly. He was pleased that Sansita remembered that much. He hoped she only remembered good things about him…

Grillby smiled and made both of them a plate before sitting down, ”Yes he did a good job, soon we shall work on learning more things” he said smiling as he ate a bite.

Papyrus sat beside Grillby, and he was starting to feel a little more confident and he glanced at Gaster with only a little hesitation. “Gaster...sir….uh….father?” he stuttered slightly, conflicted over how to address him.  
  
Gaster looked at his newest son and hummed “Call me father… Or daddy if you are so inclined” he said kindly but with a wink. “What can I do for you?” He asked.  
  
Papyrus straightened slightly, flushing in confusion at Gaster’s suggestion for how he should address him. He reached for his plate, flustered and starting to feel a little warm again. ‘Daddy’ just sounded so...lewd. He coughed once and looked back up at Gaster. “I...will call you father.” he said, trying to sound calm. He straightened his shoulders and sat up, trying to look determined. “May Grillby mate me, father?” he asked.

  
Sansita had begun to eat while Papyrus got settled, but she squealed with delight at his request, clapping her hands and looking up at Gaster.

Grillby heard the request and spit out his wine which just looked like a fireball and looked at Papyrus in shock. He wanted to mate so soon? He wanted to mate him so soon. Grillby flared brightly and looked toward Gaster in hope. He wanted this, no needed it.

Gaster looked at him in satisfaction, chuckling when he turned down the term daddy “of course you may…. I was hoping for you two to connect” he said.

Papyrus flushed a little, his eye lights flickering a little with nerves. He almost couldn’t believe it himself, and he was the one who made the request! He nodded as though he’d expected Gaster’s acceptance and turned to begin eating, trying to keep cool while internally his soul was beating quickly. He wondered if that had been wise...would Grillby be upset? Was that too forward?

Grillby beamed a sunny yellow and rose going to Papyrus and kissing him hard and deep his tongue easily sliding through parted teeth. He had a mate of his own now! He would just have to claim him soon.

Sansita kicked her feet slowly and smiled brightly at her brother’s. They would have the cutest babies! She glanced at her own baby and laughed softly. Frisk had been bored as she patted at the tray of her high chair, but she turned to watch as her parents and uncles talked, babbling quietly to herself. When Grillby made a fireball she giggled and clapped before reaching out to him, wanting more fire-noms.

Grillby broke the kiss when he heard Frisk’s giggle and turned to her chuckling “Hungry?” He asked her taking her into his arms making the cute little fire berries once more popping one into her sweet little mouth.

Papyrus was taken aback by Grillby’s sudden kiss, but he leaned into it eagerly enough. Grillby was so beautiful...he’d never seen an elemental or any sort of fire as beautiful as him before. He lapped shyly at the flaming tongue within his mouth, gasping for the breath he did not need when his mate pulled back to play with his niece. He was a little concerned about her being fed actual fire at first, but it did not seem to hurt her any. He reached out to stroke her hair. He’d missed her. “Such a good baby…” he praised to the child’s squeal of delight. She papped at his hand before resuming her nomming of the fires.

“Yum!” she cheered happily.

Sansita giggled and continued to eat, watching her brothers with her baby.

Grillby smiled at her delight and fed her another he leaned and nuzzled Pap ”She's so perfect would you like to try one?” He asked forming a berry for Papyrus eager to feed him his magic’.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Papyrus smirked and stared up at Grillby with a coy look, “Try having a baby or try the fire-berry?” he teased before opening his mouth to be fed.

Sansita giggled girlishly behind her hands and she glanced up at her daddy smugly. Papyrus was so obviously ready to be bred! They could be pregnant together! She kicked her feet playfully.

Gaster pet his sweet Sansita and watched “They are adorable” he agreed “and Grillby has never been so happy.“ he said smiling at his first adopted child. Grillby had always been a solemn boy, mischievous and lewd...but so alone. Gaster had given him as much attention as he could, but he favored his darling Sansita, and unfortunately he’d been focused more on her. But watching his first son with his baby sister in his arms, his soon-to-be-mate beside him...he was shining so brightly.

Grillby growled lowly and popped the berry into his mouth, hot finger tracing his sharp teeth.”Why not both….” He purred sexily, leaning forward and licking his jaw making another berry for Frisk.

Sansita was so happy, her brother loved her and daddy so much, but she could tell he was not completely satisfied with sharing either of them with the other….but now he had a mate all of his own! And he could feed him and breed him as much as he wanted! She leaned against her daddy and smiled at her brothers. “It will be nice to give Frisk and the other babies some more siblings…” she giggled.

Papyrus hesitated for a moment, eye lights widening and he swallowed nervously. He’d never, not even when Sans was pregnant, considered carrying a child himself...he had at one point considered fathering a child (a fleeting fantasy) but to carry one himself? In his own womb? He flushed a brilliant crimson, whimpering softly as Grillby teased him.

Gaster nodded and rubbed his pregnant mate's tummy. “Yes the more the merrier my darling our home will be full of joy” he said unaware the lotus in his pond had grown fuller.

Grillby chuckled and fed Frisk lovingly “Yes does that frighten you I want baby flames?” He asked.

Papyrus scowled and folded his arms over his battle body. “Of course not! The great and terrible Papyrus is afraid of nothing!” he proclaimed arrogantly as he lifted his chin and stared challengingly at his mate. He was not frightened!

Frisk hummed happily and snuggled against her big brother as she ate each treat he gave to her. She was not really listening to anything they were saying, she was hungry and sleepy.

Grillby chuckled “Good.” he said and pulled him into his lap “We start once dinner and dessert are over.” he purred

Gaster watched them and stroked Sansita’s hair “Should I release them early?” He chuckled.

Papyrus squawked indignantly as he was pulled into Grillby’s lap, straddling the slightly taller male’s hips. He carefully reached up to pull Frisk into his arms and nuzzled her hair, avoiding Grillby’s gaze shyly while nodding his agreement. He hoped Grillby would not notice that he had become aroused again…

Sansita reached patted her daddy’s arm and opened her mouth, she was hungry! She blinked up at him lovingly. “Hehe...after dessert.” she said softly.

Gaster chuckled “Alright. “ he said indulgently as he began to feed his little girl.

Grillby chuckled and rubbed his hips “shall we serve desert then?” He asked purring..

Papyrus was flustered. Everything was happening so fast. But he was the one who had asked their ‘father’ if they could be mated. He was the one who had joked about having babies. It was his choice. No one was forcing him. He nodded again. In all honesty he was frightened. Just a little. But if Sans, his weak, 1 HP’d brother could do it...and ‘Sansita’ was doing it...surely he could as well. “Yes...there...is no need to wait!” he declared as boldly as he could.

Sansita hummed and got up to sit in her daddy’s lap, shifting to get comfortable. She was being ignored. She pouted and deliberately ground her ass against daddy’s pelvis.

Grillby smiled and stood carefully sitting him down and going to get the dessert they prepared.

Gaster looked down at his pouting baby girl and chuckled at her grinding “Needy, my sweet daughter?” He questioned tipping her face up and kissing her, grinding back into her ass, his tentacle twitching awake.

Sansita blinked innocently up at her daddy, one finger on her lower fang. “I don’t know what you mean?” she cooed sweetly before moaning as he grinded back against her ass. “Mmm...daddy…” she panted softly, flushing slightly. She returned the kiss happily, her tail wrapping around his waist and her ears twitching.

Papyrus tried to maintain his cool as he was set down as though he were an invalid or babybones...it was a little embarrassing how easily Grillby could move him about. And a little exciting how strong he was. He cuddled Frisk gently, eye lights following Grillby. His mate had a fine ass, he would admit. He wondered if Grillby would let him top on occasion...he flushed and turned back to Gaster and Sansita, flushing deeper when he saw them kissing.

Gaster broke the kiss and growled softly “You wouldn't lie to daddy would you? Do I have to spank you?” He asked raising a brow. One hand squeezing her ass.

Grillby returned chuckling at them and began serving dessert, giving a big piece to Frisk.

Sansita flushed and dropped her eyelights. “I was lying...yes daddy. Sorry daddy. I am needy.” She admitted softly. She twisted her phalanges together.

Papyrus sat Frisk onto the table beside her plate and helped her eat in between eating his own portion. It was delicious. “Oh...this is good…” he said with pride to his mate.

Grillby chuckled “I knew it would be” he cooed, also helping to feed Frisk. Papyrus nodded and continued to devour his share. It was really quite delicious, sugar and chocolate was hard to come by back home.

“You know better than to lie to daddy like that…. You must be punished…” he said turning her and bending her over his knee, careful with her tummy, before raising his hand to deliver a harsh spank to her rear.

Sansita nodded, knowing she should never have played coy. Daddy did not like liars. She squeaked as she was laid over his lap, clutching at his leg and pressing her thighs together for a moment before relaxing. She squealed as she was spanked before moaning softly. “Ah...sorry daddy!” she declared.

“Good girl, it’s good that you know you were bad, but you will still be punished” he said and spanked her again and again loving her moans and cries. His cock writhing beneath her.

Sansita nodded submissively, accepting her punishment. She had been bad. She mewled as she was spanked until her bottom was sore, rocking into his hand. She sniffled softly. She really hadn’t meant to be bad. She’d just wanted to tease daddy.

Gaster smiled and lifted her in his lap “There you are, such a good girl… ready for your reward?” He asked stroking her weeping pussy.

Grillby finished his slice and began cleaning up, chuckling at Sansita’s punishment his sister was adorable ‘

Papyrus was watching Gaster and Sansita with wide eye lights, a bit startled. He’d never seen a spanking before. He had not even noticed at first, until Sansita cried with pain and he’d nearly overturned his chair as he instinctively rose to defend her. Grillby then gently pressed him back down to his seat, soothing him.

Grillby wrapped his arms around him from behind “They do this often do not fear” he said.

Papyrus flushed slightly and looked up at Grillby. “I wasn’t afraid.” he declared huffily. “I’ve just...never seen something like that.” he added, a little fascinated by the display of discipline.

Sansita was crying just a bit as she was sat up and she blinked sorrowfully up at her daddy before keening softly as he stroked her. She spread her legs eagerly and rocked against his hand. “Ah~ yes daddy!”

Gaster purred and slid his fingers inside her and began pumping kissing her tears away.

Grillby chuckled “Well, if you're ever bad I'll introduce you to similar” he chuckled, a hand resting on his ass with a certain possessiveness that had Papyrus flushing.

Papyrus’ jaw dropped and he looked up incredulously at the older male. “You’d spank me?!” he gaped, taken aback by the threat...promise? He flushed slightly. “You’ll be in no need to discipline me!” he added quickly, turning his nose up at the thought of being caught misbehaving.

Sansita squealed and arched up, rocking harder into daddy’s clever hand. “Ah! Daddy!” she moaned.

Gaster smiled and pumped his fingers moving his middle finger to circle her little clit. His other two separating the lips and sliding a few mini tentacles into it. “You’re being such a good girl…” he purred.

Sansita gasped and clutched at her daddy’s upper arms with a wail of delight as she rocked eagerly into the tentacle, allowing it to slide deep. “Mmm! Daddy!” she gasped. Sansita glowed from the praise and cooed up at her daddy, eye lights formed into hearts. “Hmm! Daddy~ I’m sorry for being naughty….”

Gaster smiled “I know baby” he cooed his tentacles to writhe in further.

Grillby laughed at his reaction “I would… maybe even burn you” he chuckled, hand rubbing the peeking bone of his pelvis.

Papyrus flushed scarlet and looked away with a sputter, Grillby was so lewd! He shifted slightly as he was stroked, feeling more aroused, but determined to regain in control of the situation. “W-well! I...I have no intention of being...in need of discipline!” he declared.

  
“We'll see” He said stroking his bones. “I plan on marking you anyway….” He said nuzzling him.

Papyrus gasped, flustered as he glared up at Grillby. “A-and...why would you do that?” he asked severely, flushing.

  
“So everyone who gazed upon you would know you are mine” he said with a dark growl that had Papyrus shivering.

Papyrus flushed before realizing what Grillby meant and looking triumphant. “Oh! Like a collar!” he realized. He could accept that reasoning. He felt a little more comfortable with the idea of being branded as a sign of ownership than as a punishment.

Grillby nodded, hands moving up as he leaned forward, licking his neck teasingly, “Yes like a collar….” He said, finding some inspiration on exactly what he wanted on his new mate.

Papyrus shivered slightly at the lick along his sensitive neck and he resisted the urge to stiffen and pull away. He had to keep telling himself that Grillby wasn’t trying to hurt him, but he was still getting used to not being on guard. He shifted nearer to his lover and reached up to grip his forearm.

Sansita gasped, arching her spine as she rocked her hips harder, moaning as she was filled. “Ahh~! Daddy!” she keened.

Gaster purred and moved things off the table in front of him and laid Sansita there and began thrusting, pleased with her.

Grillby felt his lover's uncomfortable reaction and moved back “It is alright, I will not harm you until you are ready for it” he promised.

Papyrus relaxed and smiled up at Grillby, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Grillby was so patient with him. He didn’t deserve him.

That modesty was fleeting, a moment later he was smug. Of course he deserved him! He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! It was only right he have the most perfect mate!

He was drawn from his thoughts by hearing the sound of dishes clinking and he turned to see his sister being plowed...right on the table! “That is so unsanitary!” he sputtered, flushing a bright crimson.

Grillby chuckled at his exclamation “if there is a surface in this home that hasn't been sexed I would be surprised” he said nuzzling Papyrus as he watched them.

Sansita squealed with delight and clung to her daddy’s forearms as she was pounded. “Ahhh~ so good!” she mewled. She spread her legs wider and lolled her tongue out as she panted with lust.

Gaster growled shining under her cries he loved hearing her pleasure watching her come undone….

Papyrus was flustered, seeing what had once been his big brother being...so lewd! With their ‘father’! It was...hard to take in. He finally manage to rip his gaze away, leaning into Grillby for comfort. He glanced up at the slightly taller male with a weak smirk. “Do you keep track, then? Pervert…” he accused.

Sansita stared up at her daddy with adoration, cooing breathlessly. Gaster leaned down kissing her as his hands continued roaming over her body.

Grillby chuckled “I’ve been taken on many of them myself and others I witness, yes” he said with a smirk.

Papyrus flushed a deep crimson, mind beginning to imagine Gaster bending Grillby over the counter, the table, taking him like he now took Sansita...he swallowed nervously. Why did Grillby want him when he had Gaster and Sansita…?

Grillby watched them a bit longer “I'm ready to go, are you?” He asked Papyrus as he stood up and drew Papyrus up with him.

Papyrus was a bit startled but hid it by straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders as he gave a determined nod. “Yes, of course! The Great and Terrible Papyrus is always ready!” he declared boldly.

Grillby nodded, taking his hand and leading him out. “They go at it like rabbits, and while I do enjoy voyeurism I want to devote some time to us.” he said “I know this must be difficult…” He said.

Papyrus flushed a little when Grillby took his hand, and with one last look at Gaster and Sansita he followed his own lover out. “They...do…?” he said, a little flustered still. “And--...won’t that...hurt the babies…” he asked, a bit worried about how rough Gaster was. “And--yes. It...I still see Sans-...Sansita as my brother this...this is hard to...adjust to.” he admitted.

“I am sure their need to mate so roughly will diminish the farther along he gets and if not it will fall on us to keep them sated… Though be prepared for some injuries if you chose to assist… Father can be a cruel man.”

Papyrus nodded with relief, he may be a little confused about his place here, but any children Sansita had would be his nieces and nephews, and he already was concerned about them. But then he flushed at the thought of helping to sate Gaster and Sansita’s evidently incredibly insatiable lusts...he swallowed and clung a little tighter to Grillby. His bones were feeling warm again and his magic was pooling in his pelvis. “I...I am very resilient!” he gasped breathlessly.

Grillby looked down at him and he stroked his cheek with the back of one hand “I can see that…” He said and leaned down, kissing him, he could feel the magic gathering and one this mate would soon be ready….

Papyrus leaned into Grillby’s touch slowly, he would never get used to being touched so tenderly. He loved it, it made him feel wanted and like he was something precious. His eyes drifted closed and he moaned into the searing kiss. His bones tingled and he felt his magic beginning to coalesce. He was just about ready. “C-can we do this in your room…? Our room…?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Of course my darling” Grillby said with a delighted smile as he picked him up, carrying him bridal style to his room. 


	19. Bounds and bindings

Papyrus was a bit indignant at first to be scooped up so needlessly, he was a guardsmen! He could walk himself, he was not a baby-bones! But the feeling of Grillby’s powerful and warm arms around him was so nice that he did not complain.

At least at first.

Grillby's rooms were near the kitchen of course, but still out of the servants quarters, so it took a couple minutes to reach their destination. It was enough time for Papyrus to begin to worry, to wonder if this was all for the best. He was not acting like himself; he was being too open, too weak! It had to be a trap! He began to struggle, his bones rattling in distress.

Grillby hissed soothingly, his flames flaring a bit brighter, tendrils curling around him comfortingly as he continued down the corridor. Papyrus relaxed slowly against his soon-to-be-mate.

And any other temptation he had to complain was whisked away when he saw his Grillby’s rooms. They were perfect! The decor was tasteful and luxurious and pragmatic! The quarters were not as extravagant as Gaster's but that was because the fire elemental had more simple taste, it was still plush and comfy but far more fire resistant oriented. The colors were predominantly violet with red accents. The furniture was either crystalline or metal, but well padded with fire resistant cushions and blankets.   
  
Grillby paused in the doorway to allow Papyrus a moment to take it all in before walking towards his bed, a wide circular piece without a canopy, with deep violet bedding. He laid Papyrus down before kneeling before him. “My mate,” he breathed, nuzzling his thigh as his hands moved reverently up his bones.

Papyrus flushed a little, fighting the sudden urge to avert his gaze. He wasn’t shy...but Grillby’s gaze, the deep appreciation, almost adoration...it was so powerful. It made Papyrus feel weak. He whined softly, skull crimson and he swallowed before reaching down for Grillby. “Gri-grillby…” he murmured, almost begging.

Grillby kissed each of his palms and then his femurs before allowing Papyrus to pull him up. He leaned further and kissed his teeth. His own mate, his own lover… He was overjoyed.

Papyrus felt a little flustered, but pleased with how attentive Grillby was. “Nyeh….” he chuckled and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Oh, Grillby...claim me...please…” he whispered. He knew he sounded needy, weak...but Grillby was so powerful. Grillby could protect him. And Grillby liked it when he was submissive...

“I will… Be patient….” Grillby purred as he nuzzled him. He kissed him and began sliding his tongue in as he rubbed his iliac crests teasingly.

Papyrus groaned, he had a great deal of patience when it came to stalking prey, setting traps, waiting on his captain...but when it came to the passion that Grillby inflamed in him, he wanted it now. He moaned and leaned into the kiss, opening his maw to allow Grillby’s tongue to dominate.

Grillby plundered his mouth as he began moving his hands down and rubbed his firm slit and pressed against it without entering.

Papyrus gasped into the oven of Grillby’s mouth, feeling obscurely breathless as he shivered against his lover’s hand. He whined when the fire elemental continued to tease him, spreading his legs wider and rocking against the hot fingers.

Grillby chuckled after stealing his breath, slowly inserting two fingers in this lover’s needy pussy, rocking them and mapping out his slit. His cock was rock hard against Papyrus’ leg, it was only experience with his father that gave him the patience to be like this.

Papyrus’ mind went blank when his need was finally addressed, the thick flaming fingers slipping easily into him. His pussy pulsed helplessly around Grillby’s fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. He was vaguely aware of a small, mewling sound of need, before realizing it was from his own mouth.

Grillby purred, his new mate was so adorable under all those edges and teeth. He kissed him and sucked on his tongue, moving his fingers faster, readying him for his larger cock

“Ah~ah...hhhn~!” Papyrus moaned, unable to stifle his sounds of delight. He clung to his mate with fervor, wanting it harder, deeper…”Mmmm...need your cock…” he whined.

Grillby chuckled “if you say so my dear” he said and pulled his fingers out before lining up his cock up and pushing the hot appendage in.

Papyrus was about to complain about Grillby’s amusement over his impatience when sudden he was filled. “Oh~ ahhhh! AH! GR-Grillby~!” he screamed in ecstasy.

Grillby chuckled and hiked his legs up, delighted with how flexible and easy to maneuver his skeletal mate was, and began thrusting hard and fast. He was able to hilt deep at this angle, and he could see his cock through Papyrus’ translucent magic. His cock was going so deep...he crackled and continued to ram harded, wanting to hear his mate scream.

Papyrus keened in delight, sobbing with pleasure as he clung to Grillby, his voice carrying out into the hall. He’d never felt so full. It was almost painful, but his magic and his intentions wanted this so badly that his pussy stretched easily around Grillby’s cock, stretching almost to the base of his spine.

Gaster chuckled down the hall glad his son was doing it right. He pet Sansita’s hair as she played with Frisk on her lap.

Grillby growled, pleased with how vocal his mate was, “Yes scream baby….” he purred darkly.

Papyrus’ eye lights had gone hazy with lust and he dug his phalanges into Grillby’s shoulders and arched beneath him, his tongue lolling out over his jagged teeth as his he leaned forward to nuzzle his mate. He moaned loudly, muttering incoherently. He’d never felt so good before, so filled.

Grillby thrusted hard and fast it was so good to be squeezed by him. His little mate was perfect… He angled his thrusts to hit his clit as he worked and leaned forward sinking fiery teeth into him.

Papyrus keened, skull falling back as he bared his throat to his mate without hesitation. His mind was fuzzy and he felt warm and tingly all over his body. He had never felt so wanted, so desired. And so safe, so free to just give into Grillby, to let the powerful elemental take control. His soul glowed dimly but enthusiastically within his ribcage, a deep scarlet, crisscrossed with scars and partially calcified.

Grillby seared his mark into his neck and moaned slammig deep and coming hard inside his sweet dumpling as he reached up inside Papyrus’ ribs to grasp his soul, curling his fingers around the delicate manifestation, burning away the calcification to allow Papyrus’ soul to glow freely.

Stars exploded in Papyrus’ vision, his eye lights morphing into hazy hearts as his mind went white. He screamed Grillby’s name as he came, clenching tight around Grillby’s cock, milking him of every drop. His soul exploded, drenching the inside of his ribs and Grillby’s hand in excess magic.

Grillby nuzzled him and kissed him over and over again “my darling…. Papyrus” he purred as he pulled his hand from the recess of Papyrus’ ribs, violet flames drenched in the scarlet of Papyrus’ magic. It was strange to be covered in fluid but not feeling pain...He admired his mate’s soul, crooning sympathetically over the scars crisscrossing the delicate heart.

Papyrus felt a bit exhausted, but satiated. He felt lighter now, less afraid to be himself. He purred and nuzzled happily against his mate. “Gr-Grillby…” he sighed softly, watching sleepily as Grillby admired his soul. He felt shy, ashamed. His soul was so...ugly.

Grillby could feel Papyrus’ self-loathing, his nervousness nearly crying out to him. He cradled the fragile soul to his chest, crooning loving endearments, “Oh Papyrus, so beautiful and strong and brave...so magnificent, so pure…”

Papyrus shivered beneath his mate, eye lights widening and going hazy at the praise. He hesitated, swallowing before reaching up with a trembling hand to close his phalanges over Grillby’s fingers. “I-I...am not…” he tried to deny.

“Oh, but you are~!” Grillby declared with a purr as he reached up to his chest with his free hand and summoning his own soul, his molten core. It was a bright, deep blue. The deepest blue of integrity. Grillby showed Papyrus his soul before bringing his hands together. His flaming soul engulfed Papyrus’ surrounding him in love, pride, acceptance and possessiveness.

Papyrus’ eye lights flickered into hearts and he gave a soft gasp as he wrapped his hands around Grillby’s, his soul eagerly reaching out for Grillby’s soul, sucking in every bit of love and reassurance like dry soil drinking in water after a drought. It felt so good to just let go. To be taken care of.

Grillby smiled and the tendrils filled the cracks and scars within Papyrus’ soul, leaving a latticework of deepest blue throughout the scarlet. In return, the edges of the flickering flames within his core were dyed the deepest red as Papyrus shared his ferocity, his pride, his determination.

The stayed tied together for an indeterminate time, bound so closely one could not tell where one began or one ended, just savouring each-other, relishing their new bound.

\--

Sansita stared at the machine dubiously, although she did not voice a single complaint. It looked somewhat like a saddle, with a large dildo mounted in the center, straight up into the air for her to perch upon. All the straps were a bit bewildering, but her father had looked so pleased with himself when he presented it to her.

Gaster beamed “like it my darling?” He said rubbing his hands together “it will help keep you busy while I work” he chuckled. He was quite smug with his creation. He’d found a book once, of human sex toys. This one was apparently called a sybian. He’d made his own additions of course, and he was certain his precious darling would love it.

Sansita flushed slightly, pouting just a bit as she looked up at her daddy. “Awww, daddy…” she whined. She knew she was so needy recently that daddy had to neglect his work in his labs, but this was a bit much.

“You don't like it?” He asked stroking her hair.

Sansita gasped softly and beamed up at her daddy and nuzzled into his hand. “Oh, it’s beautiful daddy!” she said brightly, not wanting to upset him.

“Good… Get on I want to see you” he purred.

“Ah...oh daddy…” Sansita pouted prettily before approaching the device shyly. She fidgeted with her dress before hiking her skirt up to her hips and sliding one leg over the saddle, sliding her slick pussy against the shaft while slanting a teasing look up at her daddy.

He watched with a purr “good girl…. Now go on get on it” he purred, playing with a remote in his long, elegant fingers..

Sansita loved it when her daddy looked at her like that. It made her tingle so nicely. She nodded and stood up, reaching down to situate the dildo at her folds, gasping softly as it pressed against her opening. She moaned softly as she bent her knees and began lowering herself until she was fully seated on the saddle. “Mmm…” she panted softly.

He smiled and went to her, attaching the straps around her dainty ankles. “Good, good. Now ride” he demanded with a hungry leer.

Sansita’s eye lights widened as she was tied down to the saddle and she swallowed thickly, beginning to drool. “Ah...yes daddy…” she panted as she began to obey him. The dildo was ridged all over, and so thick…”Mmm…” she moaned.

He watched and then went to his desk sitting down and watching her before flipping a switch and the cock began vibrating lightly.

She squealed, eye lights widening and going hazy with lust. She reached forward to cling to the handle at the front of the saddle-mount and began riding the dildo more enthusiastically. “Ah-ah!” she moaned.

Frisk was playing quietly in a small playpen in the corner, sucking on a pacifier and laying on a teddy bear. She would look up at her mama periodically, but was unconcerned about her mother’s situation. The sounds she was making were familiar to her by this point.

Gaster chuckled watching her a moment before looking at Frisk, it was perfect, now he could work. He sat at his desk and let them play while he began working.

Sansita stared across the room at her daddy as she rode the machine, almost screaming when it began slamming up inside her. “Oh-oh! Ahhh~!” she keened as she had her first orgasm of the session.

Gaster chuckled listening to her it was wonderful background music.

Sansita expected a break after coming down from her orgasm, but to her shock, the machine just kept going…”Ah..d-daddy~!” she whined.

“Yes darling?” He asked not turning to her. Loving the tremor in her voice.

“MMmm...I-I...came...daddy…” she gasped, hips twitching as she felt another orgasm starting to build in her over sensitized pussy.

“I know baby it sounded amazing… Now daddy is working” he said putting together a little spybot.

She realized he meant for her to stay on the machine until he was finished with his work...she flushed brightly, sputtering for a moment before being distracted by a harder thrust. She squealed and refocused on riding the dildo.

Gaster smirked and stuck the machine on random it would certainly keep her busy. It could thrust, swirl, vibrate… Spin; even his baby would not grow bored.

Sansita tried to focus on her father, tried to keep an eye on their daughter, but eventually, all she could think about was her pleasure, and the overstimulation as she was brought over the edge again and again and again. The thick, ribbed dildo rubbed her pussy just right...it was clear her daddy had custom made it just for her. So big and thick and...she squealed as she came for the countless time, her juices soaking down her inner thighs, puddling around the edges of the machine.

Soon the machine was turned off and Gaster was untying her and lifting her off and into his arms “such a good girl for daddy… I got so much work done” he purred as magical hands cleaned her and the machine, a few more brought Frisk over.

Sansita’s eye lights were hazy, dilated and unfocused as she was lifted into her daddy’s arms. She trembled, bones rattling, exhausted and far past satiated. She didn’t even feel the slightest sense of arousal. She was ready for a nap. She snuggled against her daddy.

Frisk cooed happily as she was lifted up out of her playpen and made grabby hands for her mama.

Gaster laid Frisk into her mother's arms and carried them to their room his arousal squirming in his pants he needed his mate after hearing her sing for him so much.

Sansita smiled lovingly down to her baby girl, nuzzling her and allowing her to pap her cheeks with her chubby little hands. She was unaware of her father’s intentions at the moment, content to cuddle her baby.

“Did Frisk have a good day?” Gaster asked the baby.

Frisk squealed as she was addressed and reached up to pap at her daddy. 


	20. Sojourn into fiery pasts

Gaster slept deeply that night, and for the first time in a long while...he dreamt. Dreamed of the past...

+---+

It was so cold it burned, the snow not just chilling him to the core but melting against his flames and soaking through the thin protection of his clothing, dousing him until he was a flickering ember. He could barely hold his form together, shivering in the rags of his clothing as he clawed weakly at the door. 

He did not even know why there was a massive door out here in the middle of nowhere, but there was nothing left for him back at Snowden. 

Everything was gone…

He had ran through the forest in a panic, hardly paying any heed to where he was or where he was going, the scream of his parents as they were reduced to dust echoing endlessly in his head. 

He sobbed and pounded against the door once again, please, someone…!

The door opened slightly on the reluctant creak of rusty hinges,  "What is that pitiful scratching noise?" A deep, raspy voice spoke. A tall skeleton monster, with glowing eyes that seemed to flicker from violet to red, looked out upon the snowy landscape before looking down at the ember fighting pitifully for survival at his doorstep.

The ember barely noticed the door opening at first and he collapsed forward practically at the feet of the towering skeleton monster. “Help...” he whimpered, a barely audible hiss. 

Gaster knelt and gently scooped the child up "It is alright little ember, I have you" he said and stood, shutting the door and blocking out the deadly cold. He took long graceful strides down the tunnel and into his home, it getting warmer as they ascended the stairs.

The young fire elemental gave a small gasp of relief as he was scooped up out of the snow and clung to his savior. 

Gaster pet him gently, a small smile quirking his lips, the expression looking almost foreign on his solemn face. "It will be fine, my dear boy, I have you now...* he said and knelt in front of a fire place; he used magic to build a little basket of wood and laid him in it and set it on fire. "That should warm you up."

He could have wept with happiness as he was placed into glorious warmth. He curled around his core and made a small hiss as he let his flames rekindle. “Th-thank yooou...”

"You are welcome small one" The lich said kindly as he sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs and just watching. The firelight reflected off of him oddly, making him appear almost ethereal.

The young fire elemental shifted his gaze from the flickering flames around him up to look at his savior for the first time. He was a bit startled when he saw that it was a lich monster. He’d never seen one of those before! “Are you the Lich of the Ruins?” He asked with a awed gasp. 

"That is what people have taken to calling me, yes," he said with a wry smile. “My name is Wingdings Gaster" he introduced himself formally, hand pressed to his chest as he made a seated bow. "And who are you, oh small one?"

Grillby sat up a bit and smiled shyly. “...Grillby Ifrite.” He replied before starting to cry little embers. 

Gaster smiled "That's a pretty name," he said before frowning as the boy began to cry. He reached into the fire, ignoring how it burned him, he didn't really feel the pain... And scooped the child up. "What's wrong little flame?" He asked gently.

He clung to Gaster. “They killed them!” He wailed. 

"Who killed who?" He asked petting the small flame the poor child …

He took a hitching breath, his weak flames flickering. “They...the townsfolk brought in...they killed my parents!” He sobbed. 

Gaster felt a sorrow in his heart for the child and rocked him "that was an awful thing to do... This world is so cruel and awful..." he said sadly. Grillby nodded miserably and clung to the lich as he tried to be strong like his daddy would have wanted. 

Gaster rocked him, making small shushing sounds to soothe the agitated little flame,  "You can stay with me I'll keep you safe little spark" he said.

He gasped and looked up at the tall monster. “Really! Thank you! I have nowhere else to go and I was so scared!” he babbled, so astonished that he was flickering with reds and pinks in his indigo flames.

Gaster smiled down at the little monster and held him close "No, you need not fear any longer, the scariest thing here is me." He said; he didn't know why, he had no intent to harm the child.

Grillby smiled sweetly up at the creatures of nightmares before collapsing in exhaustion. The lich smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. He carried him from the room, the poor thing would need food and rest... He just hoped his cooking didn't dust him.

Grillby cuddled against Gaster, relishing in the steady thrum of his soul. His core began to glow with a more healthy light. His natural flame was a deep indigo, but sorrow had begun to lighten him to a reddish-violet. He was young, only about 12-14. 

Gaster pet him and held him in one arm as he went to the kitchen and began trying to cook; out of his many talents this wasn't one

-+-+-

Grillby was snuggled against Gaster’s chest, sleeping heavily and snoring softly. The scent of burning eggs woke him up and with a startled hiss he shifted to see what was burning. 

Gaster was cursing a bit, the egg now charcoal "ugh maybe the next one will be better?" He grumbled to himself a pile of charcoal eggs next to the pan

Grillby started to giggle. 

"Hey what's so funny?" Gaster asked poking his stomach

He giggled again. “Um...” He temporized. Would his new protector be angry with him for laughing at him? He pointed at the eggs. “Are those for me?” He’d eat them...charcoal never hurt anyone. 

"Uh yes... I'm sorry they aren't very appetizing but I just can't seem to... Get them right"

Grillby giggled again. “It was so thoughtful of you! Can you not cook? I can! I’m good!” 

"I can do many things, cooking isn't one of them... but you can?" He said setting him down.

Grillby nodded enthusiastically and wriggled slightly. When Gaster set him down he grabbed some eggs and milk and pepper and butter and began to mix some scrambled eggs, adding chili powder and parsley as it cooked

Gaster watched in awe his eye lights stars as he watched "real food...."

Grillby glanced up at Gaster and gave him a sweet smile as he cooked. “I can do all the cooking if you’d like!” He offered. He liked cooking! 

"I would adore that" he said petting the little flame "I think I will enjoy having you around"

Brightening from the praise and the affection, Grillby leaned into the touch. He missed his parents. He was determined that his new protector would never regret taking him in.

Gaster smiled "you are so cute" he said

Grillby flushed a bright blue-violet and blinked up at Gaster. "Cute...? I'm not a girl!"

"You don't have to be a girl to be cute, my little flame" he said teasingly. 

Flustered and pouting he put his hands on his hips. "I'm not cute, I'm handsome! Mama always said so! And-..." his breath hitched and he wiped one eye before going back to cooking. "But if you say so!" he added.

Gaster smiled sadly and tilted his head up gently "don't think about that... And she was right you'll be a very handsome flame. When you get bigger anyway right now you are a cutiepatootie."

He gave an indignant squeal and pouted up at the tall lich.

Gaster chuckled "be careful or your eggs might look like mine" he said looking at the eggs.

Giving a horrified gasp Grillby whirled back to his pan and quickly scrambled the eggs, adding a bit more chili powder for heat before taking the pan off the burner and dumping the glistening eggs onto two plates. 

Gaster chuckled petting the flame "beautiful. I haven't seen food like that in so long..."

He puffed himself up proudly as his skills were praised. He passed Gaster a plate with an anxious hiss. "How does it taste...?" he asked.

Gaster smiled and took a bite and moaned "oh stars..." He began scarfing it down with a moaned

Grillby flushed slightly as he watched his protector eat. He was making really...lewd sounds and it was making him feel flustered. But in a good way."I'm glad you like it..." he said shyly and began eating his own portion.

"I haven't had food this good in ages...."

Grillby grinned and began eating more enthusiastically. "I can cook every meal! I don't know a lot of recipes yet...but if you have any cookbooks...?"

"Oh yes! I have a full library! And many cookbooks I collected on the surface!" He said some were from the queen trying to help him after the war.

Grillby gasped, eyes aglow with delight. “From the  _ surface _ ?!” he squealed. 

Gaster nodded "I used to live there... Yes I am that old" Gaster chuckled

“Wooooooow!” He gaped, awestruck. “That’s so  _ coooool! _ ” He continued, bouncing on his toes and clapping his hands.

Gaster smiled and let him "maybe we can go back there in your lifetime"

Grillby gasped and shrank back a bit. "With humans...?"

"Oh no, we'll wipe them out this time" Gaster reassured, smirking darkly. “Last time they took advantage of our kindness and mercy, but this time..." Hus eyelights blazed "They are the ones who will be hunted like cattle and slaughtered…”

Grillby shivered with a mixture of fear and awe but smiled up at his newfound hero. Wow...here he was, with THE Lich of the Ruins, who was in the great war! "Did you know the King?" he asked eagerly.

Gaster froze a moment and held his chest with a bitter tone he replied, "I did... We were friends,  but no any longer..." he said

Grillby blinked several times. "I'm sorry." he said softly, reaching out to place on little hand on Gaster's arm.

He shrugged him off "Don't be, it’s his fault anyway..." He didn't remember why exactly but he knew it was.

Grillby dropped his eyes to hide his hurt and pulled away, gathering up the dishes to begin cleaning.

Gaster helped him clean "I cleaned up a room for you right beside mine so you can get me if you need me.

Grillby was startled by his protector's thoughtfulness and all hurt feelings melted away as he smiled up at the old monster.

Gaster smiled and pet him "I'm sorry I did that... Sometimes I just... Lash out I am unsure why" he admitted.

Grillby thought that maybe it was because he was so old...? Or the war. Some other monster's he'd met who'd been through the war were a bit touchy sometimes..."It's okay!" he said sweetly.

Gaster nodded and pet him "of I ever get too much... Try not to hide from me... It gets worse okay? I'll make it up to you always alright?" He said

He nodded, "Yesir!" he agreed.

Gaster smiled and pet him "you are so sweet..."

Grillby flushed and giggled shyly as he ducked his head.

Gaster picked him up and walked out of the kitchen "ready to see that library?"

"Ah, yes please!" he agreed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together, eyes shining up at Gaster.

Gaster smiled he was so adorable! He leaned down and smooched his forehead.

Grillby flushed and reached up to rub at his forehead with embarrassment and delight.

Gaster chuckled and took him into the library with all the book and a pond with a black lotus in the middle. Gaster walked to the cooking section

He had expected a lot of books. Hundreds perhaps. But nothing like this. “You must have every book every written!” He gasped. 

“I do have plenty, I enjoy reading greatly.” Gaster agreed.

Grillby was not much of a reader by choice, but this was still like a treasure trove. “Have you read all of these?!” He asked with astonishment.

"Most of them at one time or another I am sure" he said sitting him down and gathering all the cookbooks.

Grillby's eyes widened even more. "Wowwwww! That's so cool!" he gushed.

Gaster smiled "why thank you" he said and gave the books to him "here are the cookbooks for you"

Grillby had expected only a book or two, maybe as many as 5, but Gaster had pulled out dozens! Some were simple cookbooks with a variety of styles, but others were clearly specialized! He would be quite a chef if he learned all these recipes! He was eager to get started.

Gaster smiled at how eager he was "I hope my palette greatly improves from here on, a century of burnt food has surely ruined it"

Grillby giggled, glancing up at the older monster for a moment before carrying the stack towards a nearby table. He paused when he saw the pool of water in the middle of the floor...how frightening! "Ah! Why is that there...?" he gasped.

Gaster followed and frowned going to his train of sight and his face fell into a neutral expression "It was a parting gift of the king... I can't bear to go near it it tortures me so" he said sadly.

Grillby could easily imagine getting so caught up in thought that he'd fall in..."I can't swim..."

"I would imagine not a fire monster like you could die instantly.” Gaster acknowledged. 

Grillby flinched and looked up at Gaster for a moment before continuing towards the table to place the books down and take a seat. "There is that...yes." he replied weakly.

"Let's just stay away from it yes?" He said and pet the poor child.

Grillby nodded fervently. "Yeah. Good idea."

Gaster got a book himself and sat next to him.

Grillby opened up the first cookbook on the pile and got busy learning a new recipe. He would really showcase his skills for lunch. 

Gaster smiled he was so cute when he concentrated he was looking forward to having permanent company.

His tongue was peeking out between the break in his flames as he concentrated.

Gaster caught this and his his blush behind his book... Why was he wondering what his mouth tasted like?

Grillby was so happy to have a new home, and one with so many luxuries! He'd never have ever had this opportunity if his parents were still alive...was that an uncourteous thought...? Now he felt guilty. "I wish my parents were here..." he said sadly, putting the book down.

Gaster looked up setting the book down "oh? why?" He asked and then kicked himself how insensitive! Of course the kid would want his parents!"No! That's not what I meant!"

Grillby lifted a startled gaze to Gaster's when the older monster first spoke before giving a small wry smile when the lich began to backpedal. "...I feel bad enjoying myself here...with them gone." 

"Oh..." He said and thought "I don't think they would blame you... Just be happy you are safe"

Grillby looked thoughtfully down at the cookbook as he kicked his feet slowly before nodding. "Yes..."

Gaster pet his head flames "think not of your sadness any longer there is only the future.”

Grillby flushed slightly and peered up at Gaster shyly. "Okay..."

Gaster leaned down and kissed his forehead. Grillby had lifted his chin slightly just as Gaster was leaning down and instead their mouths met. Magic sparked between them. 

Gaster blushed brightly and sat back "I'm sorry!" He said covering his mouth... He had tasted good.

Grillby blazed, his flames flickering with violet and pink as he gaped up at Gaster. That had been unexpected...But he'd liked it."Can...can you do that again...?"

Gaster looked surprised "You want... Another kiss?" He asked slowly.

His parents had kissed each other and him often, he thought it just a simple way to show affection. "Is that bad...?" he faltered, looking a bit hurt.

"Oh no... It's just this is an act of intimacy generally shared with a lover" Gaster reassured, flushing violet.

He blinked before flaring a bit brighter again and dropping his eyes in shame. Oh. "My parents kissed me...?" he added in confusion, twisting his fingers in confusion

"Did they ever kiss you on the lips?"

He nodded, glancing back at the cookbook in front of him.

“Interesting...." Gaster murmured before reaching out to cup Grillby’s chin in his large skeletal hand. He hesitated for a moment before leaning over kissing him again "They did it like that?" he asked softly. 

Grillby brightened and nodded. Although...it had not felt the same. And it was not just that Gaster was not a fire elemental...he felt very tingly…

"Yes, when not your parents this is typically the kiss of a lover." Gaster explained with a slight smirk, still flushed. 

"Oh! I'm sorry for being so inappropriate!" Grillby gasped, flustered. How shameless he was!

"No no it is quite well... I have not kissed anyone for a very long time... It was nice" Gaster reassured with a more gentle smile, feeling wistful. 

Grillby flushed a bit brighter, sparks flickering around his face. Now that he thought about it...Gaster was very striking. Handsome even.  But he was just a kid. 

Gaster smiled and pet the boy "You are so cute."

Grillby started to steam and hid his face in his hands with a muffled whine. 

Gaster laughed "Get back to studying, my dear boy" he said, picking up his book again and trying to not think of the kiss.

Grillby nodded dutifully as he pulled his hands away from his face. Still averting his eyes he resumed his prior study.

 

+---+

 

It has been a year and a half since Grillby lost his parents and was found, saved, by Gaster. His new life was wonderful, beyond what he ever could have hoped for when he’d thought his life over when his parents were dusted.  He cooked every day, three meals and sometimes desserts as well!

He spent his afternoons studying in the library and his nights in the lounge with Gaster, his guardian telling him stories about the surface, or talking about his experiments.

But this morning he felt off. Was he sick...? His core felt so cold...he shivered, breathing heavily. He ached…

Gaster came in an hour later worried for the ember, he had been a morning person so far and so when he didn't show up in the middle of Gaster's morning coffee to pester him about eating before drinking caffeine he was worried.

"Grillby? Are you okay?" He asked opening the door before pausing to inhale a sweet, cloying scent.

Grillby shifted, sitting up with a low groan. “I feel weird...” he whined, voice plaintive. 

"What do you mean, are you sick?" He asked, worried, going over and sitting on the bed and checking his forehead for a chill.

Grillby’s eyes slid shut and he leaned into Gaster’s touch with a moan. The scent of raspberries was thick in the air. 

Gaster leaned closer at the touch and the smell... Oh dear.... "It seems you are entering heat young one."

“He-heat...? I’m so cold though...” he complained as he tried to crawl into Gaster’s lap.  _ He  _ was warm…

"It may feel that way to you but heat is when a body is telling you it’s ready to mate" Gaster said pulling him into his lap despite his mind screaming at him that the boy was surely too young for this. "That you want to have sex" he continued, voice husky.

Grillby’s violet flames were pink at the edges and he was flushed blue as he clung to the skeleton monster, leaning up to bury his face in Gaster’s neck with a whine. “Oh...” he replied weakly. His little cock was already so hard in his sleeping pants but he’d been so distracted he hadn’t really noticed. 

Gaster pet him "I'm sorry this happened to you little one... I can aid you, but you may not be comfortable with it. If you wait about a week it will go away on its own.”

He thought of enduring a week of this agony... “No! Please...it hurts!” He gasped. 

Gaster nodded "Alright I'll make the pain go away" he promised and rubbed the outside of his sleeping pants, inwardly he was disturbed by how undisgusted he was.

Grillby gasped, arching into Gaster’s hand with a little moan. He shifted and rocked into the motion, wanting more friction. “Hnnn...” he moaned as he panted. “Morrre...” he begged softly, looking up at his guardian with bright, plaintive eyes. 

"Of course, baby, you'll get more" Gaster promised and slid his hand into his pants and griped him directly.

“Ahh~!” He hissed with satisfaction and he bucked eagerly into Gaster’s big hand, he’d never even had these urges before and it was quickly overwhelming him. 

Gaster nuzzled him and couldn't help himself as he conjured a long purple tongue and ran it up the side of the boy's face

Grillby squealed and writhed against Gaster, surprised by the sensation, but enjoying it as well. "Ahh~! mmm..." he moaned.

"Oh you taste delicious!" He said stroking his cock harder.

Grillby steamed a bit more, whining as his eyes slid shut. "Ah...dah--Gaster...mmm..." he panted, only just biting off his plea before embarrassing himself. He'd almost, called him 'daddy'!

Gaster missed it this time, taking the little boy's clothes off to give him some relief.

Grillby flickered brighter and gave a happy mewl as he wriggled, helping Gaster undress him, and inadvertently rubbing against Gaster's own groin. Gaster moaned a bit but didn't let his cock out yet. "Hnnn...ah..." Grillby whined as his head fell back and his little cock spurted his first load of cum.

Gaster smiled "does that feel better?"

He was breathing heavily as he went limp in the older monster’s arms. “Hah...yes....but...want more...” he whined. 

"I'll give you more little one" he said moving his hand lower to see if he had a slit or just an entrance. Gaster's delving fingers would find a little slit and Grillby keened and arched into the touch with a desperate hiss.

Gaster smiled "A beta then" he purred, sliding a finger in and pumping. Already Grillby was so wet, his little slit puffy and sucking Gaster’s finger in.

Grillby gasped as he clutched at Gaster's shirt, burying his face against his chest as he rocked against his hand. "Hnnn, ah...ah..."

Gaster smiled "My sweet little boy... This will be so good" he said his with a hungry growl, his cock wiggling under Grillby little butt.

Grillby giggled and peeked up at Gaster as he ground his ass back against the cock he felt. "Gonna put that in me...?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, little one... Going to stuff you full" he promised adding another finger.

"Gaaah~ aH! Yessss, want it!" Grillby moaned mindlessly. He knew that that would ease the gnawing hunger inside him.

Gaster took his fingers out and laid him down, his cock moving from his robe as he climbed on top of the young elemental and spread his legs "This will hurt at first..." he warned, not feeling patient enough to stretch the teenager further.

Grillby blinked trustingly up at Gaster and spread his legs obediently for him. "Mmmm, don't care..." he panted. He felt empty. Gaster nodded and his cock began pushing in, stretching the virgin fire... It was so hot! Gaster moaned at the heat.

"Oh...stars...big...so big..." he moaned breathily, eyes rolling back as he smoldered atop the blankets beneath him. Smoke rose around them, smelling of raspberries and burnt marshmallows.

Gaster moaned and sank all the way in, the flames brighter where his cock squirmed, mixing in the color.  It did hurt a bit, like Gaster had warned him, but the pleasure was such that Grillby hardly noticed. 

Gaster began thrusting "hmm so tight so warm..." He praised

"Ah-ah..dah--Gaster...feels good!" he moaned, once again barely covering the slip.

"What's that little one?" Gaster purred, catching that Grillby had almost said something.

Grillby covered his face with his hands, whining in embarrassment and refusing to answer.

Gaster chuckled "You can tell me..." He purred thrusting harder to get deeper.

"Ah~! Ah..." he moaned, mouth falling open as his flaming tongue lolled out when Gaster suddenly slammed into him, his wiggling cock hitting the back of his passage. It hurt a bit, but in a way that had his whole body tingling. "Daddy~!" he sobbed.

Gaster was surprised indeed but didn't dislike it... He kissed him hard and sucked on his tongue with a moan. Grillby had not even had a chance to register what he'd said before his mouth had been captured and he moaned helplessly into Gaster's hungry maw as he was devoured, mind going hazy and warm and blank. Gaster ran his hands all over him eager to pleasure the child that had claimed him

Grillby still had not even realized what he'd said, and he moaned loudly as he was pleasured.

"Cum for me, my little flame.” Gaster demanded against Grillby’s mouth.

Grillby whined, squeezing his eyes shut and writhing beneath Gaster, breathing heavily. Gaster stroked his little cock and he wailed as he came, harder than the first time, cock jumping in Grillby's hand and pussy clenching tight like a vice around Gaster's own cock.

Gaster groaned and came, filling his little tummy. Grillby keened and fell back with a happy whine, tongue lolled out and a fucked out look on his face. And he still hadn't realized what he'd said.

"So I'm your daddy now, hmmm? Like a little sugar on the side, little one?" Gaster teased, cock still sheathed deep in his little boy.

He blinked slowly at Gaster before flushing a bright pink-blue and hiding his face again with an embarrassed whine. "Nooooo..."

"You said it little one."

"Nooo...." he whimpered, trying to hide, but his little slit squeezed Gaster's cock even tighter as he writhed under him.

"There is no shame in it" Gaster chuckled, rocking softly in and out of him.

"B-but-...ahhhhn~! ah! Mmm..." he gasped and moaned, eyes crossing. "Hnn...I--didn't me-mean it... _ that _ way..."

"You don't have to, my little flame, I know that." Gaster reassured, 

He whimpered again, reaching up to cling to Gaster with a mewl. "I...mmm...mm...daddy..."  he whined. He’d thought of Gaster as his father for months now, but been too afraid to admit as such.

"Still needy baby?" Gaster teased, but made no move to pull out.

He flushed brighter and nodded shyly. 

Gaster purred "I shall satisfy" he promised.

 

+----+

 

Grillby had settled into a routine here in the Ruins. 

Now 16. he'd come into his adult height; although he was still lanky and slim, still a boy in many ways. But he was now a skilled chief, a wizard in the kitchens. He especially liked making sweets, and as it was one of the sure ways to put his surrogate father into a better mood he really put a lot of effort into making a variety of sweets on a regular basis.

Gaster had gotten stranger over time, there was days he was normal and others he would be in a fierce rage. Even worse were the days he seemed to react to nothing at all

Grillby has grown to love the Lich more and more over the years, but also learned to fear his wild mood swings. And he never, ever bothered him at the laboratory. Not after the last time.....

 

-+-+-

 

“Father, I have some new pastries for you to try~!” He chirped as he carried a platter of chocolate covered, vanilla cream filled almond croissants. 

Gaster was bent over a table stabbing a pile of dust repeatedly "Not right not right not right...."

Grillby froze, flames flickering uncertainty and he cleared his throat nervously. Maybe he should come back later...”Father...?”

Gaster froze before slowly straightening up and he turned around, eyes shining with madness. "What are you doing here?!"

Grillby stumbled back, eyes wide and flames flickering slightly. "Ah...I was...I brought you some pastries...?" he whispered

Gaster looked between the boy and the pastries. Scowling he snarled, "Fine," he said, snatching one up and shoving it in his mouth.

Grillby relaxed when Gaster’s ire turned from him and he offered up the plate to him. “I tried a new recipe...” he murmured softly. He tried to look submissive as he waited for Gaster to dismiss him, not daring to test his temper while he was in such a mood. 

Gaster paused, eating another "They are delicious... You should eat more yourself... You are so skinny...." He said taking one and pressing it to Grillby's mouth "Eat."

Grillby flushed slightly. He was still a growing ember, of course he was lanky. But he obediently opened his maw and ate the chocolate covered croissant. 

Gaster then fed him another till they were all gone "Still too skinny..." He said displeased

Grillby blinked up at Gaster in confusion but ate as he was bid, even when he began to feel full. "I am still growing father..." he replied softly, hoping to appease the lich.

"I want to see you full now!" He said and picked the boy up, Grillby made a distressed hiss and flinched back from Gaster even though he did not actively fight him. Gaster easily lifted him, placing him onto the dusty table and rubbing against him, Grillby whimpering in distress from the contact with the dust...monster dust! 

"I'll stuff you myself." he said tentacles rising out of him. 

Grillby instinctively reached up to clutch at Gaster's shoulders. "Wha-?" The tentacles rubbed on him before ripping his pants open and pushed into his slit. He was held open, helpless as he was impaled, the tentacles followed by his father's cock as Gaster slammed his hips against him, hilting in one thrust.  Gahh~!" Grillby gasped, startled and a little frightened by his father's forcefulness. He tried to shift away as tentacles curled around his thighs and waist, holding him fast. Flaming up in distress and anxiety he did his best not to hurt his father, but he was in pain from the sudden penetration.

Gaster moaned at the heat, his body secreting something inside him.  Grillby moaned despite himself, flames flickering a lighter violet-red shade as he reluctantly rocked against Gaster although he was starting to feel strange. 

Gaster pushed at his lips with a tentacle as well, it was slick and smelled good.

"Hnn...da-?" Grillby whimpered, confused and nervous, but starting to feel good. He groaned as he felt his slit being stretched wider to accommodate the additional appendages being pressed in beside the first tentacle. Gaster had never been so rough with him before, he felt like he would be split open. "D-daddy...?" he asked weakly , trying to turn away from the tentacle pushing at his maw. He tried to push Gaster away but his wrists were caught fast by additional tentacles, he was totally trapped.

“What?” Gaster growled impatiently as he thrust forward, spearing Grillby's cunt so deep the boy nearly passed out. He sobbed, clenching helplessly, trying to push out the intrusions. But Gaster's tentacles merely shifted, their form mallable and they just continued to thrust into him, changing shame to fill him completely, rubbing insistently against all his special spots. 

Grillby whined, squeezing his eyes shut. "D-d-ah! Daddy...what...are you doing...?" he gasped, horrified and scared...but also really turned on.

"Stuffing you full" he declared, pushing a thick, gooey tentacle into his mouth. Grillby was about to question what Gaster meant but was muffled by the sudden tentacle. He gave a strangled gasp and writhed against the lich. It was too thick to bite through, although Grillby would never dare. The thick, dark substance soaked into his mouth, making his tongue feel numb and tingly at the same time, and his eyes rolled back as he suckled mindlessly.  Gaster purred as he pumped the tentacles in and out.

"Ggggh~ mmm" he whined, trying to beg for respite, Gaster was being too rough. He steamed and hissed with distress even as he began bucking to meet his father's thrusts, helpless moans being muffled.

The lich didn't heed the distress... He didn't seen to heed the moans either, all he cared about was his own pleasure and filling the boy up, he kept fucking into Grillby, and soon a tentacle opened up and began sucking his cock, ridges rippling along the length, over stimulating the poor boy.

Grillby tried to wail, cumming almost at once, pussy clenching around the cock and tentacle inside his passage, cock spurting.  Gaster purred and the tentacle drank up the offering his cock gave. Soon after he came as well, all of his tentacles filling him, rope after rope of clum spurting into his throat and cunt, stuffing him till he was physically bloating with his seed

Grillby swallowed urgently to not choke on the thick cum the tentacle down his throat excreted, and his body automatically began to absorb the potent liquid magic pumped into his pussy.

Gaster watched him bloat and broke off the tentacle in his pussy to leave him plugged as he pulled out his cock and the one in his mouth "That's much better." he purred

Grillby collapsed backwards with a gurgled moan, gasping for breath and waiting for the pleasurable rush of a Gaster’s seed leaving him...waited...he levered himself up on his elbows in confusion. 

The tentacle was still inside... Forcing it all the stay in.

Grillby’s mind was still feeling hazy and he absently rubbed one hand over his bulging abdomen, the other reaching between his legs to feel out what was plugging his slit. “D-Dad?” He questioned nervously. 

"Yes?" The other nearly purred watching the boy touch himself.

Grillby groaned and pulled his hand away. "Why...?"

"You aren't skinny anymore" grinned madly.

"Ah-..." he gasped. That was what Gaster was hung up about...? He was still growing! He flushed and stroked his bloated abdomen again. "Oh, thank you father..." he said meekly, hoping that he could make an escape now that the lich was appeased. 

Gaster nodded "You are welcome now... Go play or whatever it is you do, I have work to do."

Grillby nodded frantically and slid off the table, not even attempting to retrieve his clothing before making his escape.

Gaster let him leave. This time.

 

+----+

 

“You’re not even my real dad!”

As soon as the words left his mouth Grillby flinched, regretting them immediately. It was just the last in line of increasingly aggressive statements as his teenage ire boiled over. 

Gaster looked like he had been struck before his eyes blazed with madness. "Is that so?" He hissed "Do you know what would have happened had I not taken you in?!" He yelled back.

Grillby flared, indignation and sorrow and confusion twisting in his gut and choking him. He wanted to apologize, he knew he owed Gaster everything, he could never repay him. But Gaster was so frightening of late! So...manic. Controlling and constricting. And Grillby was just rebelling, wanting his own space. “I would have died, so what!” He spat. 

Gaster snatched him up "Maybe a little reminder will cool that temper of yours," he hissed "I took you in, cared for you, even helped with your disgusting heats! And you dare to act like you own the place!” he said, furious. 

Grillby flinched when the furious Lich grabbed him but at first did not struggle. He was too shocked, and then hurt, by his father’s words. “Disgusting...?” He whispered in a small voice. 

Gaster did not respond, dragging him to the kitchen, opening the walk in freezer. Until this time he never made Grillby go in it. 

By the time he realized where they were going it was too late. He hissed in distress, struggling with all his might, clawing at Gaster’s hand. “No! No, father! Not the freezer!” He begged. The cold air rushed past them and Gaster looked at him one last time before throwing him in and locking the door.

He cried in despair as he was thrown in, stumbling and falling on hands and knees. “Father, I’ll be good!” He swore as the door slammed shut. 

Gaster chuckled from the other side "oh I know~" he giggled walking away his son would surely cool down in there... He would leave him just a little while...

“Father! Father, please!!” He screamed. When he got no response he wailed, “Daddy~!” Embers pooling down his cheeks. Already his flames were flickering weaker. It was so cold…

 

-+-+--

 

Gaster.....  _ Forgot  _ him.... after about an hour the madness ended and Gaster wandered the halls "Grillby! Grillby where are you?"

Grillby was barely coherent at this point, he was hanging onto sanity by a thread, having screamed himself hoarse and now lay huddled around his core, Hope drastically low. 

Gaster passed the freezer and it all came back to him. "Oh no...." He jerked the door open and saw his little flame burning lower than he'd ever seen! He picked him up and left the freezer quickly "oh no.... I'm sorry I'm sorry" he continued to apologize as he took him to his fireplace once more and built a cradle for him, he quickly lay him within and lit it, trying to convince them both it would be okay

He was all but catatonic, he was barely even a flicker of light. When he was placed into the fire  his core at first seemed to reject the heat before quickly absorbing it, causing the fireplace to almost explode.  Gaster accepted the burns, he deserved them, how could he do this to his baby? He broke down into tears.  It took some time, but Grillby's form steadied and reignighted around his core, and the moment he saw Gaster he began to cry. "I'm sorry daddy! I won't do it again!"

Gaster reached into the fire and pulled him close, holding him gently, "No, no baby, I am sorry, its my fault... I don't know what's wrong with me..."  Grillby clung to the lich with a whimper, flames washing over Gaster's body and searing his clothing as he burrowed into his father's chest, shuddering. "I dunno daddy...we'll figure it out..." he swore.

Shaking his head weakly Gaster continued to cry, red tears pouring out, his purple magic almost entirely gone. "I don't know if we can... Everyday it gets harder and harder to think, to feel..." He said, his magic dripping on the flame."What if I don't stop? What if next time I dust you?!" He said holding him tighter. "I couldn't bear it!"

Grillby placed one hand on his father's thin chest, looking contemplative. He had absently noticed the lotus in the library grow larger and begin to bloom, was there a connection? "Perhaps if we...soul bond...?" he offered shyly, still stung from the way Gaster had called his heats 'disgusting'.

"Soul bond?" He said looking shocked "But... What if it hurts you?"

Grillby did not point out that his father had recently almost killed him. He curled tighter against the lich and leaned up to nuzzle him. "It might...but it might not. It could stabilize you." he said softly. He hissed softly and retreated temporarily back into the fireplace to absorb more heat.

Slowly Gaster nodded "That is true... But a soul bond... It won't break till one of us dies, is that truly okay with you?"

Grillby stared up at his father with intense eyes, "I don't intend to ever leave here..." he said softly. 

Gazing down at him and petting him Gaster thought on the possibilities. "I see..." He sighed. "Then we will try but... The effects could be terrible, what if you catch my madness?"

Grillby finished absorbing the cedar scented flames and crawled back out of the fireplace and into the lich's lap. "Then we can be mad together." he declared.

Gaster smiled a bit and leaned down and kissed his forehead "So be it."

Grillby wrapped his arms around Gaster's neck and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth with a sigh of relief.

Gaster held him close and got up "Let's do this in my room... Or yours"

"Why not your room, daddy..." Grillby suggested sweetly. He nuzzled Gaster's throat, purring

Gaster smiled and picked him up taking him to his room "You've recovered enough heat?"

Grillby nodded. "Yes daddy. You built a good fire."

Gaster nodded and took him to his bed and laid him down.

Grillby laid himself out for his father, giving Gaster a coy look as he rolled over onto his front, raising his hips up teasingly.

Gaster chuckled and undressed him before rolling him over "This is a face to face kind of day, yes?" He said and kissed his cheek

Grillby chuckled, and arched his back like a lazy cat, laying his arms up above his head, wanting to tease his father a bit.

Gaster ran his hands over his body and kissed down it. 

Grillby loved it when Gaster was so gentle, so loving, like he was worshiping his body. He moaned and arched beneath the lich's kisses.

Gaster licked a stripe down his stomach before taking his cock into his mouth. He rubbed the boy's thighs posessively, he couldn't believe he was about to soul bond.

"AH~ hMMM...Daddy~!" Grillby moaned, reaching down to scrape his fingertips over Gaster's scalp.

Gaster was eager to please his boy his soul beat in anticipation as Grillby moaned again, spreading his leg for more. Gaster continued to suck his cock while his fingers prepped his entrance. Grillby keened happily and rocked eagerly down onto Gaster's fingers, panting as he was sucked. Gaster had not played with him in weeks.

Gaster always had mixed feelings about it; like he was wrong, that he shouldn't do this, but he should take what he wanted, he hated it.

Grillby never felt guilty about what they did, he loved his new father after all, and he owed Gaster everything.

Grillby whined when he was released, cock hard and aching, leaking molten beads of precum as he tried to follow his father up with his hips arching off the bed, he opened his eyes and pouted up at Gaster before seeing his cock, eagerly writhing towards him. "Hnnn, yess...!" he moaned.

Gaster smirked spreading his legs and beginning to push in. Grillby moaned and rocked his hips up, sliding Gaster's cock in deeper. "Ahh, yess...so good..." he panted.

Gaster nuzzled him as he pushed in, being gentle and attentive. Grillby moaned, closing his eyes and allowing his soul to appear above his chest. Gaster began thrusting, watching his brilliant soul form in front of him, it brought memories to him... But they were gone just as fast and soon his soul also manifested and pulled the other in and a whole world opened to him as their souls fused.

Grillby came immediately, overwhelmed by Gaster's vast age, his power and dominance. He wailed happily, soul and cunt pulsing with his passionate orgasm. 

Gaster roared slamming deep and cumming hard stuffing him full as his passion..... And corruption filled the young soul.


End file.
